Mobius: Nueva Generación 2 - Azul Zafiro
by Matew-kun
Summary: Segundo arco de M-NG.
1. Furia roja

Ha pasado más de una semana desde la última batalla entre Blue y Genevil. El doctor y Ashley se encuentran en la sala de despegue de la base. Una nave de transporte está lista para partir. La sala de despegue es una enorme habitación circular completamente despejada, numerosas salidas alrededor para diferentes tipos de vehículos. El techo se abre, una barrera de energía artificial evita que el agua entre.

—¿Segura que llevas todo?

—Sí, Señor. Los robots subieron todas mis cosas a la nave. Espero que no les molesté que me quede unos días extra, los haré extrañarme todo lo posible.

—Tómate tu tiempo, y no olvides decirle a…

—¿A dónde crees que vas, renacuajo?

—¡Rebeca! —gritó emocionada la conejita, al ver por fin a su prima de pie. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corre a abrazarla.

—¡Ey! Vaya, eso me hubiera dolido hace un par de días —dijo luego de un par de risas.

—Te ves como nueva, todos deberíamos probar esta mejora, ¿no cree, doctor?

—No sabes cómo me gustaría hacerlo, pero hacer esa operación implica un gran riesgo, planeaba usarlo en mí mismo una vez que me asegurara de que fuera completamente seguro, fue una medida de último recurso. Rebeca, espero puedas perdonarme.

—¿Al contrario, Señor? El riesgo valió la pena, con este cuerpo podré devolver a esos niños todo lo que nos han hecho y más. Yo debería agradecerle.

—¿Lo ve? Es seguro.

—Rebeca pudo sobrevivir a la operación por suerte. Necesito mucho tiempo para perfeccionarlo. Además, aunque quisiera hacerlo de nuevo ahora, me tomó años recolectar los materiales y prepararlos, y aunque podría conseguirlos en menos tiempo ahora, tenemos cosas más importantes a corto plazo que debemos atender.

—Ash —se quejó la coneja.

—Bien, no perdamos más tiempo. Debes irte, Ashley.

—De acuerdo. No hagan nada divertido sin mí.

Luego de despedirse, la coneja da un gran salto y aterriza sobre la nave para entrar en la cabina. Rápidamente se eleva y atraviesa el escudo, saliendo de la base y en poco tiempo del océano, perdiéndose en el cielo.

—Bien, tenemos cosas que preparar. Rebeca, será mejor que entrenes un poco y te acostumbres a…

—Señor —interrumpió—, alguien entró a la base, tenemos un intruso.

—¿De qué hablas? Eso es imposible, además, ya habrían sonado las alarmas.

—Escuché las compuertas de la entrada abrirse, hay… una nave, alguien baja.

—Ya veo, tus sentidos mejoraron también. Interesante.

—Señor, ¿debería…?

—No, Tankdo al fin descubrió que puede llamar a una nave con su teléfono.

La puerta del comedor se abre con una fuerza estremecedora. Marshall entra gritando el nombre de Genevil con rabia hasta que finalmente es recibido.

—Mas vale que tengas una razón para haber llegado sin avisar haciendo un escándalo.

—Ya deberías saber por qué estoy aquí, Albert.

—Te dirigirás al señor con más respeto, lobo.

—¡Tú no te atrevas a hablarme! —gritó, encendiendo involuntariamente sus manos. Genevil hace un gesto con su mano para calmar a ambos.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres, Tankdo.

—Ella. Tu espía dejó grave herido a Kira, ¡casi pierde la vida!

—Varias agentes casi pierden la vida en esa pelea, y espero que hayan recibido el mensaje. ¿Por qué te importa tanto? ¿Qué es ese tal Kira? ¿Se trata de tu mejor amigo, o algo así?

Aún con la mirada llena de furia, el lobo guarda silencio por un momento, para luego responder:

—Si te atreves a hacerle daño a mi familia y amigos, te juro que…

—¿Qué harás? ¿Vendrás a atacarme a mi propia base? —un grupo de robots se acercaban, rodeándolos mientras Genevil hablaba—. No tienen ninguna pista del lugar donde te encuentras ahora mismo, y te aseguro que no podrán rastrarme usando ese teléfono. Será mejor que te quedes de mi lado, Tankdo. ¿Crees que yo mismo no he hecho sacrificios para iniciar esto? No serías el primero en perder algo, y lo sabes.

Al escuchar eso último, Marshall ve a Rebeca, se queda mudo, impotente.

—Pero, si lo que quieres es vengarte, bien. Enfréntate a Rebeca en un duelo.

—¿Qué?

—Vayamos a la sala de entrenamiento, esta es una buena oportunidad para poner a prueba las mejoras de ambos —dijo con entusiasmo, refiriéndose al brazalete de Marshall y la mejora física de Rebeca. El lobo, quien al principio se ve confundido, se calma un poco, apaga el fuego de sus manos y gira a ver a su rival nuevamente, quien no se ve sorprendida o entusiasmada en lo más mínimo, es indiferente.

 **Furia roja**

 **Cuerpos mejorados y pasado agrio**

Temprano, poco pasado de mediodía, Blue espera en la recepción, junto con Matsy, a ser recibido por su nueva psicóloga. Por problemas de tráfico —o eso es lo que le dijeron—, ella se atrasó, y los chicos han estado esperando casi una hora, matando tiempo leyendo revistas, jugando en silencio sobre el sillón, pero ya se les han agotado las ideas. Finalmente, alguien entra al lugar, con tanta prisa, que algunos papeles, al parecer importantes, se le caen al momento de abrir la puerta. Inmediatamente llama la atención de Blue, no por su torpeza, sino por su belleza.

—Vaya, qué torpe —decía la doctora Hanawa Senheiwa, una gata de pelaje y largo cabello plateado sujetado en una cola de caballo, aproximadamente 56 años —28 años humanos— de edad, ojos verdes; vistiendo unos zapatos negros de tacones no muy altos, un pantalón del mismo color y una blusa blanca abotonada que resalta su figura.

—Bueno, Matsy, parece que mi suerte está cambiando —dijo en tono burlón, a lo que el chao se molesta un poco, golpeándolo en la cabeza.

—Disculpen el retraso —se dirigió a Blue, luego de poner todo en su lugar—. Tú debes ser Blue Jethog, ¿te parece si pasamos de una vez?

El erizo se levanta, con una leve sonrisa; asiente y entra a la oficina acompañado de Matsy. Las cosas parecen ir muy bien para Blue, pero en otro lugar, Marshall está listo para combatir. La sala de entrenamiento es una enorme habitación vacía, con el suficiente espacio para que al menos 10 personas se enfrenten simultáneamente.

El lobo observa su brazalete, al presionarlo, éste se abre, mostrando los niveles de aumento de energía, estando en 2, pero Marshall lo ajusta al primer nivel; lo más alto es 6.

—Más vale que hayas puesto esa cosa al máximo —entro Rebeca, vestida como si fuese a salir a una misión, tronando los huesos de su cuello y manos.

—No lo necesito, ¿qué pasó con tu katana?

—No intentes hacerte el gracioso conmigo, Tankdo —dijo con un tono amenazante, sin pensar que tal vez Marshall no esté enterado de lo sucedido al final de la batalla con el pez vela.

En una cabina, Genevil observa desde un punto alto. Hay muchos más controles que en el Begin Gym. Con un micrófono, les ordena empezar lo antes posible. Ambos se ponen en guardia.

—¿No prenderás fuego en tus manos?

—¿Quieres que te incinere desde el inicio?

—Acabaré contigo antes de que puedas empezar a aullar.

—¡Ven y pruébalo!

Se abalanzan uno contra el otro; el lobo arroja un golpe, pero Rebeca lo cubre con su brazo para rápidamente sujetar al lobo del suyo; sin dejarlo reaccionar, lo levanta y estampa contra el suelo; cae de espaldas. Genevil masajea un poco sus ojos antes de seguir viendo.

—Eres incluso más básico que los otros.

—Solo fue un descuido —se levantó sin titubear, poniéndose en guardia de inmediato. La jaguar solo lo observa, sin pestañear una sola vez, con una posición firme, pero a la vez relajada, lo cual irrita a Marshall. Esperan varios segundos vigilando a su oponente, y bastó solo un pequeño y rápido pestañeo del lobo para que Rebeca estuviera frente a él.

Impresionado, apenas logra reaccionar a tiempo y cubrirse de los golpes. Rebeca es rápida y precisa, pero las batallas contra Blue han hecho de Marshall un peleador mucho más veloz. La jaguar no deja de presionar, lanza un golpe, pero no conecta, retirando el brazo al momento que el lobo se cubre para patearlo en el abdomen, donde su defensa estaba abierta. Marshall retrocede un poco, pero es alcanzado de inmediato, sufriendo la misma presión de antes, y a pesar de su experiencia enfrentando rivales más rápidos, ya no es capaz de evitar ser golpeado.

Cansado de ser atacado, enciende su mano y rápidamente golpea el suelo, liberando una pequeña ola de fuego alrededor suyo que avanza rápidamente, pero, al levantar la mirada, ve a su rival sobre él, conectando una fuerte patada en su rostro mientras está en el aire, evitando ser tocada por el fuego.

—¿Vas a tomarme en serio ahora? ¿O tendré que hacerte sufrir de verdad?

—Bien —se puso firme—, juguemos un poco —subió su potenciador al segundo nivel.

0-0-0

—¿Qué si mi anterior doctor tuvo algún avance? Me enojo de solo pensar en ese sujeto, ¡¿esta luce como la cara del progreso?!

—Entiendo, entiendo —dijo la doctora entre un par de risas—. Estoy segura que ya has respondido estas preguntas, pero, ¿puedes decirme desde cuándo tienes este problema? ¿Qué es lo que te hace enojar? ¿Por qué crees que necesitas ayuda?

—Me enojo fácilmente desde que tengo memoria, siempre me he metido en problemas por mi carácter. Ahora parezco alguien muy calmado, pero es solo porque me he esforzado por controlarme todo lo posible. Aun así, es fácil encontrar la manera de hacerme enojar, mi naturaleza es esa, agresiva. Me he vuelto muy paciente en comparación con mi yo de hace dos años, pero no puedo controlarme yo solo, por eso necesito ayuda, alguien que me enseñe a mantener la calma hasta en la peor situación.

—¿"La peor situación"?

—Me refiero a —contestaba con algunas pausas—, ya sabe, no usar la violencia sin necesidad.

—Ya veo. ¿Tu problema para controlar la ira tuvo algo que ver con tu decisión de mudarte aquí tú solo?

—¿Ah? ¿Cómo sabe eso?

—Lo mencionaste alguna vez en una sesión, tu anterior doctor me informó todo sobre ti.

—Oh, ya veo —se volvió a relajar. Saca las manos de sus bolsillos para sostenerse sobre ellas en la enorme silla.

—¿Por qué no le comentaste a él que eres un Ser Común?

—¡Ah, rayos!

Durante más de un año, Blue había ocultado sus manos, cada sesión, cada consulta, y Hanawa lo descubrió a la primera. El chico intenta dar todo tipo de explicaciones, hablando cortado por los nervios, queriendo dar a entender que le parecía innecesario dar a conocer su condición de Ser Común. La doctora hace un ademán con su mano para detener a Blue.

—Dime, ¿alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que le resultas en extremo familiar?

Blue traga algo de saliva, su expresión cambia más a un estado de preocupación que de nervios.

0-0-0

El combate sigue su curso. Con sus brazos envueltos en llamas, Marshall dispara fuego con cada golpe que arroja, manteniendo a Rebeca a raya, pero sin lograr herirla aún.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? Parece que te entrenas viendo videos en internet.

Con cada comentario, Rebeca hace enfadar más a Marshall. Decidido, el lobo sube el poder de su brazalete al nivel 3, intensificando el fuego en sus brazos. Girando sobre sí mismo, hace que potentes llamaradas cubran su espacio y mayor parte de la habitación. Inmediatamente, Rebeca salta para evitar el ataque y trata de caer sobre el lobo.

—Lo sabía —dijo, elevando sus puños en dirección al jaguar para luego disparar un potente lanzallamas. Rebeca se gira en el aire, recibiendo el ataque en la espalda. La fuerza del fuego saliendo de los puños de Marshall la eleva aún más; el lobo aprovecha esto y da un gran salto, impulsándose a sí mismo con sus llamas para alcanzarla y conectar un fuerte golpe. Paipin se cubre, recibiendo el ataque en los brazos, cae con muchísima fuerza, pero no tarda en levantarse y ponerse en guardia.

Al instante de reincorporarse, ve venir a su rival impulsado por fuego, como si de un propulsor se tratara. Marshall arroja un golpe, es esquivado fácilmente, entonces abre el puño y dispara una enorme carga de fuego al suelo, dispersándola a su alrededor. Esta vez, Rebeca no es capaz de esquivarlo, se cubre el rostro con ambos brazos; sus ropajes se queman un poco, pero están hechos para resistir daños mayores que este. El lobo aprovecha y logra conectar un fuerte golpe en su abdomen; no retrocede, pero el dolor y en enfado se ven reflejados en su rostro. Inmediatamente, Marshall patea a sus pies, haciéndola caer, la sujeta de la pierna estando en el aire y comienza a girar sobre sí mismo. La arroja a sus pies y, al verla rebotar, golpea el suelo, creando una columna de fuego en diagonal. Rebeca cae a unos metros tras recibir toda la fuerza de ese ataque, se levanta rápidamente.

—Jethog ya estaría en las últimas luego de eso.

—No me compares con alguno de esos niños —dejó claro, al momento de ponerse en guardia de nuevo, no parece cansada, ni tan herida como debería. Genevil observa gustoso al ver que la operación fue un éxito, pero parece un poco decepcionado de lo poco eficiente que resulta Marshall al combatir a Rebeca.

La jaguar corre hacia su rival, él pone sus manos al suelo y crea una pared de fuego frente suyo. Receba se detiene justo adelante, logra esquivar de poco un lanzallamas proveniente del obstáculo. Entonces, el fuego se apaga, Marshall ha desaparecido; al ver esto, Rebeca da un largo salto hacia atrás, previniendo que el lobo atacaría por arriba. Ve caer en ese lugar una gran bola de fuego y al lobo en el aire, quien insiste en arrojar bolas de fuego, aunque más pequeñas. Rebeca solo corre por el lugar mientras esquiva, aproximándose poco a poco.

Al estar cerca, da un enorme salto para interceptar a Marshall, quien se mantiene elevado impulsándose con fuego en sus pies y manos, éste arroja un potente lanzallamas, y Rebeca gira su cuerpo en el aire, quedando de cabeza justo arriba del fuego. El lobo observa sorprendido, entonces, la chica vuelve a girarse para golpear su cabeza con el talón y enviarlo de vuelta al suelo.

Cae de pie, y Rebeca aterriza frente a él de inmediato, y sin pensarlo un segundo, comienza un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Una vez más, Marshall está en desventaja, pues sus golpes no conectan o son cubiertos con efectividad, y Rebeca logra detenerlo antes de poder hacer suficiente fuego.

0-0-0

—Y no la culpo, es muy fácil confundir gente cuando son de la misma especie, ¿cuántos erizos no nos parecemos? ¿O cuántos gatos no se parecen entre sí? —continuaba hablando, luego de varios largos minutos. Cosa que incluso a Matsy comenzaba a cansar. Para Hanawa, quien solo escuchaba con un semblante molesto, exhausto, entre otras cosas, era más que obvio que el chico solo trataba de llevar la conversación a otro lado. Finalmente:

—De acuerdo, ya me quedó claro. De cualquier forma, eso no es algo que nos tenga que importar mucho ahora mismo. Necesito que me hables de algo. Cuéntame sobre la vez que más te hayas enojado.

—¿Es necesario?

—Por supuesto.

El erizo baja la mirada un momento, girando sus ojos hacia los lados mientras piensa. Hanawa solo espera.

—Bueno, esto sucedió hace algunos años. En resumen: discutí con alguien, terminamos peleando de verdad. Estábamos dentro de un pequeño bosque, cerca de un lago, llevamos la pelea a ese lugar. En medio del caos, accidentalmente caí al agua, era mucha altura, estuve un par de segundos cayendo. Me golpeé la cabeza con una roca al caer. No sé por qué, pero me enfurecí tanto, no tarde mucho en salir del agua, pero, creo que el golpe me afectó mucho, no recuerdo muchos detalles de lo que pasó después. Solo sé que lastimé a muchas personas, no solo a esa persona con la que peleaba, aquellos que intentaron calmarme, ayudarme, también resultaron heridos. Aún recuerdo los rostros de todos, cuando me calmé y entré en razón —comenzaba a temblar, sin darse cuenta, acariciaba sus manos, evitando tocar las esferas en sus guantes, su mirada se perdió por completo, solo seguía hablando—. Hice mucho daño, por eso quiero arreglarme, necesito aprender a controlarme. Creo que he progresado, pero no lo suficiente, nunca podré volver si no…

—Muy bien, es suficiente —interrumpió la doctora, haciendo volver en sí a Blue. El erizo no se había percatado, pero Hanawa tiene un par de páginas llenas de notas en su libreta—. Me queda claro que antes eras bastante violento, bueno, quizá aún lo seas. Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

—Realmente no me gusta eso.

—¿Qué?

—Mi naturaleza violenta. Es decir, disfruto los combates, es divertido, y siempre veo motivos para hacerme más fuerte, pero si me enojo…

—Comprendo lo que quieres decir. Seguro ya has intentado cientos de técnicas de relajación, ¿no es así? —le asintió el erizo— Pero todo lo que hayas aprendido en el pasado no servirá de nada si lo pones en práctica cuando ya estás relajado, o estando solo en casa. Deberás aprender a controlar tu ira en el momento.

—¿Qué?

—Seguro nunca lo intentaste estando enojado, ¿cierto?

Blue comienza a recordar, se da cuenta que es cierto, muchas veces en su vida solo se dejó llevar por el sentimiento, sin siquiera pensar en intentar calmarse un poco.

—Debes comenzar por ahí, no dudo que en un futuro próximo tengas que enfrentar una situación parecida. Es en ese momento en que debes intentarlo de verdad. Al principio no lo lograrás, deberás fracasar una y otra vez hasta finalmente aprender a manejar tus propios impulsos, y luego tus sentimientos.

—Pero, ¿con el tiempo? ¡Necesito controlarlo ya! —gritó, y un pequeño pulso de energía salió de su cuerpo. Matsy se alarmó un poco, pero Hanawa no parece sorprendida en lo absoluto. Al darse cuenta de esto, Blue comienza disculparse, baja la mirada.

—Blue, me temo que no voy a poder ayudarte si tú no te esfuerzas. Necesito que des todo de ti.

—Lo intentaré.

—Y con eso no me refiero solo a que des tu máximo esfuerzo.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Me estás ocultando cosas, ¿no es así?

El erizo parece no comprender al principio, solo levanta los hombros.

—¿Dónde la tienes guardada? En el estuche que cargabas cuando llegaste a la ciudad.

Entonces Blue por fin lo entiende, se levanta del asiento, parece asustado.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, estás a salvo, solo yo sé quién eres, Blue, o, debería decir —Hanawa hace una pausa, tres palabras salen de su boca, un nombre que, al escucharlo, hace a Blue estremecerse. Se pone en guardia, listo para salir del lugar, Hanawa se levanta con las manos frente suyo, haciendo un ademán, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—¡Por favor, escúchame! No es lo que piensas, no estoy aquí para eso. De verdad quiero ayudarte, he investigado un poco, eres quien ha enfrentado a Genevil, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué hay con eso?

—Te las has arreglado para permanecer anónimo, sé que no quieres que te encuentren, pero yo lo hice, solo yo sé quién eres realmente, lo que eres de verdad. Mis intenciones son buenas, creo que lo que ocurrió en Little York fue solo un error.

—¡¿Un error?! —Blue parece enojado, al hablar, otro pulso de energía más potente se siente en la habitación.

—No un error como tal, quiero creer que no fue tu intención, no, sé que no quisiste hacerlo —dijo en voz alta, colocando sus manos en su pecho. Blue, al verla, y al sentir su energía, puede estar seguro de que dice la verdad, y, aun así, no se siente capaz de confiar. Le da muchas vueltas, la forma en que su mirada se pierde de un lugar a otro lo confirma, está asustado, confundido.

—Pero, ¿cómo podría ayudarme realmente? ¿puedo cambiar? ¡¿De verdad puedo cambiar?! Yo —el brillo de sus guantes aumenta cada segundo, hasta Matsy nota su energía saliéndose de control poco a poco. Entonces, entre balbuceos, es abrazado por Hanawa, lo que confunde más al erizo en un inicio.

—Tranquilo, cambiarás, es una promesa. No serías el primero en lograrlo. Haré todo lo posible por ayudarte.

Blue tiembla, sus manos parecen salirse de control, pero en poco tiempo, su energía se estabiliza, se calma, y en su rostro, aparecen lágrimas, finalmente corresponde el abrazo, recarga su rostro en el pecho de Hanawa y deja salir su llanto.

—Soy un monstruo, ¿no es cierto? Usted sabe lo que hice, nadie puede perdonarme, nadie —comenzó a hablar más de estas cosas. La doctora no dice nada, deja que el erizo se desahogue, acaricia un poco sus púas para calmarlo.

0-0-0

Por otro lado, el combate entre Marshall y Rebeca sigue su curso. Mientras que el lobo arroja ataques de todo tipo buscando una apertura, Paipin se ocupa de mantener su distancia, esquivando y cubriendo a la perfección cada amenaza. Finalmente, Rebeca logra ver el momento, arroja una fuerte patada hacia el pecho de su rival, quien logra cubrirse con ambos brazos. Retrocede un poco.

Marshall entiende que le será imposible ganar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Levanta sus brazos y rápidamente los incendia desde los hombros hasta los dedos, lo mismo con los pies, y al impulsarse hacia adelante, comienza a girar, creando la Rueda de Fuego. Avanza rápidamente hacia Rebeca, quien lo esquiva dando un gran salto, pero el lobo gira de inmediato, comienza una persecución. Con cada segundo, Marshall va ganando velocidad, Rebeca no encuentra la forma de evitarlo, pues si da otro salto, podría ser interceptada a tiempo o, en el mejor de los casos, la persecución seguiría hasta que alguno quede exhausto.

—¡Maldición! —gritó, e instantes después, dio un pequeño salto hacia enfrente, girando su cuerpo, doblando una pierna, y un segundo antes de ser golpeada, suelta una fuerte patada. Al momento del golpe, algo de fuego se dispersa alrededor, como un choque de energía. Marshall es arrojado varios metros atrás, mientras que Rebeca retrocede en el aire con los brazos cruzados hasta ser detenida por una de las paredes, cae inclinada. El Ser de Fuego trata de levantarse, pero necesita un respiro, termina en la misma posición, escupe un poco.

—¡Es imposible! Ese ataque es igual, no, ¡ahora debería ser más fuerte que el Spin Dash de Jethog!

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo con gran sorpresa, entonces, mira sus manos, algo quemadas por la batalla, pero firmes, sin temblor alguno, a diferencia del lobo— Entonces, esta es mi fuerza ahora —recordando aquel momento, siendo golpeada por el Spin Attack de Blue—. Bien, terminemos con esto.

Ambos se levantan, se observan desde lejos. Marshall prende fuego en sus manos, Rebeca se pone en guardia, y luego de dar un pequeño suspiro, ambos se lanzan contra el otro. Tienen un plan, quizá colisionen con un ataque, tal vez uno de los dos intente algo. Entonces, al momento de impactar con el otro:

—¡Suficiente! —ordenó Genevil desde arriba, haciendo que Rebeca frene, y Marshall dirija su ataque al suelo, apagando todo su fuego; ambos voltean a verlo.

—Ya vi lo que necesitaba, y no me quedo conforme.

—¿Señor?

—No me refería a ti, Rebeca —dirigió su mirada a Marshall.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No eres tan eficiente como esperaba. Rebeca apenas ha comenzado su entrenamiento para enfrentar Seres Especiales. Tú, en especial con un potenciador, deberías ser capaz de derrotarla rápidamente, pero veo que solo saber prender fuego y lanzar algunos golpes.

Marshall se prende en llamas de nuevo, está vez, liberando su energía, creando mucha presión en el lugar, sin mencionar el calor.

—¡¿Qué sabes tú sobre cómo debe combatir un Ser Especial?! Solo te ocultas tras tus máquinas, como cualquier científico que haya intentado tomar el mundo antes.

—Ya veo, así que eso piensas —respondió con una voz tranquila, y algo molesta—. Bien, Tankdo, enséñame lo que sabes hacer, pon al máximo tu potenciador.

—Lo haré —giró el brazalete hasta le sexto nivel, poniéndose en guardia rápidamente para enfrentar a Rebeca.

—Apaga tus llamas un momento, Tankdo. Tu oponente no será Rebeca.

—¿Qué? —cuestionaron ambos al unísono.

—Tu siguiente oponente, seré yo.

* * *

Información Extra

Al igual que Marshall, Qkidna posee un potenciador, se trata de sus guantes. Aunque no funcionan de la misma manera, al usar energía dorada, todas las cualidades físicas mejoran un poco, dándole más resistencia, pero enfocándose principalmente en la fuerza.

La ropa de esta época es de alta tecnología y, en general, todas las prendas de vestir son un poco resistentes a cosas como el fuego, pero solo un poco. Existe ropa especial para algunos Seres Comunes y Especiales como los Seres de Fuego que les permite prenderse sin quemar en absoluto su ropa, pero claro, los precios son muy altos, por eso solo las compran los que de verdad la necesitan.

Otro ejemplo son los diferentes tipos de zapatos que sirven para los Seres con Súper Velocidad, ya que les permite correr a la velocidad que quieran sin ningún problema.

El récord máximo de velocidad alcanzado por alguien con Súper Velocidad fue tan alto, que no se pudo hacer un registro, fue hace aproximadamente mil años y no ha podido ser superado hasta ahora.

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo**

"La ira del Omega"


	2. La ira del omega

_Hace 16 años_

Es la hora del descanso en la gran escuela de Begin City para los del nivel primaria, y como en todas las escuelas, sucede que tres niños abusivos tienen acorralado a un pobre niño, un pequeño lobo color gris de ojos rojos.

—Vamos, Marshall, has un poco de fuego —ordenaba en tono burlón uno de los cachorros.

—Sí, ¿qué no se supone que eres un Ser de Fuego?

—Está bien —dijo con una pequeña y temblorosa voz. Abriendo un poco su mano, intenta prender fuego, pero solo logra encender una pequeña flamita, la cual se apaga en dos segundos. Los niños comienzan a burlarse, llamándolo débil un par de veces— ¡Cállense! ¡Sí puedo hacerlo! —gritaba en frustración, intentando de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo logrando encender una que otra llamita que se apaga casi de inmediato, los niños se siguen burlando.

—¡Déjenme en paz!

—¿O qué? ¿Nos quemarás vivos?

Enojo, frustración, impotencia, todas estas emociones se ven reflejadas en el rostro del pequeño Marshall. Unas pequeñas lágrimas comienzan a asomarse por sus ojos, lo que genera aún más burlas de los demás niños. En medio del bullying, un niño mayor aparece, la diferencia de estatura es considerable, pues los albatros son una especie enorme en Mobius. Los niños notan su presencia de inmediato.

—Oh, no, es Kira —decía, molesto, uno de los tres. De buena gana, el chico mayor les pide dejar de molestar al lobo, los otros dos deciden desafiarlo en lugar de obedecer.

—Esperen, no. Acuérdense que su papá es agente especial.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Y qué? Somos niños, no nos pueden arrestar.

—Tienes razón, ¡a él!

Los tres van contra Kira, pero él es mucho más ágil y evita cada ataque. Uno de los niños intenta golpearlo, pero el albatros lo toma del brazo y hace que otro niño lo golpee; Marshall solo observa, asombrado. El albatros termina la pelea y los empuja al suelo. Los pequeños brabucones se quejan y lloriquean.

—Ahora —daba una última advertencia—, si los vuelvo a ver molestando a alguien, no voy a tener piedad, ¿entendieron?

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Ya déjanos ir!

—Váyanse.

Sin pensarlo, los tres niños se levantan y huyen en medio de tropiezos.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —se dirigió a Marshall, quien seguía impresionado. El lobito responde afirmativamente—. Esos tontos siempre están molestando. Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Kira y Marshall van a un lugar más tranquilo, cerca del área de juegos.

—¿Por qué te molestaban?

—Ellos… se burlaban de mí porque no puedo hacer fuego. Es que yo debería poder hacer fuego, pero no me sale.

Kira ve los ojos rojos de Marshall, entonces lo entiende.

—Oh, ya veo, eres un Ser del Fuego, asombroso. No te preocupes, solo te falta practicar, estoy seguro de que serás muy fuerte en el futuro.

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro que sí. Todos comienzan desde cero.

Marshall ve la sonrisa de Kira, y en ese momento, algo se enciende dentro de él, quizá eso era todo lo que necesitaba, que alguien más creyera en él.

—¡Bien! Tienes razón. Ya verán esos tontos, me convertiré en el Ser de Fuego más poderoso en Mobius.

—Oye, tranquilo —decía entre risas—, solo recuerda que debes usar tus poderes para el bien, no para presumir o para vengarte.

—¿Oh? Sí, es cierto —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Esto, gracias por defenderme.

—No hay de qué. Mi padre es agente especial y algún día seré como él, por eso cuido a los demás —en eso, suena la campana que marca el fin del receso—. Bueno, nos vemos luego. Oh, por cierto, me llamo Kira, Kira Zenoka. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Marshall, Marshall Tankdo.

—Mucho gusto, adiós.

Kira se va a su salón, y Marshall al suyo, pero antes, intenta prender otra flama en su mano, esta vez es más estable, pero igual se apaga. El lobito se ríe un poco y luego se va a su salón.

 **La ira del Omega**

 **Una derrota fácil**

Marshall espera ansioso por su rival en la sala de entrenamiento. El potenciador está al máximo, puede que sea la primera vez que lo lleva a ese límite. Humo sale de su nariz y de su boca con cada respiro. Finalmente, Albert entra al lugar. Un artefacto cubre su brazo izquierdo desde la muñeca hasta el codo, se ve energía neutra corriendo por dicha arma, una gris y sin brillo. En su otra mano, solo porta una pistola de energía.

—¿En verdad piensas enfrentarme solo con eso?

—Es más que suficiente —respondió luego de reír en silencio, colocándose frente a Marshall, listo para comenzar el combate en cualquier momento.

—Me estás subestimando demasiado. Piénsalo tan solo un poco, doctor. Soy superior a Jethog ahora, y él te derrotó en tu mejor nave. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tiene tan solo una oportunidad contra mí?

Las palabras del lobo irritan a Rebeca, quien debe observar todo desde la cabina. A Genevil parece no importarle, no hay una sola reacción en su rostro. Marshall se pone en guardia, pero el halcón no responde.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿No estás preparado aún?

—Ataca cuando quieras.

Al verlo en esa posición tan relajada, Tankdo se ofende y, furioso, se impulsa para conectar un fuerte golpe. Genevil alza su brazo izquierdo y un escudo de energía aparece, rompiéndose tan solo un segundo luego de recibir el literalmente explosivo golpe del lobo. Toda la inercia que debió recibir Albert por el golpe es dirigida a Marshall, quien, al retroceder, es golpeado por su rival en el abdomen. Fue tanta la fuerza, que se quedó sin aliento el tiempo suficiente para que Genevil rematara golpeando su cabeza con el brazo izquierdo. El lobo cae al suelo, pero se reincorpora de inmediato.

—Esto será demasiado sencillo.

—Fue solo un descuido —replicó Marshall, arrojando humo por aliento.

—Le das tan poca importancia a tus errores. Eso será tu perdición.

—¡Cállate!

Se prendió en llamas y, sin titubear, se abalanzó contra su enemigo una vez más. Una vez frente a frente, da un salto para disparar una gran cantidad de fuego. Genevil se defiende de la misma forma. Esta vez, el escudo soporta más tiempo y, justo al romperse, el halcón dispara con su arma, hiriendo levemente a Marshall, obligándolo a volver al suelo y retroceder.

—Si solo corres y me atacas de frente, no conseguirás nada. Caerás antes de que te des cuenta.

El lobo no puede hacer más que seguir aumentando su enojo, todo lo opuesto a Genevil, quien solo espera; por la forma de sus suspiros, parece estar decepcionado del desempeño de Marshall, quien nota esto enseguida. "Solo debo romper sus defensas y ya, solo debo ser más fuerte", pensaba mientras volvía a encender sus brazos. Ira, frustración, deseos de ser más poderoso, todo envuelto en una tela de confusión rojiza cubriendo a Marshall. Pero, al igual que el lobo, Blue atiende su propia confusión.

Una vez que el erizo se hubo calmado, el resto del tiempo pasó en charlas sobre cualquier cosa. Pronto se tocó el tema de los estudios, pues Blue lleva dos años sin ir a ninguna escuela. Hanawa sabe esto, entre tantas cosas más. Blue era de esos estudiantes brillantes por su holgazanería, la única razón por la que nunca destacó académicamente es esa misma. Entonces, en medio de la charla, la doctora hace una propuesta.

—Bien, ¿qué te parece si me convierto en tu tutora?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿A qué se refiere? —exclamó el erizo con sorpresa.

—Si no puedes financiar tu educación tú mismo, yo puedo hacerlo.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¿Por qué se toma tantas molestias por mí?

—Porque —lo pensó un poco—, en realidad, no tengo nada mejor en qué gastar mi dinero —respondió en un tono bromista—, y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que ayudándote a ti. Realmente necesitas volver a tener esa vida que dejaste atrás. Si no lo haces, difícilmente podrás superar lo demás.

—No lo entiendo.

—Pronto lo harás. Ahora contesta: ¿me aceptas como tu tutora?

—Sigo sin entender, ¿exactamente qué significa eso?

—No hablemos de detalles. Solo debes saber que yo seré responsable legalmente de ti.

—Eso significa que, si Genevil me mata, ¿usted debe responder por ello? —preguntó en un tono burlón.

—Por favor, no pensemos en eso ahora —respondió entre una risa nerviosa.

—No lo sé, doctora, siento como si hubiera algo que no me quiere decir.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Todo esto me parece muy conveniente. Usted sabe quién soy, apareció ofreciéndome todo este apoyo, ¿qué puede sacar de todo esto? ¿qué puedo ofrecer yo a cambio?

Blue seguía cuestionando todo, no dejaba de formular preguntas mientras la doctora parecía no tener respuesta. Finalmente, lo interrumpe:

—Creo que ambos queremos lo mismo.

—No lo comprendo. Eso es imposible.

—Piénsalo un poco y lo descubrirás.

Esto deja muy confundido al erizo, baja la mirada mientras se pierde en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar la respuesta. Y mientras esto pasa, la búsqueda hacia la victoria de Marshall sigue su curso. Ambos peleadores mostrando gran agilidad, pero solo uno destaca. Albert sigue intacto a pesar de la larga duración de la batalla hasta el momento, y el lobo no muestra señas de cansancio. Genevil sigue una estrategia meramente defensiva, evitando todo contacto cercano con Marshall, quien ya ha visto lo poco probable que será conseguir algo atacando de lejos.

—Es interesante —decía Rebeca para sí misma—, Tankdo podrá tener la ventaja en todos los aspectos, pero su falta de experiencia lo tiene acorralado. El poder no significa nada en manos de un perro cualquiera.

Marshall hace un enorme esfuerzo por alcanzar a su rival, hasta que, finalmente, lo acorrala en una esquina. Al reconocer la oportunidad, de inmediato se impulsa contra él. Arroja un potente lanzallamas buscando romper el escudo antes de conectar un fuerte golpe. Genevil, sin pensarlo un segundo, da un salto, girando su cuerpo para que sus pies toquen la pared, Marshall golpea el muro, pues no vio a través del fuego que él mismo arrojó. Al voltear hacia arriba, ve cómo el halcón dispara su arma justo antes de impulsarse fuera de la situación. Aterrizando con suavidad gracias a sus alas, Genevil se da la vuelta y ve a Marshall poniéndose de pie una vez más.

—¿Un pequeño disparo de esta arma te derribó? Deberías ser mucho más resistente que esto, pareces un cañón de cristal.

—Cierra el pico —respondió con enfado.

Ambos se ponen firmes una vez más. Albert provoca al lobo moviendo su arma hacia arriba con la muñeca un par de veces, logrando enfadarlo aún más. Marshall comienza a arrojar fuego a diestra y siniestra, buscando incendiar todo el terreno alrededor. Con esto hecho, prosigue a disparar a Genevil.

—¡No tienes autocontrol! —gritó el doctor al momento de avanzar hacia su rival.

—¡No me hables tú de esas cosas!

Con sus manos, dispara enormes bolas de fuego como si se tratase de una lluvia de meteoros dirigiéndose al halcón. Todo esto solo serviría para revelar las verdaderas habilidades de Genevil, pues él se las arregla para evitar cada ataque, apenas rozando con el fuego en ocasiones. Esquiva mientras corre, se desliza, salta y se impulsa de nuevo al suelo con sus alas, utiliza su escudo, todo sin dejar de avanzar.

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan ágil?! ¡¿Usas algún tipo de potenciador también?! —gritaba con ira y frustración, aumentando la cantidad de ataques, pero disminuyendo su tamaño y fuerza.

Albert no tarda mucho en verse cara a cara con Marshall, quien concentra toda su energía en sus brazos para aumentar la intensidad del fuego en ellos. Comienza un combate cercano, con el lobo de espaldas contra la pared, incapaz de hacer retroceder a su rival, quien bloquea y repele cada golpe que le arroja. Finalmente, Genevil abre los brazos, dejando una apertura, cosa que el Ser de Fuego aprovecharía para conectar un golpe directo al abdomen. Gritando con fuerza, no duda en hacerlo, pero su puño es detenido por la mano del halcón, siendo frenado sin más. Perplejo, no hace más que voltear a ver a su rival, quedando atrapado en la mirada dominante, seria y decidida de un halcón.

—No… ¡¿cómo alguien sin poderes puede ser más fuerte que yo?! —gritó al momento de incendiar su puño. Pero esto no bastó sino para causarle un poco de dolor a Genevil, quien de inmediato levanta a su rival sobre sí, tomando impulso para golpearlo contra el suelo a sus espaldas.

Antes de poder levantarse, Albert pone un pie sobre su pecho y apunta a su rostro con su arma.

—Se acabó, Tankdo.

—No es cierto, aún puedo pelear.

—Has el más mínimo movimiento y disparo.

—No —decía sin saber qué más hacer—. ¿Cómo es posible? Soy un Ser Especial, un mobiano cualquiera no debería poder vencerme.

—Ese término le queda grande a muchos. Me atrevo a decir que la mayoría no son dignos de llamarse "especiales". Naces con un don, pero si creces sin aprender a usarlo sabiamente, solo eres un niño usando un juguete.

—¿Qué?

—Durante más de la mitad de mi vida me he preparado para esto. He estudiado a todos los Seres Especiales y Comunes, aprendido sus habilidades y debilidades, los estilos de combate de los más destacados, cómo funciona la energía vital de cada ser vivo de este planeta. Yo mismo me he entrenado para combatirlos cuando sea necesario.

Al terminar de decir esto, retira su pie de Marshall y guarda su arma. Le extiende la mano, confundiendo más al ya impresionado lobo.

—Si continúas conmigo, te ayudaré a explotar todo tu potencial.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Yo mismo te entrenaré. Te convertiré en el Ser de Fuego más poderoso de Mobius. Ayúdame a crear un nuevo orden mundial, y yo te ayudaré de vuelta, siempre.

—Tú —hablaba entre pausas— ¿puedes entrenarme? —extendía su mano lentamente.

—Te convertiré en el más fuerte de todos. No debes preocuparte por nada, haré lo necesario para que nuestros propósitos se cumplan.

—Pero, ¿qué hay de Kira? ¡¿Qué hay de…?!

—Solo tú puedes salvarlos —interrumpió los gritos del lobo—. Los que se opongan a mí no tendrán salvación, pero si logras convencerlos de que esto es lo mejor, o, aunque solo logres que no interfieran, yo me aseguraré de que todos tus amigos, toda tu familia esté a salvo y tenga un lugar en el nuevo mundo que crearé.

—¿Por qué crees que confiaría en alguien como tú?

—Porque no tienes otra opción —respondió apuntando su arma una vez más—. Puedo ser gentil, puedo ser considerado, pero atrévete a traicionarme, y conocerás mi peor cara, me aseguraré de que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida.

Con esto dicho, guarda su arma y extiende su mano de nuevo. Luego de pensarlo un momento, Marshall, furioso, impotente, accede a los términos de su líder. Estrechan las manos.

0-0-0

—Bien, está decidido. Yo me encargaré de todo por ti. Perdiste dos años de escuela, tendrás que tratar de ponerte al corriente.

—Entonces, al hacer el examen, no solo tengo la oportunidad de regresar, ¿sino de entrar al nivel en el que debería estar?

—Así es, por eso es muy importante que aproveches al máximo lo poco que te queda de vacaciones para estudiar.

En ese momento, suena un pequeño timbre, señalando el fin de la consulta.

—Bueno, supongo que es todo por hoy. Espero verte la próxima semana.

—Espere, aún no logro entender por qué…

—No eres mi único paciente, Blue —dijo en tono de burlón—, podemos terminar esa charla en otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo?

Inconforme, el erizo agradece y en poco tiempo sale del lugar. La doctora, por fin sola, se deja caer en el sillón de los pacientes, toma una revista y se ventila, buscando relajarse un poco. Recuerda entonces la monstruosa presión que se sintió en el momento en que Blue casi pierde el control.

—No cabe duda de que es el mismo sujeto —pensaba una vez relajada—, si el Equipo Especial se entera de que lo encontré, podría ser el fin del chico. Guardaré el secreto hasta averiguar todo lo que pueda de él.

Una vez tranquila, se dirige a su escritorio. Dentro de un cajón se pueden ver algunos documentos, entre ellos, pequeños chips con las siglas del Equipo Especial. Hanawa saca de ahí una pequeña grabadora con la que comienza un registro con lo que ha podido descubrir. Luego de un par de minutos, concluye diciendo: "no descansaré hasta descubrir la verdad, hasta averiguar lo que realmente sucedió aquella noche."

De camino a casa, Matsy nota la preocupación de su amo, quien camina con más rapidez de lo usual, con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Tras un par de intentos por llamar su atención, finalmente lo logra.

—Matsy, ¿crees que podemos confiar en ella?

—Chao, chao —respondió la criatura, levantando los hombros, o lo que deberían ser éstos.

—Lo sé, es tarde para preguntarse eso, pero, algo en ella me hizo sentir que podía confiarle todo. Aun así, pude sentir su energía todo el tiempo, ella estaba muy nerviosa como para solo querer ayudar, ¿no crees?

El chao responde casi de la misma manera.

—Supongo que tendré que actuar con mucho cuidado —concluyó, observando una de las esferas en sus guantes. Matsy lo observa, entonces decide distraerlo un poco, balbuceando un montón de cosas que solo los chao podrían entender—. ¿Qué dices? Bueno, creo que tienes razón —habló entre pausas—. ¿De qué estoy hablando? Claro que tienes razón, regresar a la escuela debe ser mi prioridad número uno. Después tendré tiempo para pensar en lo demás, ¿cierto?

—¡Chao, chao! —gritó entusiasmado.

—Bien, no perdamos el tiempo, dos años no se recuperan en una noche, aún con mi velocidad.

Y mientras Blue pasaba el resto del día buscando archivos, libros, y demás herramientas de estudio, Marshall descansaba antes de marcharse. Sostenía el brazalete en sus dos manos, observándolo, dándole vueltas no solo al objeto. "Transformado hubiera vencido fácilmente a cualquiera de los dos", pensaba. Cuando por fin se sintió un poco mejor, y tranquilo, sale del comedor para buscar una nave. En la sala de despegue, se encuentra a Rebeca, quien lo esperaba con una nave lista.

—¿Estabas ansiosa por dejarme ir?

—Déjame adivinar lo que pensabas antes de llegar hasta aquí: "La próxima vez pelearé en serio", "perdí porque no me transformé", "solo tuvieron algo de suerte" —se burlaba a la vez que demostraba su desprecio—, ¿acerté en alguno?

—Déjame en paz.

—Todos se creen que son los más fuertes hasta que alguien los aplasta.

—Cierra la boca.

—¿Siquiera te has molestado en pensar todo lo que hiciste mal en el campo de batalla?

—¡Dije que te cayes! —gritó, esta vez sin dejar salir su energía.

—Como quieras —dijo sin darle más importancia, abriéndole paso al lobo—. La próxima vez que nos visites, quiero que me cuentes lo que se siente ser un omega.

La reacción del lobo se hizo notar aun estando de espaldas al cerrar con fuerza ambos puños y soltar un pesado suspiro.

—Te voy a hacer una pregunta —habló antes de abordar—: si Genevil es tan buen peleador, ¿por qué no enfrenta directamente a Jethog y acaba con él?

—No es tan sencillo —respondió luego de un breve silencio.

—No lo creo —subió de un salto a la nave y no habló más hasta despegar. Rebeca se queda vigilando hasta que Marshall sale del lugar. Luego de eso, comienza a cuestionarse lo mismo que el lobo, por lo que busca a Genevil por una respuesta.

Lo encuentra en la habitación de siempre, revisando múltiples archivos en su enorme computador de tres pantallas. El lugar es oscuro, no hay iluminación, pues las pantallas y los controles, que es donde se maneja toda la base, hacen bastante luz.

—Señor…

—¿Es sobre lo de Jethog?

—Así es —dijo con tranquilidad.

—Me gustaría poder responderme a mí mismo esa pregunta.

—¿Señor?

—No importa cuánto lo piense, no encuentro una manera en que Jethog pueda vencerme en un combate uno contra uno con su condición actual si voy preparado. Sabes que la razón por la que uso máquinas es la policía y el Equipo Especial, si llegara a ser el caso. Pero, cada vez que veo a ese erizo, cada vez que pienso tan solo en su nombre, me da una extraña sensación de alerta. Es como si en el fondo supiera algo que no logro recordar.

—¿Está relacionado con aquella sensación que mencionó cuando apareció por primera vez?

—Sí. Estoy seguro que debo conocerlo de algún lado y, aun así, no logro recordar, no consigo relacionarlo con algo que conozca. No te he enviado a deshacerte de él porque siento el peligro, lo siento para todos nosotros. Es también por eso que lo he convertido en mi prioridad número uno, debemos eliminarlo a como dé lugar.

Rebeca no dice una palabra más, aunque no queda satisfecha con la respuesta, entiende que es todo en lo que necesitan pensar, seguir avanzando. Agradece a Genevil por su atención y se retira, pero antes…

—Te hace falta un arma nueva, ¿no es así?

—No se preocupe, señor, puedo conseguir una.

—No hace falta, ya te crearé algo mejor.

—¿Algo mejor?

Por otro lado, en su camino de regreso a cada, Marshall piensa en todo lo que acaba de pasar. Sus derrotas, las condiciones de Genevil, no le cabe duda que se metió en algo de lo que quizá se arrepienta. Se pregunta a sí mismo cómo pudo aceptar ser parte de todo aquello, no está interesado en cambiar al mundo, solo en ser el más fuerte. Entonces, recuerda cada momento de ambos combates.

—Si me hubiera transformado no —entonces se detuvo, pues también recordó la burla de Rebeca antes de irse, y, sobre todo, su última pregunta: "¿Siquiera te has molestado en pensar en todo lo que hiciste mal…?"

Entonces levanta la mirada, comienza a recordar de nuevo cada instante de ambas batallas, pero esta vez, buscando sus errores.

—Es cierto —pensaba—, tuve muchas oportunidades que no aproveché. Abrí mis defensas en los peores momentos, no pensé en las habilidades de mis adversarios, ni siquiera me molesté en medir y buscar bien mi espacio. Si me lo hubiera tomado más en serio, si peleara de la misma manera en que peleo contra ese erizo el resultado sería muy diferente. Ahora lo entiendo, para ser el mejor, para ser el más poderoso, no basta con hacerse más fuerte. Si las cosas van a ser así, aprovecharé al máximo el entrenamiento de Genevil.

* * *

Información Extra

Todos los Seres Especiales y Comunes cuentan con un sistema inmunológico superior, lo cual incluye un sistema de regeneración superior, es por eso que cualquiera se recupera rápidamente después de un combate. El de los mobianos en general también es superior en comparación al de los humanos.

Los mobianos viven el doble de tiempo que los humanos, pero se desarrollan con el doble de lentitud, por lo que un mobiano de 26 años tiene el desarrollo físico y mental de un humano de 13 años de edad. Eso también aplica en los estudios, el preescolar dura 6 años, la primaria dura 12 años, la secundaria otros 6 años, y lo demás depende del tipo de estudio superior que se desea tomar.

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo**

"Azuri va tras Qkidna"


	3. Azuri va tras Qkidna

Es madrugada, el océano está tranquilo, el cielo despejado, la luna y las estrellas iluminan y reflejan su luz en la cristalina agua. Muy en lo profundo, hay un arrecife de coral que sirve de escondite a una gigantesca base submarina que habría tardado años en construirse. En ella, el doctor Albert Genevil trabajaba en la habitación principal, pero se ha quedado dormido por el cansancio, y la computadora ha entrado en modo de espera. Aprovechando esto, Rebeca se escabulle a la sala de despegue, tenía una nave lista para salir desde hace horas. Sin molestarse en guardar silencio, salta dentro del enorme pez y sale de la base. Genevil se encuentra demasiado dormido para darse cuenta que la misma computadora alerta un despegue no autorizado. Rebeca pilotea la nave ella misma, evitando de esta manera que quede algún registro de ubicación.

—Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que salí —pensaba—, tengo el presentimiento de que esta vez encontraré algo. Lo siento, señor, sé que me lo prohibió, pero debo encontrarlos, debo vengar a mi familia.

 **Azuri va tras Qkidna**

 **La cazadora va tras su presa**

Temprano, ese mismo día, los chicos pasean por la ciudad mientras discuten lo que harán.

—En serio —decía Katly—, se nos van a acabar las vacaciones y no habremos ido a la playa.

—Les digo que vayan ustedes, yo me quedo —contestó el erizo, solo consiguiendo más suplicas de parte de la gatita.

—¿Qué pasa, Katly? ¿No es lo mismo sin Blue?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —se sonrojó tras el comentario de Qkidna, a quien Azuri golpea con el codo.

—Oigan, ya discutimos esto, Blue no quiere ir, yo digo que vayamos sin él —dijo la rubia, con quien Alvin estaba de acuerdo.

—Azuri…

—¿Qué? Él dijo que está bien, Kat.

—Entonces que tampoco vaya Qkidna.

—¡¿Qué, yo qué?!

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

—¿Qué te pasa a ti?

Comienzan a discutir por sus prospectos, así que Blue sugiere a los chicos adelantarse un poco para evitarlas, y así lo hacen. Pero cuando se han alejado lo suficiente:

—¿Ya se fueron?

—Ya se fueron.

—No puedo creer que se creyeran que tú y yo íbamos a discutir.

—Los chicos son muy ingenuos.

—Ahora sí, dime qué debo hacer para gustarle a Qkidna.

—Primero, hagamos que Qkidna se dé cuenta de lo hermosa que eres. Se me ocurrió una idea en el desayuno: vamos al centro comercial a probarte la mejor ropa que haya, entonces, Qkidna verá lo atractiva que eres.

—¡Genial! ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! ¡Vamos! —tomó a su amiga del brazo para alcanzar a los chicos.

—Te digo que es una libélula.

—¡Es una mantis!

—¡Libélula!

—¡Mantis! —discutían los dos erizos, provocando un gran suspiro a Alvin.

—¿De qué están hablando?

—Sobre qué cosa es mi tecno-insecto.

—¿Esa cosa fea? Por favor, es obvio que es una mantis.

—Yo creía que era una libélula.

—¿Lo ves? Es una libélula.

—¡Que no! Incluso Azuri sabe que es una mantis —argumentó Qkidna, provocando que la rubia riera y se sonrojara.

—Pero Katly es más lista.

—¡Tú cállate, vago! —cambió de actitud de inmediato, mientras que su amiga detrás de ella tenía la reacción anterior. Los chicos seguían discutiendo.

—¡Oigan! ¿No se les ocurrió que tal vez combiné los dos insectos?

—"¡Ah?!" —exclamaron ambos a la vez— "Pues… es que… tú sabes…"

—Los energéticos…

—No, no se nos ocurrió.

—Qué bueno, porque no lo hice —se burló mientras los erizos gritaban enfadados y volvían a la discusión.

—Ya, olviden esa tontería. Como castigo por haber ofendido a Azuri, tendrán que venir de compras con nosotras.

—¿Estás bromeando? No pienso pasar por esa tortura de nuevo, menos si es por ustedes.

—Si no vienes, te hipnotizare para que…

—¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas! —cambió de parecer, mas no de actitud.

—Chao, chao —se quejaba el pequeño Matsy.

—Tranquilo, solo durará una eternidad, pero solo una. Si Qkidna puede soportarlo, nosotros también.

—Vamos, no creo que eso sea tan fastidioso como dicen.

—Lo dices porque nuca has tenido novia, Stius. Aprovecha esta experiencia, porque nunca la tendrás de nuevo —dijo, molestando al armadillo.

Mientras esto pasa, la nave de Rebeca descansa camuflada en las rocas de una playa. Las huellas de la jaguar han sido tapadas por la arena. Solo con voltear, se puede ver una ciudad, pequeña en comparación a Begin City.

A diferencia de una visita a aquella gran ciudad, Paipin camina con tranquilidad por las calles de ésta, ni siquiera viene equipada, pues ha dejado todo eso dentro de la nave. Vistiendo mezclilla, zapatos deportivos negros, una blusa blanca de tirantes, una chaqueta negra y delgada a medio cerrar en cuyos bolsillos guarda sus manos. Normalmente siempre viste su equipo, pues podría ser llamada por Genevil en cualquier momento, y cuando no, entrena, por lo que siempre debía estar lista, hoy no es el caso. Rebeca es alta y de complexión delgada, pero una vida de entrenamiento y una dieta estricta le han dado un cuerpo que impone respeto y, ya sin el abultado traje, una figura envidiable. Siempre se ha dejado el cabello a la altura del mentón para hacerlo fácil de sujetar, pues resultaría estorboso a la hora de combatir o entrenar, de hecho, todas las chicas se sujetan el cabello para lo mismo. Normalmente llevaría una trenza que cumpliría este papel, pero se lo ha dejado suelto esta ocasión.

Luego de una corta caminata, se detiene para ver una vivienda en venta. Una pequeña casa construida sobre un extenso terreno. Posiblemente se trate de un lugar pensado para ser habitada por una familia pequeña, pues el resto del terreno podría usarse como zona de juegos para niños.

—¿Por qué se habrán ido? —se preguntaba en voz baja.

—Se fueron hace un par de semanas —respondió uno de los vecinos, quien le escuchó al salir de su casa—, no pudieron quedarse luego de escuchar la historia de ese lugar.

—Llevaban años viviendo aquí, ¿cómo pudieron marcharse sin más?

—Si tú conocieras la historia, habrías hecho lo mismo —continuaba diciendo mientras se acercaba a observar la casa también—. Cuentan que alguna vez aquí vivió un cazarrecompensas que era conocido en toda la región. Con el tiempo se enamoró y decidió sentar cabeza, así que se trasladó a esta ciudad cuando aún era un pueblo y construyó una gran casa con sus propias manos. Tuvo una familia, y una vida plena, al menos por algún tiempo, pues nunca pensó que sus enemigos aún lo buscaban, y cuando lo encontraron, ocurrió lo peor.

—Conozco la historia —interrumpió Rebeca—. Un grupo de asesinos encontró la casa una noche. En medio del combate, la casa se incendió, y, al final de la matanza, no quedaron sobrevivientes. Por si fuera poco, la hermana de la mujer vivía del otro lado del pueblo, no saciarían su sed de muerte hasta acabar con todos los miembros posibles de esa familia, fueran cercanos o lejanos.

—Se ve que eres de por aquí. Si ya conocías la historia, ¿cómo puedes cuestionar la decisión de esa familia de abandonar el lugar?

—Porque es una estupidez. Si debiéramos temer a un lugar donde antes hubo muerte, lo mejor sería abandonar todo Mobius.

—No lo entiendo, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

—No es complicado de entender. Este mundo ha pasado por muchas cosas: guerras, exterminios. Vivimos en un mundo que se ve en peligro cada tantos años, solo que muchos olvidan eso en estos supuestos tiempos de paz. Una pequeña matanza no es nada en comparación a lo que el resto del mundo ha sufrido.

—Nunca lo hubiera pensado de ese modo. Es una forma muy fría de ver las cosas.

—Pero así lo son.

—Has visitado el museo de la ciudad, hay una pequeña sección dedicada a esta historia. En un libro se encuentran algunas fotografías encontradas luego del incendio.

Los ojos de Rebeca brillan un poco al escuchar esto, pero no cambia su semblante, al menos no hasta escuchar:

—Deberías echar un vistazo, tienes cierto parecido con la hija menor de aquel sujeto. Una jaguar rosa de ojos esmeralda.

Entonces, se da la vuelta y abandona el lugar sin decir más, dejando muy extrañado al sujeto.

—Podría ser que…

0-0-0

—¡Kat, mira esa blusa! Se vería muy bien en ti.

—Gracias, pero no olvides a qué hemos venido.

Mientras las chicas buscan ropa, los chicos esperan sentados lo más cerca de la salida que pudieron encontrar, con excepción de Qkidna, quien intenta coquetear con una de las trabajadoras de la tienda.

—Y puedo levantar más de 50 kilos con una sola mano.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —decía la susodicha, completamente indiferente mientras masticaba un chicle.

—No me gusta presumir, pero…

—¡Qkidna! ¡¿Qué haces con esa…?! —comenzó a gritar Azuri, pero Katly le cubre la boca mientras forcejean.

—Je, je, je, Azuri, tranquilízate por favor, ella tiene novio.

—¡¿Ehh?! —exclamó el erizo mientras los chicos se burlaban cada uno a su manera.

—Está bien, de cualquier modo, no valía la pena. Solo estaba siendo bondadoso con ella.

—Ya cállate… Oigan, ¿me ayudan a escoger un conjunto para Azuri?

—Uf… aquí vamos, Matsy ¿trajiste las palomitas?

—¡Cha chao!

La criatura saca tres cubetas de palomitas de algún lugar, lo que no les causa gracia a las gatitas. Los chicos deben esperar fuera de los vestidores.

—No puedo creer que esté aquí atrapado de nuevo.

—No puedo creer que las dos estén en el mismo vestidor.

—Vamos, chicos, no es tan malo, a la larga te acostumbras.

—Aunque no Alvin.

—Cállate, Qkidna. Bueno, si Blue ha estado soltero toda su vida, ¿cómo es que está tan acostumbrado a esto?

—Cierto, explícate.

—¿Qué? Pues yo… veo muchas películas en mi tiempo libre —contestó, no convenciendo a Alvin, pero sí al naranja.

—Sí, claro… ¡Oigan! ¡¿Y mis palomitas?! —el pequeño chao deja salir un fuerte eructo al escuchar.

—Oigan, a mí también se me acabaron.

—Si tú y Matsy no fueran tan glotones.

—De todos modos, se supone que no podemos entrar con alimentos a la tienda.

—¿Ah, no?

—¿Cha chao?

—Qué raro que no lo supieran. De todos modos, a mí y a Alvin nos dejan comer donde sea, somos famosos.

—No me digas, los héroes reconocidos de Begin City.

—Oigan —salió Katly del vestidor—, ¿qué les parece?

Blusa naranja, shorts naranjas, moño naranja, etcétera. Conjunto naranja de verano naranja.

—Je, je —reía la rubia, sin poder evitar sonrojarse…

—El naranja no te queda —comentó el erizo naranja, desilusionando a la rubia no naranja.

—No me gustan mucho los moños, ¿saben?

—¿Por qué se ve tan alta?

—Por que trae tacones del… no sé nada.

—¿Para qué usan tacones si ni pueden caminar con ellos?

—Espera, Blue, ¿cómo sabes de tacones?

—Yo…

—Bien, bien, probemos otra cosa —interrumpió Katly luego de tomar otro conjunto para entrar de vuelta.

—Esto va a tardar más de lo que pensé.

—Chao, chao…

Siguiente conjunto: Blusa, chaqueta, falda y botas color rojas con rayas amarillas verticales.

—No lo creo.

—El amarillo y el rojo me dan hambre.

—Los guantes se ven raros.

Siguiente.

—Los zapatos no le quedan.

—Se me hace gorda —dijo Qkidna sin ningún tipo de amabilidad.

—La blusa tampoco le queda.

A la rubia le da un tic en el ojo. Siguiente.

—La falda es muy corta.

—Estaría bien para mí, de no ser por el moño.

—El moño apesta.

—Ustedes sí saben.

—Chao, chao.

Siguiente.

—No.

—No.

—No.

—Chao.

—Katly, ¿de dónde sacaste esto?

—Je, je… estaba en liquidación.

Todos se dan un golpe en la frente. Siguiente, y si el karma no anda de malas, el último.

—7.

—6.

—Pi.

—Chao.

—¿Qué?

—Alvin dijo "3.1416" y Matsy dijo "chao".

—¡Chao, chao! —gritó el pequeñín un poco malhumorado.

—Matsy dijo "5".

El karma andaba de malas. Siguiente.

—Me recuerda la graduación… fue horrible.

—Ahora sí me dio hambre.

—¿Katly escogió eso?

—¿Qué? Claro que no… ¡Matsy!

—Ji, ji, ji.

El karma me odia. Siguiente.

—Bueno, no está mal.

—Sí, creo que ya podemos irnos.

—Se ve bien.

—Chao, chao.

—¡Espera! ¡Tienes que probarte esto! —reapareció Katly, que se fue en algún momento, jala a su amiga de vuelta al vestidor, causando más pena, dolor y desgracia a los chicos y a su narrador, quien acaba de confirmar la alianza entre Katly y el karma.

—Ya se tardaron.

—¿Qué estarán haciendo ahí? —comentó Blue con molestia. Luego, al girar por un segundo, nota que Alvin deja caer un poco de sangre de su nariz.

—Alvin… ¿Estás bien? Te sangra un poco la nariz.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué? Oh, descuida, no es nada, me pasa de vez en cuando, no te preocupes —hablaba con voz temblorosa mientras acomodaba pequeños papelitos que pronto se tiñen de rojo.

—Oye… Ahora que recuerdo, ¿qué pasó con esos lentes de _Rayos X_ de los que me hablaste el otro día?

—No sé de qué hablas…

—¿Ah?… Alvin, préstame tus gafas.

—No, gracias.

—Dámelas.

—No.

—¡Las tengo! —exclamó el naranja, con las gafas en alto.

—¡Oye!

Alvin trata de recuperarlas, pero Qkidna le pone la mano en la cara y luego las prueba.

—Oh, por los dioses…

—¿Qué?

—Entonces a Katly también le gusta probarse la ropa, con razón tardan tanto.

—¡Qk…Qkidna! —exclamó el erizo.

—Ja, Azuri será más bajita, pero en realidad es más grande, si saben de lo que hablo.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Quítate esas gafas!

—¿Qué? Espera un momento —comenzaba un triple forcejeo. Todos, incluso Matsy, sobre de Qkidna. Luego de unos segundos, Katly sale del vestidor e inmediatamente todos se sientan, Alvin recupera sus gafas.

—Muy bien, díganme que les pare… ¿Qkidna, Alvin, están bien?

—"Perfectamente" —respondieron a la vez.

—¿Y por qué les sangra la nariz?

—"Los energéticos" —una vez más.

— _Muchos_ energéticos —agregó Blue, malhumorado.

—Eh… No quiero entenderlo. Díganme qué les parece.

Katly se hace a un lado, y en esta ocasión, la impresión de los chicos es diferente, pues, por primera vez en todos los intentos, al fin fijan la mirada realmente. Short, blusa de manga corta, guantes, botines y listón, todo con una combinación de blanco, azul y amarillo.

—Je, je —reía sonrojada—. Ya, hablen.

—Pues, la combinación de colores le queda bien.

—El listón es lindo.

—Cha, cha chao cha chao.

Ambas gatitas esperan nerviosas la opinión más importante, la de Qkidna.

—Sí, me gusta como se ve.

—¡Oh, ¿en serio?! —alzó la voz Azuri, emocionada.

—Sí, si con esto nos podemos ir a comer ya —dijo con una clara indiferencia, apagando la emoción de Azuri.

Al cabo de unos minutos, salen de la tienda con el nuevo conjunto en una bolsa, las chicas caminan atrás.

—Creí que nunca terminaría —dijo el armadillo luego de un suspiro.

—Ya te irás acostumbrando, Al.

—Oigan, de verdad que tengo hambre —se quejó el erizo, encendiendo de nuevo la bombilla de Katly.

—Se me ocurrió una idea.

—Dime.

—Si hay algo que a Qkidna le guste más que pelear, es la comida, ¿qué tal si le cocinas algo?

—¿Es en serio? No lo sé, amiga.

—Vamos, eres muy buena cocinera.

—Creo que puedo intentarlo, pero, ¿en dónde? No creo que sea buena idea ir a mi casa, tu casa ya sabemos que no, y no creo que Qkidna nos invite a la suya.

—Cierto, ¿qué tal con Alvin?

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Tienes razón… Blue vive solo.

—¿Qué? No quiero ir a la casa de ese vago.

—Que no es un vago.

—Sigues defendiéndolo.

—¡Ese no es el punto! —exclamó en voz baja, para nada ruborizada— ¿Quieres impresionar a Qkidna, o no?

La rubia lo piensa un momento, deja salir un largo suspiro, sonríe, y:

—Muy bien, has lo tuyo.

Lo de Katly es convencer al erizo de usar su departamento, pues, por razones personales, difícilmente deja entrar a alguien, pero nunca ha sido imposible.

Un poco más temprano, la jaguar visitaba un pequeño lugar para almorzar. Quienes lo atienden parecen conocer a Rebeca desde hace tiempo, pues la reciben con una amabilidad especial, y le preguntan: "¿lo de siempre?"

Quienes manejan este pequeño negocio son un matrimonio y su único hijo, siendo los machos quienes trabajan en la cocina. Luego de servirle un pequeño desayuno, ponen ante ella una pequeña pantalla, en ella aparece una larga lista de nombres, muchos ya tachados.

—Son menos que la última vez, ¿qué ocurrió?

—Investigamos un poco más por ti —contestó la mujer—, ya tachamos la mayoría de los nombres y apellidos sospechosos.

—¿A quién debería buscar esta vez?

—Buscamos toda la información que pudimos, solo no pudimos encontrar nada de este sujeto —señaló un nombre en la tableta.

Habiendo escuchado esto, termina rápido su comida y se dispone a iniciar su búsqueda.

—Rebeca —le detuvo aquella mujer—, han pasado 16 años. Tal vez sea tiempo de que olvides el pasado.

—Usted nunca lo entendería. Esto es algo que nadie podría olvidar, cualquiera en mi posición haría las mismas cosas. Vengaré a mi familia, aunque me tome toda una vida.

Y con esto dicho, Rebeca sale del lugar. Regresa a la nave, donde, conectándose a la base de datos de su hogar, comienza a buscar información con el nombre señalado. Apenas comenzando la búsqueda, recibe un mensaje de Genevil, pero lo ignora por completo. Pronto, recupera algunos archivos perdidos, entre ellos, actas de nacimiento, cambios de nombre, y fotografías, pero solo unos cuantos archivos.

—Perfecto —dijo, pero entonces una idea llegó a su cabeza—. Si Jethog le parece tan familiar al señor, ¿por qué no ha buscado información de esta manera?

Luego de guardar los archivos encontrados, escribe el nombre del chico en la pantalla, y para su sorpresa, no encuentra nada.

—O tal vez ya intentó esto. Es muy extraño —dijo, cerrando la búsqueda para concentrase en la suya. Usando la mejor foto, intenta localizar más datos. Su presa es una especie de felino, de gran tamaño, pelaje negro, varias cicatrices en el rostro. No tarda en encontrar más imágenes, pero ningún archivo. La última fue tomada hace apenas unos días por una cámara de seguridad ubicada en alguna ciudad casi al otro lado de la región Miraida, que es donde se encuentra Rebeca. La jaguar borra todas las fotos con excepción de una, reinicia el sistema y enciende la nave, pero antes de despegar, recibe otro mensaje de la base, que también ignora.

El viaje solo dura un par de horas, moviéndose a gran altura y alta velocidad, completamente desapercibida por cualquier radar. Se trata de una ciudad comparable a Begin City está vez, por lo que resulta más difícil encontrar un lugar para bajar. Decide dejar la nave fuera de los límites de la ciudad, pone el piloto en automático para quitarse el atuendo y ponerse el equipo de siempre. Dejando a un lado todos sus ropajes, entra en un traje grueso, oscuro, modificado para cargar cuantas herramientas se necesiten, pero Rebeca solo lleva sus navajas y un pequeño control para llamar la nave en caso de requerirlo. Está lista una vez que se pone su bufanda, cubriendo la totalidad de su rostro dejando libre de los ojos para arriba. El aspecto que tenía la primera vez que se mostró ante los chicos.

La nave aterriza a la vez que comienza a camuflarse con el ambiente, una región semidesértica con pequeños cerros y la carretera en medio de todo. La ciudad está a unos cientos de metros. Rebeca sale de la nave y activa el camuflaje de su traje igual. No pierde un instante y corre hacia la ciudad, comenzando lo que sería una larga búsqueda.

En algún momento de este mismo día, los chicos subían al departamento de Blue, pero, antes de entrar, el erizo:

—Chicos, ¿nos disculpan un momento? Debo limpiar un poco antes.

Blue y Matsy entran al departamento y cierran la puerta, se oye todo tipo de ruidos. Los cuatro se pegan a la puerta para escuchar mejor, pero captan los pasos del chico acercándose y se hacen para atrás. Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que se ven son el erizo exhausto con las púas despeinadas y el chao en el mismo estado, abriéndole paso a los chicos, quienes se quedan con un rostro ligeramente perturbado.

Entran y encuentran un pequeño departamento perfectamente ordenado, lo suficiente para notar que, de hecho, hay muebles y más de una habitación. Un edificio departamental en una ciudad como Begin City es lo suficientemente grande y bien construido para que cada departamento tenga una habitación, un pequeño recibidor, una cocina y un baño. El recibidor tiene un grande, pero descuidado sofá y un televisor antiguo, y con eso me refiero a que es una pantalla física. El dormitorio está cerrado.

—Nunca lo había visto así de limpio, chico. Había olvidado esa pequeña planta seca.

—Sí… debería tirar esa cosa, ya no creo que reviva.

—Blue, hay que enseñarle la cocina a Azuri, ¿tienes suficientes ingredientes para preparar algo que alcance a todos?

—Rayos, Katly, debiste mencionar eso antes, ¿por qué crees que estoy tan delgado?

—Debiste pensar en eso desde el principio, torpe. No importa, podemos conseguir algo —tomó a Azuri del brazo—, volvemos enseguida —salieron del departamento.

—Oye, Blue, ¿probamos el nuevo juego del que me hablaste?

—Oh, sí, je, je, menos mal que tengo cuatro controles.

—Les advierto que soy un as en los videojuegos —presumió Alvin.

—"Eso ya lo veremos" —respondieron los erizos con voz desafiante.

—¡Chao, chao!

Y así, pasan un par de horas, y mientras los chicos juegan, las chicas trabajan en la cocina, lo cual no tiene ningún mensaje machista.

—¡Toma el arma! ¡Toma el arma! —gritaba Blue a su personaje.

—Demasiado tarde, tengo la bandera —se burlaba Alvin.

—Rodéenlo —ordenaba el erizo, a pesar de ser una batalla campal.

—¡No escaparas!

—¡No podrán detenerme! ¡Ja, ja, ja! —captaba victoria, hasta que su personaje, y ambos erizos explotan.

—¡¿Ehh?! ¿Cómo…?

—¿Quién agarró la bazuca?

—Ji, ji, ji.

—Muy astuto, Matsy. Nos mató a todos.

—¿Nos ganó un Chao?

—Qué patético, ¡ya no juego! —gritó el naranja.

Finalmente, las chicas gritan que la comida está lista, así que Blue se levanta, recoge los controles, va a su habitación, sale de ella con una pequeña mesa, todo en un par de segundos.

—Hasta que le das una verdadera utilidad a tu poder. Porque parece que repartir las pizzas corriendo no era una opción.

—Cállate, Qkidna. Ayudemos a servir la comida.

Al entrar a la pequeña cocina, encuentran en varios recipientes algunos filetes, un poco de ensalada de verduras, y algo empanizado que solo los mobianos sabrán qué es. Todos quieren ser los primeros en servirse, por lo que se estorban y entorpecen un poco. De no ser porque Blue y Katly controlaron a Qkidna, no habría alcanzado para todos, pero las raciones apenas lograron llenar cada plato, a pesar de que el anaranjado fuera quien más se sirviera. Se reúnen en la mesa, pero ésta resulta muy pequeña para todos los platos, por lo que Blue y la gatita dejan el plato en sus piernas, todos están sentados en el suelo de todos modos. Acompañan la comida con agua natural de algún fruto que solo los mobianos conocerán, de nuevo. Agradecen la comida, pero antes de comenzar:

—Antes que nada, quiero decirles que Azuri fue quien preparó todo, yo solo fue su asistente.

—¡¿De verdad?! —gritó Alvin, más impresionado que el resto— ¿Todo esto?

—Bien, ¿qué estamos esperando?

Todos prueban la comida y comienza el proceso de degustación.

—Increíble, esto está delicioso.

—Absolutamente, Azuri tiene talento para la cocina.

—Más, por favor.

—¡¿"Mas"?! —exclamaron todos al escuchar a Qkidna.

—¿Qué? Tenía hambre, no iba a perder el tiempo diciéndoles lo bien que sabe.

—Entonces, ¿te gustó?

—¿Aun lo preguntas? Claro que sí, de hecho, creo que sería buena idea que nos llevaras comida a los entrenamientos en el Begin Gym.

—Sí —comentó Blue con la boca llena—, tiene razón.

—Chao cha.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—¡Ay! ¡¿En serio?! Gracias, gracias, ¡gracias!

—De nada, ¿ya puedo ir a servirme otro plato?

—Eso era todo lo que teníamos, cabeza hueca —le regañó Blue.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De verdad?! ¡No puede ser! —gritaba en decepción mientras los demás se burlaban. Entonces, siguieron comiendo mientras el anaranjado buscaba algo para ver en televisión.

Y, hablando de búsquedas, la de Rebeca sigue su curso. Por desgracia, no parece que vaya a tener resultados, pues ya ha explorado mayor parte de la ciudad, lo que le ha tomado casi todo el día, está por oscurecer y aún le faltan varias secciones, pero hasta ahora no ha habido señales del sujeto.

La energía de la jaguar es increíble, pues sigue moviéndose con gran agilidad, observando y espiando cada edificio grande o pequeño, no perdiendo detalle ni tiempo en cada lugar. Su traje viene equipado con pequeños lentes que le permiten ver a través de construcciones delgadas y sin seguridad, a la vez que pequeñísimas bocinas que amplifican el sonido. Pero sigue sin haber una sola seña o mención del sujeto al que busca. Comienza a desesperarse, pues, al subir al tejado de uno de los edificios más altos en la ciudad, ve cómo comienza a ocultarse el sol tras las lejanas montañas.

—Maldición —pensaba—, él podría no estar aquí la próxima vez. Quizá ya no está aquí. Aún queda mucho por recorrer, pero no me queda tiempo, habré vuelto a la base a recibir el castigo del señor y ¿para qué? ¡Aparece ya, maldita sea!

Da un gran salto y continúa avanzando. En el camino ve de todo menos lo que desea, solo consiguiendo aumentar su ira. Finalmente cae la noche, solo las luces de la ciudad iluminan las calles, impidiendo ver cualquier estrella en el cielo. Aún queda un terreno inmenso por recorrer, pero finalmente Rebeca se da por vencida y decide volver a la nave. Podría llamarla, esperar un par de minutos sobre un edificio y de cualquier forma marcharse sin ser vista, pero prefiere salir de la ciudad la misma forma que entró.

Durante su largo viaje, nota cómo la vida cambia durante la noche. Las increíbles luces nocturnas, los lugares en los que la gente se divierte, pero lo que más llama su atención es el aumento de la violencia en los lugares alejados del centro, pues, avanzando a gran velocidad, logró toparse con algunas situaciones, entre ellas, asaltos, peleas entre clanes, intentos de robos, y demás.

—Estas son las cosas que el señor quiere erradicar de este mundo. Pronto, nadie tendrá que…

Mientras pensaba eso, algo llama enormemente su atención, se detiene a observar. Se trata de un sujeto, uno cubierto por un gran saco y una capucha. Esta persona procura evitar todas las zonas concurridas de la ciudad, evita todo contacto con la gente, como si supiera por dónde va a haber alguien, elige cada camino. Lo que molesta a Rebeca es no poder ver su rostro, pues no quiere dejar ir la más mínima oportunidad de encontrar a su presa. Decide seguirlo.

Pasan algunos minutos, uno podría pensar que aquel sujeto solo camina sin rumbo, pero, al voltear atrás, Rebeca puede ver lo que han avanzado.

—Maldita sea, solo necesito ver tu rostro para irme de aquí.

Cansada de esperar, arroja una navaja para llamar la atención del sujeto, quien rápidamente voltea y la ve. Ella aprovecha el momento para utilizar su tableta y comparar su rostro con el de la foto. Sorpresivamente, ha dado al fin en el blanco.

—Te encontré —dijo en voz baja, y el perseguido comenzó a huir, moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante. La jaguar baja del pequeño edificio en el que se encontraba, recupera la navaja perdida, e inicia una persecución.

Recorren una gran sección hasta llegar a los lugares más oscuros de la ciudad, aquellas colonias más alejadas del centro. Al doblar en una esquina, el sujeto es derribado por Rebeca, quien tomó otro camino para adelantarse. Caen al suelo, pero el felino reacciona de inmediato y la patea en el abdomen para quitársela de encima. Se levanta, Rebeca aterriza cerca, la capucha de su enemigo cae, revelando su rostro, exactamente igual que en las fotografías.

—¿Quién te envió? —preguntó furioso— Puedes regresar por donde viniste y decirles a tus amos que no conseguirán nada. A menos que quieras intentarlo y morir.

—No me interesa la mercancía. Te busco a ti —bajó su bufanda, revelando su rostro.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿No me reconoces?

—¿Debería hacerlo? Ya que lo mencionas, ¿dónde nos hemos visto? ¿Quién eres?

—¿Estuviste ahí esa noche?

—¿De qué estás hablando? No tengo tiempo para esto, ¡sal de mi camino!

Ambos se acercan al otro, comenzando un combate. Parece ser un enfrentamiento de iguales, ambos se mueven con una velocidad y agilidad increíbles de ver, tratándose de alguien sin poderes.

—Espera, sí me resultas un poco familiar —dijo, bloqueando un último golpe antes de abrir las defensas de Rebeca y conectar un fuerte puñetazo en su abdomen. La hace girar y le sujeta ambos brazos poniéndolos contra su espalda—. Por la forma en que hablaste, no pareces tener ni idea de lo que hago en este lugar. ¿Qué debo hacer? Podría dejarte ir y olvidar este asunto, o podría matarte para variar.

Rebeca reacciona pateándolo en la rodilla con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo retroceder. Intenta contraatacar, pero su rival se reincorpora demasiado rápido, continúa un combate neutral, en el que solo la jaguar parece estar esforzándose de verdad.

—Tienes razón, matarte sería un desperdicio, puedo ver tu potencial, serías un gran aditamento.

—¡Cierra la boca! —gritaba llena de una cólera que solo ella sería capaz de entender, mas no lograba acertar un solo golpe o abrir las defensas de su rival, quien se defiende con una precisión digna de ver.

—Sí, eso haré, te capturaré y te llevaré como un pequeño regalo extra. El tiempo que me quede aquí será el suficiente para saber si te convertiste en un miembro más —hizo una pausa para atrapar los puños de Rebeca, golpear de nuevo su abdomen con la rodilla, y tomarla del cuello—, o si te convertiste en nuestro nuevo juguete —terminó de hablar y, antes de poder intentar cualquier cosa, Rebeca usa sus piernas para patear al sujeto y liberarse, cayendo y reincorporándose de inmediato.

La batalla continúa, golpes y patadas salen por todos lados. Rebeca ha podido demostrar ser más fuerte y rápida al finalmente tomar la delantera. Su rival, al darse cuenta de su desventaja, comienza a pelear diferente, concentrándose en defender, esperando una apertura, la que no tarda en encontrar. Hace caer a Rebeca deslizando una pierna, pero la jaguar se reincorpora de inmediato y hace caer su pierna contra el enemigo, quien se cubre del talonazo cruzando los brazos sobre su cabeza.

—Sí, definitivamente eres perfecta. Con un par de años de entrenamiento serías un miembro valioso —retrocedió—. Velocidad, fuerza, resistencia, solo falta mejorar tu técnica.

—Si no te cayas, arrancaré tu lengua.

—Y ¿por qué peleamos? Dime. ¿Qué buscas de mí?

—¡¿Es que aún no me recuerdas?!

—Si no lo he hecho, es que no merecías ser recordada.

Tras oírlo, Rebeca estalla en ira. El combate continúa, pero la cazadora no tarda en perder la ventaja que había ganado, pues, al dejarse llevar, se descuida y es golpeada varias veces. Rostro, abdomen, brazos, piernas; el felino se encarga de dañar cada parte del cuerpo de su rival, quien parece no cansarse por más daño que recibe.

—¡¿Cómo puedes seguir peleando?! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué eres?!

Rebeca no responde, solo sigue atacando, por más agresiva que se pone, el sujeto sigue con tranquilidad, esquivando y bloqueando correctamente todo lo que le lanza. No hay golpe o patada que sirva ahora, y, al darse cuenta de esto, retrocede para comenzar a arrojar navajas, pero el resultado es el mismo, cada ataque es esquivado con facilidad. Pronto queda desarmada.

—No puede ser —se distrajo al notar que se ha quedado sin navajas. Al voltearse de vuelta, recibe un codazo en el rostro, seguido de un puñetazo aún más fuerte. Ambos golpes bastaron para derribarla finalmente.

—No te sientas mal —bajó para ver su rostro—, aun así, lograste impresionarme, sigo creyendo que serías un buen aditamento a —paró de hablar en seco al notar los ojos de Rebeca, ese color esmeralda le deja un nudo en la garganta.

Entonces, ciertas imágenes pasan por su cabeza rápidamente: una casa siendo devorada por el fuego, una familia, un combate, una búsqueda sin terminar.

—Tú —la tomó del cuello para levantarla—, yo te conozco. Estuviste ahí. Sí, eres esa niña, la que nunca encontramos, ¡eres tú!

Sin soltarla ni dejar de asfixiarla, busca en su saco un arma, una gruesa pistola con dos cuchillas al frente, una grande abajo, una pequeña arriba. La coloca al lado del rostro de su víctima mientras ríe con satisfacción.

—¿Sabes qué? Olvida todo lo que te dije, esto es personal. Es una lástima que solo esté yo para disfrutar este momento, no sé cuándo vuelva a ver a los demás. Habernos unido a Esmeralda Negra hace 10 años fue la mejor decisión de nuestras vidas, aunque a todos ellos les fue mejor que a mí, ¿sabes que somos los más débiles? Mensajeros, nada más que eso, ¿sabes cada cuánto tiempo puedo hacer algo de verdad? ¡¿Sabes cuánto tengo que esperar para matar algo como en aquella época?! ¡Esto sí que lo voy a disfrutar!

—Púdrete en el maldito infierno, imbécil —dijo con sus últimas fuerzas.

—Te veré ahí, entonces —contestó y la golpeó con fuerza, enterrando la cuchilla de su arma en el abdomen y, no conforme, buscando cortar aún más de lo necesario, causándole un dolor que ni sus gritos bastan para describir. El felino no paró hasta que la voz de Rebeca finalmente se apagó, y sus manos, que trataban de detenerlo, cayeron sin más fuerzas. Al ver sus ojos ya sin el brillo de antes, la arroja al suelo y procede a limpiar su arma.

—Al fin pude terminar lo de hace 16 años.

Luego de echarle un último vistazo al cuerpo de su víctima, vuelve a ponerse la capucha para seguir su camino. Luego, escucha un ruido extraño, uno que se repite numerosas veces, similar a pequeños aros de metal chocando entre sí. Se gira, y ve cómo el cuerpo de Rebeca es cubierto por diminutos destellos dorados. Cuando el ruido deja de escucharse, la jaguar comienza a levantarse, se ve la parte rota del traje y la sangre en él, pero su herida está cerrada, solo queda una cicatriz.

—Increíble, ¿cómo es que sigues con vida?

Rebeca alza la mirada una vez más. De su traje, saca un paquete de anillos dorados completamente vacío.

—No puede ser, ¿esos eran…?

—Sí, lo eran. Me tomó semanas robarle 100 de estos al tonto armadillo, pero ha valido la pena.

—¡Imposible! ¡No quedan anillos dorados en el mundo!

—¿Eso te hacen creer?

Rebeca recupera dos navajas del suelo, se toma un par de segundos para respirar y recobrar la calma. Se pone en guardia.

—Tu terquedad acabará contigo. No importa cuántos de esos traigas contigo, te mataré las veces que sean necesarias —declaró, sacando de su saco una segunda pistola idéntica a la anterior. Ambas cuchillas hacen parecer insignificantes las navajas de Rebeca.

—Ahora sé lo que se siente estar por morir —pensaba—, así se sintió Ashley. Qué estúpida fui, cometí el mismo error que el maldito de Tankdo. Ya no más.

—Acabemos con esto.

Se observan, sin parpadear una sola vez, sin escuchar lo que les rodea, solo ellos dos. Avanzan lentamente alrededor del lugar. Entonces, Rebeca hace el primer movimiento, se aproxima a su rival con gran velocidad. Es directa, como al inicio, pero aun con su velocidad, el felino es capaz de bloquear todos sus ataques, solo que esta vez no le da la oportunidad de contraatacar, pues la jaguar no pierde la concentración ni le quita los ojos de encima, observando cada movimiento, cada reacción, chocando armas de vez en cuando, adaptándose en medio del combate.

Finalmente, una de sus navajas logra rozar el rostro de su rival, aparece un pequeño corte, lo que enfurece al felino. Rebeca usa su velocidad y fuerza solo para bloquear cada ataque, ni siquiera las patadas logran romper sus defensas ahora. El sujeto lanza un golpe de frente, Rebeca lo bloquea, ve el arma y reacciona antes de que ésta sea disparada. Ambos dan un paso atrás, el felino comienza a disparar con energía neutra. Rebeca se mueve alrededor, esquivando cada disparo, recuperando el resto de sus navajas en el camino. Comienza a dar saltos, en medio de estos, arroja una de sus armas, golpeando una de las de su rival.

—¡Ahh! ¡Maldición!

El pequeño instante que se distrajo bastó para que Rebeca lograra clavar una navaja en la otra mano del felino, desarmándolo. El dolor lo hace caer de rodillas, suelta su otra mano para sujetar su mano ensangrentada, movimientos que le darían tiempo a Rebeca de acercarse y darle una patada voladora en el rostro que lo empujaría hasta estrellarse contra un muro. Antes de que pudiera intentar levantarse, Rebeca ya estaba sobre él, golpea el muro al lado de su rostro con una navaja en este, y amenaza su cuello con otra.

—Ahora, vas a decirme todo lo que necesito saber. ¿Qué papel tenías aquella noche? ¿A quién de mi familia mataste? ¡Dímelo ahora!

—Yo no maté a nadie, ¡te lo juro! ¡Yo solo vigilaba afuera esa noche! ¡Solo observaba!

—¡No mientas!

—¡Es verdad! ¡Lo juro! ¡Lo juro! ¡Siempre fui de los más débiles! ¡Incluso ahora! Mientras los demás tienen buenas posiciones en Esmeralda Negra, yo soy solo un mensajero, ¡no soy nada en realidad!

Al ver los ojos aterrorizados de su presa, Rebeca se da cuenta de que éste no miente. Queda decepcionada, tanto esfuerzo y no ha dado con el correcto, sin embargo…

—Bueno, ya he llegado hasta ti, ayúdame a llegar a los otros.

—Ni en sueños —contestó, a lo que Rebeca comenzó a cortar su cuello, y en medio de gritos—. ¡Está bien! ¡Lo diré! ¡Todos intentamos unirnos a Esmeralda Negra hace 10 años, pero muy pocos logramos quedarnos! La mayoría fueron asesinados, pero, aquellos que buscas, ellos están dentro, los encontrarás ahí, y ellos acabarán contigo, si es que otros no lo hacen primero.

—Gracias por la información, dulces sueños.

—Espera, ¡no! —gritó como último suplica antes de perder la garganta.

Con esto último hecho, Rebeca se pone de pie, toma las armas del inanimado felino, activa el camuflaje de su traje, y se marcha del lugar. Se podría decir que el resto de su noche fue tranquila, pues, aunque no encontró a la persona correcta, ahora sabe cómo buscarla. Atrás dejó, junto con su bufanda, el paquete de anillos vacío, pues se meterá en un verdadero problema si Genevil se entera que los tuvo para ella todo el tiempo.

Fue una turbia noche para algunos, pero, para otros, fue alegre, pues los chicos disfrutaban viendo algunos programas de televisión que normalmente no verían en casa por hacer otras cosas. Conforme la noche avanzaba, los chicos se iban. Primero, el siempre puntual Alvin, luego Qkidna, seguido muy de cerca por Azuri, hasta que finalmente quedó Katly.

—Ya es algo tarde, ¿no debes irte?

—¿Bromeas? No me voy a perder esto, apenas está en la mejor parte.

—Je, je, muy bien.

Matsy se empieza a dormir en las piernas de Blue.

—Oye… Blue.

—¿Sí?

—¿Crees que Qkidna y Azuri estén destinados a estar juntos?

—Yo no creo en el destino.

—¿Uh?

—Creer en el destino es como creer que nuestras vidas ya están escritas, que todos nacemos con un propósito establecido, ¿no crees? Yo pienso que cada quien va moldeando su vida, cada paso que damos, cada decisión que tomamos, somos nosotros quienes le damos forma a nuestra historia, solo uno puede decidir cuál será su destino.

—Ya veo —comentó, sin saber qué más decir.

—Pero, si querías una respuesta más simple: creo que Qkidna y Azuri harían bonita pareja, digo, el sub-capitán del equipo de lucha y la segunda líder de las porritas, queda perfecto.

—Es cierto —reía—, ¿cómo podría hacer Azuri para que Qkidna se fije más en ella?

—Déjame pensar… Ya sé, ¿qué tal si Azuri aprende a pelear?

—¿Qué?

—A Qkidna le encanta pelear, imagina lo atractiva que debe ser para él una chica que sabe pelear.

—Oh… ¿Cómo no me ocurrió antes? Pero en realidad no creo que sea lo suyo.

—Creo que con el simple hecho de intentarlo es suficiente.

—Je, je, bien, veremos qué pasa…

Katly guarda silencio, Blue siente un ligero cambio en ella.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Me preguntaba… ¿alguna vez has tenido a alguien especial?

El erizo no responde, dejando a Katly en expectativa, hasta que…

—Ya es muy tarde, ¿no?

—¿Qué?… Oh, ya entiendo.

—Kat…

—No, está bien, si aún no confías lo suficiente en mí.

—Escúchame, no te enfades, eres la persona en la que más confío, pero… solo puedo decir que es algo que ya no quiero recordar.

Katly puede sentir las emociones de Blue, predominando la tristeza sobre todas las demás. Sin saber qué más hacer, se levanta, agradece por todo, y se despide. Blue quiere detenerla, pero al final la deja ir sin más.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —pensaba— ¿Cómo puedo olvidar el pasado?

0-0-0

Al regresar a la base, lo primero que Rebeca hace es guardar sus armas, incluyendo las pistolas, dentro de su traje, y procurar esconder la ruptura de éste. Es casi de mañana, procura entrar en silencio, pasa por la sala de armas, lugar donde se construyó el Pez Vela y demás robots. Entonces, las luces se encienden, Genevil la esperaba en ese lugar, como un padre a su hija, o una madre a su hijo. En su mirada, solo se ve enojo, remarcado con sus brazos cruzados y la forma en que respira. Rebeca de inmediato baja la cabeza y ofrece una disculpa seguida de un montón de formas de compensarlo, pero Genevil alza la mano para hacerla callar.

—No puedo perdonarte esta vez, Rebeca. Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Información Extra

Mobius está dividido en 7 regiones o continentes, esta historia se desarrolla en la zona centro sur de la región Hiddlem. Las otras regiones son: Miraida (capital de Mobius), Bijitsu (región futurista), Sozeniti (región de las aves), Dezamei (región desértica), Janmori (región de los bichos) y Samkori (región polar), ésta última está dividida en dos partes, la del polo sur y la del polo norte.

La comida también tiene sus diferencias en Mobius, aunque tienen sus platillos que son similares o iguales a los de la tierra, también tienen sus platillos únicos en cada región. 1

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo**

"El más poderoso 3"


	4. El más poderoso 3

Es una fresca mañana en Begin City. Pocas personas se han levantado aun, solo aquellas cuyos negocios deben abrir o atender. Hay una excepción a la regla hoy, pues en la plaza central, Blue y el pequeño Matsy esperan mientras ven los pequeños puestos de comida abrir las puertas. El chao está ansioso por ir a probar un bocado de lo que sea, por lo que el erizo debe sujetarlo de las alas de vez en cuando.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, Katly no tardó en llegar también al lugar.

—Buenos días, te ves bien.

—Hola, Blue —no se escuchaba muy alegre, lo que empeoraba conforme el chico trataba de sonar simpático.

—La verdad no creí que vendrías, como te llamé tan temprano. Matsy y yo estábamos a punto de ir a —se detuvo al notar cómo Katly desviaba la mirada, así que se levanta y comienza a ser directo—… En fin, gracias por venir. Quería que habláramos un poco.

—¿Hablar?

—Sí. Desde la otra noche siento que hay un poco de… tensión, y quisiera liberarla un poco.

—¿Por qué aquí? ¿Y por qué tan temprano?

—Este lugar un muy tranquilo por las mañanas, perfecto para caminar y liberar un poco la mente, ¿no crees? Además, tengo todo un día planeado, y quería hacer esto lo antes posible.

—Ya veo —dijo, un poco molesta tras escuchar lo último.

No se necesitan poderes para interpretar la voz de Kat, el erizo lo sabe, así que sugiere dar una caminata para calmarla un poco. Tras unos largos minutitos de silencio, Blue decide hablar.

—Creo que podemos arreglar las cosas siendo directos, dime: ¿qué es lo que te molesta de mí?

—Ya deberías saber eso.

Voltea con Matsy, el pequeño solo levanta los hombros, el erizo trata de adivinar.

—¿Es por las veces que me escapaba? No lo he vuelto a hacer —la gatita no respondía, siquiera lo volteaba a ver—. Entonces, ¿es solo porque no respondí bien aquella noche?

Katly comenzó a masajearse los ojos, lo que pone algo nervioso al erizo, ella nota esto, por supuesto.

—No, Blue, no es solo eso.

—¿No es solo eso? Entonces, ¿qué más?

—Escondes muchos secretos, Blue. Es difícil saber cuándo vas a responder o si vas a esquivar la pregunta, eres un experto en esquivar.

El chico no responde nada, se queda helado los primeros momentos por la agresividad de Katly, entonces baja la mirada.

—De acuerdo, intentaré responder a lo que quieras.

—No te creo,

—Puedes sentir cuando miento, ¿no es así? —volteó a verla, una mirada decidida, pero nada contenta. Entonces Katly se voltea.

—De acuerdo, confiaré en ti. Primero…

—Primero —interrumpió haciendo énfasis—, hay que buscar algo para desayunar —lo que puso en extremo feliz a Matsy, frustrando a Katly.

Llegan a un pequeño restaurant, hay pocas personas, pero los desayunos que preparan se pueden oler desde la cocina hasta donde Matsy está sentado. Blue debe seguir sujetándole las alas para evitar un desastre.

—Está bien, si voy a hacer esto, pondré algunas reglas.

—¿En serio? ¿Buscarás la forma de librarte de esto también?

—No es así.

—Bien, ¿cuáles son tus reglas?

—Primero: puede que haya cosas que no deberás decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a Qkidna o Azuri, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Bien?

—Segundo: no puedes preguntar directamente por mi vida en Little York

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuál es el punto, entonces?

—Podré decirte algunas cosas si haces las preguntas correctas —trató de tranquilizarla para terminar—. Por último, tendrás que intercambiar respuestas conmigo.

—¿Qué?

—Si tú preguntas, yo preguntaré después. ¿Quieres poner reglas?

—Bien, que sea como quieras. Estas son mis reglas…

 **El más poderoso**

 **Alvin Stius VS. Albert Genevil**

Pasado el mediodía, Blue y Matsy llegan a casa de Alvin. El erizo da un suspiro de alivio, al igual que el pequeñín. Justo antes de tocar la puerta, el armadillo sale y los recibe con emoción, los invita a pasar.

—No te había visto tan feliz antes. ¿Cada cuándo haces esto?

—Cada que me quedo sin anillos dorados. Mas o menos, una vez al año. Aunque esta vez tan solo han pasado cuatro meses.

Suben las escaleras hasta subir al tejado. Ahí, una pequeña nave lista para marchar los esperaba. Un vehículo circular, cabina para dos pasajeros.

—Me encanta conducir esta cosa, aunque solo la uso para estos viajes.

—¿Tienes licencia para hacerlo?

—Soy un Stius, tengo licencia para muchas cosas —respondió con una sonrisa, impresionando a sus invitados.

—Supongo que se te acabaron los anillos luego de todos aquellos combates, ¿por qué esperaste hasta ahora?

—En realidad me quedaba una pequeña ración hasta hace poco, de alguna forma me quedé sin nada. Supongo que mi madre habrá tomado los que dejaba en mi habitación, no puedo quejarme de eso.

—¿Para qué necesita una señora de los anillos? —preguntaba mientras veía la cabina de la nave abrirse, pronto saltarían dentro.

—Los anillos son la mayor fuente de energía en este mundo, Blue, no son solo para sanar heridas o darle poder a Seres Comunes y armas —saltaron ambos a la nave, Alvin ha mejorado su condición gracias a los entrenamientos, puede hacer pequeñas cosas sin necesidad de su equipo, el cual ya se encontraba dentro del vehículo.

—¿Como qué otros usos se les puede dar?

—Son una fuente de energía, Blue, usa la cabeza —decía mientras encendía los motores y cerraba la cabina—. Es la batería más duradera que encontrarás en cualquier lado, mejora en funcionamiento de cualquier tipo de máquina. La mayor parte de mi casa funciona gracias a la energía dorada, solo usamos la energía eléctrica o la estándar como reserva.

—¿De verdad? Lo que me ahorraría si el edificio donde vivo funcionara así.

—Ojalá se pudiera, pero con los pocos anillos que hay en el mundo, es algo imposible.

—No lo entiendo —se ponía cómodo mientras la nave despegaba—, hubo una época donde los anillos dorados eran como la tierra. A cada diez metros podías encontrarlos, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—Ni siquiera nuestros abuelos vivieron esa época, Blue, ¿no prestabas atención en clases? Está en todos los libros de historia. Hablando de eso, ¿trajiste algo para estudiar?

El erizo casi se cae del pequeño asiento al escuchar esto, pues llegó con las manos vacías.

—¿Cómo quieres que te ayude a estudiar para ese examen si ni siquiera tú te preocupas por ello?

—¡Descuida! ¡No lo necesito! Aprendo muy rápido, además, tú adelantaste un par de años, ¿no? Puedes enseñarme lo que sabes ahora.

El armadillo da un largo suspiro, en su rostro se ve la frustración, pues no sería la primera vez que ayuda a un desobligado a estudiar. Y, hablando de ayudar, Marshall y Katly tenían una sesión de entrenamiento. Con una mano en la espalda, el lobo se mantenía firme, casi sin moverse de su lugar, mientras bloqueaba los numerosos y distintos ataques de Katly. El Ser Sombrío arroja golpes, suyos y de energía cuando se ve forzada a alejarse. Ni siquiera el Pulso Sombra logra hacer retroceder a Marshall, pues él lo debilita arrojando un poco de fuego con su mano libre. Mientras hacen esto, pueden conversar tranquilamente.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo reaccionó cuando le dijiste?

—Lo hubieras visto, casi se cae de la silla, Matsy tuvo que impulsarlo de vuelta.

—¡Ja, ja! —se burló— Desearía haber visto su rostro.

—Oh, desearías, estuvo insistiendo en el tema por horas.

—Sí, me lo imagino. ¿De qué más hablaron?

—Pues —lo pensó un poco—, sobre muchas cosas, no puedo contarte mucho realmente.

—¿Oh? Ustedes dos son muy cercanos, ¿no es así? A pesar de que no ha pasado ni un año de que lo conociste.

—Bueno —seguía atacando—, no sé si decir que somos realmente muy cercanos, aún hay cosas que no se atreve a contarme, y… no debería poder quejarme de eso, yo tampoco me he atrevido a confesarle algunas cosas.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿como lo que sientes por él?

—¿Qué? —dijo, sorprendida y confundida— ¡Marshall! ¡¿Cómo rayos…?!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Es muy fácil adivinarlo, gatita, hablas de él cada que venimos a este lugar. Nadie necesita sentir la energía como tú para notarlo.

—¿En verdad es tan obvio? —preguntó, avergonzada.

—Es justo lo que acabo de decir. ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

—No, no, no es buena idea, no justo ahora. Con Genevil acechando, y —se quedaba sin excusas apenas comenzando—, y, no creo gustarle lo suficiente.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Son el uno para el otro.

—¿De verdad lo piensas así?

—Claro, son un par de debiluchos ingenuos, la pareja perfecta.

—¡Oye! —enfado infantil— ¡Ese debilucho te puede vencer! —arrojó un golpe que Marshall bloquearía con facilidad, curiosamente, con la mano donde se encuentra su brazalete inactivo.

—Sí, lo que digas. Creo que ahora es justo el momento, quizá hasta le des un motivo más para volverse fuerte, y necesito que lo haga, no puedo presumir que derroté a un debilucho.

—Oh, cállate, Marshall —dio un paso atrás—. ¿Sabes? Cuando estoy con él, puedo sentir sus emociones, al igual que su energía. A veces, puedo sentir como su corazón palpita, y, cuando estamos solos…

Una leve llamarada la interrumpe, dejando claro que Marshall no está interesado en los detalles.

—¿Sabes que el sujeto puede sentir energía también?

—Sí, es una de las cosas que hablamos, no puedo creer que no lo dijera hasta ahora. Espera, ¿tú lo sabías?

—Se convirtió en un aspecto importante en nuestros combates en cierto punto. No me lo dijo directamente, tuve que sacárselo. De alguna forma sabía qué ataques podía desafiar y cuales debía esquivar. No importa, ¿sabes por qué lo menciono?

—Porque —lo pensaba…

—Porque él puede sentir lo mismo que tú —y tras esta respuesta, la gatita se sonrojó tanto, que cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

—¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Entonces él ya lo sabe?! ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?

Se interrumpe por completo lo que hacían hace apenas un momento. Marshall se molesta un poco, pero no lo suficiente para perder la paciencia.

—¿Quieres dejar de lloriquear un momento? No es para tanto.

—¿Cómo que no es para tanto? ¿Acaso nunca has estado enamorado?

—Quizá —se pone a pensar de una manera sarcástica—. No, no realmente. Uno no puede perder el tiempo en eso.

—¡Ah! ¡Eres imposible! —arrojó un Pulso Sombra, cosa que Marshall resiste sin problemas contraatacando con un poco de fuego.

—Si ya lo sabe, ¿qué más da? Adelante, dile lo que sientes. Si no lo haces ahora, terminarán solo como amigos.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—A Kira no le va nada bien con las hembras.

Al escuchar eso, Katly comienza a reír un poco, trata de controlarse, pero no logra evitar la carcajada. La risa se le contagia un poco a Marshall, solo que él no pierde la compostura.

—¡No me imagino a Kira enamorado! ¡Debe ser muy gracioso verlo así! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

—Sí, no tienes idea, je, je. Bien —arrojó una bola de fuego al suelo para asustar a su alumna—. Terminamos con el calentamiento, ¿qué toca hoy?

Hoy toca recolección de Anillos Dorados, los chicos recorren los cielos para llegar al lugar que solo Alvin conoce. Durante el vuelo, Blue trata de estudiar un poco, evitándolo la mayor parte del tiempo. Harto de esto, el armadillo le entregó una tableta para que resolviera algunas ecuaciones y contestara preguntas sobre otras materias de estudio, preguntas que él se inventó rápidamente. Aún con esto, el chico sigue procrastinando sacando conversación de cualquier lado.

—No dejaba de hacerme preguntas incómodas, de verdad, al principio fue algo serio, pero luego parecía que solo se burlaba de mí.

—Fascinante. ¿Terminaste con eso?

—Dame un momento, necesito recordar —se puso a pensar, sin embargo—. En serio, ¿para qué quiere saber a qué huele mi pañuelo?

Alvin se atraganta con su propia saliva, provocando que la nave de desestabilice por momentos. Matsy vuelta de un lado a otro, asustado, hasta que choca con el vidrio de la cabina y cae. Blue le da palmadas en la coraza al armadillo hasta que se calma.

—Blue —decía, molesto—, de verdad, ¿podrías concentrarte solo en estudiar?

—Lo siento, Al, no puedo concentrarme ahora. Algunas cosas que Katly dijo siguen sonando en mi cabeza.

—Ya sé, deja que huela tu pañuelo, después olerá el resto de tu ropa, desde tus largas playeras hasta tus… no, espera, eso es algo que diría Qkidna.

—No hablo de eso, Alvin. Las preguntas serias. Ella suele insistir mucho en hablar de mi pasado, pero, esta vez preguntó mucho sobre el presente.

—¿Qué te preguntó? —dijo, más por cortesía que por interés.

—Son demasiadas cosas, me da la impresión —se detuvo un par de segundos—… me da la impresión de que ella…

No podía terminar la frase, y Alvin no sabía cómo ayudarlo, mas pronto entendería a dónde se dirigía el erizo.

—¿Te da la impresión de que ella está enamorada de ti?

Blue se levantó de un salto del asiento, se golpeó la cabeza, y pronto se calmaría.

—Auh. Sí, eso es justo lo que he pensado el último par de meses.

—No lo sé, Blue. ¿Ella te gusta?

—No es sobre si me gusta o no. Es… más complicado que eso.

—¿Por qué lo sería? ¿Te gusta Katly? ¿O no? Si te gusta, comiencen a salir, si no, no. Es así de simple.

—No, Alvin, no lo es. Independientemente de lo que sienta o pueda llegar a sentir por ella, no creo poder —no terminó la oración…

—¿Por qué?

—Es… complicado.

—Claro —dijo, con decepción—, lamento no poder ayudarte con eso. Sin embargo, ¿terminaste con esa cosa?

—¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡Estaba por terminar!

—Olvídalo, guárdalo para el camino de regreso, hemos llegado.

Blue y Matsy rápido asoman por los vidrios. Vuelan sobre un enorme valle, tan grande hasta donde la vista alcanza. Casi todo el lugar se encuentra cubierto de pasto, cientos y miles de flores le dan color al lugar, las más numerosas son algunas parecidas a girasoles. Árboles, pequeñas colinas, pequeños animales, extensos ríos y cascadas que desembocan al mar, todo esto y más forman parte del paisaje.

—Increíble —decía, maravillado—, ¿qué es este lugar?

—¿Aún no has podido adivinar? Este lugar alguna vez formó parte de lo que ahora es la región Miraida, pero ahora se encuentra aquí, justo en una esquina de Hiddlem. Es uno de los lugares más antiguos de Mobius, de los pocos que se han podido conservar como tal hasta nuestros días. Esta zona ha pasado por tantas cosas.

Pronto aterrizarían sobre una pequeña colina, cerca de una zona con pequeñas montañas cuadradas. La simetría de estas formaciones de tierra parecía artificial, pero son todo lo contrario. La tierra parece tener dos colores, dos tonos marrones, uno casi anaranjado y otro oscuro, conviviendo como si se tratase de un eterno tablero de ajedrez. Los chicos bajan de la nave, Alvin se pone la mochila encima, su tecno-insecto sale de uno de los bolsillos, se instala en sus gafas, volviéndose parte de éstas y dándoles una apariencia más moderna.

—Bien, debe haber anillos cerca de aquí.

—Espera, ¿cómo sabes que aquí los encontrarás? —se pusieron en marcha, encabezados por el armadillo.

—Mi padre lo descubrió hace mucho. Los únicos que lo saben somos él, yo, y el Equipo Especial.

—Este lugar es hermoso, ¿escuchas el río? ¿las cataratas? ¿los animales? Todo es increíble.

—No los escucho tan bien como tú, je, je. ¿Ya adivinas qué es este lugar? Observa bien a tu alrededor.

Mientras seguían avanzando, Blue trataba de entender a Alvin, buscando cada detalle posible. Los tiernos animales de la zona lo distraen, pequeños conejos y ardillas corriendo por doquier, los pajaritos azules volando sobre su cabeza. Las graciosas pirañas que saltan del agua en busca de una presa. Llegan a un puente, construido a la antigua, tablones de madera sujetos a las orillas. Al principio no parece seguro, pero pareciera que un zorro pudiera corretear por ahí sin la menor preocupación. Al cruzar, llegan a una zona montañosa, donde se encuentran estos pequeños montes cuadrados. Sujetos a la tierra, aparecen y desaparecen grandes camaleones que buscan insectos para alimentarse.

—Aún no lo has descifrado, ¿cierto?

—¿Se supone que deba conocer este lugar, en primer lugar?

—Cielos, en serio que no prestabas atención en clase. Te daré una última pista, quizá te sirva. Enterrados a metros, tal vez kilómetros de estas tierras, se encuentran restos de cientos de robots que alguna vez invadieron esta zona. Algo parecido a lo que Genevil hace en nuestra ciudad, pero a gran escala, y con máquinas un poco menos odiosas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué habría robots aquí? ¿De hace cuánto estamos hablando?

—Nunca lo vas a adivinar, ¿verdad? Estamos sobre el gran Valle Verde, ubicado al sur de Hiddlem.

—¿El gran Valle Verde? Ese nombre me suena.

—¿Sabes quién corrió justo por las tierras que estás pisando hace alrededor de mil años?

Blue no tardaría mucho en descubrirlo. No se encontraban en cualquier valle, el erizo pegaría un gran grito de emoción al enterarse que:

—¡Es verdad! ¡Aquí vivía él! ¡La cosa viva más rápida de la historia!

—Je, je, je. Sí, así es, por aquí solía corretear el héroe al que quieres superar. No te emociones tanto, el valle habrá conservado su encanto, pero ha cambiado muchísimo en más de mil años. Alguna vez estuvo en otro continente, recuerda.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que… es increíble. Incluso creo que puedo verlo.

A Alvin le parecía que exageraba, pero, de hecho, Blue se imaginaba al destello azul corriendo a gran velocidad por cada rincón hasta donde su vista le permitía. Apenas podía contener las ganar de salir disparado, pero de hacerlo seguro se perdería, además, no tienen todo el día para explorar el lugar.

—Hace poco más de 700 años, aún había anillos dorados por todos lados. Podríamos encontrarlos con solo caminar un par de metros. Flotando en el suelo, debajo de los árboles, sobre las montañas.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Cielos, Blue, puede que esto venga en tu examen —le regañó—. Después de la _Guerra Universal_ , Mobius terminó muy dañado en su totalidad. Es un milagro que algunos lugares como este se hayan regenerado hasta hoy, el planeta ha tardado siglos en sanar.

—Espera, creo que sí leí algo sobre eso en un libro. El por el huevo de planeta, ¿no?

—Así es. El huevo de planeta, que se encuentra en el núcleo de Mobius, crea los anillos dorados como una manera de expulsar energía residual. Pero, el mundo ha tenido que restaurarse, le tomó más de 500 años, pero al fin parece terminar de sanar.

—Ya veo, ya lo entiendo. Por eso hay anillos en este lugar. Es una de las zonas más antiguas de Mobius, una de las regiones que más pronto acabarían de restaurarse, por eso comenzaron a aparecer en lugares como este.

—Exacto, bien. Veo que es cierto que entiendes rápido las cosas una vez te lo explican.

—Je, je. Espera —comenzó a voltear a todos lados—, creo que puedo sentirlos.

—¿De verdad? ¿Dónde?

—Por aquí, sígueme —comenzó a correr, por lo que Alvin debió activar sus patines para seguirle el paso.

—Sabía que era buena idea traerte aquí.

No tardan mucho en llegar a una pequeña montaña que termina en una colina no muy alejada. Debajo, los chicos encuentran una cueva, cerrada, tapada por fuertes rocas.

—¿Sientes la energía dorada provenir de aquí? —confirmó usando sus gafas— Sí, no hay duda, es un clásico. Los anillos no aparecen en la superficie todavía, puede que tome décadas para eso —comenzó a armar su cañón, dos piezas salen de su mochila y se juntan en su mano. Con un simple disparo, abre la entrada a la cueva.

Es un lugar en descenso, oscuro, pero los chicos no parecen intimidados por esto, incluso Matsy entra con tranquilidad. Usando su propia energía, Blue ilumina el camino con el brillo de sus guantes. Alvin bromea con ello diciendo que algún día robará esos objetos para descubrir cómo funcionan. Todos ríen un poco, pero Blue sabe que no es del todo una broma, pues desde que se conocieron, el armadillo le ha insistido con el tema, pero el chico ha sabido evadirlo.

—Estén atentos, pronto comenzaremos a ver anillos regados por el suelo.

Y tan rápido como habló, tres aros de oro se presentaron, flotando y girando con lentitud sobre el suelo. Matsy y Blue se maravillan, pues nunca los habían visto así, o al menos no mientras el chao no los creara por sí mismo, cosa de la que Alvin no tardaría en hablar.

—Díganme, ¿han intentado que Matsy absorba un anillo?

—Claro que sí, pero es imposible. Él no puede absorber sus propios anillos, ni siquiera yo puedo transmitirle su energía.

—Interesante —sacó un paquete de su mochila, tomó los tres anillos y los metió dentro. La energía dorada flota dentro del transparente envase, un número 3 aparece en la esquina de su etiqueta.

—¿Cómo funcionan esas cosas?

—Te lo explicaría, pero necesitas tu cerebro funcionando para el examen.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye!

Tras esta broma, siguieron caminando. Conforme bajaban, más anillos iban apareciendo, algunos en solitario, otros en hileras de tres o hasta cinco. A lo largo, pasaban por pequeñas cámaras mucho más espaciosas, donde se encontraban decenas de anillos flotando sobre ellos. Al cabo de una hora, el armadillo había llenado varios paquetes de 100 anillos cada uno. Estos objetos se pueden hacer más compactos, pero, aun así, no caben en su mochila, por lo que Blue debe ayudar a cargar algunos en sus manos y bolsillos, y Matsy solo un par en sus manos. Se dirigen a la salida, pues no pueden cargar más, si es que los hay.

—Hemos conseguido suficientes a pesar de haber pasado solo cuatro meses. Te debes imaginar cuántos consigo luego de esperar un año.

—¿Cómo haces para cargar tanto?

—Je, je. Ya he llamado a la nave, debe estar fuera cuando salgamos.

No tardaron mucho en salir, sin embargo, una mala sorpresa lo esperaba. Sobre la nave destruida, les esperaban Genevil y Rebeca, ambos sentados cómodamente.

—¿Ah? ¡Genevil! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—¿Feliz de verme de nuevo? Ha pasado poco tiempo, pero ya te extrañaba.

—No es posible, ¿cómo nos encontraron? ¿Nos siguieron?

—No fue difícil. Rebeca, debo agradecerte de nuevo por la información.

—Ha sido un placer, señor.

—Espera, ¿cómo lo sabía ella? Acaso… ¡¿era ella quien robaba mis anillos?!

—¡Alvin! ¡Te dije que tuvieras más cuidado, por el amor al caos!

—¡Lo siento!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! No te sientas mal, niño —se burlaba Albert—, es normal cometer esos errores cuando se es un inventor novato.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—En fin, tenemos una lista de deberes y quiero comenzar a tachar cuantas cosas pueda. ¿Podré terminar mi lista? Según recuerdo, debo deshacerme de Jethog, robar los anillos, y capturar a la criatura que es capaz de generarlos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo sabes que Matsy…?!

—Sé más de lo que posees que tú mismo. ¡Rebeca!

Al instante, Rebeca salta de la nave en dirección a Alvin. Blue deja caer los paquetes y desvía a la jaguar con un Ataque Teledirigido. Ella lo ve venir a tiempo y lo recibe de una patada, ambos sufren la fuerza del otro y aterrizan con firmeza, lejos del armadillo.

—No tiene sentido luchar —advertía Genevil—, no tienen escapatoria, es mejor rendirse ahora.

—¡Huye, Alvin! ¡No podemos permitir que tomen un solo anillo! Yo los distraeré, tú escapa.

—¡No podré llevarme todo esto!

—Maldición…

—Me encargaré de ti yo mismo, luego iré por el enano —sacó de su traje las armas que había robado hace pocas noches, esas pistolas de energía con dos navajas de frente—. ¡Estas no las romperás!

Se lanzó contra el erizo, quien no dudaría en responder, comienza un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¡¿Por qué hacen esto?! ¡¿Qué es lo que buscas, Genevil?! ¿No crees que Mobius ha recibido mucho daño ya?

—Tendré que escuchar esas preguntas de nuevo, supongo. Estoy algo cansado de explicarle a todo el mundo mi propósito. ¿Crees que no sé cuánto ha sufrido este mundo, su gente? Quiero crear un nuevo orden, uno en el que ya no se sufra más, uno en el que…

—¡Solo son mentiras! Eres como todos los demás, muchos como tú han aparecido siempre. Quieres gobernar este mundo a tu manera, eso es todo, poder, ambición.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo luego de un largo suspiro— No perderé mi tiempo contigo, es imposible que un niño como tú lo entienda, no tienes la capacidad, no has vivido lo que…

—¿Qué has dicho? —interrumpió— ¿Que no tengo la capacidad? ¡¿Qué no sabes quién soy?! ¡Yo seré el más grande inventor que Mobius haya conocido jamás!

—Ah —pensó, algo confundido—, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Yo —contestó, lleno de ira—, ¡soy Alvin Stius!

Tras gritar eso, dejó caer todos los paquetes de sus brazos para armar su cañón por segunda vez. Sin dudarlo, se puso en guardia, activó sus patines, y se dirigió hacia su enemigo.

—¡¿Eres el hijo de Stius?!

Sujetando su brazo, Alvin suelta el primer disparo, y el halcón, aun sorprendido, salta de la nave, evitando el ataque y aterrizando un par de metro detrás del armadillo. El chico no tarda en darse la vuelta para seguir disparando, esta vez en ráfaga. Mientras corre, esquivando cada cañonazo, Albert usa un control en su brazo para hacer venir sus herramientas desde su nave, la cual aterrizaron en una zona muy alejada de la actual.

Aunque Genevil procura mantenerse alejado, Alvin se mueve a gran velocidad gracias sus patines, haciendo que sea difícil marcar una distancia segura. Cansado de huir, Albert decide hacer frente, esquiva los cañonazos en espera del chico, quien, al acercarse lo suficiente, dispara apuntando al rostro de su rival. Genevil hace una barrida justo a tiempo, evitando el ataque y colocándose justo enfrente del armadillo, patea su cañón para desestabilizarlo, se levanta dando otra patada para hacerlo caer, y antes de poder pisarlo, Alvin se rueda para salir de la situación.

—Ahora entiendo por qué eres tan especial. Eres el hijo de Gerald Stius. Por eso conoces este lugar, por eso pudiste crear esa arma. Es una lástima que seas tú quien la utilice.

—¡Cierra la boca!

Alvin comienza a patinar de nuevo, esta vez, alrededor de Genevil, disparando una y otra vez, pero no logra dar en el blanco, el halcón es muy ágil, no importa en qué ángulo se aproxime el ataque o cuántas esferas de energía sean, se las arregla para salir ileso, ya sea saltando, deslizándose, cambiando su postura, no parece haber movimiento que no pueda hacer con la precisión exacta.

Al darse cuenta de esto, Stius cambia de estrategia. Sus ataques son dirigidos al suelo, justo debajo de Albert, causando una terrible cortina de humo a su alrededor. Inundado por la tierra, Genevil trata de ver a través, pero no consigue divisar nada, los ataques se detienen un momento, alcanza a escuchar los patines deslizándose detrás suyo, acercándose con velocidad, y cuando reacciona a esto y se gira, el armadillo aparece sobre él, apuntando en el aire. Justo antes de disparar, las armas del halcón llegan a su usuario, armándose con una pistola de energía y un escudo del mismo material que se activa en el momento exacto para salvarlo de un ataque directo. Alvin se encontraba demasiado cerca, así que la fuerza de la explosión fue redirigida a él al momento que el escudo se rompe. Se reincorpora antes de aterrizar gracias a sus patines, y una vez que el humo se disipa, logra ver a Genevil al fin armado, una pistola en la mano, y un largo brazalete en su otro brazo que vendría a ser el escudo, cubriendo desde la muñeca hasta el hombro.

—No puedes vencerme, Stius, fácilmente acabaría contigo desarmado. No tiene por qué ser de esta manera, solo debes entregarme un paquete, no importa que contenga cinco anillos, solo un paquete, y los dejaremos tranquilos, por ahora.

—¡¿Crees que no puedo enfrentarte?! Dices que puedes vencerme desarmado, ¿entonces por qué te armas ahora?

—Para no faltarte el respeto cuando insistas en pelear. Quise hacerlo de la manera fácil, pero conozco a los de tu tipo, alguna vez lo fui también. Supongo que no me dejarás ir sin intentarlo.

—Tal vez no pueda vencerte, pero, como dice Qkidna, ¡no puedo dejarte ir sin al menos dejarte una marca!

Alvin se pone en guardia de nuevo, comienza a patinar. Genevil se ve impresionado por la determinación de su rival, él esperaba que el chico huyera al verse en problemas, pero reconoce su coraje, aunque no deja de lado la idea de que se deba solo a que le picó el orgullo antes, tal vez no sea valor, solo estupidez impulsada por la ira. Decide corresponder el desafío del armadillo, se pone en guardia y espera el próximo ataque.

Por otro lado, Blue y Rebeca mantienen un combate más dinámico. No se detienen a pensar un solo momento, se mueven de un lugar a otro con gran rapidez. A diferencia de peleas pasadas, Blue no logra conectar un solo golpe, se ve incapaz de herir a su enemigo a pesar de su velocidad. Rebeca lo ha podido estudiar con el tiempo, conoce sus movimientos, sabe qué ataque debe esquivar y cuál debe cubrirse, pero, aún con esto, tampoco ella ha podido hacer daño alguno, pues la velocidad tanto de los movimientos y las reacciones del erizo le permiten hacer lo mismo que la jaguar. Es una pelea de iguales, con la diferencia de que uno de ellos viene armado y sin miedo de matar.

En medio de la pelea, Blue se percata de que están debajo de una diminuta montaña con una formación algo peculiar, se aleja de Rebeca y torpemente pide tiempo fuera.

—A ver, a ver, a ver, espera un momento. ¿Ya viste debajo de qué estamos?

Rebeca voltea hacia arriba y alrededor para notar la extraña formación, es una especie de rampa perfectamente circular desde el suelo hasta el techo, con una entrada y una salida, dependiendo de por dónde entres.

—¿Estás segura de que esto es una formación natural? Alvin dice que sí, ¿qué opina Genevil?

Paipin solo voltea a los lados y luego levanta los hombros, no sin hacer notar lo poco que le importa, para luego seguir con el combate.

Las técnicas de Alvin son meramente ofensivas, mientras que Genevil se enfoca solo en esquivar y esperar su oportunidad. Pronto, el momento llega, el armadillo comete el error de acercarse demasiado al disparar, así que el doctor puede apuntar a su cañón y disparar para desarmarlo solo por un instante, situación que aprovecharía para aproximarse y patear su coraza con una fuerza abrumadora, al menos para Alvin. El chico cae y se barre varios metros, se muestra adolorido, pero no lo suficiente para rendirse, pues se levanta de inmediato.

—Si hubiera atacado cualquier otra parte de tu cuerpo, estarías fuera.

—Me estás subestimando.

—No, no demasiado.

Alvin se toma un momento para recuperar el aliento, Genevil se lo permite, se ve confiado, no tiene nada que perder. Stius aprovecha estos breves instantes para examinar el equipo de Albert usando sus gafas. Logra entender cómo funciona, es algo básico: la pistola funciona con energía estándar, la que se ha usado desde que los anillos dorados dejaron de ser abundantes. Aunque eficiente, resulta ser una energía poco rendidora, por lo que su arma tiene una cantidad muy limitada de disparos antes de tener que recargar, y Genevil no trae recargas consigo, razón por la que limita mucho sus ataques con esta arma. Su escudo funciona de la misma manera, su fuente de energía es estándar también, por lo que su uso es limitado, además, tiene un efecto de contrainercia, así se le llama a la capacidad de devolver la fuerza a su fuente de origen, en otras palabras, cualquier ataque que cubra este escudo será devuelto, pero no en su totalidad, pues no se trata de un reflector.

Toda esta información se procesa en la mente de Alvin tan rápido como recupera el aliento, momento en que Genevil comenzaría con la ofensiva. Corre hacia el armadillo apuntando con su arma, Alvin no duda un instante en disparar, pero Albert solo se hace a un lado sin dejar de correr. Stius vuelve a disparar, una, dos, tres veces, el resultado es el mismo. El halcón alcanza a su presa, se gira rápidamente para arrojar una fuerte patada con el talón, Alvin reacciona a tiempo dando la espalda, recibiendo el golpe en la coraza nuevamente. La fuerza del ataque lo arroja un poco lejos, pero se reincorpora rápidamente con sus patines, decide devolver el ataque. Dispara numerosas veces mientras avanza, buscando crear una cortina como anteriormente.

—¿Piensas usar la misma técnica dos veces?

Albert solo salta fuera de la situación, mostrando una habilidad casi comparable a la de Blue. Sin embargo, al salir, no ve a Alvin por ningún sitio, aterriza poniéndose en guardia, buscando a su oponente por todos lados, y no es hasta que escucha un disparo sobre él, que se da cuenta de su posición, pero es demasiado tarde para reaccionar, al voltear hacia arriba, recibe el cañonazo en el rostro. La fuerza del ataque es lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo en el suelo. Alvin aterriza no muy lejos y comienza a cargar un Super Disparo. Albert tambalea para levantarse, y a ver un ataque mucho más grande siendo ejecutado, activa el escudo, recibiendo el cañonazo directamente.

La potencia de este ataque es lo suficientemente fuerte para romper el escudo de inmediato y hacer retroceder a Genevil, su arma defensiva no soportó tanto poder, no pudo reflejar la fuerza de vuelta.

—Asombroso —se decía el científico, fascinado al conocer el poder de aquellos objetos que desea conseguir.

Cuando la cortina de humo dorado se disipa, alcanza a ver a su enemigo aproximándose con el cañón a medio cargar. Sin titubear, esquiva un disparo, de su pistola sale un látigo que enreda en la pierna del Alvin, jalándolo hacia sí mismo, atrapándolo y sujetándolo del cuello.

—Tú me darás lo que necesito.

—Ni lo sueñes —disparó al suelo, provocando una explosión que los separaría de inmediato.

No muy lejos, Blue y Rebeca notarían las numerosas explosiones de oro provenientes del cañón de Alvin, pero no se detendrían ni por un momento. El erizo notó desde el inicio que no enfrenta a la misma espía de hace apenas unas semanas. Su velocidad, fuerza, resistencia y técnica han evolucionado en muy poco tiempo.

Pronto, Blue sería el primero en equivocarse, fallando un golpe importante, Rebeca aprovecharía para acabar de una vez, pero el erizo reacciona a tiempo y su oponente solo lograría hacerle un corte en la cintura, pero no se detendría, lanza otro ataque, Blue lo bloquea chocando la esfera de uno de sus guantes con el filo del arma de la jaguar. De alguna forma, esto la obliga a retroceder, cosa que Blue usaría para hacer un Spin Attack, arrojándose de inmediato contra su rival. Rebeca se cubre usando ambas pistolas como escudo, en cuestión de segundos, éstas comienzan a fragmentarse un poco, obligándola a hacerse a un lado. Blue pasa de largo, da la vuelta y persigue a Rebeca, ella solo puede esquivarlo una y otra vez, casi siendo golpeada en varias ocasiones, hasta que finalmente el erizo deja de girar, reincorporándose de inmediato.

—No puede ser, ¿cómo te volviste tan fuerte?

—Tú me obligaste a hacerlo. Acabemos con esto.

—No conseguirán ni un solo anillo —dijo, poniéndose firme y cruzándose de brazos.

—Esa confianza será tu —se detuvo, pues nota algo importante, todos los paquetes con anillos desaparecieron de la escena. Sorprendida, apunta con ambas armas al erizo—… ¡¿Dónde están?!

—¿Creías que los dejaríamos al alcance de ustedes todo el tiempo? Matsy se los llevó lejos de aquí. No me preguntes dónde, le pedí que no me dijera.

—Entonces, al menos dame el placer de matarte.

Se lanza contra su rival, Blue salta y hace un Ataque Teledirigido, no dando en el blanco, pero rozando un poco contra el cuerpo de la veloz jaguar. Y mientras esto pasa, el combate de científicos continúa.

Desde el último cañonazo, Alvin no ha sido capaz de lograr algo. Se le acaba la energía, a pesar de la cantidad de paquetes que llevaba en la mochila, pues no midió durante el combate los ataques que realizaba, gastando anillos en cada momento. Genevil, por otro lado, se ve corto de energía solo en el escudo luego del Super Disparo de hace un momento. Alvin no deja de patinar, pues teme que el detenerse lo exponga a cualquier tipo de ataque. El halcón tampoco ha dejado de moverse, solo que, a menor medida, manteniéndose firme en un lugar fijo, cuidando todos los ángulos posibles para no ser sorprendido. Finalmente, usa su látigo de nuevo y atrapa el cañón de Alvin, levantando al chico y golpeándolo contra el suelo detrás suyo. Lo jala de nuevo hacia él solo para recibirlo con una patada, golpe que abarcaría casi todo el torso del chico. El látigo no le ha soltado, lo jala de nuevo, lo deja pasar de largo y le dispara en la coraza, soltándolo al fin.

Alvin cae un poco alejado de Genevil. No puede levantarse, está demasiado herido y adolorido. Comienza a toser, en sus gafas puede ver en daño en su cuerpo, no podrá seguir peleando.

—¿Has tenido suficiente ya? Entrégame los anillos y terminemos con esto.

Entonces, Albert se da cuenta que no hay paquetes alrededor.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Dónde están?! —gritó, enfurecido, apuntando su arma al armadillo.

—Je, je —se rio un poco, tosiendo aún—, Matsy debe habérselos llevado muy lejos ya. Lo siento, Genevil, no obtendrás esos anillos.

—Te equivocas, cuento con el equipo para rastrearlos. El chao no debe haberlos llevado tan lejos como dices.

Lentamente, Alvin mete su mano en la mochila, buscando algo.

—No… Blue no te lo permitirá.

—Está ocupado, y dudo que tenga la oportunidad de detenerme, no puede dejarte aquí.

—Entonces —saca un paquete de 15 anillos—, yo te detendré.

Aprieta la capsula, absorbiendo la energía dorada, recuperándose casi por completo de sus heridas. Genevil se pone en guardia. Alvin se levanta, firme, como nunca antes lo había estado, se pone en guardia también.

—¿No te parece maravilloso? La energía, el poder que nuestro mundo nos brinda.

—Tú solo la quieres usar para el mal.

—Harás que me canse de decirlo. No soy el villano porque quiera serlo, quiero crear un mundo mejor, y eso, ¡solo se logrará de una manera!

Ambos se impulsan contra el otro, Alvin carga un poco el cañón en el camino, hasta que ambos científicos se cruzan, pero es Genevil quien lo intercepta, pateando su cañón, haciéndolo fallar el disparo, y rematando con su escudo, que usaría para golpear de lleno al armadillo. Alvin retrocede, pero no pierde la postura, resistió el ataque mejor que antes. Se dispone a disparar de nuevo, pero recuerda la poca energía que le queda, así que decide calmarse y buscar el mejor momento.

—Basta de juegos —dijo el doctor, aproximándose rápidamente hacia Alvin.

El armadillo mantiene distancia, sus patines lo hacen tan rápido como Rebeca, incluso más, haciendo imposible a Genevil acercarse. Usa el látigo una vez más, pero no logra atraparlo, pareciera que los anillos no solo mejoraron las capacidades de Alvin, sino de sus patines, y probablemente el cañón. Cansado de seguir a una presa demasiado rápida para él, el científico se detiene a pensar, cuando escucha cerca el combate de Blue y Rebeca. El erizo había comenzado a utilizar ataques giratorios que su contrincante se veía forzado a esquivar, casi no lográndolo en varias ocasiones. Finalmente, aterriza con una fuerza muy abrumadora para él mismo al fallar un Ataque Teledirigido, lo que le da oportunidad a Rebeca de interceptarlo de nuevo. Genevil observa, comienza a apuntar, buscando el momento adecuado para disparar al chico, y Alvin no tarda mucho en darse cuenta de esto.

—¡Blue! ¡Te cuidado! —gritó el armadillo, bajando la guardia por tan solo un instante suficiente para Genevil, pues el látigo sale de la pistola y se enreda en el brazo libre del chico.

Lo jala consigo, recibiéndolo con su pierna para enviarlo al suelo de inmediato y, activando su escudo, sosteniendo al pequeño aun con su pie, golpearía el cañón con la fuerza suficiente para averiarlo, desvaneciéndose la defensa al momento de atravesarlo.

—Finalmente me darás lo que quiero.

—¡No! ¡No lo harás!

El tecno-insecto se desprende de las gafas, aferrándose de inmediato al brazo donde está el escudo. Blue veía toda la escena, no encontraba la forma de deshacerse de Rebeca para ir en ayuda de su amigo. Finalmente, con un solo paso que la asesina retrocedió para tomar impulso, Blue corre en reversa, saliendo de la situación, girándose de inmediato. Rebeca rápido advierte a su líder de la amenaza, cuando él se encontraba luchando contra el insecto que saboteaba sus armas, moviéndose a su alrededor como un molesto mosquito.

Para cuando Genevil logra atrapar al insecto, ya se ha quedado sin escudo, así que, para devolver el favor, aplasta al pequeño robot en su mano.

—¡Espera! ¡No! —gritó el armadillo en desesperación al ver destruida una de sus mejores creaciones. Albert lo toma de la camisa y lo levanta. Usando al chico como rehén cuando Blue llega a la escena.

—¡Da un paso más y tu amigo lo pagará!

—¡Genevil! —gritó con voz amenazante. Su mirada y su postura despiertan un sentimiento extraño en Albert, una especie de miedo irracional, solo que más allá de la situación en la que se encuentra, un terror infundido de alguna manera. A pesar de esto, el doctor no titubea.

—¿Quieres ver si eres más rápido que mi dedo? —apuntó con el gatillo al armadillo. Pronto, Rebeca llegaría y se colocaría detrás de Blue, posicionando su arma en su espalda.

Blue no puede hacer nada, no se atreve a arriesgar la vida de Alvin, quien no emite un solo sonido, completamente derrotado, solo puede voltear al suelo. De la mochila, rota como resultado del combate, se asoma un último paquete de anillos, el que usaría como batería para el cañón. Genevil sonríe, rápidamente saca el empaque, 30 anillos es la energía que todavía contiene.

—Peleaste bien, Stius, diste todo de ti, pero nunca hubiera sido suficiente. Descuida, te perdono la vida. Si llego a ver a tu padre, le diré que debe estar orgulloso. En cuanto a ti —señaló a Blue—, no puedo dejar que te sigas interponiendo, mi nuevo orden mundial iniciará pronto, con esta energía, mis creaciones serán más poderosas, ni siquiera tu velocidad será suficiente. Pero, para asegurarme de que no haya sorpresas… Rebeca, acaba con —algo golpeó al científico en la espalda, suelta a Alvin, pero sostiene con fuerza el paquete.

—¿Señor? ¡Ah! —Blue aprovecha la distracción y patea el arma de Rebeca con el talón, dando un giro completo como si fuera el Spin Dash, reincorporándose al instante.

—¡Devuelve eso, Genevil!

Corrió hacia él, pero recibe dos disparos en la espalda, cae al suelo, al lado de Alvin. Antes de que pueda hacer otra cosa, Matsy golpea a Rebeca al igual que lo hizo con Genevil.

—¡Rebeca! No dejes que escape.

—¡Ya basta! —se levantó Blue, extendió sus manos hacia los lados y, de las esferas en sus guantes, una fuerte presión de energía se liberó, obligando a retroceder a sus enemigos.

Esta fuerza logra intimidar a Genevil, aunque para Rebeca solo es una advertencia. El científico presiona una serie de botones en un control que guardaba, y su nave aparece sobre todos ellos.

—¡Retirémonos, ahora!

—¡Señor, espere! ¡Puedo vencerlo!

—¡Ahora! —ordenó el científico, la jaguar obedece, saltando hasta llegar a la cabina de la nave.

Blue corre hacia Genevil para detenerlo, pero un par de láseres se interponen en su camino, y cuando el poco humo que éstos causan se disipa, la nave ya ha recogido al doctor. Solo pasan segundos cuando el gran pez desaparece en el cielo. Blue decide olvidarse de ellos, regresa con Alvin, quien no puede levantarse por más que lo intenta.

—Alvin, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Duele —el brillo dorado había desaparecido—, pero creo que estaré bien. ¿Cuántos anillos se llevaron?

—30

—Bueno, nosotros tenemos unos cientos, ¿no es así?

—Chao, chao.

—Sí, Matsy los escondió en algún lugar, deberíamos buscarlos rápido.

Blue ayuda a Alvin a levantarse, el chico está decaído, no puede levantar la mirada.

—Lo hiciste bien, Al.

—No es así, ni siquiera usando los anillos pude vencerlo. Mi cañón está roto, perdí mi tecno-insecto, dejé que Genevil obtuviera los anillos. Soy un completo fracasado —algunas lágrimas comienzan a salir, su voz se quiebra—. Incluso tú saliste herido por mí.

—¿Qué? ¿Esto? —su ropa estaba quemada en la espalda, mostrando una herida gruesa debajo de las espinas— No es nada, tenemos los anillos para curarnos, ¿no? … ¿Alvin?

El erizo solo lo observa, luego, Matsy levanta los restos del insecto, se los entrega a Blue.

—Vamos, Al, anímate. No habrás vencido, pero tuviste el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo por tu cuenta, como lo hice yo la primera vez que atacó, ¿recuerdas? Puede que tenga algunos anillos, nosotros tenemos más todavía. Además —pone en la mano de Alvin al pequeño y roto insecto—, estoy seguro que podrás repararlo, no lo has perdido del todo. Eres el mejor inventor Alvin, esto no es nada.

—Pero, aun así…

—Todos debemos perder de vez en cuando, eso es lo que nos hace más fuertes.

Alvin observa las partes de su robot. Se seca las lágrimas. A un lado suyo, está en cañón roto, lo levanta también.

—Si esto no fue suficiente para vencer a Genevil —decía con la voz rota todavía—, entonces lo haré mejor. Mejoraré mis armas una y otra vez hasta que lo derrotemos al fin. Quiero ser más fuerte, quiero ser el mejor inventor, por eso, no voy a rendirme, aunque sea difícil.

—¡Bien! ¡Así se habla!

Alvin tropieza por el dolor y el cansancio, pero Blue deja que se apoye en él.

—Lo primero que debemos hacer es decirle a mi padre lo que pasó. El avisará al Equipo Especial, tendrán que proteger esta zona, así, Genevil no podrá sacar nada de aquí.

—Sí, Alvin… de hecho, creo que hay otra cosa que debes resolver primero.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Cómo vamos a volver a Begin City?

—Ahh…

Mientras los chicos piensan en esto, Genevil observaba el contenedor con la energía de 30 anillos. Rebeca pilotea la nave, en dirección a la base. Sin embargo, al algo que la molesta, no tarda en dejarlo salir.

—¿Por qué huimos? Ya los teníamos.

—No los teníamos, Rebeca.

—¿Por qué no vamos a buscar el resto de los anillos?

—Mientras esté ese erizo ahí, no es seguro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le teme tanto? Yo pude entablar un combate con él, yo pude vencerlo. No sería gran problema para usted vencerlo, no lo entien…

—¡No lo sé! —gritó, cansado de escuchar, cansado de pensarlo, cansado de todo.

Rebeca vuelve a prestar atención al vuelo, guardando silencio. Genevil sabe que no puede dejar la pregunta en el aire.

—No sé por qué no puedo enfrentarlo. No sé por qué le temo tanto. Lo he dicho muchas veces, hay algo en él que me trae recuerdos, una sensación que no reconozco. Cada vez que lo veo a los ojos, cuando escucho su nombre… cuando sentí su energía en ese momento, sentí… sentí peligro. Si el combate seguía, algo podría habernos pasado.

—¿Por qué le perdonó la vida al chico? ¿No dijo que todos quienes intervinieran serían…?

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó aquella vez? —interrumpió— Con solo escuchar que un conocido podría morir, casi pierde la cabeza, se volvió violento, comenzó a liberar un poder oculto, y tengo la sensación de que ese no es todo su potencial. No quise correr el riesgo de que eso pasara de nuevo.

Rebeca sigue inconforme con la respuesta, pero guarda silencio. Ella no lo comprende, cree que Albert lo hace por temor a su propia seguridad, pero la verdad es otra, él nunca olvidará el daño que Rebeca recibió aquella ocasión. Más que el miedo que él mismo afirma que Blue es capaz de infundir solo con su presencia, su verdadero temor es por ella.

* * *

Información Extra

Hay dos tipos de oficiales en todo Mobius, la policía normal, y el Equipo Especial. Aquí no existe el ejército ni la marina, ya que el Equipo Especial por sí solo cubre esos dos aspectos y más. La policía solo sirve para los crímenes menores en sus zonas o ciudades respectivas, en cambio, el Equipo Especial se encarga de casos que pasan a mayor grado, como son los Seres Comunes y/o Especiales que usan sus poderes para el mal (por así decirlo), o en el caso de organizaciones criminales a los que la policía nunca podría llegar, por poner pequeños ejemplos. El Equipo Especial es una organización mundial, todos sus agentes o a quienes trabajan ahí se les llama Agentes Especiales, a los policías solo los llaman oficiales. Se trata de una organización independiente.

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo**

"El Ser Mental"


	5. El Ser Mental

Es un emocionante día seleccionado al azar para muchos en Begin City, pues el gran gimnasio de la ciudad está a unas pocas decenas de llenarse. Un combate de exhibición se está llevando a cabo en un escenario que simula un bosque. Explosiones de fuego y destellos dorados y azules iluminan incluso más que las luces y el sol que entra por las ventanas. El combate apenas se distingue entre todos los árboles virtuales, pero pequeños robots con cámaras siguen a los combatientes, mostrando todo lo que pasa en las pantallas volando sobre todo el lugar. Se trata de pequeñas máquinas creadas para moverse a gran velocidad y resistir cierta fuerza de ser necesario, grabando con una precisión de película.

En la cabina, el comentador narra todo el combate.

—¡Esta batalla parece no tener fin, damas y caballeros! Si se tratara de un bosque real, habrían acabado con toda la vegetación ya. Los combatientes Marshall y Kira nos han dedicado un espectáculo digno de ver, su trabajo en equipo no tiene comparación.

—¡Caro que sí! —interrumpió Azuri, quien acompaña como comentarista— Solo hace falta ver el esfuerzo que hace el combatiente Qkidna para mantenerse a la par, a pesar de no tener poderes, ha sido un dolor de cabeza para Marshall —suelta un suspiro enamorado—. Es tan perfecto.

—Vamos, Azuri —comentaba Katly también—, de no ser por Blue, Qkidna habría salido minutos atrás. Es gracias al trabajo en equipo que han mantenido este combate tan parejo y tan largo. Si me lo preguntas, creo que Blue está cargando con el equipo.

—No responderé a eso, compañera. Te conozco bien, sé que lo dices para molestarme.

—¡Increíble! ¡¿Qué tenemos aquí! —alzó la voz el verdadero comentarista.

—¡Chao, chao!

Marshall y Kira se habían posicionado para hacer la Tormenta de Fuego. El lobo está más que cubierto en llamas ahora, el ave solo debe crear una corriente. Blue se coloca a pocos metros frente a ellos, comienza a correr en círculos, creando un torbellino que atraparía todo el fuego el momento que Kira moviera sus alas. Algo impactante de ver, un enorme tornado de fuego en medio de la escena. El público disfruta del espectáculo, se asustan un poco cuando pequeñas bolas de fuego y llamaradas se aproximan a ellos, pero una barrera invisible los mantiene a todos lejos del peligro, incluso en la cabina. El fuego comienza a esparcirse en el bosque que ya se estaba incendiando un poco.

—¡Qkidna! ¡Ahora!

El tornado adopta un leve brillo celeste, entonces, el anaranjado corre hacia la corriente, sus guantes comienzan a brillar. Conecta un poderoso golpe al tornado como si se tratara de un pilar, haciendo que se mueva con fuerza y rapidez hacia sus contrincantes. Blue regresa al lado de Qkidna.

Kira y Marshall se separan al momento de huir del tornado, que termina explotando al chocar contra la barrera al final del campo de batalla. Árboles y enormes rocas en llamas caen por todo el escenario, obligando a los chicos a esquivar y dispersarse. El tornado dejó todo despejado a su paso, pero las cosas comenzarán a regenerarse en cuestión de minutos.

—¡Increíble! ¡Hay que ver la destrucción que pueden causar esos cuatro!

—Casi me da un infarto, creí que ese árbol de verdad chocaría con nosotras.

—Chao, chao.

Mientras huían de la lluvia de fuego, Qkidna encuentra a Marshall, mientras que Kira se topa con Blue.

—Vaya, vaya. Siempre había querido medirme contigo, Tankdo.

—Mejor reúnete con tu equipo, Airth, todos saben que acabarás expulsando humo si te enfrentas a mí.

—Quemado, pero no derrotado, lobito. ¡Ponme a prueba!

Se ponen en guardia, se puede ver el brazalete de Marshall, se encuentra en su segundo nivel, esta es la segunda ocasión que no se conforma solo con el primer aumento.

—Oye, Kira, dime la verdad, ¿te dejaste vencer aquella vez?

—¿Qué importa eso ahora? No pienso contenerme ni un poco ahora, Blue.

—Eso espero.

Se ponen en guardia, serían los erizos quienes harían el primer movimiento en ambas situaciones. Durante el combate, y en medio de tanto bullicio en el público, una chica bastante alta trataba de pasar entre la gente.

—Con permiso. Perdón. Disculpe… ¡Hazte a un lado! ¡Ahh!

Finalmente logra llegar al lugar que había reservado. Veía el combate durante el camino, demasiado centrada en ello como para moverse más rápido. Ella es alguna especie de felino, grandes orejas, cabello y pelaje rosa con líneas blancas como lanzas en los brazos y probablemente en las largas piernas también. La forma en que lleva amarrado el cabello y la ropa que usa dan la impresión de que viene de hacer algún deporte, o quizá venga a pelear. Unos ojos brillantes y rosas demuestran que debe tener algún tipo de poder. Observa con emoción el combate.

—Entonces ellos son de los que tanto habla la gente. No puedo esperar.

 **El Ser Mental**

 **¿Podrás superar la prueba?**

Luego de unos minutos de explosiones y ráfagas de aire, Blue y Qkidna se topan nuevamente.

—¡¿Qkidna?! ¡¿Qué diantres te pasó?!

—¡Estoy seguro de que Tankdo hace trampa! ¡No sé cómo! ¡Pero lo hace!

El anaranjado se encuentra con el rostro y la ropa negros y no llevaría nada puesto de no ser porque las telas que usan ambos son para aguantar un poco el fuego. Los erizos juntan sus espaldas para cubrir más terreno con la vista.

—Así que tuviste que huir, ¿al menos lograste hacerle algo?

—Estoy seguro de que al menos lo asusté. ¿Tuviste suerte con Kira?

—Es listo, sabe que no podrá vencerme en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así que se esconde en los árboles y me dispara desde ahí.

—Me voy a quejar, ¿no se supone que las armas están prohibidas?

—Tus guantes cuentan como armas, cabeza hueca. ¡Cuidado!

Ambos saltan para esquivar una bola de fuego. En el aire, Qkidna es interceptado por Marshall, quien lleva ambos brazos cubiertos. El erizo atrapa su puño, dispara al suelo con su mano libre, dándose impulso para girar y arrojar al lobo lejos.

Antes de aterrizar, a Blue lo levanta una fuerte corriente de aire, es Kira, quien apunta con su pistola una vez que lo tiene arriba. El chico se enrolla y esquiva el disparo, impulsándose de vuelta al suelo con un Ataque Teledirigido, cosa que el albatros lograría esquivar. Detrás el erizo, Marshall aterriza, lo tienen rodeado.

—¡Qkidna! ¡¿Dónde estás ahora?!

—¡Justo aquí! —gritó mientras arrancaba un árbol del suelo para luego arrojarlo a los tres.

Los chicos lo esquivan, Blue se enrolla y se acerca rápidamente a su compañero.

—Esto ya duró demasiado.

—La pelea se acaba en cuanto logre golpear a cualquiera de los dos.

—Son demasiado rápidos para ti, Qkid. Ya sé qué hay que hacer.

Los otros también se reúnen, Marshall nota la respiración agitada de Kira.

—¿Cansado?

—Ni un poco.

—Solo debemos deshacernos de Jethog, Airth será pan comido después.

—De verdad necesitábamos esto, no hay mejor manera de entrenar que peleando en serio.

—Tú lo has dicho.

Entonces, ven cómo Qkidna da un gran salto, ambos guantes muestran un intenso brillo, tiene dos super disparos cargados.

—¡Hasta la vista, bobos!

Dispara, pero ambos ataques no llegan a acercarse a los supuestos blancos. Al golpear la tierra, una enorme cortina de humo los rodea. Kira no tarda en despejar todo con una corriente de aire, perdieron a los erizos de vista. No les dan tiempo de buscarlos ni con la mirada, de inmediato, Blue logra golpear a Kira en la espalda con el Spin Attack, retrocede al contacto, pero el golpe bastó para derribar al albatros. Queda frente a Marshall.

—¡Jethog, tú…! ¡Agh!

Recibe un disparo sin cargar por la espalda, Blue caga el Spin Dash y ataca, pero el lobo reacciona a tiempo y se hace a un lado. Qkidna ve al chico dirigirse a él, así que lo atrapa con ambas manos.

—¡Ja, ja! Había estado esperando hacer esto.

Sujetando a Blue, quien no deja de girar, con una sola mano, lo une con su puño derecho, como si combinara dos armas, cubriendo al erizo de un leve brillo dorado.

—Deben estar bromeando.

—¡Vamos tú y yo, Tankdo! ¡Segundo asalto!

Marshall enciende sus manos y brazos nuevamente, se impulsa con una leve explosión hacia el erizo. Qkidna lo intercepta, comienza un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el que el chico debe evitar a toda costa entrar en contacto con el fuego del lobo. Se ve forzado a retroceder ante la tremenda ofensiva de Marshall, quien no deja de golpear y arrojar llamaradas, un descuido podría ser el fin de los erizos.

—¿Cómo juzgarías esta situación, Azuri?

—¡Vamos, Qkidna! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Enséñale cómo se hace!

—A…Azuri, Qkidna va perdiendo.

—¡Eres el mejor! ¡Demuestra que pue…! ¡Ah! ¡Ey!

—El combate parece llegar a su punto máximo, damas y caballeros —hablaba el verdadero comentarista tras hacer a un lado a la rubia—. Qkidna Airth no ha podido demostrar se capaz de conectar un solo golpe a Marshall, sin embargo, los erizos aún están ambos en pie, mientras que el combatiente Kira Zenoka ha quedado fuera de combate. ¿Podrá el lobo conseguir la derrota por los dos? ¿o el cazador sucumbirá ante la presa?

Los chicos en el campo de batalla pueden escuchar los comentarios, ambos peleadores dan todo de sí. Qkidna sigue en desventaja, retrocede cada vez más. Marshall lanza un golpe deslizando su brazo de manera horizontal, arrojando una gruesa línea de fuego, pero Qkidna la evita echando la espalda hacia atrás, haciendo un ángulo de 90 grados casi perfecto. Se levanta de inmediato y el combate sigue.

Finalmente logra atrapar un puño, quemándose un poco, pero esto no le importa al erizo. Marshall se sorprende por esto, y antes de contraatacar, Qkidna lo golpea en el abdomen usando a Blue como arma. El golpe es lo suficientemente fuerte para elevarlo por los aires.

—¡Increíble! ¡Qkidna finalmente lo consiguió!

—¡Te amo, Qkidna!

—¡Todo tuyo, Blue! —gritó al momento de arrojar un golpe al aire, disparando el Spin Dash hacia el lobo, quien no tardaría en reincorporarse en el aire impulsado por sus llamas.

Tankdo arroja un lanzallamas al erizo, frenándolo un poco. Sin embargo, el ataque giratorio de Blue comenzaría a dotarlo de su característico brillo celeste, aumentando poco a poco su intensidad, como si cargara a medio vuelo.

—¡No, no lo harás!

El lobo aumenta la intensidad del lanzallamas, cubriendo por completo la esfera giratoria que es Blue. Ni siquiera en las pantallas se puede ver ya al erizo.

—Asombroso, Marshall está frenando el Spin Attack. ¿Podrá el chico salir ileso de esa situación!

—Imposible. Ese vago caerá envuelto en una bola de fuego, solo esperen.

—¡Que no es un vago, Azuri! —se aclara la garganta— Lo que de verdad nos importa es, ¿podrá realmente frenar ese ataque con el lanzallamas? Parece que se le acaba el fuego.

En el suelo, Qkidna se inclina para dar un fuerte salto, sus guantes brillan con una leve intensidad. Entonces, salta.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Qué hace Qkidna?!

Atraviesa la primera capa de fuego, comienza a perder inercia, pero alcanza a Blue, quien también parece retroceder poco a poco. Qkidna no pierde un instante y le da un fuerte golpe a la esfera, dándole así, la potencia más que suficiente para atravesar el fuego y llevarse a Marshall consigo hasta el techo, dejando una profunda abolladura en la estructura. Blue comienza a caer, parece inconsciente, mientras que Marshall, quien también cae, apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos. Alcanza a ver a su rival, así que extiende su brazo con lo que le queda de fuerzas y dispara una pequeña bola de fuego, dando en el blanco. Con este ataque, Blue caería con la fuerza de un pequeño meteoro.

Ambos aterrizan al fin. No hace falta observar al erizo más de un segundo para ver lo derrotado que está. Sin embargo, Marshall, quien dejó una marca con su cuerpo al caer, intenta levantarse. Qkidna no tarda en llegar con él, agotado, apenas siendo capaz de recuperar su aliento, apunta y carga uno de sus guantes a él. Pero el lobo, quien no ha notado la presencia de su oponente, cae vencido.

—¡El combate ha llegado a su fin! ¡Los erizos se alzan con la victoria en esta segunda pelea de exhibición!

El público, al igual que las gatitas y el chao, celebran la victoria y el final de una gran batalla. Pero una chica observaba aún en su asiento, aplaudiendo en silencio, con un rostro de satisfacción.

Después de una hora, el gimnasio queda vacío, solo los chicos siguen en el campo de batalla, el cual también está vacío, como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso la abolladura del techo desapareció. La tecnología del Begin Gym permite crear escenarios ficticios y reparar daños a una velocidad conveniente.

Azuri y Katly entregan un anillo dorado a cada chico. Los anillos fueron creados por Matsy, quien se encuentra exhausto luego de eso.

—Estuviste increíble, Qkidna, fuiste el mejor de todos, te robaste la escena, la ciudad entera te observaba, eres tan…

—Sí, sí, ya, ya, lo sé, lo sé. ¿Quieres darme esa cosa ya? La necesito.

—Fue una pelea increíble, Marshall, aprendí algunas cosas importantes al verte —le entregaba el anillo al lobo cruzado de brazos, ojos cerrados, cabeza baja, refunfuñando.

—Hey —se aclaró la garganta—, ¿qué hay de mí? Yo di el golpe final.

—No te pongas celoso, chico, todos sabemos que igual eres el favorito de Katly, aunque haya decidido pedirle a Marshall enseñarle sin siquiera preguntarte a ti, pero sigues siendo su favorito —se burlaba hasta recibir un codazo de parte de Blue—, ¡agh! Oye, de todos modos, técnicamente fui yo quien dio el golpe final.

—Qkidna tiene razón —comentó Kira, quien ya había absorbido la energía del anillo—, de no ser por él, Marshall hubiera acabado contigo allá arriba.

—¡Ja, ja!

—Ah, como sea.

—Blue, no puedes seguir ganando todas tus peleas a base de arriesgarte de esa manera.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Kat? Me ha funcionado hasta ahora.

—Y seguirá funcionando hasta que algo te destruya finalmente. La estrategia de ustedes dos siempre es atacar, y si eso no funciona, solo golpean más fuerte.

—Está bien, Kira, pero, dime algo, ¿quiénes ganaron el combate? —se burló Qkidna.

—Solo bajé la guardia un momento —dijo, haciendo que todos rieran…

—¿Saben? Me hubiera gustado que Alvin participara.

—Sí, el chico lleva demasiado tiempo encerrado trabajando en esa mejora. Espero que valga la pena.

Mientras conversan, Blue siente la presencia de alguien desconocido, alguien con una energía vital similar a la suya o la de Marshall y Katly. Voltea a ver hacia la entrada, ahí la ve a ella, la chica que los observaba entre el público. En comparación, es tal alta como Kira, camina con mucha seguridad hasta entrar al campo de batalla. Marshall sería el segundo en notar su presencia, ignorando con esto los intentos de Katly por levantarle en ánimo. Con Tankdo y Jethog mirando, los demás no tardarían en darse cuenta también.

—No puedo creer que por fin estoy aquí. Esperaba ansiosa poder conocerlos. No estuvieron nada mal, eh. Metieron la pata unas cuantas veces, pero lucieron grandiosos.

Los chicos se veían las caras, confundidos.

—Sí… y tú eres…

—Ah, perdón por llegar así. Mi nombre es Kina, Kina Kokoda. He visto y escuchado mucho sobre ustedes y sus enfrentamientos con Genevil. Díganme, ¿les hacen falta miembros en su club?

Los chicos se ven las caras otra vez.

—Disculpa, hermosa, creo que te confundes un poco —decía Qkidna—, esto de enfrentar a un científico malvado no es cosa para cualquiera. Además, ya somos muchos.

—Podrían ser más —comentó Kina—, además, ¿no se supone que te ayudan esos guantes que llevas?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo sabes lo de los guantes?!

—Todo mundo lo sabe, chaparro, Alvin Stius lo dijo en una entrevista.

—¡Stius! —gritó con frustración.

—Espera, Qkidna podrá ser un idiota, pero tiene un punto —decía Katly—, ya somos suficientes.

—Vamos, chicos, un poco de ayuda extra no les vendría mal.

—¿Por qué estás tan interesada? —preguntó Kira.

—¿Qué no es obvio? La aventura, el ser parte de algo grande. Creo que puedo hacerlo. Quiero patear unos cuantos traseros robóticos.

—No es del todo cierto —pensaban Blue y Katly, pero se lo callaron.

—Esta chica se lo toma muy a la ligera —comentó Azuri—, yo digo que no la dejen entrar.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

—¡Oye!

—¡Este no es ningún club! —gritó Qkidna —¡Ni siquiera somos todos parte del mismo equipo!

—¿Cuántos equipos son?

—Dos equipos de tres.

—¡¿Tres?! —exclamaron en conjunto.

—Sí, Katly está con el perro y el pájaro.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No es así! —gritó la gatita.

—Sí lo es —respondió Marshall.

—¿De… De verdad?

—¡No, no lo es! —gritó Blue.

—Perfecto, me voy al equipo de Seres Especiales, ¿qué les parece?

—¡Que no! —gritaron todos.

—Ah, vamos, chicos, ¿por qué no?

—Danos una razón para aceptarte —desafió Qkidna.

—Porque puedo hacer esto.

Entonces, la chica comienza a levitar. Extendiendo sus manos, hace aparecer varias esferas de energía rosada a su alrededor. Entonces los chicos entienden que se trata de un Ser Especial.

—Sí, sí, impresionante, ¿viste todo lo que hicimos hace rato? Con hacer bolitas que explotan no es suficiente.

—Oye, chaparro, me estás sacando de quicio. ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?

—Ahora sí hablamos el mismo idioma.

—Bien. Que sean dos, contra mí.

—"¡¿Qué?!"

—Bien —habló Marshall—, si la gatita quiere divertirse, que lo haga. Iremos de dos en dos, enfrentarás a todos nosotros. Si tus habilidades nos convencen, podrás unirte a nosotros.

—Si tengo que patear todos sus traseros, que así sea.

—Espera un momento, nosotros somos 5, ¿cómo iremos de dos en dos?

—Uno de nosotros debe retirarse —sugirió Kira.

—No. Nos enfrentará una vez a todos —replicó el lobo.

—Muy bien, suficiente —intervino Blue—, uno de nosotros tendrá que enfrentarla solo. ¿Quién se anima?

—Vamos, Blue, somos el equipo invencible, ningún erizo peleará solo hoy.

—Muy bien… ¿Marshall? ¿Kira? ¿Katly?

—Ni hablar, Jethog, creo que Katly peleará sola está vez.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo?! Sé que soy la única que nunca ha peleado en equipo, pero no me dejen así.

—¿Para qué te entreno si no puedes pelear tú sola?

—¡Esperen! Tengo una idea. Todos, pónganse en círculo.

Sin perder más tiempo, obedecen a la rubia y todos se sientan, formando un círculo. Ponen al aún durmiente Matsy en medio, y lo hacen girar. Quien toque ser señalado por la cabeza del chao será quien pelee solo al inicio.

—Estos chicos no pueden ir en serio.

Finalmente, Matsy se detiene, y es el albatros quien resulta señalado.

—Bien, parece que seré yo.

—No, esperen —interrumpió Blue—, que sea a la segunda.

—Está bien, Blue, puedo pelear solo, no es problema.

—No, Kira. Jethog no quiere que Katly haga equipo conmigo.

Todos, con excepción de Blue y Katly comienzan a reír, haciéndolos ruborizar.

—E…Eso, no es… del todo cierto.

—Ya, suficiente. Acabemos con esto antes de que el sol se oculte, ¿quieren? —terminó de hablar el lobo.

Todos se levantan, será Kira quien enfrente a Kina. Todos salen del campo de batalla y se sientan lo más cerca posible. La felina estira su cuerpo mientras su rival recarga y afina su arma de energía.

—¿Qué poder dices que tienes?

—Soy un Ser Mental. Ya sabes, los que hacemos cosas con la mente.

—Ya veo —termina y activa su pistola—, yo no tengo ningún poder, pero seguro has escuchado hablar de mi padre.

—Sé quién eres, Kira, pero no creas que por eso me intimidas. Te patearé el trasero de una manera u otra.

Sin un réferi presente para darle oficialidad al combate, es Marshall quien debe anunciar el final y el inicio de éste. Lo hace disparando una bola de fuego al aire con los dedos.

La pelea comienza, es Kina quien da los primeros pasos, y es solo una forma de decirlo, pues lo que hace es levitar y avanzar rápidamente hacia Kira, quien la espera, listo para interceptarla.

Solo llegando, la psíquica arroja una patada en el aire, buscando la cabeza del ave, pero Kira la bloquea con un ala, ambos se mantienen firmes en esa posición un par de segundos en un forcejeo discreto. Luego, con su otra ala, Kira empuja la pierna de Kina, haciéndola girar para luego conectar unos cuantos golpes que la harían aterrizar. Los movimientos del albatros son muy distintos a los del resto, pues es el único que no entrena por su cuenta, recibe instrucciones de la policía y en privado estudia a los agentes especiales. Sus técnicas buscan ser precisas, buscando los pintos vitales de su oponente.

—Esa chica no se ve muy lista, para ser un Ser Mental.

—Tú tampoco eres muy listo, Qkidna —se burló la gatita.

—Oh, cállate.

—Silencio, chicos, veamos esto, apenas comienzan.

La chica comienza a levitar de nuevo, así que Kira la hace retroceder con una fuerte corriente de aire. Ella trata de resistir, pero le es inútil, se la lleva el viento. Con su rival inestable en el aire, el albatros apunta, un láser rojo es utilizado como mira, al disparar, la energía se dirige a Kina como un misil teledirigido. La psíquica apenas logra incorporarse de vuelta en el aire. Para contrarrestar el ataque, arroja una esfera de energía, pero tras ese disparo venían otros dos que ella no ve venir por la pequeña cortina de humo luego de la explosión. Recibe los ataques, cae al suelo.

—No me digan que ya se acabó.

—¿Quieres callarte? Ella aún puede pelear.

Kina aterriza de pie.

—¿Qué animal eres? No recuerdo haber visto tu especie en esta región.

—Te fijas en todo, ¿eh? Soy una serval, vengo de Miraida. No te distraigas.

Kina desaparece, su imagen se divide y se esfuma. Kira, confundido, la busca con la mirada, pero en poco tiempo ella aparece frente a él y conecta una fuerte patada en un costado. El albatros retrocede, pero sigue firme, se cubre de las siguientes patadas mientras la chica comienza a levitar de nuevo, haciéndole más difícil salir de la situación. Finalmente, atrapa uno de sus pies, luego el otro, Kina no duda en arrojar un par de esferas a su rival en el rostro, pero no resultan suficientes para hacerlo ceder.

—No es cierto… ¡Ahh!

Comienza a girar en círculos hasta ganar suficiente impulso, la arroja, haciendo que se estrelle contra el suelo y rebote, trata de reincorporarse, pero una serie de disparos se lo prohíben. Kira guarda su arma, crea una corriente de aire detrás de él para darse impulso e interceptar a la lejana serval. Llega a ella en un instante, trata de golpearla en el pecho con el codo, pero, estando en el aire, la chica lo bloquea, atrapando el brazo del ave. Inicia un forcejeo que no duraría mucho, pues, levantando rápidamente su pierna, sorprende a Kira con una patada en el mentón, obligándolo a soltarla, y en el mismo movimiento, lo patea directamente en el abdomen.

Kira se tambalea un poco, y justo cuando se reincorpora, una decena de esferas de energía caen sobre él. La cortina de humo no le permite ver a Kina aproximándose. Lo intercepta, patea sus piernas, haciéndolo caer, pero no aterriza, se mantiene estático en el aire.

—¿Qué? … ¿Qué es esto? ¿Telequinesia?

—Sep.

Teniéndolo prácticamente recostado, le da una fuerte patada en la espalda, haciéndolo elevar varios metros. La imagen de Kina desaparece de nuevo para manifestarse en la posición indicada para patear a Kira y enviarlo de vuelta al suelo. El albatros cae con mucha fuerza. Se inclina con algo de esfuerzo, pero no parece tener fuerzas para levantarse por completo, golpea el suelo con frustración mientras la victoriosa chica aterriza suavemente.

—Lo siento, Kira… ¡Kira ya no puede continuar esta pelea! La ganadora es Kina.

—Para no tener poderes de ningún tipo, eres muy fuerte, no cualquiera aguanta mis patadas, ¿sabes? Me sorprendió que también soportaras los ataques de un Ser Especial.

—Sabes pelear bien, solo no dejes que tu excesiva confianza te haga tropezar.

—¿Excesiva confianza? ¿De qué hablas? Te mostraré por qué soy tan confiada. ¿De quiénes son los traseros que patearé ahora?

Mientras Kira se retira, los erizos saltan dentro del campo de batalla.

—¡Jethog! ¡Es nuestro turno!

—Lo siento, Marsh, pero no puedo esperar más, se ve como un buen desafío después de todo.

—Argh, bien —dijo entre gruñidos—, espero que acabe con ambos, para variar.

—Tranquilo, Marshall, igual iremos enseguida —lo tranquilizó Katly, cosa que a Blue parece molestarle.

—Oigan, al naranja ya lo conocía, pero nunca he oído hablar de ti, ¿quién eres?

—¿Yo? Mi nombre es Blue Jethog, básicamente soy el líder.

—¡No es cierto! —gritó Marshall.

—¡Sí es cierto! —replicó Blue.

—¿El líder? Pero si nunca te había visto.

—El chico prefiere huir antes que ser visto en televisión. Es demasiado modesto, pero ha estado aquí desde el principio. Prepárate, hermosa, nosotros somos los más fuertes aquí.

—No es cierto —cantó con sarcasmo el lobo, ya sin importarle realmente.

—Ash, no puedo creer que Qkidna le esté coqueteando a esa… a esa… ¿qué dijeron que era?

—Una serval, Azuri. Para ser un Ser Mental, esperaba ver cosas más extrañas.

—Bueno, tú eres un Ser de las Sombras y nunca he visto que hagas algo relacionado con eso.

—¡Déjame en paz, Marshall!

Los tres peleadores están en guardia, esperando ansiosos la señal del lobo. Para este momento, Matsy finalmente despierta, y sin saber qué está pasando, va a los brazos de Katly para observar. El lobo disparar una bola de fuego al aire.

De inmediato, Blue comienza a cargar el Spin Dash, mientras que Qkidna arroja numerosas esferas de energía dorada a Kina. La chica se ve forzada a levitar fuera de la situación, siendo perseguida por el erizo. Pronto, desaparecería para teletransportarse detrás de Qkid, quien ya la esperaba, se gira y atrapa la pierna de su contrincante al momento que ella arroja una patada.

Gira sobre sí mismo para ganar impulso y arrojarla en dirección a Blue para que la recibiera con el Spin Dash, arrojándola de vuelta con Qkidna en el acto. El erizo busca golpearla, pero Kina gira su cuerpo en el aire mientras avanza, de manera que falle el ataque y logra patearlo en la espalda.

Los erizos se reincorporan, Kokoda crea numerosas esferas de energía sobre ellos, haciéndolas caer de inmediato. Qkidna solo puede cubrir su cabeza y rostro con sus manos, recibiendo algunos ataques, pero Blue avanza mientras evita cada esfera. Logra interceptarla, Kina arroja una patada, Blue la cubre usando la esfera de uno de sus guantes. Una leve onda de energía se extiende por el campo de batalla, siendo percibida por los peleadores y solo por Katly fuera de ahí.

—Asombroso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Pude sentir el choque de energía de ambos. Entonces así se siente un combate real.

—Debería ser normal para ti percibir ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo.

—No, es diferente. La energía de Blue no se siente tan viva a menos que…

—¿A menos que…?

—A menos que sus guantes…

Katly no termina la frase. Esto hace que Marshall preste una especial atención al combate a partir de este momento.

El combate cuerpo a cuerpo se ve interrumpido por Qkidna, pues trata de atacar por un costado disparando varias veces. Solo logra que Kina se teletransporte de nuevo, interceptando al naranja esta vez. Arrojando patadas sin bajar al suelo, logra hacer retroceder a su rival poco a poco, haciéndolo incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que defender. Pero Blue no tardaría en llegar por atrás, así que la chica desaparece una vez más, haciendo que el erizo casi patee a su compañero con el talón, pero alcanzó a cubrirse.

—¡Blue! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—¡Lo siento! —retrocedió con un saltó, donde sería recibido por Kina, siendo pateado con fuerza hacia el suelo.

Qkidna comienza a disparar de nuevo, sin lograr atinar una sola vez. La serval se mueve con mucha agilidad en el aire, hasta que, sin aviso, se ve forzada a aterrizar, cae con mucha fuerza, pero firme. No puede levitar por siempre. Ahí es donde el erizo trataría de alcanzarla, pero Kina se lo hace imposible al desaparecer una y otra vez, atacándolo por sorpresa en numerosas ocasiones. Mientras trata de adivinar la procedencia del siguiente golpe, equivocándose siempre, carga un Super Disparo en su mano derecha.

—Muy bien, ¡es suficiente! —arrojó el golpe al suelo, provocando que la energía acumulada en su guante se dispare como una erupción alrededor suyo. Kina recibiría el impacto de una manera u otra.

Con la psíquica aturdida por el golpe, Blue aprovecharía para devolverle el favor de hace un momento.

—¡Te tengo! —gritó antes de conectar una patada a su cabeza, entonces, se quedaría inmóvil sobre Kina, quien extendió su mano hacia él para atraparlo y arrojarlo contra su compañero.

Blue comienza a girar para que Qkidna lo atrape y lo adhiera a su guante como antes. Varias esferas aparecen alrededor del erizo, él las esquiva dando un pequeño salto, perdiendo de vista a Kina en el acto. La psíquica aparece detrás, pero Qkid logra reaccionar y arroja un fuerte golpe con Blue en su puño, chocando con la patada lateral que Kokoda lanzó. El erizo supera con creces el ataque de su rival, haciéndola retroceder una gran distancia en el aire.

Qkidna da un gran salto mientras Kina se reincorpora. Cuando ella se da cuenta, el chico está a un par de metros sobre ella apunto de conectar un fuerte golpe. Solo con la mirada, la serval logra parar al erizo en el aire. Se ve agotada, pero firme. Airth no se rindió en ese momento, con su mano libre comienza a disparar, cosa que Kina evita sin dificultad, no soltando a su víctima en ningún momento.

Al ver que los ataques son inútiles, Qkidna tiene otra idea. Apuntando al aire en dirección contraria, carga solo un poco de energía, lo suficiente para simular un Super Disparo, el primer ataque lo impulsa ligeramente hacia abajo.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —gritó sorprendida al descubrir que esos ataques superan su telequinesia.

—Je, je, je. ¡Voy hacia ti, primor!

Qkidna continúa disparando, Kina pone sus dos manos enfrente, concentrando más su energía en detenerlo, pero de poco le sirve.

—Aunque llegues a mí, lo único que debo hacer es patear tu trasero lejos de mí.

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?

—¿Ah?

—¡Te estoy distrayendo, cabeza hueca!

Mientras disparaba al aire, cargaba al máximo su otro guante con Blue aun girando en él. Kina se da cuenta, pero justo un momento antes de que el erizo disparara a su compañero. Por el impacto, se crea una enorme cortina de humo. Todos observan, buscando a alguno de los peleadores. No pasó más de un segundo para que se escuchara a Qkidna aterrizar.

—Parece que lo lograron —dijo Katly, aliviada, solo para luego ver como Qkidna se estrella contra el límite del escenario, justo frente a todos los que están sentados.

—Qki… ¡¿Qkidna?! —gritó la rubia mientras el erizo caía al suelo, derrotado.

El humo finalmente se disipa, mostrando a Kina en una posición diferente, reincorporándose luego de la fuerte patada que sacó a Qkidna del juego. No lejos de ella, está Blue, sin fuerza alguna para levantarse luego de la fuerza con la que fue disparado hacia el suelo. Luego de recuperar el aliento, la chica psíquica sonríe, para luego gritar con emoción:

—¡Maldición! ¡Eso estuvo cerca! Si no hubiera alcanzado a teletransportarme, eso seguro habría acabado conmigo. Cielos, enano, ¿tenías que decirme que dispararías justo antes de hacerlo? Pudiste haber ganado si solo no hubieras abierto tu bocota.

—Perdieron —se lamentó Katly, con un poco de vergüenza ajena en su sonrisa.

—¡Ahh! ¡¿De verdad perdimos contra ustedes hace una hora?!

—Tankdo —decía Blue mientras trataba de levantarse—, cierra… la… boca —cayó de nuevo.

—Se los dije, solo debía patear su trasero lejos de mí. Y ahora —señaló a Katly y a Marshall—, siguen ustedes.

Katly se pega al asiento de golpe, es imposible ocultar los nervios ahora. Pero, en contraste, el lobo se levanta, determinado a no ser humillado como los erizos, quienes siguen moribundos en el campo de batalla.

—Hagamos esto, Katly —dirigió la mirada a su compañera, calmando un poco sus nervios.

Kina Kokoda espera ansiosa, se truena los dedos, y el cuello al girar su cabeza. Se ve llena de energía a pesar de los dos combates anteriores.

Este día es emocionante no solo para los chicos. A kilómetros de Begin City, o de la costa más cercana, Albert Genevil y Rebeca Paipin esperan ansiosos. Flotando a la deriva sobre una isla artificial de pocos metros, el halcón y la jaguar observan el cielo. Finalmente, una nave aparece. Un largo pez que aterriza con lentitud sobre la isla. Al abrirse la cabina, una coneja rosada salta fuera.

—¡He vuelto! Les dije que no debían recibirme aquí. Puedo ver lo mucho que me extrañaron.

—¡Ja! No me hagas reír. Como si alguien pudiera extrañarte. En todo caso, tú fuiste quien me extrañó.

Las primas se dan un abrazo. Luego, Genevil le da bienvenida a Ashley de la misma manera.

—Estuviste fuera más tiempo del qué pensé. ¿Ocurrió algo interesante en tu viaje?

—Tengo mucho que contarles. Y una gran sorpresa que seguro les encantará. Pero no en este pedazo de tierra falta. Debemos entrar.

—¿Una sorpresa? Bien. No puedo esperar.

Usando un pequeño control en su bolsillo, Genevil hace que la isla se hunda, cubiertos por un campo de fuerza de energía neutra. En poco tiempo, entran al cuarto de máquinas, donde nacen y se reparan todas las naves, armas y robots, la sala más grande de toda la base. Caminan hacia un pequeño hangar, seguidos de un par de robots que cargan un enorme paquete, cubierto por una sabana negra. Solo Ashley sabe lo que hay debajo.

—¿En verdad? Es bueno saberlo —seguían conversando hasta llegar al hangar.

—Sí, no la ha tenido para nada fácil. Pero es fuerte. Bien, ¿están ansiosos por ver el pequeño regalo?

—Sin rodeos, enana. Más vale que sea bueno.

Con emoción, la coneja retira la sabana, revelando una gran cápsula, un molde cuadrado hecho para ser transportado por una gran distancia. Lo que realmente destaca de este objeto, es la energía que contiene, fluyendo con un intenso brillo color rojo que ilumina a su alrededor como una lampara. Genevil y Rebeca quedan impactados.

—Este es… ¿Este es el resultado de…?

—Así es —contestaba Genevil igual de asombrado—, su metamorfosis está por finalizar.

—Ji, ji, ji. Les dije que les gustaría, solo vean sus rostros. Y parece que todo esto es solo una pequeña muestra de lo que vendrá cuando termine.

—Ashley, ¿dices que él…?

—No, señor. Aún falta. No supo decirme cuánto tiempo en realidad, pero no será pronto.

—Ya veo.

—Pero —siguió hablando haciendo énfasis en la primera palabra— podemos usar todo el contenido de esta cápsula.

—Señor, ¿qué significa esto? Es decir, comprendo lo que está pasando, pero, ¿qué es esta energía? ¿Qué pasará ahora?

—Obsérvalo por ti misma, Rebeca. Si una transformación como esta es posible, cualquier tipo de cambio lo es. Esto de aquí es solo el primer paso. Con esta energía, no será necesario usar los Anillos Dorados por ahora. Estoy ansioso por ponerla a prueba, una máquina potenciada por esta _energía roja_ deberá bastar para eliminar nuestros obstáculos.

Escuchando a Genevil, Rebeca se pierde en la intensidad del brillo que desprende la energía en la capsula, circulando dentro del recipiente como una densa neblina roja empujada por su propia fuerza. El resplandor carmesí se refleja en todos lados, hasta en los ojos de los presentes.

* * *

 **Información** ** Extra:**

En una época muy remota, se usaba la energía de Anillos Dorados para todo. La energía dorada reemplazaba y superaba por mucho lo que la electricidad y otros recursos importantes del planeta pudieran brindar, permitiendo así la coexistencia entre tecnología y naturaleza en perfecto equilibrio. Sin embargo, debido a la escasez de anillos que comenzaría siglos atrás, se han tenido que explotar otros recursos en busca de una energía que les reemplazara. Junto con el nacimiento de los Seres Especiales, comenzarían numerosas investigaciones acerca de la energía vital, fuerza que yace dentro de todos los seres vivos, fuente de la vida individual. Estas investigaciones ayudarían a la creación de la energía neutra, un no muy costoso reemplazo a la energía dorada que se usaría con los mismos propósitos y es más fácil de manipular. Sin embargo, nunca llegaría a compararse con los anillos dorados ni un poco. La energía neutra es usada en máquinas y como reemplazo a la electricidad en algunos casos. También puede usarse con fines curativos, pero es poco efectiva.

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo**

"La chica muda"


	6. La niña muda

El Begin Gym está cerrado al público ahora mismo, por lo que nadie podría entrar a ver el combate que se desarrolla en estos momentos. Explosiones de fuego junto con energía rosa y morada se ven a través de los tragaluces y ventanas. Entre toda la multitud fuera del gimnasio, una pequeña chica avanza hasta llegar a la entrada.

Es una chica en extremo similar a Kina, solo que carece de las líneas blancas que adornan su pelaje, y contrasta en cuanto a estatura, pues es apenas un par de centímetros más alta que Alvin, el más bajito de todo el grupo. Viste con una gruesa blusa de manga larga, y una pantalonera. Pareciera que se levantó de la cama y se vistió con lo primero que encontró. Intenta entrar al gimnasio, pero las puertas están cerradas. Se ve ansiosa.

Dentro de las instalaciones, el combate apenas comienza. Se siente una lucha mucho más intensa que las anteriores, pues Marshall mete muchísima presión a su oponente. Su brazalete se encuentra inactivo, aunque aún duda un poco si debe utilizarlo o no.

—Quizá pueda —pone su mano sobre el potenciador—… No, no será necesario esta vez.

Kina intercepta a Katly, la gatita se hace intangible de inmediato, por lo que los ataques de la serval fallan, sin embargo, la inmunidad de Kat no durará para siempre, así que el lobo arroja una corriente de fuego para separarlas y reunirse con su compañera.

—No es justo, ¿por qué no peleó así con nosotros?

—Te vio cara de tonto.

—La cara de tonto la tienes tú. ¿No podías vencerla con tu velocidad?

—¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿No tienes super fuerza?! Pudiste vencerla de un golpe.

—¡No es tan fácil!

Azuri y Kira tratan de ignorar la absurda discusión mientras Matsy intenta calmarlos. El combate neutral se reinicia, los tres peleadores se ponen en guardia. En esta ocasión, se puede apreciar una postura más firme de parte de Katly, manteniendo sus manos abiertas protegiendo su rostro, una posición de defensa. Blue la observa con atención, dejando de lado la discusión de hace un momento, Qkidna se da cuenta, así que lo deja contemplar.

 **La chica muda**

 **La búsqueda por el diamante de ardiente**

En alguna otra parte, una nave en forma de pez surca los cielos de una región lejana. A bordo, las primas Paipin buscan algo en los radares.

—¿Sabes? Es muy poco considerado enviarme a una misión apenas regreso, ¿no creen que estoy muy cansada luego de todo el camino que crucé para volver a la base?

—Créeme, enana, llegará el momento en el que no tendremos tiempo para descansar, o siquiera para entrenar. Será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando.

—Como sea. ¿Aún estamos muy lejos?

—Llegaremos en un par de minutos.

Buscando una distracción, la coneja nota las nuevas armas de Rebeca, situadas en su cinturón.

—¿Reemplazarás la katana con eso?

—No lo sé, aún no me acostumbro, es muy diferente.

—¿A quién se las robaste?

—A otro ladrón —lo pensó un poco.

—¿Fue divertido?

—Concéntrate en el radar, no podemos perder altitud hasta estar seguras de haber llegado.

—Ya, ya, lo tengo.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando los radares comienzan a detectar tierra. Inicia el descenso. Al bajar las nubes, lo primero que ven es una gran montaña. Se encuentran en una zona rodeada por la selva. Rebeca se eleva un poco para observar mejor el gigantesco cúmulo de tierra, que resulta ser en un volcán inactivo.

—¡Es más grande de lo que imaginé!

—Bienvenida a la región Janmori. Rápido, busquemos una entrada.

Sobrevuelan toda la zona buscando un lugar para aterrizar, lo que les llevaría tiempo, toda la superficie es irregular, solo algunos animales pueden sobrevivir a estas alturas, criaturas que han evolucionado para dominar estos terrenos.

En Begin City, el combate final parece llegar a sus últimos momentos. Los tres combatientes están exhaustos y el pequeño público atento. Katly tambalea un poco, pero se mantiene firme, Kina se toma un momento para recobrar el aliento.

—Interesante —comentaba Kira—, están llevando a Kina a su límite, pero en ningún momento han utilizado alguna técnica en equipo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hasta ahora cada quien ha atacado por su lado. Marshall aprovecha todas las distracciones de Katly. Cada Puño Sombra, cada pulso de energía, cada vez que provoca a Kokoda para luego huir son las ocasiones que Marshall ha utilizado para estudiar de cerca su estilo de combate y buscar aperturas.

—¿A eso se le puede llamar estrategia? Está usando a Katly como carnada.

—Parece que así lo planearon desde el principio, Qkidna.

Esto deja más que inconforme a Blue, lo hace pensar cosas como que él aprovecharía mejor las habilidades de Katly o quizá algunas combinaciones como las que hace con su compañero erizo. Esta inconformidad se hace notar de inmediato, pero los demás no le dan mucha importancia, pues el combate está por reanudarse, o ese es el mensaje que envía Marshall al encender brazos y manos.

—Tengo una idea, Katly. Hagamos _eso_.

—¿Ah? Pero será muy difícil acertar un ataque como ese.

—Confía en mí, lo lograremos, yo te diré cuándo.

Terminando de hablar, se impulsa con fuerza hacia la serval, movimiento que pone de nervios a Katly, pues entiende lo que Marshall tiene en mente. Kina se teletransporta para aparecer detrás del lobo, pero eso fue anticipado, Tankdo se agacha para evitar la patada y en el mismo movimiento hace crecer una columna de fuego. La psíquica recibe el ataque y se eleva, pero se reincorpora de inmediato y decide no descender. Hace aparecer numerosas esferas de energía alrededor de sus contrincantes. Mientras Katly las evita haciéndose intangible, Marshall las destruye con una explosión generada al dejar salir su energía acumulada, pero esto lo obligaría a apagarse, quedándose sin fuego por unos segundos.

Kina aparece frente a él, interceptándolo directamente por primera vez en todo el combate, aprovechando la falta de fuego. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo parece dominarlo Kina, manteniéndose a flote y obligándolo a retroceder con fuertes patadas. Marshall no logra encontrar una apertura, solo puede esquivar y bloquear, aunque esto último lo lastima, la fuerza de cada patada es tremenda.

De repente, Kina recibe pequeños golpes en el rostro, puños de energía visibles solo por microsegundos. Aunque no son muy efectivos, le dan a Marshall la oportunidad de atacar. Arroja un fuerte golpe dirigido al rostro, pero la serval lograría cubrirse con ambos brazos. Un segundo luego del contacto, los puños de Marshall se prenderían en llamas nuevamente. Kina no logra reaccionar a tiempo y recibe todo el poder de un lanzallamas. Por detrás, Katly arrojaría su característico pulso de energía, aturdiéndola el tiempo suficiente para que Marshall rematara con una corta serie de golpes que culminaría arrojando una gruesa bola de fuego.

Kokoda es lanzada al suelo. Katly se emociona, ve la victoria frente a sus ojos, pensaba que ya no sería necesario intentar aquella cosa. Fue corto su alivio, Kina no tardó en ponerse de pie nuevamente con algo de esfuerzo.

—No te rindes fácilmente, me gusta eso.

—Je, je. No me patearás de aquí tan fácil. Prepárate, ahora verás lo mejor de mí.

—¿En serio? —decía en tono de burla, Kina solo sonrió y desapareció— ¡Aparecerá por detrás! —creyó el lobo, pero la psíquica le colocó justo enfrente de él.

No le permitió reaccionar, de inmediato estiró su mano y lo atrapó. Katly trata de intervenir, pero sus golpes a distancia no logran nada, Kina resiste los Puños Sombra. Concentrando su energía en la otra mano, Kina crea muchas esferas de energía a su alrededor. Levantando a Marshall, lo haría disparar como si su mano se tratara de un cañón y él un proyectil, haciéndolo chocar con una de las esferas, la cual lo impulsaría contra la siguiente, y así hasta acabar con todas. Kokoda lo recibiría con una fuerte patada en la espalda, elevándolo y siguiéndolo con levitación.

—Esa es la técnica más ánime que he visto hasta ahora —comentó Qkidna.

—Dímelo a mí, estoy disfrutando esto —dijo el otro erizo.

Sosteniéndolo con su telequinesia, Kina haría todo el daño posible conectando patada tras patada, entonces recordaría que es una batalla de dos contra uno. Baja la mirada y descubre a Katly a punto de arrojar un Pulso Sobra cargado. La gatita ataca, pero Kina arroja a Marshall contra toda esa energía y luego desaparece. Katly no puede cancelar el ataque, y toda su fuerza la recibe el lobo.

—¡Marshall! ¡Lo siento!

Kina aparece detrás de Katly, intenta atacar como siempre, pero la intangibilidad le prohíbe tocarla. Se detiene, extiende su mano hacia ella y la levanta.

—¡Esperen! ¡¿Puede hacer eso cuando Kat es intangible?! —gritó Blue.

—Parece que a la mente no le importa la condición del cuerpo.

—¡Kat, resiste! —trató de animarla Azuri.

—¡Cha, chao!

—Finalmente pude ponerte las manos encima.

Detrás de Kina, aparecen decenas de esferas de energía rosadas.

—¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿No sabes hacer otra cosa?!

—¡Mira quién habla!

La arroja a sus espaldas y con el mismo movimiento de su mano, hace que todas las esferas vuelen en la misma dirección. Katly recibe todos los ataques para después caer en picada.

Marshall, quien apenas le levantaba, ve la escena y se impulsa con una explosión para atrapar a su compañera, permitiéndole caer sobre su pecho. Ambos caen.

—¿Estás bien?

—No… Auch.

—¿Puedes seguir?

—Creo, tal vez.

Por otro lado, Kina se ve forzada a aterrizar, ha gastado mucha energía en sus últimos ataques, no podrá levitar por un rato. Ve que sus oponentes se levantan de nuevo, sosteniéndose con las pocas fuerzas que les quedan.

—¿Aún no termina? Son duros de patear. Bien, acabemos con esto de una vez por todas.

—Es ahora o nunca, Katly. Mantente firme.

—De acuerdo —dijo con determinación, muy distinto a como se encontraba luchando hace unos momentos. Blue nota de inmediato este cambio en ella.

—¿Katly?

—No te pongas celoso, chico. Marshall solo la atrapó por…

—No es eso, Qkidna. Creo que planean algo.

—Ja, ja. Sí, lo que digas.

Kira es el único que piensa igual que Blue. Por otro lado, también se puede notar una clara confianza en Kina. Ambos bandos tienen un plan.

Marshall acumula todo el fuego que puede en ambos puños, Kina se prepara para lo que venga, pero, en lugar de atacar, el lobo arroja todo al suelo, creando una pared en llamas frente a él. La psíquica solo tiene que mover la mano para apagar todo el fuego, pero al hacerlo, solo ve a Katly acumulando energía. El cabello de la gatita se mueve con suavidad mientras un leve brillo morado cubre su cuerpo, tiene sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y los puños cerrados, agachando la cabeza un poco en posición defensiva.

—¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde fue…?

Antes de terminar la pregunta, escucha una serie de explosiones a un costado suyo, voltea, y ve a Marshall aproximándose. Se impulsa usando sus pies como pequeños cohetes, similar a los patines de Alvin, creando explosión trans explosión alcanza una velocidad similar a la del armadillo.

Kina se alarma y trata de teletransportarse, pero su imagen no termina de desaparecer, se da cuenta que aún no recupera suficiente energía. Sin tiempo para pensar en otra cosa, es interceptada por el lobo, comienza un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el que la serval debe permanecer en tierra.

Cubre sus puños con fuego, provocando algunas quemaduras en la ropa y piel de Kina, quien no cuenta con la velocidad suficiente para esquivar a un Marshall enfurecido. Retrocede y arroja un par de patadas, pero fueron fáciles de esquivar.

—¡Maldición!

Antes de recibir otro ataque, Kina da un gran salto para alejarse. Pero esto solo iniciaría una persecución. La psíquica finalmente puede elevarse de nuevo, así que su defensa mejora bastante. Ahora están iguales, Kina debe evitar el contacto con los puños de Marshall, sin mencionar las pequeñas llamaradas ocasionales que arroja, pero, conociendo la fuerza de sus patadas, el lobo también debe ser cuidadoso y esquivar cada vez que deja una apertura.

Es así por casi un minuto, hasta que Marshall abre su defensa por un error y Kina arroja una fuerte patada a reacción. El Ser de Fuego alcanzaría a cubrirse con un brazo, pero sintió la fuerza del ataque de igual manera, se ve reflejado en la forma en la que el fuego de su mano se apaga.

—Ya te tengo.

El combate ahora lo domina Kina, y Marshall se ve obligado a solo esquivar y retroceder mientras acumula más fuego en su otra mano. Tankdo es muy ágil, no parpadea ni despega la vista de su rival ni por un momento. Es el resultado de tanto tiempo enfrentando a un erizo con super velocidad.

—¡Te detendré ahora mismo! —gritó Kina, estirando su mano hacia Marshall, pero en ese mismo momento, el lobo arrojaría un fuerte golpe al suelo. Es atrapado, pero el golpe agrietó levemente el piso a sus pies, y rápidamente está grieta se extendería hasta formar un circulo alrededor de la serval.

Entonces, un gran muro de fuego se elevaría de estas fisuras, no hiriendo, pero sí encerrándola. Bastó solo con extender sus brazos para disipar y pagar todo el fuego a su alrededor. Pero perdió de vista a Marshall.

—¿Dónde…? ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Finalmente lo encuentra, con su brazo sano cubierto de fuego, y Katly detrás de él con toneladas de energía acumulada. El momento que Kina los mira, ambos atacan. Marshall arrojando todo el fuego acumulado en un lanzallamas, y Kat extendido sus brazos para crear el pulso de energía más fuerte que ha hecho hasta ahora.

Ambos ataques se combinan. El fuego viaja a gran velocidad en forma de ondas de energía, fusionándose con el casi invisible brillo morado del Pulso Sombra. Kina recibe el ataque antes de que siquiera comprenda lo que ocurre. La energía de Katly la aturde demasiado, y el fuego a su alrededor genera un calor insoportable, en microsegundos comienza a sudar casi a chorros, esto sin mencionar las quemaduras en su cuerpo y ropaje. Las ligas que sostienen su cabello se rompen, dejándolo libre, moviéndose con la fuerza de la energía que recibe.

Todos observan asombrados, sobre todo Blue. Cuando el ataque termina, Kina está tambaleando, con los ojos entrecerrados, furiosa y humeante. Da algunos pasos con lentitud, estira su brazo hacia ellos, pero finalmente se queda sin fuerzas, cae desmayada. Todos quedan sin palabras.

Por el otro lado, Katly cae de rodillas, así que Marshall se inclina junto con ella para también descansar.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Ganamos, ¿no es así? —hablada entrecortada, recuperando el aliento.

—Lo hiciste bien, Kat. Ya controlas mejor tu energía.

—Es todo gracias a ti, maestro —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Los demás bajan tan rápido como pueden, excepto Blue, pues se queda atrás un momento, observa cómo Marshall ayuda a Katly a levantarse y se dan la mano, ambos sonrientes. Este es el momento en el que nuestro chico redescubriría lo que son los celos.

—¿Chao, chao?

—¿Ah? No, no pasa nada, Matsy.

—Cha, cha, cha chao.

—¿De qué hablas? Por supuesto que no.

—¡Chao cha, cha chao!

—Oh, cierra la boca. Creo que te necesitan abajo, ¿crees poder crear algunos anillos más?

—Chao —contestó con frustración.

Mientras aquí festejan, a cientos de kilómetros se desarrolla otra aventura. Las primas acababan de entrar por una caverna al volcán. Han estado algunos minutos en descenso, el camino es recto. La luz exterior no alcanza a iluminar, pero los trajes de las chicas reemplazan el sol, dándoles suficiente visibilidad. El camino comienza a hacerse más estrecho cada cierto tiempo, Rebeca fue la primera en notarlo, las paredes están más cerca conforme avanzan.

—Oye, ¿me recuerdas a qué venimos?

—La energía roja es difícil de tratar, el señor necesita cierto objeto para poder contenerla.

—Cierto, cierto, ¿y qué tiene de especial la cosa que buscamos?

—Se trata de un diamante, uno enorme. Según el señor, no hay nada mejor para contener la energía roja que esta piedra en específico.

—¿Por qué un diamante como ese no está en algún museo?

—Nadie ha podido retirarlo de aquí. Está casi en la base del volcán, la lava que fluye alrededor lo ha mantenido muy caliente. Es muy difícil bajar hasta ahí, y los que han llegado no han sabido cómo sacarlo, solo un Ser de Fuego podría cargar esa cosa.

—¿Y por qué no…?

—No lo sé, es un misterio.

Paran de hablar cuando se dan cuenta que deben agacharse para seguir avanzando.

—¿Estás segura que es por aquí?

—Espera, debe haber una desviación en algún lado.

Usando una especie de radar-sonar, Rebeca busca lo que pueda haber a su alrededor.

—Sigamos avanzando, solo unos metros.

Así lo hacen, caminan hasta que Rebeca hace una seña para detenerse, Ashley retrocede un poco, entonces, la jaguar da un fuerte golpe al muro a su izquierda. La pared cae, revelando una entrada secreta. Siguen avanzando, el camino deja de ser tan estrecho como antes. Recorren solo unos metros y el camino se divide en tres partes.

—Una trampa muy primitiva.

Usando el mismo sonar, Rebeca averigua cuál camino deben seguir. Continúan por varios minutos hasta que el camino termina, hay una gran pendiente frente a ellas. Paipin vuelve a usar el sonar buscando una salida.

—¿Ahora qué?

—¿Qué tan hondo crees que sea?

—¿Yo qué sé? Pregúntale a tu calculadora.

—No la necesito, solo debo necesito medir cuánto tarda el cuerpo en caer, velocidad del sonido, y todas esas cosas.

—¿Arrojarás una roca?

—Mejor que eso.

Mientras Ashley miraba hacia abajo buscando algo en la oscuridad, Rebeca le mete tremenda patada para hacerla caer con fuerza. Solo se escucha el grito desesperado de la coneja, pero no se escucha el impacto.

—Como lo pensé, niebla oscura.

Rebeca salta sin preocupaciones, aterriza con suavidad. Ashley soba su espalda mientras se queja.

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Pude haber muerto!

—Claro que no, ¿ves esta cosa? —señalando el sonar— Con esta calculadora puedo saber qué tan lejos estamos del suelo. No podíamos ver nada por esa niebla oscura.

—¿Niebla oscura?

—Es energía oscura densa. No es una formación natural, alguien o algo debió generarla hace mucho con tal de que los exploradores no preparados se marcharan. La niebla absorbe el sonido, nada que esté sobre esa cosa nos escuchará.

—Pudiste decirme eso desde el inicio.

—¿Y eso qué tendría de divertido?

Luego de refunfuñar, Ashley se levanta, observa a su alrededor, todo es más roca excepto por una pared. Un mural enorme en el que se dibuja una escena. Dos mobianos luchando en el espacio, uno pintado completamente de blanco, posiblemente representando la luz, pues su adversario va de negro, tal vez representando la oscuridad. Bajo ellos, un planeta oscurecido, y sobre ellos, un sol pintado de negro. En las esquinas del mural hay cuatro espadas. En la esquina superior izquierda una cuya hoja va completamente de blanco, dibujada como si desprendiera brillo. En la esquina superior derecha, una espada similar, pero dibujada como si su hoja fuera de cristal, o ¿hecha de alguna piedra? En la esquina inferior izquierda una espada de hoja azul, dibujada similar a la anterior; y en la última esquina, una espada negra dibujada de forma similar a las dos anteriores, pero como su desprendiera una luz morada, y su hoja parece quebrarse.

—¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Algo que pasó hace mucho?

—No lo sé y no nos importa. Hay murales como estos repartidos por todo Mobius, no se sabe quién los creó ni lo que representan. Algunos creen que predicen eventos próximos para quienes los encuentran o historias del pasado.

—¿Qué crees que signifique?

—Ya te dije que esto no nos importa. Hay una entrada oculta en ese mural, veamos.

Usando el sonar, Rebeca descubre una entrada justo al lado de una de las espadas, en la esquina superior derecha.

—¿Cómo haremos para entrar?

—Justo así.

Sin avisar, Rebeca toma a su prima del brazo y la arroja con fuerza a la zona del mural, la coneja grita hasta que atraviesa el muro como si este no existiera. Rebeca salta para entrar también.

—¡Puedes tan solo decírmelo!

—¿Qué habría de divertido en eso?

Están en un pequeño pasillo, solo cinco metros de largo. Al salir, se encuentran con lo que alguna vez fue una especie de santuario, ahora todo en ruinas. Gritas en las paredes, pilares partidos, una fuente destruida en medio, el suelo quebrado, y numerosas salidas alrededor. También adornan pequeños murales y cuadros en algunas paredes como el anterior, pero mucho más pequeños.

—¿Qué era este lugar?

—Quién sabe. Un templo sagrado antiguo, ¿tal vez? Parece que hubo una lucha aquí, pero es de hace décadas.

Rebeca busca el camino correcto con el sonar, pero tarda un poco esta vez. Da la señal a Ashley, quien se distrae observando todo, y siguen adelante.

Recorren una gran cantidad de pasillos. Descubriendo puertas ocultas y acertijos todo el tiempo. Rebeca venía preparada para todo, Genevil le había dado instrucciones muy específicas para poder avanzar, como si el doctor conociera a la perfección el lugar.

—Oye, ¿me puedes recordar cómo sacaremos esa cosa de aquí?

—¿Ves esto? —extendió su mano, de inmediato un guante negro la cubrió, una extensión de su traje— Me mantendrá alejada del calor, nuestros trajes enteros lo harán. Pienso cargar esa piedra hasta la salida.

—¿La llevarás en el lomo todo el camino de vuelta? ¿Que esa cosa no es enorme?

—Servirá de entrenamiento. Bien, creo que estamos cerca.

Las primas se aproximan al final de su viaje. Por otro lado, en Begin City, Matsy terminaba de repartir anillos a todos. La pequeña criatura cae exhausta a los brazos de Azuri, durmiéndose casi al instante.

—Chicos, esto debería ser maltrato animal.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿La forma en que patee a tus amigos?

—¡Oye!

—¡No fue una paliza!

—¡Estuvimos muy cerca!

—¡Fue solo por un tropiezo!

—¡Ni siquiera me esforcé!

—Sí, lo que digan —se burlaba mientras los erizos seguían alegando—. Aun así, debo admitir que ustedes dos sí me aplastaron —se dirigió a los ganadores—, no esperaba menos de Marshall Tankdo. Pero, a ti no te conozco.

—¿Yo?

—Que no te extrañe. Está desde el principio también, pero prefiere huir antes de ser vista, como Blue. ¿Apoco no son la pareja perfecta?

Blue le da un golpe detrás de la cabeza en respuesta al erizo.

—Mi nombre es Katly Hóllow, soy un Ser de las Sombras.

Kina se estremece un poco al escuchar el apellido, cosa que Blue y la gatita notarían, pero la chica haría como si nada pasara.

—¿Hóllow? ¿Que esa palabra no significa…?

—¡Ya sabemos lo que significa! ¡Dejen de molestar con eso! ¡Yo no elegí mi apellido!

Todos ríen. En esos momentos, alguien aparece dentro del campo de batalla, un poco alejada de los chicos, quienes no notarían su presencia al estar distraídos. Se trata de la chica que esperaba fuera del Begin Gym. Por fin logró entrar al teletransportarse. De inmediato ve a los chicos y reconoce a Kina. La pequeña se ve molesta. De repente, todos se elevan con fuerza, quedándose a flote a varios metros del suelo.

—Muy gracioso, Kokoda. Bájanos ya.

—Soy fuera yo, te habría estrellado contra el suelo, chaparro.

Cuando se callaron, los chicos fueron llevados hasta los asientos más lejanos, en lo alto, mientras Kina se quedaba dentro. Entonces, notarían la presencia de otra desconocida.

—Je, je. Hola, hermanita, ¿me extrañabas?

—La pequeña se cruza de brazos, mirando a su hermana mayor con desaprobación.

—¿Qué? Oh, vamos, solo fue un —pausa para pensar—… necesitaba… ¿no sabes quiénes son?

Voltea hacia los chicos, quienes bajan hacia ellas, luego vuelve la mirada a su hermana con el mismo semblante.

—¿En serio? Vamos, sé que quedamos en ser discretas, pero…

—¡Oye! —gritó Qkidna— ¡¿Quién te crees?! ¡Nadie me saca del escenario solo porque sí!

—Cálmate, Airth —aconsejó Kira.

—Ah, chicos, je, je —reía con nervios mientras trataba de girarse—. Olvidé mencionarlo, no soy solo yo, ella es mi hermana menor, Saki.

Todos dirigen la mirada a la pequeña, pero ella gira hacia otro lado, estar frente a tantos desconocidos la abruma, Blue y Katly lo notan de inmediato.

—Ella es —intentaba girarse—… ella es… ella… ¡Saki, bájame de una vez!

Terminando la oración, cayó de pie, y su hermana se coloca detrás de ella.

—¿Es en serio? Lo siento, chicos, es algo tímida, pero, en realidad, es más poderosa que yo.

Esto asombra a todos, y a los que pueden sentir la energía no les queda duda de la veracidad de esas palabras.

—Aunque, en realidad no es para nada buena peleando, un empujón y ya está —se burlaba—, si es que logran acercarse lo suficiente.

—Se ve que no es muy sociable.

—Azuri…

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, hermanita, ya que te tomaste la molestia de venir a buscarme, ¿por qué no te presentas?

Saki mira a su hermana con frustración, luego vuelve a sus espaldas, pero la mayor comenzaría a forcejear para ponerla frente suyo. Los demás no saben cómo actuar, solo observan hasta que finalmente Kina logra su objetivo. La pequeña solo los mira con miedo, baja un poco la mirada, separa un poco los labios, pero no emite ni un sonido. Entonces, Katly toma la palabra.

—Vamos, no tienes por qué ser tímida. Sé que no damos una primera buena impresión…

—Yo sí la doy —interrumpió Qkidna.

—Pero —alzó la voz— te aseguro que seremos muy buenas amigas, te encariñarás con todos en seguida.

Saki al fin se anima un poco, le sonríe a Katly, pero sigue sin hablar.

—Presentémonos formalmente. Soy Katly, Katly Hóllow.

—¿Qué Hóllow no…?

—¡No preguntes eso ahora, Kina! —gritó y luego se calmó, alarmando un poco a Saki, aunque esto también le causaría algo de risa— Lo siento, je, je.

Katly espera una respuesta, pero solo obtiene otra sonrisa.

—Puede que tarde un poco en tomarnos algo de confianza —comentó Azuri.

—¿Qué? Oh, lo siento, qué torpe soy, olvidé mencionarlo. Saki no puede hablar, es muda.

Y todos quedan como la pequeña, sin palabras. Entonces, Katly se apura a disculparse, la pequeña solo puede hacer señas con las manos indicando que no pasa nada.

Entonces, todos se presentan formalmente al fin, siendo Marshall el último, y ya que todos se conocen, deciden salir de Begin Gym, pues el día está por terminar. Visitan una pequeña cafetería para descansar, ordenan algunas bebidas, y conversan.

—Mi padre es de los mejores luchadores en la región, ha participado en más torneos de los que puedo recordar. Algún día seré como él, incluso mejor. Me verán pelear contra los mejores.

—No puedo esperar —decía la enamorada Azuri.

—Pero en esas competencias no hay poderes de ningún tipo, no podrás usar esos guantes, ¿lo sabías?

—Es obvio, Kina. Estos los llevo solo mientras no hayamos capturado a Genevil, además, usarlos me hace más fuerte. Cuando todo termine, se los devolveré a Alvin.

—Pero sin esos guantes no eres nada —se burlaba la serval.

—¡Cállate! Te puedo enfrentar sin ellos cuando quiera. Blue, a diferencia de mí, no se los quita ni para dormir, me han contado por ahí.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿De qué hablas? Por supuesto que me los quito.

Katly solo sorbía su bebida en silencio.

—Usas esas cosas desde que te conozco. Míralos, ya están viejos, deben cambiarlos, aunque no encuentres unos con las mismas esferas que brillan.

—No es tan simple, Qkidna.

—Es cierto, ¿qué pasa con esas esferas? ¿Es una batería, o algo así?

—Es…

Mientras los chicos conversan, y tratan de hacer que Blue diga las cosas, Saki los observa a todos con atención, mirándolos directo a los ojos cuando no prestan atención. Kina también se divierte molestando a quien sea su turno, pero en momentos parece que busca algo, cerciorarse de una cosa.

—Entonces, cuando no había esperanza, Blue envolvió de un gran brillo azul y le volteó el juego a Marshall. Todos perdieron la cabeza.

—Ay, yo no pude ver esa pelea.

—Solo me descuidé un momento, pude haberte derribado ahí mismo si hubiera prestado atención.

—Claro que no, Marshall, cada golpe que arrojo en ese estado es superior a cualquier cosa que hago normalmente.

—Mi forma ardiente también me hace superior a lo que realizo con normalidad.

—De cualquier forma, te vencí aquella vez, si te descuidaste o no, ya no importa. ¿Acaso estás listo para una revancha?

El bullicio empieza, todos menos Kira los incitan a pelear. Hasta Matsy, quien recién despertaba, comienza a hacer ruido.

—Estoy más que listo para hacerte arder en llamas, Jethog. Cuando quieras.

—¡Esperen! —gritó Azuri— No vayan a pelear entre esta semana y la próxima, tenemos toda una agenda de cosas por hacer.

—Ay, no —se quejó el erizo.

—Primero, debemos ver qué día iremos a la playa, después…

Así, la charla siguió, hasta que las luces de la ciudad comenzaron a encenderse. Marshall y Kira fueron los primeros en irse, luego, los demás caminaron juntos hasta la casa de las Kokoda. En el trayecto, revelaron que vienen de la región Miraida, y apenas llevan unos días en Begin City. Ese poco tiempo bastó para escuchar rumores sobre Genevil y los chicos que lo enfrentaban, cosa que llamaría la atención de la mayor de inmediato.

Llegan a la casa, se trata de un pequeño edificio de dos pisos, algo sucio por fuera a comparación de las demás casas.

—Esto es todo, amigos. Los invitaría a pasar, pero, la casa está hecha un desastre. Además, mis pa…

—No te preocupes —interrumpió Blue—, yo estaba por irme también.

—Igual —decían los demás.

—Oh, bueno, si eso es todo, solo una cosa. ¿Soy parte del equipo ahora?

Todos se ven las caras.

—Kina, ¿estás segura de que quieres ser parte de nosotros?

—¿De qué estás hablando? Unirme al equipo que le patea el trasero al tipo malo, eso debe ser lo más emocionante de la vida.

—La chica alta tiene razón, es de lo más emocionante.

—Qkidna, pensé que no la querías dentro —comentó Katly.

—Aún no la quiero dentro, a ninguna de las dos. Me robarían la escena.

—Oh, ¿entonces admites que soy mejor que tú?

—¡No dije eso!

—Ya, quietos los dos. Kina, a veces las cosas no son tan emocionantes como parecen —lo dice pensando en cómo los demás han corrido peligro, Katly, Kira, Alvin; Blue los ha visto arriesgando sus vidas, y es la razón por la que quiere atrapar a Genevil antes de que ocurra otra cosa—. A veces, uno quisiera no estar metido en esto, no haber atacado primero.

Con la mirada baja, el erizo trata de convencer a Kina de no involucrarse, entonces, ella pone su mano sobre el hombro del chico, quien alza la mirada, la ve sonriendo.

—¿Crees que no sé sobre los riesgos? No te preocupes por nosotras, somos fuertes. En Miraida también pasan estas cosas, no tan grandes, pero pasan. Sabemos que será difícil, por eso queremos entrar realmente, queremos ser más fuertes.

Blue las observa con admiración, Kina se ve confiada y decidida, aunque Saki parezca tener algunas dudas, se puede concluir que estará de acuerdo con su hermana siempre. Los chicos se ven las caras una vez más y, convencidos por la respuesta, le dan la bienvenida a las hermanas Kokoda al equipo.

En pocos minutos, Blue, Qkidna, Katly, Azuri y Matsy se van a sus hogares. Las hermanas entran a su casa por fin, las luces están apagadas, al encenderlas, se ve un recibidor vacío, ni un solo mueble a la vista, solo un pasillo, las entradas a las otras habitaciones y las escaleras frente a ellas.

—Tenemos mucho qué hacer en este lugar si de verdad queremos vivir aquí.

La pequeña se para frente a su hermana, la misma actitud de cuando entró al Begin Gym.

—No me vengas con eso ahora. Sabes que los necesitamos, solo con ellos nos haremos más fuertes, al diablo con el Equipo Especial.

Sigue viéndola con desaprobación.

—Por favor, hermanita… Descubriste algo, ¿no es así?

Entonces, Saki baja la mirada, recuerda un par de cosas y realza la vista hacia su hermana, se ve un poco alarmada ahora.

—Excelente, ese rostro lo dice todo. ¿Segura que leíste la mente de todos ellos?

Saki asiente.

—Bien, transmíteme solo lo interesante.

Ambas se ven fijamente a los ojos. Kina es la peleadora, de eso no hay duda, pero quien lleva el nombre de Ser Mental aquí es Saki, capaz de hacer cosas con su poder que su hermana no. Solo con conectar su mirada a la de quien sea, es capaz de hurgar en su memoria, aunque le lleve algo de tiempo recolectar y almacenar información, pues a su edad y con la poca experiencia es algo muy complicado. Y más difícil aún es transmitir esa nueva memoria a su hermana, solo se vuelve más sencillo al tratarse de otro Ser Mental.

Ambas comparten las memorias robadas que Saki seleccionó con cuidado. Sus miradas parecen perdidas una en la otra y así se quedan por largos segundos, las reacciones de ambas van variando, sus rostros reflejan distintas emociones cambiantes, emociones de alegría, angustia, y en su mayoría, de dolor e ira. Cuando terminan, ambas caen de sentón, Saki se siente agotada, nerviosa, mientras que Kina, compartiendo los nervios, parece más emocionada.

—Saki, no solo encontramos lo que buscábamos, acabamos de sacar el premio mayor. Ya lo imaginaba por el apellido, pero, Blue es otra cosa. Es una lástima que no pudieras ir más años atrás en sus recuerdos.

Kina se levanta, ayuda a su hermana.

—Te faltó uno. ¿Qué pasó con Marshall?

Saki solo levanta los hombros.

—Eso no es excusa, claro que nos dirigió la mirada… un par de veces, pero lo hizo. Aunque, acepto que esa actitud y esas ganas de no ver a nadie lo hace algo difícil.

Saki hace un gesto con las manos.

—¿Que qué haremos? Solo espera, después de todo, son nuestros amigos ahora. Tú mantén bien vigilados a esos dos, ¿quedó claro? Ya veré qué hacer. Por lo pronto, debemos entrenar, hacernos más fuertes, aprovechar cada oportunidad que tengamos de mejorar nuestro poder.

Kina, como es natural de ella, está confiada y decidida, todo lo opuesto a Saki en estos momentos, solo otro Ser Mental podría entender la incertidumbre en su cabeza.

Saki no es la única con dudas, y Kina tampoco es la única decidida. Las primas Paipin están por terminar su viaje. Luego de bajar por un largo corredor, entran a una enorme sala, un pequeño santuario, la única habitación de todo el templo con iluminación, pues las paredes contienen pequeñas piedras negras que poca visibilidad brindan, pero lo suficiente para no verse opacadas por la luz de los trajes. En medio de todo, un pedestal vacío.

—¿Ahora dónde estamos? ¿Segura que esa cosa nos llevó por el lugar correcto?

—Cierra la boca, ya no falta mucho, de hecho, estamos justo al lado del lugar que buscamos.

Rebeca busca una ruta con el sonar, pero, aquel pedestal logra llamar su atención. Le adornan numerosos símbolos y figuras, al igual que todas las paredes y pilares alrededor. Incluso el suelo y las diminutas escaleras los tienen. Las estructuras son negras con pequeñas decoloraciones blancas, los símbolos y demás fueron tallados con una precisión extraordinaria.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por dónde salimos de aquí?

—Dame un minuto. Este lugar es…

Entonces, Rebeca baja su sonar y comienza a ver todo a su alrededor, parece sorprendida.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tanto caminar por fin te afectó? ¿No que tu cuerpo es mucho más resistente ahora?

La ignora, voltea a ver el pedestal vacío, baja la mirada, pensativa. Decide no darle importancia ahora, vuelve a lo de antes, el sonar encontró una pared débil.

—Sígueme, por fin lo encontramos.

Dirigiéndose hacia la pared señalada, Rebeca toma impulso y salta arrojando una fuerte patada. El muro resiste, pero se escucha agrietarse un poco. La jaguar insiste en patear y golpear el muro, poco a poco la roca comienza a desmoronarse, piedra por piedra. Pasa un minuto completo cuando logra crear un pequeño hueco por el que se asoma una intensa luz anaranjada. Rebeca se detiene para dar un respiro.

—¿Por qué no lo hacemos estallar y ya?

—¿Quieres que todo esto nos caiga encima? ¿Sabes que tan profundo llegamos?

—No, pero el dolor en mis pies me da una idea.

—Terminemos con esto de una vez.

—¿Te recuperaste tan rápido?

Tomando impulso de nuevo, Rebeca continúa su ataque iniciando con una fuerte patada. No le toma mucho tiempo derribar el muro por completo al fin. Se trata de una cámara pequeña, tres o cuatro metros cuadrados. Dentro, un enorme diamante sin forma en el suelo, tan incandescente que su brillo les ciega al principio, el calor se esparce por todo el lugar.

—¡¿Por qué está tan caliente?!

—Estamos lo más profundo que podemos llegar dentro de un volcán. Parece que el diamante sirve como una especie de tapón.

—¿Quieres decir que si lo sacamos de ahí…?

—Solo es una posibilidad.

—¿Qué haremos?

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Rebeca, con sus guantes listos, y una máscara que se forma desde el cuello de su traje, se dispone a mover la gran roca.

—¡¿Espera?! ¡¿Estás bromeando de nuevo?! ¡¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?! ¡Ni siquiera tú podrías cargar algo tan pesado! ¡Ey! ¡¿Estás escuchándome?! ¡Rebeca!

—Qué pena si este lugar se destruye, al menos podremos decir que estuvimos aquí. Bien, hagámoslo.

—Oye, oye, detente ya, deja de asustarme.

—Tranquila, somos más rápidas que la lava. Espero.

—Rebeca, prima, por favor, no lo hagas, ¡detente!

* * *

Información Extra:

La estatura promedio de un mobiano depende de su especie, por ejemplo, los mamíferos pequeños llegan a medir poco más de un metro, los reptiles pequeños igual, los mamíferos y los reptiles grandes llegan a medir hasta dos metros, incluso más dependiendo de la especie. Los mamíferos medianos llegan a tener la estatura promedio de un humano. En cuanto a los bichos y las aves, su estatura suele variar un poco más que en las demás especies, por ejemplo, los escarabajos tienden a ser enormes mientras que las avispas tienen la estatura promedio de un humano, al igual que un albatros.

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo**

"¡Vamos a la playa!"


	7. ¡Vamos a la playa!

Es temprano, ningún alma sin oficio saldría de su casa a esta hora, pues el sol apenas termina de asomarse. Las únicas fuera son Katly y Azuri, esperan pacientemente fuera de la casa de Alvin.

—¡Abre de una vez! ¡Argh! —golpeaba la puerta.

—Tranquilízate, por favor, llegamos demasiado temprano.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Llegamos justo a tiempo! ¡Nunca es demasiado temprano!

Entonces llegan Qkidna, Kina y Saki.

—Chicas, ¿por qué tan temprano? El armadillo no se levanta hasta las 6.

—Pues, ¿qué hora es? —preguntó Kina.

—Son las… ehh… agh…

—¿Qué pasa, rubiecilla? ¿No sabes leer un reloj?

—Claro que sí, son las… ehh…

—Son las 5:45, Azuri —contestó Katly.

—Ya lo sabía.

—Por cierto —volvió a tomar la palabra Kina—, ¿en qué nos vamos a ir?

—"En eso" —contestaron las gatitas con decepción, señalando una camioneta.

—¿Esa cosa? Es año 3015, somos amigos del hijo del mejor inventor en Mobius, ¿y me dices que nos vamos en una camioneta?

La puerta de la casa se abre, aparece Alvin con el pijama puesto aún y sin sus gafas.

—Quise hacerle algunas mejoras, Qkidna, pero mi madre no me deja hacerlo.

—Ya era hora, enano, tenemos una eternidad esperando.

—Pero les dije que vinieran a las 6:00.

—Lo siento, Azuri no pudo esperar más.

Los invita a pasar.

—¿Alguien logró convencer a Blue?

—Uf… es tan terco que ni con hipnosis lo convences —contestó Katly con frustración.

—Él se lo pierde —comentó el erizo.

—Entonces, ¿ustedes son Saki y Kina?

—Cierto, siempre olvido presentarme. Yo soy Kina, ella mi hermana menor, Saki.

Se presentan. Todos los invitados cargan una mochila o dos. El plan de hoy es ir a la playa más cercana de Begin City, la que está a un par de horas viajando en un vehículo normal, será la madre de Alvin quien los lleve y, por cierto, es a quien esperan de forma igual de paciente para irse en cuanto antes.

 **¡Vamos a la playa!**

 **Sesión de entrenamiento acuática**

Un par de horas más temprano que los chicos, una nave sobrevolaba el cielo nocturno. El enorme pez descendía, a lo lejos, podía divisarse el sol saliendo del océano, espectáculo que Marshall veía cada que viajaba hacia la base oculta de Genevil.

Una vez dentro, el doctor lo recibió como a un invitado en su casa, ofreciéndole algo para desayunar. Lo hacen como si se tratara de una familia, los cuatro en la larga mesa, disfrutando de filete de algún pescado acompañado de verduras, un poco ostentoso tratándose del desayuno, comentaba el lobo, pero comprendía que a ellos les gustaba eso, pues no tienen otra variedad en comida más que aquello que les rodea, el océano.

Durante el desayuno, solo Genevil y Marshall conversaban, las primas permanecían en silencio. El lobo no disfrutaba tanto de la charla, solo Albert insiste en hablar de temas triviales. Casi terminando, Marshall por fin pregunta:

—¿Vas a decirme por qué estoy aquí? Ya te había dicho que no hay nada que te interese saber salvo por los Seres Mentales de hace una semana.

—Lo sé, no pienses en eso. Te llamé para que acompañes a Rebeca y Ashley a entrenar.

—Eso lo hago todo el tiempo. ¿No basta con dos o tres días a la semana? ¿De verdad crees que necesito presionar más a mi cuerpo? Ya es bastante duro lo que me pones a hacer.

—Pensé que te interesarías por esto, pero puedo ver que quizá no estés listo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No se trata del entrenamiento de todos los días. Pensamos en esto especialmente para ti, no será en la base, saldrán esta vez.

—¿Qué tan especial será este entrenamiento?

—Hasta ahora solo te he ayudado a fortalecerte físicamente, te he enseñado a combatir de una forma más apropiada, pero no has trabajado en el manejo de tu energía. Tienes talento, pero careces de cierto control.

—¿De qué estás hablando? A diferencia de otros Seres Especiales, un Ser de Fuego no necesita tanto control de su energía. Es la naturaleza del fuego, una fuerza sin control que avanza y devora, no se apaga hasta saciar su hambre o ser consumida por un poder superior.

—No sabes lo equivocado que estás. El fuego es de los elementos más difíciles de controlar y por ende la fuerza que requiere de más disciplina. No has podido sacar lo mejor de ti porque solo sabes prender fuego y hacerlo más intenso o apagarlo, nada más. Casi ningún Ser de Fuego logra entender esto, por eso se estancan en la misma fogata —terminó su plato.

Marshall estaba en desacuerdo con Genevil, pero recordó cómo fue derrotado tan fácilmente a pesar de su poder, no descarta el hecho de que este mobiano sabe cosas sobre los Seres Especiales que tal vez no haya siquiera pensado, aunque sea vagamente.

—Está bien, Albert, convénceme de eso. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, enséñame.

Las primas sonríen en silencio al escuchar eso, Genevil se levanta de la mesa. Horas más tarde, en la región Hiddlem, los chicos llegaban a Dream City, ubicada en la cintura del alargado continente. La ciudad parece estar de lleno dedicada al turismo, siendo las playas e islas cercanas lo más atractivo. Pronto, se estacionan en medio de un centenar de vehículos frente a la playa que más les gustó. Sin perder un segundo, todos tomaron sus cosas para buscar el mejor lugar para colocar las toallas y la enorme sombrilla. Qkidna y Alvin cargan dos hieleras, Azuri y Katly llevan la comida, mientras las psíquicas ayudan llevando lo demás —la madre de Alvin no aparecerá en escena durante todo el capítulo—.

Encuentran un espacio libre alejado de la orilla, junto a una pared de rocas. Colocan todo, dejan las hieleras y la comida, y buscan los vestidores más cercanos para cambiarse. Qkidna y Alvin salen en un par de minutos, el erizo lleva solo unos pantalones cortos color naranja con líneas blancas donde terminan; el armadillo trae unos pantalones cortos y una playera, ambos completamente azules, bastante flojos, como si no fueran de su talla.

—Lindo atuendo, ¿te lo escogió tu mamá?

—Cállate, Qkidna, ¿a dónde fueron las chicas?

Los vestidores de las chicas no están muy alejados, pero deja qué pensar el hecho de que deban estar separados. Las hermanas y Azuri ya están fuera. Sindon lleva unos shorts y un top, ambos azules que resaltan bastante bien sus atributos, es obvio que busca llamar la atención de Qkidna, aunque es Kina quien cumple ese propósito sin directamente intentarlo, pues es la única que viste un bikini, de un rosa un poco más oscuro que el de su pelaje. Saki lleva otro tipo de traje de baño, dejando al descubierto su abdomen, pero tapando por completo su pecho y de las caderas hasta donde terminan los pequeños muslos; aun así, se nota lo insegura que se siente, el conjunto entre blanco y rosado lo eligió su hermana.

—Vamos, Kat —insistía Azuri—, te ves bien, sal de ahí.

—No quiero —contestó la gatita desde adentro.

—Oh, vamos —llegó Qkidna—, ¿a qué viniste entonces?

—Es que… ¿Prometen no ser malos?

—Si hay alguien con quien debamos ser malos es con Alvin, solo miren esa porquería.

—¡Te dije que te calles!

—Adivino —se unió Kina—, te lo compró tu mamá.

Todos se ríen, casi logrando que el armadillo haga un berrinche.

—Je, je, de acuerdo, voy a salir.

Katly por fin sale del vestidor, sin poder ocultar su timidez. Los chicos difícilmente logran apartar la obvia mirada sobre su amiga.

—Cielos, no debí dejarte elegir mi traje de baño, Azuri. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo?

—Te vez muy bien, amiga —aseguró Azuri, secundada por las Kokoda, quienes solo levantan el pulgar.

—Sí, je, je, muy bien —decía el armadillo con nervios.

—Esto es de lo que se pierde Blue. Descuida, amigo, yo te la cuido —recibió un golpe de Azuri.

Katly lleva un traje parecido al de Azuri, pero un poco más pequeño y de color negro, logrando resaltar los pequeños pechos y glúteos. A partir de este momento, Alvin no puede desviar la mirada, distrayéndose solo para mirar a Kina o a otra chica que pase cerca.

Más tarde, las chicas juegan voleibol mientras Qkidna y Alvin se broncean con láminas y gafas de sol.

—¿Sabes? Creo que necesitaba esto. Se siente bien salir del laboratorio de vez en cuando.

—Ya verás cómo todas las chicas vienen a nosotros en cuestión de segundos. Aunque… si no te quitas la playera solo te broncearás parte de la cara, enano.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —apareció cierto personaje olvidado.

—Lo que ves es lo que hay, camaleón.

—Yo solo veo a un par de…

—Ahórrate el chiste, Leon —lo interrumpió Kira—.

—Bien.

—Oye, ¿no dijiste que esto atraería chicas?

—También suele atraer idiotas de vez en cuando. Y, hablando de eso, ¿dónde está Marshall?

—Sabes que no se lleva bien con el agua. ¿Dónde está Blue?

—Parece que tampoco se lleva bien con el agua, nadie pudo convencerlo de venir.

—Ya veo.

—Él se lo pierde, las chicas se ven bien —dijo el reptil.

—Oye, oye, estás en mi… nuestro territorio, largo de aquí.

—Kira, Leon —apareció Katly—, qué gusto verlos.

—Je, je, je, creo que no iré a ningún lado.

—Tienes tanta suerte, lagarto.

—¿Quieren jugar 4 contra 4? Chicos contra chicas —sugirió Azuri.

—Ah, no, ustedes tienen dos Seres Mentales en el equipo, así no juego.

—¿Qué pasa, Qkidna? ¿Temes que te pueda estrellar de nuevo? —gritó Kina.

—¡Hmm! ¡Como quieras! ¡Juguemos!

Y el juego comienza, pero en muy poco tiempo, las chicas logran obtener una clara ventaja.

Mientras tanto, dentro del agua, alguien los observa cuidadosamente, al parecer es una chica, una nutria de cabello castaño con líneas verdes, su peinado está algo alborotado, es de ojos verdes y no parece tener problemas para permanecer con la nariz dentro del agua el tiempo que quiera. También viste un traje de baño, pero no es nada llamativo en comparación a las protagonistas, así que cualquier descripción al respecto viene sobrando, al menos por ahora.

—Hm, chicos contra chicas, y al parecer las chicas van ganando, bueno, eso era obvio, pero tampoco quiero aburrirme viendo algo que sé de memoria, creo que es hora de mojarlos un poco, je, je.

La chica se sumerge de nuevo.

—¡Es tuya, Alvin! —avisó Kira.

—La tengo, la tengo

—"Ser Acuático detectado" —se escuchó una voz robótica.

—¿Qué?…

El balón golpea a Alvin en la cabeza, cayendo ambos al suelo.

—Punto de partido, y nosotras ganamos —celebró la rubia.

—"¡Alvin!" —gritaron sus compañeros.

—Oigan, no es mi culpa.

Del centro que une ambos lentes en las gafas de Alvin, se separa un pequeño robot que formaba parte del armazón. Un diminuto insecto, un escarabajo, aún más pequeño que el anterior. El armadillo lo sostiene en su mano y todos se acercan a ver.

—Parece que aún debo hacerle algunos ajustes.

—¡Alvin! Reconstruiste tu tecno-insecto —Katly emocionada.

—Sí, lo hice más compacto aún, le hice muchas mejoras, una de ellas es que puede detectar Seres Especiales cuando están cerca utilizando su energía. Le puse nombre esta vez, se llama Déxter.

La pequeña criatura se comporta como un verdadero escarabajo, como si se tratara de una inteligencia artificial.

—Qué asco —comentó la rubia.

—Escuché algo sobre un Ser Acuático —habló Kira.

—Estamos en la playa, debe ser un error, quiero decir, estamos rodeados de…

—Ehh, chicos —interrumpió Katly.

—"¿Ah?"

Todos giran la cabeza hacia donde la gatita señala y ven una enorme ola aproximándose. Todo les cae encima. Las psíquicas lograron retirar la mayor cantidad de agua posible con telequinesis, pero los chicos no tuvieron la misma suerte.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Creo que fue una gran ola.

—¡Nah! —respondieron Katly y Kina con un sarcasmo agresivo hacia la rubia.

—Argh —se levantaba Kira, tosiendo para sacar el agua de su cuerpo—, ¿qué fue eso?

—Una enorme ola —Leon.

—¡¿Tú crees?! —gritó el erizo con el mismo nivel de sarcasmo anterior.

—No lo entiendo, el clima está perfecto —se cuestionaba Alvin.

—Quizá Déxter no se equivocó después de todo.

—Cierto, Déxter detectó un Ser Acuático cerca.

—¿Quién es Déxter? —Leon, quien al parecer estaba distraído.

—Yo digo que salgamos de cacería un rato —sugirió Kira.

—¡¿Quién es Déxter?!

—No hay problema, nosotras lo encontraremos un santiamén.

—Lo dudo —respondió el albatros con tono desafiante hacia Kina—, yo y Leon somos expertos en buscar criminales, no hay forma de que ustedes lo encuentren antes que nosotros.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que las chicas no servimos para buscar criminales?

—Creo que más bien quiere decir que "ustedes" no sirven para buscar a un criminal.

—¿Qué te pasa, Qkidna? Podemos hacerlo mejor que ustedes.

—Pruébalo, Azuri.

—Tengo una idea —interrumpió Katly—, nosotras 4 contra ustedes 4 para ver quién encuentra al Ser Acuático primero.

—Bueno, era obvio, ya nos habíamos tardado en sugerirlo —comentó la psíquica.

—Me sentiré mal por haberles dado una paliza a las chicas, pero así es la vida —el erizo con soberbia.

Cada equipo se separa. Mientras tanto, dentro del agua, la chica acuática escuchaba con un vaso de plástico en la oreja. No busquen entender.

—Je, je, je; así que una competencia para capturarme, ¿eh? Esto será interesante… ¿Por qué la gente tira tanta basura?

No cabe duda que será una tarde entretenida, no solo para los playeros, también para Marshall y las Paipin. En estos momentos, se encuentran sobrevolando el océano en la misma nave de transporte de siempre. Llevan algo de tiempo viajando, el lobo se encuentra muy aburrido, mientras Rebeca se entretiene soportando la charla de Ashley.

Mientras daba un vistazo por los artefactos y controles de la nave, Marshall nota algunas quemaduras leves en el pelaje y piel de las Paipin, no duda en preguntar.

—¿Qué les pasó a ustedes dos?

—Oh, habló por fin el omega —respondió Ashley, molestando al lobo con el apodo.

—Te habías tardado en preguntar, Tankdo.

—¿Y bien?

—Te hubiera encantado estar ahí, omega. Entramos en un volcán, luego, encontramos un templo sagrado oculto; según Rebeca y el señor, esa cosa debe tener casi 500 años de antigüedad. Estuvimos horas resolviendo acertijos y puzles en los que Rebeca no dejaba de usarme como mono de prueba. En el camino, encontramos muchos…

Marshall comienza a perder la paciencia, pues la coneja cuenta con mucho detalle sin responder aún la pregunta.

—Pero eso no es lo peor, Rebeca se dio cuenta de que en realidad nos encontrábamos en…

—¡Solo quiero saber cómo se hicieron esas quemaduras!

—Ay, perdón. Está bien. Buscábamos un enorme diamante que solo se encontraba al final de todo el lugar, pero esa cosa estaba tan caliente, que podría derretir una roca con solo tocarla. En fin, resulta que el diamantote era una especie de tapón, y cuando Rebeca lo sacó de su lugar, comenzó a salir lava y tuvimos que huir. Todo el camino de vuelta cargando esa enorme roca caliente. La lava salía de todos lados, los trajes no pudieron resistir, pero nosotras sí, escapamos con mucha suerte, casi me muero del susto.

—¿Un diamante? ¿Templo oculto? ¿Qué es lo que planea Genevil ahora? ¿Y por qué no me pidió a mí que lo buscara si se trataba de algo tan caliente?

—Una pregunta a la vez, omega —lo apaciguó Rebeca—. El señor creyó que nos serviría más a nosotras realizar ese viaje. Necesitamos una roca así de resistente como fuente de poder para la máquina que vencerá a Jethog, o eso es lo que nos dijo el señor. Supongo que lo veremos pronto.

—¿Por qué un diamante?

—Parece que solo algo similar a una gema podrá soportar la energía que usará. Suficiente charla por ahora, si quieres saber más, pregúntaselo en persona. Llegamos.

Marshall se asoma por la cabina. Lo único que ve son una serie de islas realmente pequeñas. Unas muy pegadas al agua, otras alzadas por columnas de rocas. Una gran variedad de terrenos cubiertos solos de arena, agua salada, y más rocas grandes.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿A qué venimos aquí?

—Ya te lo dijimos, vamos a entrenar.

—¿Qué clase de entrenamiento especial se puede hacer en un sitio como este?

—Ya lo verás, si es que no te acobardas al estar cerca del agua.

—¡¿Se están burlando de mí?! ¡No puedo utilizar fuego con tanta agua! ¡¿Cómo se supone que vaya a entrenar aquí?!

—Omega, de verdad estás acabando con mi paciencia. ¡Siéntate de una vez y déjame aterrizar esta cosa! Ya verás qué clase de entrenamiento tendrás.

Marshall debe obedecer. Se cruza de brazos y regresa a su asiento. Pero…

—Vamos, lobito —se burlaba Ashley—, ¿en verdad no puedes imaginar qué clase de entrenamiento harás?

Tankdo solo echaba humo por la nariz. En cuestión de minutos, Rebeca encuentra una pequeña isla solo un poco más grande que la misma nave, aterriza. Las primas saltan fuera del pez en cuanto la cabina se abre, pero el lobo lo duda bastante, no sale hasta que ambas lo presionan.

Una vez abajo, Marshall puede sentir la brisa del océano. Alrededor solo hay más islas y rocas. Por los cielos vuelan parvadas de criaturas marinas. A lo lejos, los peces voladores dan un humilde espectáculo. Todo esto en realidad disgusta un poco a Tankdo, a Rebeca le da igual al principio, Ashley es la única que realmente disfruta estar ahí.

—¿No es genial esto? Es como ir a la playa, solo que sin chicos guapos para ver. Ojalá pudiéramos salir a disfrutar de un día de campo normal.

—El solo hecho de pensar en nosotras haciendo eso en nuestra posición es una verdadera estupidez. Bien, omega, ya te has de haber hecho una idea de a qué has venido.

—Te advierto, gata, que si esto se trata de una broma…

—Oh, por favor, ¿quieres calmarte? Tienes una forma muy especial de agradecer el tiempo que perdemos contigo. Sigo sin entender qué vio el señor en ti. Te explicaré en qué consiste tu entrenamiento, pero primero, sácate la ropa.

La última oración realmente confunde a Marshall, mientras que Ashley debe poner ambas manos en su boca para esconder una carcajada.

—¡¿Qué… Qué demonios?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Ashley.

La coneja saca de entre sus ropajes unos shorts negros, hechos con una tela similar a la de los trajes que normalmente usan las Paipin en cada misión y durante el entrenamiento, hoy llevan puesto solo unos pantalones largos, un cinturón donde cargan sus respectivas armas, y una blusa de tirantes, todo entre negro y verde oscuro. Ashley le arroja el aparente traje de baño especial a su prima.

—Usarás estos. Te explicaré: como lo dijo el señor, la energía ígnea es quizá la más difícil de controlar, por lo menos entre los Seres Elementales. Tienes una debilidad muy obvia, el agua, la humedad. Como a cualquier Ser de Fuego, se te dificultará o incluso imposibilitará crear fuego con el cuerpo mojado. Si logras ser capaz de crear fuego y utilizar cualquier técnica que conozcas a pesar de la humedad, ya habrás sobrepasado a más de la media de Seres de Fuego que hay y hubo alguna vez.

—Debe ser una broma.

—No lo es. Se requiere de un gran control sobre la energía vital para ir más allá de la naturaleza del fuego: consumir y/o ser consumido. Repito, si eres capaz de pelear en tu máxima capacidad y sin usar ese potenciador que llevas en el brazo, en poco tiempo serás capaz de utilizar e incluso inventar técnicas que otros Seres de Fuego no pudieron siquiera imaginar en el pasado. Quieres ser el más poderoso, ¿no es así? Esta es la manera.

Concluyendo así, le arroja los shorts en la cara.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Pero ¿por qué debo usar esto?

—Tu cuerpo debe mojarse de verdad, sin ningún tipo de protección. El traje de baño es solo para no verte en ropa interior —contestó, irritando un poco más a Marshall a la par que Ashley soltaba al fin la carcajada.

Mientras tanto, a la orilla de otro océano de Mobius, el equipo masculino hace sus planes.

—Bien, ellas tienen a dos Seres Mentales y a un Ser de las Sombras en su equipo, ¿cómo piensan competir contra eso?

—Kina y Saki serán poderosas, Kira, pero el verdadero problema es Katly, ella puede sentir la energía de un Ser Especial muy fácilmente.

—¿Crees que podamos usar a Leon como espía?

—No, Qkidna, Katly lo sentiría.

—Podemos usar a Déxter para rastrear al Acuático, ¿no, Alvin?

—¿Quién es Déxter? —preguntaba el despistado de Leon.

—Tienes razón, Kira, con Déxter será muy fácil rastrearlo, el problema será atraparlo.

—Esto haremos, Alvin lo rastrea, yo hago que salga del agua y Kira y Leon lo capturan.

—Me parece bien.

—Si es idea de Qkidna, creo que es mala, pero hagámoslo de todos modos.

—Pero ¡¿quién es Déxter?!

—¡Ahh! —gritó el erizo al terminar su paciencia, para luego tomar al pequeño escarabajo que descansaba al lado de Alvin y ponérselo en la cara a Leon— ¡Este es Déxter!

—Mu…Mucho gusto.

Por otro lado, las chicas:

—Traje los helados —llegaba Azuri.

—Dame, dame, ¡dame! —Katly.

Ellas no lucen muy preocupadas, pues su prioridad era más que nada comer helado.

—Y, ¿ya saben qué vamos a hacer?

—Fácil, puedo sentir la energía de las personas, me haré invisible y buscaré cerca de la orilla, si siento su presencia les haré una señal, entonces Kina y Saki lo sacarán del agua.

—¿Y ya?

—Si eso no funciona —continuó Kina—, esperaremos a que los chicos lo saquen del agua y nosotras lo capturaremos.

—Genial.

—Bien, hagámoslo.

Katly se termina el helado —de la manera más rápida— y se hace invisible. Mientras tanto, Alvin rastrea al Ser Acuático. Sorprendentemente y porque el capítulo se está alargando mucho, lo encuentra tan pronto comenzaba a buscar.

—¡Lo tengo! ¡15 metros adelante!

—Qué rápido, lo sacaré antes de que siquiera sepa que estamos aquí.

Qkidna activa sus guantes, éstos dejan su diseño simple y blanco para tomar el color naranja con negro que los caracteriza, comienza a cargar dos super disparos, observa cuidadosamente, ve un movimiento en el agua y deja salir su ataque. Chorros de agua salpican y caen sobre Alvin, pero ningún Ser Acuático. El armadillo observa con sus lentes buscando una fuente de energía acuática.

—Se movió a la derecha —advirtió a Qkidna.

El erizo dispara de nuevo.

—¡Ahora a la izquierda!

—¡Argh!

Qkidna se pone a disparar alrededor de toda la zona, ya sin preocuparse por la puntería o cargar sus ataques.

—Pero, ¿qué…? Se está moviendo al mismo ritmo que los disparos. Eso significa… ¡Qkidna! ¡Sabe que lo estamos siguiendo!

—¡No me importa! ¡Lo sacaré de ahí! —gritó para luego dar un enorme salto en dirección al agua.

—Está loco —dijo Leon.

—Pero podría funcionar —concluyó Kira.

De repente, Qkidna se queda atrapado dentro de una enorme gota de agua en el aire, se puede ver una mano saliendo del mar, apuntándole.

—"¡¿Qué?!" —gritaron los chicos.

La gota toma forma de flecha y apunta a los chicos en la orilla, luego, sale disparada.

—¡Cuidado!

Ninguno alcanza a esquivarla y reciben el golpe, Qkidna queda enterrado. Se levanta y escupe arena hasta quedarse vacío.

—Argh… es listo, muy listo.

Por otro lado, Azuri observa con unos binoculares.

—Parece que los chicos fallaron… ¿hmm?

Alcanza a ver un destello color morado.

—¡Es la señal!

Saki y Kina van rápidamente a donde Katly.

—Eh… oigan… ¡Espérenme!

Katly se vuelve visible y las Kokoda llegan con ella.

—Miren, algo se mueve en ese punto, además, siento una energía extraña, debe ser él.

—¿Hm?… Ah, ya lo veo. Bien, Saki y yo crearemos un remolino para sacar al acuático de ahí. ¿Lista, Saki?

La pequeña asiente con la cabeza. Ambas extienden las manos y comienzan a girarlas en círculos, entonces, el agua comienza a elevarse en forma de remolino.

—Muy bien —llegó Azuri—, ya lo tenemos.

—Ya perdimos —se lamentaba Leon.

—No estés tan seguro, Déxter no detecta ningún Ser Acuático en ese remolino.

—Je, je, oigan, presten atención —avisó Qkidna con una sonrisa.

Otro enorme remolino está apunto de golpear a las chicas, ellas se dan cuenta demasiado tarde. El mini tornado de agua pasa por ellas, pero gracias a la intangibilidad de Katly, todas se salvan.

—Nah, qué tramposas —se quejó el anaranjado.

Mientras tanto, en el agua:

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Puede hacerse intangible?! ¡Oigan! ¡Eso no era parte del contrato!… Esperen… ¿Cuál contrato?… ¿Lo ven? Ya estoy hablando sola otra vez.

De repente, una pequeña explosión cerca la agita dentro del agua.

—¡¿Ahora qué?!

Qkidna ha comenzado a disparar de nuevo.

—Esta vez no escapará.

—¿Pues qué no les queda claro? Estoy en mi elemento… ¡Ah!

Uno de los tiros casi le da.

—¡Oigan! ¡Me despeinan!… Bueno, igual ni me peino, pero… es igual.

—¡No dejaremos que ganen! —gritó Kina en tono de guerra.

Las hermanas hacen levitar a Alvin y Qkidna, pero Kira crea una corriente de aire que las hace perder el equilibrio y caen al suelo, los chicos se levantan, Qkidna continúa su ofensiva siguiendo instrucciones de Alvin. Katly se hace invisible y trata de avanzar hacia ellos, pero se tropieza.

—¿Ibas a algún lado? —se burló Leon, quien la hizo caer con su cola.

Esto dura demasiado tiempo como para ser descrito. Se sabotean los unos a los otros, mientras la chica acuática los observa y ríe para sí misma. Esto es así hasta que Azuri se para en medio de todos y grita:

—¡Oigan! ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué tan si entramos al agua y lo sacamos por la fuerza?

Todos paran y se ven los rostros.

—¿Hablas de entrar al agua y vencer a un Ser Acuático? —cuestionó Kira.

—Pues… sí.

—Amiga, no te ofendas, pero esa es la idea más…

—¡Genial que has tenido hasta ahora! —interrumpió Qkidna.

—¿En serio? —Katly.

—"¡¿En serio?!" —los demás.

—Es el desafío perfecto. El equipo que sea capaz de vencer al enemigo en su elemento puede tranquilamente coronarse como vencedor.

—Si lo ves de ese modo —dijo la gatita con mucha duda en su voz.

—Bien, si es así como quieres que te pateemos el trasero, Qkidna.

—¡Esperen! Si vamos todos, lo único que haremos será sabotearnos como lo hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora. Solo puede ir un miembro del equipo.

—Sí, sí, la rubia tiene razón. Además, yo no sé nadar —agregó Leon.

—No necesitan preguntármelo, iré yo.

—Espera, Qkidna —interrumpe Alvin—, Kira es un ave acuática, es nadador por naturaleza, creo que debería ir él.

—Estoy de acuerdo, iré yo.

—Ah, por favor, pongámoslo a votación. ¿Quién vota por mí?

Nadie levanta la mano.

—Bien, ¿quién vota por el albatros?

Los tres chicos lo hacen.

—¡Ah! ¡Por favor!

Por otro lado, las chicas:

—Creo que lo mejor será enviar a Saki o a Kina, ¿qué opinas, Azuri?

—Pero, yo soy buena nadadora.

—No se trata de quién sepa nadar mejor, cabecita. Somos Seres Mentales. Si cualquiera de las dos se acerca lo suficiente, podemos sacar al acuático del agua fácilmente. Sin mencionar lo sencillo que será quitarnos al oponente de encima.

—Ahh, tienen razón. Saki es más poderosa, ¿no? Que vaya ella.

La pequeña se hace para atrás, literal y metafóricamente. Mueve su cabeza de lado a lado mientras menea ambas manos con nerviosismo.

—Está bien, Saki, no tienes que ser tú. Iré yo.

Así, los representantes de cada equipo se colocan tras una línea marcada por Alvin, a tan solo un par de metros de donde el agua alcanza a rasgar la playa. Al menos hay quienes se divierten al lado del océano, porque en otra región de Mobius, un lobo de fuego la pasa realmente mal en el agua.

El entrenamiento pensado por Genevil es simple, Marshall debe enfrentar a las Paipin a la vez, solo que el terreno está por completo en su contra. La agilidad de las primas les permite saltar de isla en isla, nadar a gran velocidad y moverse con facilidad sobre las zonas rocosas. Marshall solo puede saltar entre las islas y evitar las rocas impulsándose a sí mismo con fuego, pero éste se ve limitado por culpa del agua a su alrededor, pues ésta no deja de salpicarle, ya sea provocado por el choque contra las rocas, o las primas que caen con fuerza, levantando chorros contra el lobo.

El clima resultó en su contra, quizá por esto Genevil esperó hasta hoy para llamar a Marshall. El océano está muy agitado, se acerca una tormenta, comenzará en muy poco tiempo, se ven a lo lejos nubes y relámpagos. El agua salpica chorros al chocar contra las rocas y las islas se hacen pequeños cúmulos de arena sobre el océano. Marsh tiene un espacio muy limitado y le es cada vez más complicado permanecer seco.

Rebeca se dedica a atacar directamente. Viene armada solo con cuchillas falsas, de un plástico muy duro. Su papel es obligar a Marshall a mojarse, huyendo a terrenos más peligrosos para él, pues la tarea del lobo es vencer a ambas.

Ashley, por su parte, se tomó la libertad de cambiarse de ropa y ponerse un traje de baño, un bikini negro, bajo la excusa de estar destinado a distraer a Marshall, cosa que en realidad no consigue. El verdadero papel de la coneja es estropear los movimientos de Tankdo, ya sea arrojando agujas falsas, o atacando ella misma, pero nunca yendo por la ofensiva directamente, ese es trabajo de Rebeca.

Para estos momentos, el pelaje de Marshall ya está bastante húmedo, pero no le imposibilita crear fuego aún. Hace lo posible por no caer al agua. Aterriza en un cúmulo de arena, Rebeca frente a él.

—Vamos, lo único que tienes que hacer es derrotarnos. Si nos derribas y caemos al agua, habrás terminado. Puedes usar todos los métodos que se te ocurran excepto el potenciador.

El lobo solo gruñe y se pone en guardia. Rebeca se encuentra sonriente hoy, parece disfrutar mucho de molestar a Marshall. Responde al gruñido de inmediato, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no dura demasiado, la jaguar rápidamente se aleja para ser perseguida. Salta hasta una zona rocosa, Marshall la sigue, agua le salpica encima tan solo aterriza sobre una roca alta, presenta problemas para mantener el equilibrio, lo opuesto sucede con Rebeca, ella se mantiene firme con facilidad.

Marsh comienza a arrojar bolas de fuego buscando derribar a su rival, pero no consigue nada, Paipin salta, esquiva y se agacha como mejor le convenga, manteniendo un equilibrio impecable. Se aproxima hacia el lobo poco a poco mientras él continúa la ofensiva con un lanzallamas. Salta y busca patearlo, él la esquiva saltando hacia una roca cercana, pero es interceptado al fin por Ashley en el aire, quien lo patea en dirección al agua. Tankdo trata de elevarse impulsándose de vuelta con fuego, pero Rebeca, quien saltó de la roca más baja, lo alcanza para rematarlo a la vez que se impulsa de vuelta con una fuerte patada.

Marshall cae al agua.

—Prima, ¿exactamente qué pasa con un Ser de Fuego si se moja mucho?

—Mientras sea por poco tiempo, solo se les dificulta crear fuego. Si pasan demasiado tiempo en contacto con una gran cantidad de agua, como ahora mismo, su energía vital comienza a debilitarse hasta apagarse, como una fogata.

—¿Qué pasa entonces?

—Su corazón se detiene.

Marshall lucha por volver a la superficie, no es un nadador experto, pero sabe hacer lo básico. Logra asomar la cabeza para respirar, pero una pequeña ola lo sumerge de nuevo. Esta lucha por sobrevivir dura un par de minutos hasta que el agua lo arrastra a un cúmulo de arena. Finalmente logra darse un respiro, escupe mucha agua, humo sale de cuerpo cada vez que exhala aire. Las Paipin aterrizan frente a él, Marshall trata de pararse, pero solo logra inclinarse.

—A este paso, la tormenta llegará antes. Ya es bastante difícil para ti así, no te creo capaz de hacer algo bajo la lluvia y el viento.

—¡Cállate! —estrelló su puño contra suelo, liberando una humilde cantidad de fuego con el golpe.

—Así es, siéntelo. Irá, frustración, impotencia. Me encanta ver esas sensaciones reflejadas en los rostros de los demás. Pero eso que sientes no significa nada. Eres débil, nunca cambiarás.

Marshall tiene la mirada clavada en la arena. Rebeca tiene razón en algo, lo único que puede sentir ahora además de frío, es enojo y frustración.

—Vamos, prima, no seas tan dura con el omega.

Al escuchar esa palabra, Marshall se levanta.

—Deja de llamarme así.

—¡Mira! ¡Se levantó! ¡La diversión aún no acaba!

—¿Oh? Así que puedes seguir, después de todo.

Enciende por completo sus brazos y manos, se pone en guardia. Las primas responden, Rebeca está en guardia, Ashley saltó hacia la islita más cercana. Comienza a soplar el viento con fuerza, poco a poco las nubes tapan el sol.

—Bien, si de verdad quieres seguir, ¡demuéstrame que vales algo!

Comienza el combate. Marshall arroja un fuerte golpe creando un lanzallamas, pero Rebeca se desliza por la arena, gira su cuerpo y conecta una patada en el brazo ardiente para desviar el ataque y desorientar al lobo a la vez que se levanta. Una vez de pie, hace caer a su rival deslizando su pierna por debajo, luego lo estrella contra el suelo poniendo su pie sobre su pecho.

Marshall no se rinde ahí, pues libera su energía en una explosión de fuego sobre su cuerpo, obligando a Rebeca a retroceder. Se levanta. Comienzan a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia.

Prende sus brazos de nuevo, es cuando se da cuenta de la poca intensidad que tiene su fuego luego de haber caído al agua, por esto Rebeca no tiene problemas en acercarse a pesar de estar encendido.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Sin fuego no eres nada? Es una pena considerando el pobre Ser de Fuego que eres.

El enojo en Marshall intensifica las llamas por un instante. Rebeca salta hacia otra isla, Tankdo salta y la sigue, entonces ve venir a Ashley desde otro lugar. La recibe y patea de vuelta al suelo, casi logra hacerla caer al agua, falló solo por un metro. Aterriza sobre la isla, pero lo hace dándole la espalda a Rebeca, quien no pierde ni un segundo y lo patea con la fuerza más que suficiente para enviarlo al océano por segunda vez.

—Solo puedo sentir lástima por ti.

Con mucho esfuerzo logra salir del agua, se arrastra por la arena hasta alejarse de la orilla, quedando a los pies de Rebeca.

—¿Te rindes, omega?

Golpea el suelo con mucha fuerza, grita de frustración. Hace un esfuerzo por levantarse, pero no lo consigue, solo logra inclinarse.

—Eres patético. No puedo creer que perdamos el tiempo en alguien tan débil. No entiendo cómo el señor dice ver potencial en ti. Ashley —llamó a su prima en una islita cercana—, terminamos por hoy, vámonos.

—No…

—¿Ah?

—Aun puedo seguir —trataba de levantarse, tambaleando, hablando con voz débil, entrecortada.

—No, no puedes, y ¡te lo demostraré!

Cuando Marshall había logrado ponerse en sus dos piernas, Rebeca le da una fuerte patada en el pecho, enviándolo de vuelta al agua, pero antes de caer…

—¡Aún puedo seguir! —gritó, a la vez que un relámpago iluminó el cielo y la lluvia comenzaba de verdad.

Con una fuerte explosión de fuego, el lobo se impulsó hacia arriba, evitando entrar en contacto con el agua salada. En el aire comenzó a acumular más y más energía en forma de llamas que luchan por mantenerse vivas contra la lluvia. Ashley se disponía atacarlo, pero Rebeca hace un ademán, indicándole que se detenga, ambas observan al Ser de Fuego.

Cuando acumula suficiente energía, su pelaje se vuelve rojizo, el iris en sus ojos brilla al rojo vivo, como si se calentaran; y, por último, una cantidad humilde de fuego cubre todo su cuerpo, pero sin estar en contacto realmente con él. Una vez más se ha transformado en Red Burning Marshall. Los cientos de gotas de agua que caen sobre él hacen que su cuerpo humee todo el tiempo. Desciende hasta tierra lentamente.

—¿Una transformación estándar? ¿Tenías todo este tiempo esa habilidad? ¿O acaso es la primera vez que lo haces?

—Esta forma la tengo reservada para derrotar a Jethog, pero si es necesario… y solo si es necesario, ¡usaré todo mi poder para demostrar lo que valgo!

Frente a frente, ambos se ponen en guardia, Ashley se prepara, espera el momento para atacar de lejos. El primer movimiento lo hace Marshall, se acercó tan rápido, que Rebeca apenas pudo reaccionar al primer golpe, esquivando por poco, sorprendida. El siguiente ataque lo recibe, un golpe del que se cubre con ambos brazos, retrocediendo hasta llegar a la orilla, el lobo no perdería la oportunidad de derribarla al fin, pero Ashley le arroja una docena de agujas de plástico, entorpeciéndolo y a la vez enfureciéndolo más.

Como respuesta inmediata, el lobo extiende sus garras y numerosas bolas de fuego de un tamaño considerable se dispararon en dirección a la coneja. Por desgracia, la lluvia las debilitó un poco en el camino, y Ashley fue capaz de esquivarlas saltando hacia otro lugar. Marshall recibe una fuerte patada en la espalda, es arrastrado casi hasta la orilla, pero se mantiene firme, se gira y contraataca, comienza un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Parecieran estar parejos, pero Rebeca solo mantiene distancia para no resultar quemada, espera el momento oportuno. Su rival, por otro lado, arroja un frenesí de golpes y llamaradas que, de no ser por la lluvia, ya habrían incendiado todo el cúmulo de arena. El viento sopla cada vez más fuerte, a Marshall le cuesta mantener sus llamas vivas.

Recibe otra docena de agujas por la espalda. Más furioso que nunca, acumula fuego en sus manos, sin esperar mucho, arroja un golpe al suelo, levantando arena y fuego frente a él para apartar a Rebeca, de inmediato se gira y arroja lo del otro puño a Ashley mientras acumula fuego una vez más en la otra mano. Tal como el lobo predijo, la coneja saltó hacia otro sitio; reacciona al verla y arroja lo recién acumulado.

—¡Ahh! ¡Maldición! —gritó al ser alcanzada por la inestable bola de fuego, cayendo luego al océano.

—Al fin.

—¡Aun no has terminado!

Rebeca se abalanzó sobre él en cuanto las llamas de se debilitaron. Lanza un golpe, pero Marshall atrapa su puño y contraataca con otro golpe hacia el abdomen, que es atrapado de la misma manera. Forcejean por unos momentos.

—Entonces, ¿esta es toda tu fuerza, omega? Parece que te apagas, no durarás mucho.

—No me apagaré hasta haber terminado contigo.

En un instante, el lobo acumula energía y la libera en una explosión, obligando a su rival a retroceder.

—Dime, ¿por qué te esfuerzas tanto? ¿Por qué quieres conseguir más poder? ¡¿Qué te motiva a hacerte más fuerte?!

—¿Qué no es obvio?

Caminando hacia la jaguar con firmeza, acumula más y más fuego, ni siquiera la fuerte lluvia, la poderosa tormenta que agita las olas o el agua que salpica desde abajo son capaces de apaciguarlo. Cada vez más humo sale de su cuerpo.

—Desde que tengo memoria, siempre he querido ser el mejor.

Rebeca pone algunas navajas plásticas en sus manos, se prepara para lanzarlas, Marshall se prepara para arrojar fuego como contraataque.

—Siempre fui más débil que la mayoría de Seres de Fuego, no fui capaz de crear una llama que se mantuviera viva hasta apenas unos años.

Paipin arroja algunas navajas, el lobo responde disparando bolas de fuego que las derriten de inmediato. Rebeca no se da por vencida, arroja todas las que le quedan de distintos modos buscando una apertura, pero Tankdo arroja una llamarada tan potente, como un grueso látigo de fuego, que logra derretir incluso las que no entran directamente en contacto con el ataque, incluso alcanza a la jaguar, causándole quemaduras leves en su piel, pero quemando buena parte de su ropa.

—Entonces, conocí a Jethog. Al enfrentarlo y convertirme en su rival, me volví incluso más fuerte, pero nunca lo suficiente. Perder ante un Ser Común es degradante, no puedo aceptarlo, ¡no puedo aceptar que él sea más poderoso que yo! —gritó, avivando aún más el fuego en su cuerpo.

Marshall se lanza contra Rebeca, ella patea la arena hacia él, cegándolo para luego saltar hasta el otro extremo de la islita. Marsh se detiene justo antes de caer al agua, se limpia el rostro y se gira.

—¿Esa es toda la historia? —se arrancaba la blusa quemada, quedando solo en lo que queda de su pantalón y un top hecho del mismo material.

—Seré el Ser de Fuego más poderoso, ¡haré lo que deba para lograr mi objetivo!

Arroja un potente lanzallamas, el calor es abrumador, pero no lo suficiente para Rebeca, quien huye del ataque corriendo alrededor del cúmulo de tierra. Una vez que se le acaba el terreno, salta hacia el agua sin caer en lo profundo, solo hasta donde cubre sus rodillas, aterriza con la fuerza suficiente para levantar una pequeña ola que el lanzallamas evaporaría sin problemas. El vapor generado corta la visibilidad, Marshall se detiene, el fuego que cubre su cuerpo es más débil ahora, comienza a apagarse por el clima.

Busca a Rebeca con la mirada, pero la encuentra justo a tiempo para recibir una salpicada de agua salada en los ojos, quedando ciego temporalmente, sin mencionar el dolor que esto le genera.

—¡Maldición! ¡No! ¡Argh!

Comienza a arrojar bolas de fuego y llamaradas por doquier, sus ataques se vuelven más débiles, y antes de darse cuenta, ha vuelto a la normalidad, su pelaje es gris, el fuego se apagó, y sus ojos, de estar abiertos, seguramente se verían sin brillo. Cuando el lobo se percata de todo esto, Rebeca lo golpea con fuerza en el rostro, y no conforme, remata con otro golpe en el abdomen, dejándolo sin aire. Marshall cae, pero Paipin lo atrapa en su brazo. Una gota de sangre sale de su boca, cayendo lentamente hasta que la lluvia la limpia.

—¿Sabes por qué eres tan débil, por qué no puedes ser más fuerte? —se acerca a su oído— Porque tu motivación es basura, el motivo de un omega.

Los labios de Marshall tiemblan, no tiene fuerzas para moverse, siquiera para abrir los ojos. Luego de esto, Rebeca le sujeta de un hombro y lo arroja de vuelta al agua. El lobo se hunde lentamente hasta tocar la arena.

Ashley llega nadando hasta donde Rebeca, quien sigue mirando al agua.

—Entonces, ¿fue un fracaso total de todos modos?

Rebeca no contestaba, seguía con la mirada fija en aquel punto.

—¿Prima?

—No, no creo que lo fuera. Un Ser de Fuego cualquiera no habría podido realizar ningún ataque con este clima, mucho menos transformarse.

—Ya veo. El señor no se equivocó.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Si lo sabías, ¿por qué fuiste tan dura con él?

—Fui lo más amable que pude ser. Sácalo del agua antes que su corazón se detenga, no vamos —se volteó para irse.

—Pero, pero… tengo mucho frío.

—Hazlo —reafirmó, saltando a la siguiente islita, dirigiéndose de vuelta a la nave.

Completamente empapada, al igual que su prima, Ashley se sumerge por última vez. Una poderosa tormenta, haciendo juego con una fuerte derrota, una situación completamente opuesta a la que se vive en otra región de Mobius, donde es un hermoso día soleado, y cientos de mobianos visitan el mar para pasar un buen rato, aunque, cierto grupito se distrae con un desafío. Kira y Kina esperan la señal de Alvin para correr hacia el agua en busca de su presa.

Finalmente, Alvin indica a Qkidna que dispare al aire, momento en que los representantes de cada equipo corren y saltan al agua. Se les ve nadar hasta llegar a lo profundo y luego se sumergen. Con emoción, todos en tierra gritan apoyando a los nadadores, quienes buscan por todos lados al desconocido Ser Acuático.

No es de extrañar que con tanto alboroto lograran llamar la atención de la gente, incluso una chica se acerca a preguntar, una nutria.

—Oigan, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

—Es una competencia —rápido intervino Leon— para ver qué equipo logra capturar al Ser Acuático primero.

—¿Un Ser Acuático? —fingía demencia.

—Sí —contestó Azuri—, un Ser Acuático nos ha estado molestando, y seremos las chicas quienes lo capturen.

—Quisieras, rubiecita, nosotros ganaremos esto —respondió Qkidna, empezando una discusión entre ambos equipos.

La chica acuática comenzó a reír en silencio, nadie la notaba, hasta que, de repente, Déxter comienza a emitir un sonido de alerta, anunciando cierta presencia:

—"Ser Acuático detectado."

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué? —finalizó la nutria.

—Y según esto, el Ser Acuático está justo…

Todos la voltean a ver hacia la dirección que señala Alvin, la chica que recién preguntaba.

—Esto… ¿"sorpresa"?

—Entonces… ¡El que la atrape primero gana! —sugirió Leon.

—No, no —intervino Katly, sosteniendo al camaleón de la cola—, ya da igual, nos engañó a todos. Cielos, estaba tan distraída que no noté la energía Acuática tan cerca.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —salían ambos del agua— Claramente escuché al escarabajo decir "Ser Acuático."

—No me digan que es ella —Kira, un poco molesto.

—Oigan, entonces… fue ella la que arruinó mi Puño Meteórico.

—No sé con qué se coma eso, pero, sí, fui yo, je, je, je.

—¡Me la voy a…!

Kira, Leon y Alvin sujetan al furioso erizo para que no haga una locura.

—¡Tranquilo!

—¡No te vuelvas loco!

—Je, je, alguien que arruine el mejor movimiento de este tipo oficialmente es mi amiga. Soy Kina Kokoda, y ella es mi hermana, Saki.

La pequeña sonríe y saluda.

—Las dos son Seres Mentales, ¿verdad? Me encantó como hicieron ese remolino de agua, los psíquicos son geniales.

—Pues, gracias —dijo la vanidosa de Kina.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme!

—¿Y ese loquillo quién es?

—Él es Qkidna, y ellos son Alvin, Kira y Leon —los presentó Katly—. Y yo soy Katly, Katly Hóllow.

—¿"Hóllow"? Por ahí escuche que Hóllow significaba algo raro, pero no recuerdo qué…

—¿Verdad que sí? —exclamó Kina— Creo que era…

—¡¿A quién le importa?!

—Je, je, ok, falto yo. Pueden llamarme Lisi Styles, no les diré mi nombre real ahora.

—¡Que me suelten!… ¡Esperen! Tengo una idea.

Lo sueltan.

—Oye, Styles, te gusta molestar, ¿no? Yo conozco a dos tipos que le tienen miedo al agua.

—Oh, suena interesante.

—No me digas que quieres poner a pelear a Lisi contra Blue y Marshall.

—Vamos, Kira, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Oh, ¿te referías a una pelea? Lo siento, yo no peleo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Para qué quieres poderes si no peleas?!

—Oye, los poderes no solo son para pelear, sirven para muchas otras cosas.

—Como hacer bromas —comentó la rubia.

—Exacto.

Y así es como termina la clásica competencia chicos contra chicas, con absolutamente ningún ganador para evitar discusiones.

El resto del día resulta bastante normal en comparación, una típica salida a la playa. Algunos juegos, pequeñas competencias de natación en la que prohíben a los Seres Acuáticos, los chicos observando trajes de baño, cosa que molesta a las chicas, aunque pronto lo olvidan cuando ven a uno que otro salvavidas.

En fin, un divertido día al menos para ellos. Pronto se hace tarde, deciden irse un par de horas antes que comience a ocultarse el sol, pues el camino de regreso será un poco largo. Mientras suben todas las cosas de vuelta a la camioneta, luego de haberse vestido, Lisi les acompaña.

—Bueno, fue divertido, espero verlos pronto.

—Ven un día a visitarnos a Begin City.

—Seguro lo haré, Azuri, nunca he mojado a un Ser de Fuego y quiero ver qué pasa.

—Pues se enoja y luego se pone como…

—¡No me digas, camaleón! Quiero verlo yo misma.

—Oigan, ya hay que irnos, Déxter pronosticó fuertes lluvias dentro de poco y no quiero que nos agarre el agua en el camino.

—No sé qué le ven de malo a la lluvia, a mí me encanta.

—Bueno, es que no todos somos Seres Acuáticos —dijo Katly.

—Je, je, entiendo. Bueno, cuídense, los veré pronto.

La despedida fue rápida, ¿realmente quién es esta nueva amiga? A nadie le importa. ¿De dónde es realmente? A nadie le interesa. ¿Volveremos a verla? Saben que sí.

En el camino, Katly observa por la ventana, pensando completamente en silencio mientras los demás conversan.

—¿Qué sucede, Kat?

—¿Umh? Oh, nada, solo estaba pensando en lo que dijo Lisi, que los poderes no son solo para pelear.

—Qué estupidez —interrumpió el erizo—, por supuesto que son para pelear, no le veo otro…

Katly golpea a Qkidna en la cabeza.

—Creo que calladito te ves más bonito.

—Igual ni me dolió…

—Entonces no te importará si…

—¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Sí me dolió!

Nadie contiene la risa, y así, termina este día.

* * *

Información Extra

Los Seres Acuáticos pueden respirar dentro del agua, además de que se mueven con una agilidad increíble, es prácticamente imposible vencer a un Ser Acuático en su terreno, ya que pueden controlar todo a su alrededor. Sin embargo, tienen sus debilidades, por ejemplo: no pueden calentar sus cuerpos ni enfriarlos demasiado, ya que les pasa algo parecido a la evaporación y al congelamiento, al calentarse pierden fuerza vital y al enfriarse no pueden moverse. Un Ser Acuático no puede beber su propia agua ya que sería como tragar saliva, es decir, sí pueden, pero no sirve de nada. Los más avanzados pueden purificar agua contaminada para beberla sin problema alguno.

Los Seres Mentales pueden ser considerados unos de los más poderosos, sin embargo, son de los que necesitan más práctica para desarrollar bien sus poderes, ya que se requiere una concentración absoluta para realizar cualquier movimiento. Un Ser Mental debe ser estable psicológicamente, ya que su mayor debilidad consiste en tener cualquier tipo de trastorno mental, algo tan simple como el miedo o la ira puede afectar mucho en su energía.

La energía de los Anillos Dorados no puede ser usada para matar, sin embargo, puede potenciar algunas armas para ser usadas con ese propósito, y también existen cierto tipo de armas que convierten la energía dorada en energía letal. Por eso es que al recibir un cañonazo del Cañón Dorado de Alvin o los Guantes Dorados de Qkidna no mata al instante.

Originalmente este capítulo trataba solo sobre la ida a la playa, al igual que el de hace cuatro capítulos, que solo iba a tratar sobre la salida de los chicos y los intentos de Azuri por llamar la atención de Qkidna.

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo**

"La sombra del Fuego"


	8. La sombra del fuego

Tal y como Alvin Stius pronosticó días antes, ha comenzado una larga temporada de lluvias. Las calles de Begin City gozan de la limpieza gratuita. Las luces de la ciudad deben estar encendidas a pesar de lo temprano que es, pues las nubes de tormenta cubren el sol. A pesar del clima, las calles no están vacías, pues la gente vive su día con toda la normalidad posible. Otros mobianos utilizan la lluvia como excusa perfecta para permanecer en casa, aunque, para Blue, daría lo mismo que fuera un día soleado.

En su pequeña habitación, el erizo lee libros a una velocidad digna de él, aunque debe volver para repasar muy seguido, pues su memoria no le ayuda mucho. Hay libros regados por todo el lugar: en la cama, el pequeño escritorio, al lado de la ventana, en el suelo, el cesto de ropa sucia, todos lados.

—Chao, chao —se quejaba la criatura recostada en su cama.

—Sé que estás aburrido, pero necesito hacer esto. El examen será en solo unos días, no sé si podré recuperar dos años de escuela.

—Chao, chao, chao.

—Matemáticas, historia, biología, ciencias de la energía, literatura, ¿has escuchado de alguno?

—Chao —se quejaba.

—Necesito de todo esto y más. Maldición, soy bueno con la literatura y las matemáticas, pero es difícil entender ciencias y no tengo memoria para la historia, ¿por dónde sigo? ¿biología avanzada? ¿historia mobiana?

—Chao, chao.

—Tienes razón, debo trabajar la memoria. A ver, ¿en qué capitulo me quedé? "El viejo Mobius", eso ya lo leí. "La era universal", agh, es demasiado.

—Cha, cha chao.

—Cierra la boca —dejó caer el grueso libro sobre el escritorio y se sentó—. Debí empezar todo esto hace semanas, ¿por qué dejo todo al último? Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo los demás hoy.

Observa por la ventana, la clásica situación donde obtener la concentración y determinación necesaria para comenzar es el paso más difícil en todo el estudio. Blue no es el único ocupado, pero no todos hacen algo productivo hoy.

Katly, por su parte, hace horas que terminó todas las tareas de la casa. Limpieza y demás cosas así. Está en su habitación, recostada en su cama mientras observa al techo. La gatita siempre ha sido muy organizada con sus cosas, también pareciera que no permite una mínima cantidad de polvo en ninguno de sus muebles, donde coloca las típicas cosas de una chica o una estudiante, aunque muchas de estas parecen estar si usarse en ningún momento, tal vez utensilios de belleza que Azuri le trajo porque chicas.

Exhausta del trabajo, se suelta el cabello, sedoso y largo hasta las costillas, de un morado algo pálido por el polvo que le ha caído.

Hace meses que la casa está sola, Katly se encarga ella misma de todo. Desayuno, comida y cena; limpieza, entre otras cosas. Solo ella sabe cuándo volverá su padre, lo que la tiene por completo despreocupada, su mente está en otros asuntos.

Mientras su mirada se pierde en un punto fijo, comienza a preguntarse muchas cosas. ¿Ella es la más débil de equipo? ¿Será realmente de utilidad si Genevil vuelve a atacar? ¿Por qué existen mobianos así? ¿Por qué buscan el poder de esa forma? ¿Por qué de tantos seres Comunes y Especiales, les tocó a ellos ser de ese puñado que enfrenta al mal? Para empezar, ¿por qué el mundo aún es así? ¿Qué sentido tiene que todavía exista ese eterno conflicto entre el bien y el mal?

Gira su cuerpo buscando una posición más cómoda. Su mirada se cruza con un mueble en particular, un peinador con un gran espejo cubierto por una sábana. Comienza a jugar un poco con su cabello, entonces recuerda a las hermanas Kokoda. La idea de que ahora hay dos Seres Mentales en el equipo la tranquiliza y preocupa a la vez. Ahora tienen más oportunidades de capturar a Genevil, pero, ¿las hermanas sabrán cómo leer mentes? Esto es lo que más le preocupa, pero olvida esto cuando recuerda las batallas que tuvieron el día que Kina se presentó. Se acuerda de Blue, comenzando por su modo de pelear, desviándose por su forma de actuar, recordando su manera de esquivar ciertos temas. Piensa en todas estas cosas relacionadas al erizo mientras sigue jugando con su cabello. Comienza a cerrar los ojos, busca quedarse dormida, cuando de pronto, su teléfono suena.

Su primer pensamiento es que sería Azuri esperando contar algún chisme, pero fue grande su sorpresa al ver que es Marshall quien le llama.

—¿Hola? ¿Marshall?

—¿Dónde estás? ¿No piensas venir hoy?

—¿Qué? Espera, ¿estás en el Begin Gym? ¡¿Estás tonto?! ¡Está lloviendo!

—Gracias por darme el reporte del clima, gatita. Está lluvia no me va a detener ahora, ¿a ti sí?

—¿Ah? Pues… yo…

—Te seguiré esperando aquí —dijo para luego colgar.

—¿Qué? ¿Es en serio, Marshall? ¡¿Marshall?!

Se da cuenta que la llamada terminó. Golpea un par de veces sus mejillas para despabilar, luego da un vistazo por la ventana, la lluvia está cada vez más fuerte, no hay truenos, pero se ven pequeños relámpagos en las nubes de vez en cuando.

—Debe ser una broma.

 **La sombra del fuego**

 **Entrenando bajo la lluvia**

Dentro del Begin Gym, en una de las entradas al campo de batalla, Marshall observa el lugar. Hasta ahora ha tenido dos combates oficiales contra Blue, aunque el segundo fue en parejas. Todos los enfrentamientos entre estos rivales antes habían sido en terrenos aleatorios de la ciudad. Cuando la fuerza de ambos aumentó, salían en busca de lugares vacíos, pues los Spin Dash podían causar pequeños daños por accidente, y no hace falta hablar del fuego.

Marshall trae puesto su brazalete, como todos los días, pero no es su intención utilizarlo hoy. Finalmente aparece Katly, a quien se le escucha llegar por el sonido de sus botines salpicando. Trae consigo un enorme paraguas que poco le sirvió por culpa del viento, y en sus espaldas, una mochila. Lleva puesto un chaleco impermeable amarillo que Azuri reprobaría.

—Al fin llegas, comenzaba a creer que no vendrías.

—Nunca te voy a perdonar esto, Marshall.

—Me tiene sin cuidado. ¿Comenzamos de una vez?

—Espera un momento, ¿quieres? Iré a darme una ducha y a cambiarme, no quiero enfermar. ¿Cómo conseguiste que abrieran este lugar?

—Todos tenemos privilegios desde que comenzamos a enfrentar a Genevil, lo sabrías si no desaparecieras siempre antes que los medios nos entrevisten.

—Tengo mis motivos. Realmente no me gustaría que me vieran por la calle y pensaran que soy especial, o algo por el estilo.

—"El detector de mentiras mentiroso", te llaman.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Date prisa, ¿quieres?

Sin darle importancia a lo último, Katly se apresura a buscar las duchas de las chicas, lugar que hasta la llegada de Kina, ella era la única que utilizaba. Blue, Qkidna e incluso Kira suelen utilizar las duchas de los chicos cuando entrenan también.

En poco tiempo, el vapor generado por el agua caliente cubre buena parte del lugar. La gatita se queja mientras acaricia su cabello.

—¿Quién se cree? Solo porque es mi maestro. Espera a que sea más fuerte. Blue no me trataría de esta mane…

Entonces se detiene. Cierra la llave y se envuelve en una toalla. Cuando termina de secar su cuerpo, va a los vestidores. Amarra su cabello con un par de ligas, de manera que caiga solo por arriba de los hombros. Siempre viste la ropa más vieja pero resistente que tiene para entrenar, una pantalonera con varios parches que tapan hoyos donde la tela se ha quemado, una gruesa blusa de mangas cortas que ha tenido que volver a coser varias veces por las mismas razones, y unos zapatos negros.

Una vez lista, vuelve con Marshall al campo de batalla. No hay nadie más en el lugar, ni siquiera en la cabina, por lo que no podrán usar las herramientas del gimnasio esta vez.

—¿Para qué utilizaste la ducha? Pudiste prepararte en casa.

—Vine lo más rápido que pude para no hacerte esperar, tonto. Además, mi cabello se iba a mojar con la lluvia de todos modos, ¿sabes el daño que eso le causa?

—¿Más daño que mi fuego?

—Ah, sobre eso… ¿podríamos no utilizar fuego esta vez?

—¿Por qué?

—Es solo que… tener que lidiar siempre con lo mismo… Siento que quizá no progreso mucho de esa manera. Tal vez para el calentamiento podrías solo combatir sin energía.

—Si eso piensas —se pone en guardia—. Comencemos con el calentamiento.

Katly levanta su guardia igual. Una postura firme, sus palmas abiertas, cubriendo su rostro, una pierna enfrente y una detrás.

—¡Defiéndete!

Marshall comienza a atacar, solo arroja golpes, no son tan fuertes como de costumbre, pues busca que Katly logre bloquearlos o esquivarlos. La gatita esquiva la mayoría de ataques, solo se cubre cuando no lo consigue, el lobo va aumentando su velocidad y la fuerza de los ataques de poco en poco. Katly tiene prohibido hacerse intangible o utilizar cualquier otra técnica que conozca.

—¡Ahora ataca!

Marshall cambia su postura, cubriendo su rostro con ambos brazos y los puños cerrados, mientras el Ser de las Sombras comienza a arrojar golpes lo más rápido que puede. El objetivo es provocar que el lobo deje una apertura en su defensa y aprovecharla, pero la chica no hace más que golpear sus brazos. Lanza una patada al aire, pero Marshall retrocede para evitarla, Katly aterriza tambaleándose y recupera su postura.

—Busca una apertura, Katly, no solo presiones en el mismo punto.

La gatita se da cuenta que Marshall mantiene sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza, así que busca atacarlo en el abdomen, pero el lobo reacciona a tiempo y se cubre. Katly no se detiene al fallar, sigue presionando, esta vez buscando golpea cualquier lugar que Marshall no esté cubriendo, pero sus ataques no alcanzan la velocidad o la fuerza para lograr hacer daño.

—¡Ahora ataca y defiende!

Comienza lo que es más parecido a un combate real. Marshall continúa siendo gentil en sus ataques, pero la defensa de Katly sigue siendo muy débil como para hacerle frente, por eso solo busca esquivar. Cuando Tankdo abre su defensa tras arrojar un golpe, la gatita intenta atacar. No es que Katly no haya progresado nada desde que comenzó a entrenar con Marshall, simplemente su maestro aumenta la dificultad conforme progresa, pero nunca se lo dice, lo que ha provocado que Katly piense que no ha mejorado.

El calentamiento solo dura unos cuantos minutos. La respiración de Katly se acelera, momento en que Marshall decide que fue suficiente. Paran, el maestro deja que su alumna recupere el aliento.

—Bien, ¿qué te gustaría practicar ahora?

—En realidad, no pensaba venir hoy, no lo sé.

—Eres casi tan vaga como Jethog.

—¡Oye!

—En fin. Creo que debemos trabajar un poco en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Has mejorado un poco, pero te falta mucho, apenas eres mejor que Stius en ese aspecto.

—En realidad, estaba pensando…

—¿Qué?

—Tal vez debería enfocarme un poco más en combatir desde lejos, aprender a utilizar mejor mi energía. Creo que es mejor trabajar en tus mejores atributos que en lo que no puedes hacer.

—¿Ah? No, no, ni hablar, ya has trabajado mucho en el manejo de tu energía, es mejor trabajar en el combate físico.

—Pero, pero… Oh, a fin de cuentas, trabajamos en equipo, ¿no? Puedo dar apoyo a los chicos desde lejos. Blue y Qkidna se encargan se acercarse, Alvin y yo damos apoyo táctico, tú y Kira pue…

—Pero ¿qué pasa si enfrentamos a varios enemigos y logran romper esa formación? ¿Qué pasa si alguno logra llegar contigo? ¿Qué harás?

—Pues… puedo huir, pedir ayuda… solo si se trata de alguien mucho más fuerte que yo.

—Patético.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

—No puedes huir por siempre, de la misma forma en que no puedes ser intangible todo el tiempo.

—Pero… Bien, si lo ves de esa forma, es mejor que me haga más fuerte en lo único que soy buena, utilizar mi energía.

—A veces eso no es suficiente. Lo mejor es convertirte en una peleadora completa.

—Pero… Bien, como quieras, tú eres mi maestro.

—Excelente. Comencemos trabajando en tu postura.

Así comienza el que quizá sea la más dura sesión de entrenamiento para Katly, no solo porque trabajarán solo aspectos en los que la gatita falla, sino porque Marshall se porta más duro especialmente hoy, pareciera no estar de humor para tolerar fallos.

Como el lobo dijo, comenzaron trabajando la postura. Marshall procura enseñarle a su alumna diferentes posiciones dependiendo de una situación determinada. Defensa, ataque, ventaja, desventaja, condiciones neutrales, si un enemigo es más bajo o más alto, entre otras cosas que a la gatita no le cuesta memorizar. Por desgracia, a Katly se cuesta mantener cualquier postura, baja la guardia rápidamente y no cambia de posición con efectividad. Marshall debe volverse más gentil para que Kat logre progresar de poco en poco, lo que en el fondo lo irrita.

Tankdo está especialmente interesado en que Katly se haga más fuerte físicamente, por lo que le enseña distintas formas de arrojar golpes, cosa en la que él se especializa un poco.

Brevemente le explica la manera en que se arroja un verdadero puñetazo, solo para empezar por ahí. Le enseña que lo mejor es golpear y retirar el puño lo antes posible. También le explica las opciones que tiene en caso de lograr conectar un fuerte golpe o si el mismo ataque resultó ser poco efectivo, volviendo con lo de las diferentes posturas para ataque y defensa. Nunca toca el tema de las patadas, Marshall muy rara vez patea algo.

Cuando llega el momento de poner todo en práctica, resulta en decepción para ambos. Katly ha memorizado bien todo lo que Marshall le explicó, pero falla a la hora de intentarlo. Sus golpes son débiles y mal ejecutados, pero el lobo decide no ser gentil y contraataca buscando que su alumna se defienda, como él le explicó que debía hacerlo en caso de que su ofensiva fallara. Cosa que también sale mal, pues, a pesar de que Katly tiene un buen tiempo de reacción, Marshall es simplemente más rápido.

—Otra vez —le decía con firmeza cada vez que la derribaba, obligándola a levantarse.

Esto es así por varios minutos. Marshall tardó en darse cuenta de lo cansada que Katly estaba luego de caer tantas veces, empeorando su eficiencia. Decide parar.

—Agh, esto es inútil —dijo en silencio para sí mismo, pero Katly sí lo escuchó.

—T…Tenme un poco de paciencia. Si continúo practicando, seguro dominaré el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, solo necesito entrenar más.

El lobo masajea un poco sus ojos para calmarse. Katly logra sentir que está muy tenso, molesto, cansado. No puede evitar creer que es por su culpa.

—Vamos, intentemos de nuevo. Estoy segura que esta vez lograré darte un buen golpe.

—No, no lo creo. Paremos un momento.

—Sé que tal vez esperabas más de mí, pero te prometo que en poco tiempo…

—¡Dije que paremos! —gritó enfurecido, asustando un poco a Katly, la menos solo al principio.

—Lo siento…

—No importa —se calmó—, me alteré un poco, solo…

—Siento ser tan débil.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que es molesto para ti tener que entrenar a la más débil del equipo. Lamento no cumplir tus expectativas. Siento ser una inútil.

—¿Qué cosas dices? Yo no…

—Soy una carga para ti, ¿no es cierto? Tú no querías entrenarme, en primer lugar.

Marshall se queda callado, apenas puede mirar a Katly, no sabe qué decir, o qué hacer. Algunas lágrimas caen del rostro de la gatita, pero procura mantenerse tranquila.

—No quiero ser una carga para nadie, ya no más. Por eso quería hacerme más fuerte, pero, supongo que ayudaría más solo si no me aparezco, ¿no es así?

—Kat…

—Siento haberte molestado, ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Gracias por todo.

Se voltea, camina lentamente para salir del campo de batalla. En verdad no está segura de que abandonar todo sea lo mejor, quizá está esperando algo, que le den un motivo para seguir intentando y no rendirse. Por eso camina con tal lentitud.

—Katly…

Se detiene. No voltea, pues su rostro muestra una ligera felicidad.

—Aún está lloviendo, será mejor que esperes un poco, quizá…

—Adiós —dijo con desilusión, para marcharse ya sin ninguna duda.

Marshall solo la ve irse, no sabe qué debe hacer. Voltea hacia todos lados con la mirada baja, aprieta fuerte sus puños. Katly toma sus cosas rápidamente, abre su paraguas y sale del gimnasio, descubre que la lluvia está más fuerte que cuando salió de casa, el viento sopla con fiereza, hay relámpagos cubriendo el cielo, ya se escuchan pequeños truenos. Pero aun con todo esto, Katly está decidida a no quedarse en ese lugar.

Emprende el camino a casa. Pronto se da cuenta de que olvidó su impermeable, nunca se había sentido más tonta en su vida, pero se sentiría peor si regresara por él, así que no le da más importancia y sigue adelante.

Parece la única persona en todo Begin City bajo la lluvia. El viento sopla tan fuerte, que da la impresión de poder levantarla por lo ligera que es. El agua la golpea con agresividad, pero ella no le da importancia, al menos no lo hacía, hasta que un auto pasó rápidamente a su lado, levantando el agua de la calle que le caería a Katly como un terrible castigo, justo cuando creía que no podía estar más empapada. Se detiene, su mirada queda inexpresiva.

No muy lejos, alcanza a ver una parada de autobuses, pero se da cuenta justo a tiempo para observar cómo se va el vehículo, tendrá que esperar un poco más para la llegada del siguiente. En la parada hay un techo de energía neutra transparente que se extiende dependiendo del número de personas y la trayectoria de la lluvia. Cuando Katly se sienta, la energía la cubre del agua.

La gatita se hace intangible, haciendo caer toda el agua de su cuerpo, creando a la vez un charco a sus pies.

—Impresionante.

—¿Ah?

Marshall la había alcanzado, trae puesto el impermeable olvidado.

—Puedo ver que ahora controlas mejor tu intangibilidad —se quitaba el traje amarillo—. Antes no hubieras podido quitarte el agua de esa manera.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a entregarte esto —le da el impermeable. El techo artificial de la parada de autobuses cubre a ambos, pero no los protege del frío.

Katly toma el impermeable, pero no se lo pone, sigue con la mirada por los suelos, un poco molesta.

Marshall se sienta a su lado. Trae puesta su característica chaqueta de cuero, así que se resiente menos del frío. Pero Katly está temblando, trata de controlarlo para no demostrar que se congela, pero es inútil. De repente, el lobo pasa su brazo por detrás de ella, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro. Katly se estremece.

—M…M… Ma… ¡Marshall! ¡¿Qué haces?!

—Evito que te enfermes.

Los ojos del lobo brillan un poco, luego, Katly comienza a sentir calor saliendo de su cuerpo, cubriéndola a ella. Una sensación distinta a cualquier cosa que Marshall haya generado con su fuego antes. Calidez, protección. La gatita se encoje bajo el brazo de Tankdo, junta sus piernas y las abraza.

—Te equivocaste conmigo.

—¿Ah?

—No soy el buen maestro que esperabas que fuera, ¿no es así?

No obtuvo respuesta.

—Lo lamento, Katly. Aunque ambos somos Seres Especiales, somos completamente distintos. Sin la experiencia necesaria, y solo conociendo un estilo de combate, nunca podría enseñarte como es debido.

La gatita sigue en silencio, mirando al suelo y su reflejo apenas visible en el agua.

—¿Sabes? Creo que ahora mismo eres más fuerte que yo hace poco más de un año.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Yo nunca he tenido un gran potencial. No creé mi primera llama estable hasta hace unos pocos años, y no conseguí crear mi primer incendio hasta poco antes que apareciera Jethog.

—Pero… ahora eres muy fuerte. Te la pasas entrenando… yo…

—Solo es apariencia, Kat. Realmente soy muy débil. Entreno casi a diario para poder estar a la par del erizo. Ellos solo entrenan un par de veces a la semana. De hecho, fue gracias a Kira que aprendí a hacer todo lo que sé ahora.

—¿Kira? ¿En verdad?

—Por algo es mi mejor amigo. Él me ayudo a entrenarme. Investigó todo lo que pudo sobre los Seres de Fuego, buscando entender lo suficiente para que yo pudiera progresar. Ese albatros, en verdad es un tipo increíble.

—Ya veo —recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Marshall—, es por eso que le tienes tanto aprecio.

—Sí… Tuve suerte de conocerlo desde pequeño. Yo no soy un buen Ser Especial, en cambio, tú tienes un gran potencial, solo que tuviste la mala suerte de elegirme como maestro.

—No… no creo tener el potencial que crees. Siempre he sido muy débil, frágil. Nunca he podido ser lo que otros esperan que sea.

—Siempre estuviste sola, ¿no es así?

—¿Sola? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Somos los únicos Seres Especiales de esta ciudad. Desde pequeño supe que existías, aunque quizá tú no escuchaste de mí hasta hace un año. A veces te veía en la escuela, siempre estabas sola, los demás niños te temían, todos sabían que eras un Ser de las Sombras, y tu apellido no ayudaba para nada —se burló.

—Ash, déjame en paz, yo no lo elegí, mi padre se lo cambió cuando era joven. Busca intimidar con eso.

—Je, je, je. Y esa es otra razón por la que siempre estuviste sola, tu padre. Nadie sabe nada de él, solo que da miedo. Es una persona interesante.

—Blue dijo lo mismo cuando le conté sobre él. Cree que sería divertido enfrentarlo alguna vez.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí… Pero, si llegaran a conocerlo… No, de verdad espero que nunca tengan que hacerlo.

Marshall no responde, se da una idea él mismo del porqué de las palabras de Kat.

—¿Cómo fue que conociste a Sindon y a Stius?

—Azuri me utilizó para intimidar a unas rivales. Llegué a Alvin porque Azuri lo sugirió, necesitaba ayuda para practicar mi intangibilidad. ¿Sabes? Ambos me tenían miedo al principio, como todos los demás, pero, cuando me conocieron bien, las cosas cambiaron. Por primera vez tuve amigos, aunque era complicado, Azuri solo me veía algunas veces en la escuela, mientras que Alvin solo para ayudarme con mis poderes. Entonces, un día…

—Jethog.

—Sí.

El lobo levanta la mirada, Katly ve su rostro, alzando la vista por fin.

—Marsh… ¿odias a Blue?

—¿Que si lo odio? —no bajaba la cabeza— No, no creo que sea odio, o… La verdad no lo sé. Suelo pensar que solo es envidia. En serio, te juro que me parto el trasero entrenando y buscando ser más fuerte, mientras a él solo le basta ir a jugar un par de veces con Airth para estar a la par conmigo. Me enfurece la idea de que algunos nazcan privilegiados, de que haya prodigios entre nosotros.

—Creo que lo estás viendo del modo incorrecto.

—¿Cómo que del modo incorrecto? —le dirigió la mirada.

—Los prodigios la tienen fácil, pero alguien que tiene que esforzarse para llegar a la cima tiene mucho más mérito —le decía sonriente.

—¿Más mérito?

—Sí, por eso, cuando llegues lejos, todos te admirarán. Yo te admiraré. Por eso quedé convencida de que había elegí bien a mi maestro, porque sabía que eras quien más se esforzaba por mejorar entre todos nosotros.

—Katly…

—Y… creo que —se reacomodó en el asiento, dejando caer las piernas y enderezándose—, tal vez, yo te exigí mucho como maestro.

—¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que no. Sabes que no hay malos estudiantes, solo malos mae…

—Sí, pero de nada sirve el mejor maestro del mundo si el alumno no se compromete. Por eso te pido que me des una segunda oportunidad.

—¿Qué? No, no, Katly. Soy yo quien debe pedirte una segunda oportunidad como maestro.

En eso, ven venir el autobús. Al llegar, un letrero electrónico marca la ruta que seguirá. La casa de Katly queda por el camino marcado.

—Supongo que…

—No —interrumpió la gatita—, aún tenemos algo de tiempo.

Deja que el camión se vaya.

—Cuando regresemos al Begin Gym, habremos perdido mucho de ese tiempo.

—Entonces entrenemos aquí —se levantó, haciendo que el techo de energía se extienda para cubrirla.

—¿Es broma?

—Quiero decir… Solo si estás de acuerdo, después de todo, eres un Ser de Fuego, no sé cuánto te afecte la lluvia.

—Esto no es una simple lluvia, pero —se detuvo a pensar—… Está bien, esto te será muy útil.

—¿De verdad?

—El clima no siempre estará a tu favor a la hora de un combate. Hemos probado diferentes terrenos en el gimnasio, pero nunca las condiciones climáticas, podemos comenzar con esto.

—¡Bien! Solo dime lo que tengo qué hacer.

—Fácil, solo tienes que darme un fuerte golpe.

—Eh… ¿qué?

—Cualquier tipo de ataque que logre hacerme retroceder —se levantó—. Olvida todo lo que dije hoy en el gimnasio, no estaba pensando con claridad cuando quise que entrenaras más tu cuerpo. Ahora me doy cuenta que tu verdadero potencial está en tu energía. Solo alguien con un potencial así descubre técnicas nuevas en una situación desesperada.

—¿Te refieres al Pulso Sombra?

—¿Quién le puso ese nombre? Es un pulso de energía como muchos otros.

—Si mal no recuerdo, fue Alvin —contestó en tono burlón.

—Como sea, ya sabes qué hacer. Puedes usar todos los métodos que quieras —se puso en guardia.

—¿No te pondrás el impermeable?

—Considéralo una pequeña ventaja. Vamos, ataca, muéstrame que has aprendido bien.

Entonces, Katly se pone firme. Ambos están aún bajo la protección de la energía artificial. El viento y la lluvia siguen igual de fuertes, no ha cambiado nada. Muchos vehículos pasan, la mayoría no se dan cuenta, otros se percatan de la presencia de ambos, extrañados, pero a estos Seres Especiales aquello les tiene sin cuidado.

Katly hace el primer movimiento, hace una finta retrocediendo y volviendo a avanzar buscando una apertura, pero Marshall es más rápido, esquiva su primer golpe y retrocede. La barrera de energía ya no alcanza a cubrirlo. A pesar del fuerte viento y el agua que de inmediato lo dejan todo empapado, no pierde su postura.

—Quizá me he estado dejando llevar por todas esas emociones —pensaba—. La ira, el odio, la envidia, la impotencia.

Katly salta al asiento y lo usa para impulsarse contra Marshall. Esto lo sorprende, pues no lo esperaba de ella. Cubre su puño con energía purpura y arroja un golpe, el lobo se cubre con ambos brazos, resistiendo fácilmente. Hóllow aterriza, ve venir un golpe del lobo y apenas alcanza a hacerse a un lado. Cuando ve venir el segundo golpe, retrocede.

—¡Oye!

—Nunca dije que no atacaría. Vamos, ¡golpéame!

Katly sonríe, entonces, carga rápidamente un poco de energía para dispararla en el Pulso Sombra. A reacción, Marshall hace un esfuerzo extraordinario para generar fuego en sus brazos y arrojarlo al suelo, cosa que a Katly le cuesta creer. El resultado es una gigantesca cortina de vapor que rápidamente cubre alrededor. Kat no puede ver más allá de medio metro.

—Ahora lo comprendo —pensaba—, si quiero ser el más fuerte, debo seguir esforzándome. Superar cada obstáculo que se me ponga enfrente, sin rendirme, por más duro que sea.

Pronto, el vapor se disipa. Katly siente venir a Marshall por detrás, lo esquiva dando un gran salto, girando su cuerpo en el aire para aterrizar detrás de él. El lobo pega una enorme sonrisa por la emoción, es la primera vez que su alumna muestra tal destreza.

Se gira y reacciona a tiempo para cubrirse de los numerosos golpes que Katly arroja, los cuales se vuelven cada vez más rápidos, pero no lo suficiente, pronto comienza a cansarse.

—Si lanzar puñetazos no funciona, ¡busca otra manera!

La obliga a retroceder expulsando energía ígnea de su cuerpo, una explosión muy débil, pero la idea fue hacerla reaccionar, funcionó.

—El camino nunca es fácil —decía en su mente—. Nos harán sufrir, caminarán sobre nosotros una y otra vez, será entonces cuando debamos ser más fuertes, saber levantarnos a pesar de todo, sin dejarnos llevar por aquel sentimiento. Tuve que soportar aquella humillación, pero gracias a ti, Katly, comprendo ahora lo que debo hacer para ser más fuerte, y haré todo lo que pueda para devolverte el favor, no me rendiré hasta que te des cuenta del verdadero potencial que hay en ti.

Katly se hace invisible, cosa que no funciona, Marshall logra ver el vacío en la lluvia que genera su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no contaba con que esto solo le ayuda a saber su posición, recibe un golpe en el pecho, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para causarle algún daño. Se cubre, recibiendo un par de puñetazos para luego sentirlos por los costados, siguen siendo demasiado débiles para causarle algo, pero lo obliga a retroceder.

La gatita trata de seguirlo, pero resbala, volviéndose visible por la impresión. El lobo se impulsa hacia ella y la atrapa.

—Un simple resbalón puede arruinarte toda la pelea.

—Lo siento.

—Descuida, sigamos.

De repente, Katly estornuda.

—Oye…

—No es nada, sigamos —dijo antes de volver a estornudar, causándole un poco de risa a Marshall—. ¡Oye! ¡No te rías!

—Lo siento, lo siento, es solo que… tus estornudos son algo… pues… tiernos.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Si tu rival te escucha estornudar, te perderá todo el miedo, ¡ja, ja!

Entonces, el lobo suelta un fuerte estornudo, como de cachorro enfermo.

—¡Ja, ja, ja!

—No lo menciones, Hóllow.

—Supongo que ambos nos enfermaremos.

—Sí… paremos por ahora.

—No.

—¿Qué?

—De todas formas, nos vamos a enfermar. No me rendiré, tengo que darte un buen golpe.

—De acuerdo. Es bueno que seamos Seres Especiales, tenemos un sistema inmunológico mejor que el del resto de mobianos.

—Lo sé —se puso en guardia.

La práctica siguió. Al lado de ellos, un techo de energía que trata de alcanzarlos para cubrirlos de la lluvia, y debajo de eso, un paraguas, una mochila y un traje amarillo.

Hoy, Marshall y Katly no son los únicos entrenando. En el hogar de Albert Genevil, las primas Paipin están a la mitad de una sesión. Rebeca se ha encargado de entrenar a Ashley bajo las instrucciones de Genevil.

La sala de entrenamiento crea hologramas para simular un terreno en específico, en este caso, una ciudad en llamas. El objetivo de Rebeca es enseñar a Ashley a moverse en ese tipo de terrenos, aprovechar los escombros y edificios, aprender el uso que su contrincante también le puede dar, y darse cuenta de lo importante de tener en cuenta las zonas de peligro. Para eso, los hologramas que simulan fuego crean una señal eléctrica que simula una quemadura al cuerpo de Ashley al entrar en contacto.

La conejita no lo hace mal, demuestra tener más agilidad cada día, dando unos saltos impresionantes de varios metros, logrando subirse a un poste de luz fácilmente. Su único objetivo es sobrevivir el mayor tiempo posible o, si lo logra, derribar a Rebeca.

Vigilando a su alrededor desde aquel poste de luz, con agujas listas en los dedos, escucha a su prima dar un salto desde un costado, reacciona y salta también para salir del peligro. Ambas regresan al pavimento, no pierden el tiempo y ambas se lanzan contra la otra.

Ashley no ataca, esquiva mientras espera una apertura. La consigue cuando Rebeca arroja una patada alta. La coneja rápidamente se agacha y con movimientos veloces encaja tres agujas a lo largo de la pierna de su rival, causándole el dolor suficiente para hacerla inclinarse.

La jaguar no se rinde ahí. Ashley da un pequeño salto para patearla en el rostro, pero Rebeca atrapa su pie y la arroja lejos de ella. Se quita las agujas y se levanta.

—Bien, me alegra ver que sí estudiaste esta vez.

—¿Quién iba a decir que estudiar el cuerpo serviría tanto? —se levanta de un salto.

—Esa tercera aguja no dio en el nervio, te hace falta más práctica.

Se ponen en guardia, pero, de repente, el campo de batalla desaparece; el terreno, fuego, edificios, escombros. Solo queda blanco alrededor y, arriba, la cabina de control. Un robot las llama, diciendo que el Dr. Genevil las espera.

Aunque a Ashley le molesta no poder terminar esta sesión, no se hacen del rogar y salen enseguida. Albert se encuentra en la sala de máquinas, donde decenas de robots trabajan en reparar y mejorar creaciones pasadas como el Pez Vela. Pero el doctor se encargaba personalmente de trabajar una nueva creación, oculta bajo una gran manta para sorprender a las primas, quienes recién llegan.

—¿Señor?

—Ashley, Rebeca, ¿cómo va el entrenamiento?

—Casi le gano esta vez.

—No estuviste ni cerca, enana.

—Rebeca, detalles.

—Ha mejorado mucho, se mueve con más agilidad, su margen de error está disminuyendo, aunque físicamente sigue siendo muy débil.

—¡Oye!

—Me alegro de que hayas mejorado tanto en poco tiempo. Bien, es hora de que vean en qué he estado trabajando.

—¿Es el robot con el que al fin ganaremos?

—En efecto, sin embargo, antes de mostrarles. Rebeca, tengo algo especial para ti —chaqueó los dedos.

De inmediato, un robot de servicio se acercó con un extenso estuche, lo abre, rebelando el arma dentro. Una katana como la que Rebeca manejaba antes, solo que ligeramente más larga y con las hojas de ambos sables completamente rojas, adornadas con una hilera de triángulos negros en la parte sin filo. Asombrada, las toma en sus manos, observando su nueva arma.

—¿Señor?

—Me sobró algo de la energía roja, así que quise probar algo diferente. Su hoja está forjada de un metal más resistente que anterior, bañado en la energía roja. No solo son mucho más resistentes que cualquier arma de energía, también tienen un poder y un filo como ninguna otra. ¡En guardia!

—¡¿Ah?!

A la orden del halcón, un par de robots de combate aparecen, tratando de embestir a Rebeca, quien los esquiva y retrocede fácilmente. Las máquinas se dirigen para atacarla, la jaguar muestra una habilidad asombrosa para esquivar y repeler los ataques de ambos enemigos. Es así hasta que recuerda que está armada, lanza un corte buscando chocar con el grueso brazo de un robot, pero en lugar de pararlo, lo rebana como su fuera una hogaza de pan, un corte limpio y perfecto.

Ambas primas miran impactadas, Genevil sonriente, pues las máquinas del doctor solo habían podido ser destruidas con los ataques de Blue, Qkidna o Alvin, pero la katana roja hace el trabajo con mucha facilidad. Sabiendo esto ahora, Rebeca cambia su modo de pelear, primero dejando sin brazos a ambos robots, luego partiéndolos a la mitad. El último corte fue arrojado con tanta fuerza, que una línea de energía roja fue arrojada como proyectil, cortando todo lo que se atravesó en su paso: robots, máquinas en reparación, hasta llegar a la pared, que también perforó.

—Ups —expresó Ashley.

—No importa. ¿Cómo te sientes, Rebeca?

—Esto es… asombroso. Puedo sentir la energía salir de los sables. Y su brillo…

—Cada vez que ataca, los sables brillan, ¡se ven hermosos!

—Ahora imaginen lo que harían un escudo y espada de más de dos metros.

Las primas giran hacia Genevil, quien quita la manta que cubría su última creación. Las Paipin retroceden, observan atónitas. Se trata de un robot de unos cinco metros de altura, con la cabeza de un halcón y cubierto desde los pies hasta el cuello con una armadura de un rojo oscuro, pero brillante. En sus manos, un escudo de una textura similar a la armadura; en la otra mano, una espada cuya hoja da la impresión de estar hecha solo de energía, de un rojo mucho más brillante que el de la katana.

—Observen, mi mayor creación hasta ahora. Invertí cada pisca de energía roja en esta máquina. Tal vez no sea rendidora como la de los anillos dorados, pero les aseguro que es tal letal, que hará parecer a la energía dorada como un juguete de niños.

—Eso si es que no los deja ciegos de tanto rojo, señor.

—Buena observación, Ashley. Quizá le haga un par de cambios al diseño antes de enviarlo.

—Señor, ¿qué tan resistente es esa cosa?

—Te aseguro que Jethog no volverá a romper tu katana ni con la energía de 100 anillos con él. Puedes estar segura de que ni los ataques de Stius y Airth combinados podrán hacerle un rasguño a ese robot. Es nuestra carta del triunfo. Después que lo soltemos y nuestros enemigos sean derrotados, tomaremos la ciudad, comenzaremos a tomar territorio desde ahí, y podremos dar comienzo a un nuevo orden mundial.

* * *

Información Extra:

Absolutamente todos los teléfonos móviles (celulares) pueden hacer videollamadas normales u holográficas, es algo perfectamente común usarlas en todas partes, es solo que no siempre a alguien le gusta que los demás puedan ver y escuchar toda su conversación, así que también siguen existiendo las llamadas de voz.

Existen 5 tipos de armas en Mobius, las cuales son: Armas físicas o de fuego, armas de energía, armas doradas, super armas, y armas sagradas.

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo**

"¿La batalla final?"


	9. ¿La batalla final?

Es de madrugada, el sol comenzará a asomarse en solo unos minutos, y ya hay alguien despierto, atendiendo una llamada en un teléfono especial.

—Te puedo asegurar que tendremos la victoria esta vez —concluía el halcón al otro lado del teléfono.

—Sí, cómo no, por supuesto, al igual que todos tus intentos pasados, ¿no? —respondía con sarcasmo.

—Búrlate si quieres, Tankdo, lo verás cuando llegue. ¿Has entendido tu papel?

—Por supuesto, te ataco como si fuera tu enemigo, ¿no? Como lo haría normalmente. Solo asegúrate de cumplir tu parte del trato, Genevil.

—Solo me interesa deshacerme de Jethog, mi única amenaza potencial. Si él cae, los demás no serán capaces de actuar por su cuenta. La policía no tiene el armamento para hacer frente a este robot, y será tarde para cuando el Equipo Especial decida intervenir.

—Te escuchas muy emocionado.

—Lo estoy. Por último, asegúrate de que aquellos quienes te importan se mantengan a raya, no queremos ciertas personas salgan heridas, ¿verdad?

—No te burles de mí, Genevil, sabes bien que —escucha el teléfono colgar—… Agh, como sea.

Marshall arroja el aparato hacia su cama. Su brazalete descansa sobre un escritorio. El lobo asoma por la ventana, donde pequeñas gotas de la lluvia nocturna aún resbalan. El sol comienza a salir, el reloj marca las 5.

—Ese tipo… no deja de hablar acerca de un nuevo orden mundial —pensaba—. ¿Qué es lo que busca? ¿Qué clase de "orden" quiere establecer? No creo que un solo mobiano pueda cambiar el mundo como lo describe, pero, me da curiosidad ver cómo lo piensa lograr, tomar el control de Begin City es solo su primer paso, ¿qué vendrá después?

 **¿La batalla final?**

 **La llegada del halcón rojo**

Aún es temprano, el reloj solo marca las 7. Blue sigue durmiendo como un bebé, con la mitad de las extremidades fuera de la cama, las otras bajo la sábana, la saliva sobre la misma cayendo por la almohada. El resto de la habitación hecha un desorden, ropa sucia repartida por el suelo y los pocos muebles que hay. Anillos dorados de Matsy dándole un brillo falso al piso, telarañas en el techo, y un montón de libros abiertos con las hojas maltratadas en el escritorio.

El sueño del erizo se vio interrumpido por un fuerte golpe debajo de su cama. Abre los ojos de golpe, lo primero que nota es la saliva, la que limpia con el brazo, luego lo seca con las sábanas. Otro golpe bajo la cama, se escuchan los quejidos de Matsy. Antes de asomarse a ver, checa la hora.

—¡Maldición, Matsy! ¡Es demasiado temprano! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Baja la cabeza y ve al pequeño perseguir un diminuto insecto. Bajo la cama también están un largo estuche y un pequeño cofre entreabierto.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Sin embargo, ese no es cualquier pequeño insecto, se trata de Dexter, ninguno de los dos se ha percatado, pero Matsy lo persigue de todos modos por ser demasiado molesto y ruidoso al volar.

No muy lejos, Alvin observa por la perspectiva del escarabajo en un monitor proyectado desde un brazalete. Se encuentra en un sitio oscuro, solo la luz del proyector lo ilumina a él y quienes le acompañan.

—¡Por ahí! ¡No! ¡Vuela por allá! ¡Ahh! ¡Estuvo cerca! ¡Ten cuidado! —gritaba Azuri mientras veía la pantalla.

—¡Con un demonio! —se quejaba Kina— ¡¿Cómo fue que despertamos al pequeño?!

—Les dije que esto era una mala idea, ¿cómo fue que me convencieron? —se lamentaba Katly.

—Vamos, enano, que no te atrape, ¡que no te atrape!

—¡Cállate y hazte a un lado, Qkidna! ¡No me dejas respirar! —Alvin, para luego darle instrucciones orales al bicho junto con las demás.

—¿Respirar? Oh, yo no me preocuparía por eso —comentaba la serval—, aquí huele peor que Qkidna al sudar.

—Ey, las chicas adoran mi aroma.

—"No lo hacen" —las gatitas al unísono.

Saki solo observaba en silencio, con los sentimientos de alegría y culpa entrecruzados, hasta que se percata de algo a ver la pantalla. Jala la playera de su hermana con apuro para avisarle.

—¿Qué?… ¡¿Cómo que Blue despertó?!

—"¡¿Blue despertó?!"

Alvin hace girar al insecto, la cara del erizo cubre toda la pantalla, estuvo a punto de atraparlo, pero Dexter emprende una retirada de emergencia. Sale de aquel oscuro rincón y vuela lo más rápido que puede hacia la ventana, pero Blue llega antes y la cierra de golpe. Da la vuelta y casi es atrapado por Matsy. Busca la puerta de la habitación y sale por debajo. El erizo y su chao no pierden tiempo y lo siguen.

—¡Ya casi! ¡Ya casi! ¡Sal de ahí, Alvin!

—¡No me presionen!

Se acerca a la salida, hay espacio suficiente entre la puerta y el suelo para salir, pero cuando está a punto de lograrlo.

—¡Te tengo! —pone ambas manos encima, capturando a la criatura.

Lo levanta y observa de cerca al lado de Matsy.

—¿Qué rayos es esta cosa?

—Chao, chao. Cha, cha, chao.

—No, Matsy, esta cosa no es un insecto, es un robot. ¿Genevil? No, espera, reconozco este tipo de diseño.

En el escondite, el armadillo apaga el monitor, y todos procuran salir lentamente y en silencio, pero se estremecen al escuchar a Blue gritar:

—¡Alvin!

Puede que lo hayan escuchado una o dos calles alrededor. Quieren huir, pero Katly les advierte que siente la energía del erizo cerca, saliendo del edificio a gran velocidad acompañado de Matsy, lo mejor será permanecer ocultos.

—Rayos, sabía que esto no era buena idea —susurraba—. ¿Quieren saber qué hay en su estuche? ¿Quieren saber qué pasa con esos guantes? Yo les diré. Es…

—Silencio, Kokoda, si nos escucha, estamos muertos.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo, Qkidna? ¿No tienes fuerza?

—¿A mí que me dices? ¿No eres psíquica?

—Chicos, silencio, susurren o cállense.

—No me digas cómo hablar, Katly.

Saki sacudía tiernamente el brazo de su hermana para pedirle que guarde silencio, pues también tiene miedo y culpa.

—Esto es culpa tuya, Stius.

—¿Ah? Yo no les pedí que vinieran, Qkidna, ustedes se colaron.

—Pudiste mentirnos.

—Katly lo hubiera desmentido.

—Pudiste no…

—Chicos, susurren…

—¡Estoy susurrando, Kat!

—Muy bien, los encontré —se escuchó el grito Blue, enfurecido—, salgan, o los haré salir.

—Mejor salgamos —sugirió Alvin.

—¿Estás loco? —Qkidna— Hagamos como que no estamos.

—Blue puede sentir energía.

—¡Salgan, o los sacaré a base de Spin Dash!

—¿Y si salimos? —sugirió el anaranjado.

—¡Serás idiota!

De repente, el contenedor de basura donde se ocultaban cae, y todos salen expulsados junto a un montón de bolsas agujeradas por las púas de Qkidna. Matsy sobre ellos, fue él quien los sacó.

—¿Se divierten?

—"Hola, Blue."

—Creo que esto es tuyo —dejó ir al insecto. Voló hasta volver a unirse al armazón de las gafas.

El protagonista los observa con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados, levantando el pie una y otra vez en espera de una explicación. Pero los chicos no emiten un solo sonido, cada uno mira hacia una dirección diferente en incomodidad, las chicas jugando con su cabello, Kina estirando las piernas, Alvin y Qkidna en una pelea silenciosa.

—¿Y bien?

—Ah, Blue. Sí… supongo que quieres una explicación, ¿no?

—¿Y se supone que eres el genio del equipo?

—Ahora no, Qkidna.

—Ah, no, creo saber perfectamente qué estaban buscando. Lo que espero es una asombrosa excusa para no matarlos a todos —dijo en un tono amenazante impropio de él, apretando ambos puños, provocando un aumento considerable en el brillo de sus guantes.

Logra intimidarlos, sobre todo a Katly, quien es la única que siente el verdadero flujo de energía en el erizo.

—A nosotras ni nos mires, el armadillo dijo que sería una buena idea.

—¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes estaban igual de curiosas que nosotras! —alegó Azuri en contra de Kina.

—Claro que no. Vinimos solo porque ustedes dijeron que sería interesante.

—Solo son excusas. La idea fue de ustedes, en primer lugar. Se ve que quieren saber qué hay en el mentado estuche más que nadie.

—¿Acaso puedes leer mentes, rubia? No me molestaría patearte lejos de aquí ahora mismo.

—De acuerdo, me cansé —Blue, comenzando a cargar el Spin Dash.

Todos hacen un montón de gestos, señas a la par que parlotean cien razones tratando de hacer que el chico se detenga, pues olvidan que todos podrían esquivar el ataque si tan solo huyen del lugar antes que Blue salga disparado, si no es que alguien puede pararlo de otra forma.

—¡Espera, chico! ¡Piensa en todo lo que hemos logrado juntos! No puedes matar a tu mejor amigo de esta manera.

—¡No lo hagas! ¡Tengo todo un futuro por delante!

—¡Sí, lo que dijo el enano!

—¡Aún no soy líder de porristas!

—¡¿Qué demonios están diciendo?! ¡Es su culpa por ser tan misterioso, en primer lugar!

Tras eso, Blue se detiene de golpe, provocando una pequeña grieta a sus pies. Inclinado y con un puño contra el suelo, pregunta:

—¿A qué te refieres con que es mi culpa, Kina?

—Eh… ¡Sí! ¡Lo es! No deberías ocultar cosas de esa manera, o… por lo menos ocultarlas mejor. Hacer que todos sospechen y… crean cosas y… comiencen a crear teorías locas y… despiertas la curiosidad de la gente.

—¿No has escuchado que la curiosidad mató al gato?

—Que Azuri y Katly se mueran, si quieres —continuó hablando, molestando a las mencionadas—. Yo solo digo que algo tan importante como para guardarlo en secreto no se esconde tan descuidadamente. Además, ya me contaron sobre la forma en que evitas ciertos temas. ¿Qué tanto ocultas, erizo?

Blue parece querer gritar algo, aprieta dientes y puños. Entonces, ve a Alvin, quien le hace algunos gestos secretos, recordándole los métodos básicos de relajación: respirar hondo, exhalar todo el aire, contar hasta diez, etcétera. Blue parece recordar también la razón del tener que ver a una especialista para poder controlar su ira. Entonces:

—Está bien, ustedes ganan.

—Ah, ¿sí? Quiero decir, por supuesto que sí… ¿Qué ganamos?

—Supongo que puedo contarles algunas cosas. Conozco a Katly y a Qkidna desde hace más de un año, y todos hemos pasado por muchas cosas, quizá es un poco… egoísta huir todo el tiempo. ¿Quieren subir? Está algo sucio allá arriba, pero es su culpa por aparecer sin aviso.

Todos se ven las caras un momento, todo resultó mejor de lo que esperaban. Aceptan la invitación, pero antes, Blue les advierte.

—Pero si vuelven a espiarme, no esperen que sea piadoso con ustedes —con ojos llenos de ira, nuevamente, un rostro poco característico del chico.

Una vez en el departamento, y con dos almas más que la vez pasada, todos se dan cuenta de lo pequeño que es el lugar y lo sucio que puede ser una sola persona. Ropa repartida por todos lados, restos de comida y envolturas pintando el suelo y algunas paredes; y platos junto con otros cubiertos olvidados con sobras imposibles de digerir. Notan de inmediato un olor desagradable, posiblemente ocasionado por la mezcla de todas estas cosas, así que Blue toma un aromatizante de algún mueble y rápidamente lo rocía por toda la sala.

El erizo quiere ser un buen anfitrión, pero no tiene nada extra para ofrecerles, aunque deduce que todos debieron desayunar algo antes de venir, además, sería un buen castigo dejarlos sin comer en caso contrario. Solo les ofrece agua, lo que todos aceptan gustosos, estar metidos en la basura deja un mal sabor, y un olor que apenas podía competir con el de la habitación. Tal vez Blue los roció sin que se dieran cuenta para deshacerse también de esta molestia.

Una vez que todos se calman, se sientan en círculo al centro de la sala, como si fueran a hacer alguna sesión espiritista. Se ponen lo más cómodos que pueden.

—Supongo que puedo decirles algunas cosas, pero hay otras que prefiero seguir guardándome, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Cómo sabemos si mientes?

—Fácil, Azuri. Tienen a Katly —lanzó una mirada fría y penetrante a su amiga.

—¿Ah? ¿Yo?

—¡Es cierto! Es el detector de mentiras por excelencia. Ahora sí no te nos escapas, chico.

—Oh, ¿eso crees? Recuerda que hay cosas que prefiero guardarme. Hagan las preguntas correctas, adelante.

—Bien, ahora sí. Dime…

—¿Qué son las esferas de tus guantes? ¿Qué son los guantes en sí? —interrumpió Alvin, irritando a Qkidna.

—¿Estos? Me los dieron en mi cumpleaños 20. Están algo gastados, pero no tengo otra opción, son cómodos, de cualquier manera. Antes debía usar otras cosas más molestas, incómodas o llamativas, pero los guantes me lo hicieron todo más fácil. Sobre las esferas —hace una pausa, lo piensa un poco—… Esto te gustará.

Se levanta, comienza a dar pequeños golpes a la pared con sus nudillos, hasta que claramente encuentra una viga. Les dice que presten atención, entonces, golpea el punto exacto con todas sus fuerzas usando una de las esferas. Se escucha y se siente por toda la habitación. Algunos parpadean por la impresión. Al retirar la mano, pueden ver cómo el muro se agrietó, mientras que Blue alza el brazo para mostrar el cristal en su guante en perfecto estado, ningún rasguño visible, solo un poco de polvo.

—No puede ser… ¿de qué están hechas? —preguntó, impresionado, sin perder de vista a Blue, quien vuelve a sentarse.

—Ni idea, a mí también sigue sorprendiéndome, sigo aprendiendo algunas cosas con el tiempo. Una cosa más. El brillo celeste que tanto llama la atención… Se trata de mi energía.

—¿Ah? ¿En verdad? ¿Todo eso es la energía de un Ser Común?

—Los Seres Comunes también tenemos energía, Alvin. Todos los seres vivos, tú fuiste quien me lo dijo.

—Cierto, es solo que…

Mientras hablan, todos prestan atención a Katly por si da indicios de alguna mentira, pero ha estado muy calmada desde que todo inició.

—Tal vez es solo que tengo mucha energía. Tiene sentido, ¿no? La Super Velocidad requiere mucho esfuerzo.

Entonces, Katly emite un ligero sonido, como reaccionando a algo, pero solo las Kokoda se percatan, ven una pequeña mueca en su rostro, acompañada de una mirada confundida.

—Oye, Blue.

—¿Kina?

—¿Cabe la posibilidad de que seas un Ser Especial?

Hay un breve silencio incómodo, pero el erizo no tarda en contestar.

—Tengo super velocidad, la habilidad de un Ser Común. Pero, aun así, puedo utilizar una técnica que creo es más fácil verla en un Ser Especial. Lo recuerdan, ¿no?

—Ohh, ya recuerdo. La vez que curaste a la coneja, y luego a Kira.

—¿De qué habla el chaparro?

—Cierto, no estabas ahí —comenzó a explicar Alvin—. Blue puede sanar heridas, como lo hacen los anillos dorados. De hecho, con anillos el efecto es mucho mejor. Pero luego queda exhausto.

—¿En serio? —exclama con una exagerada sorpresa— ¿Cómo lo haces?

—No lo sé, me salió por accidente la primera vez que lo hice hace años. Supongo que la energía sale de mi cuerpo, y luego… no sé.

—Usas tu energía para potenciar la de alguien más, así aceleras su proceso regenerativo.

—Eso.

Mientras los chicos discuten el tema. Las gatitas permanecen calladas, Azuri por aburrimiento, Katly solo por escuchar, y Saki porque no tiene otra opción. Pero es la psíquica la que parece más intrigada, la entera situación solo parece generarle más preguntas que respuestas, y no se ve muy tranquila con la peculiar forma de comportarse que tiene su hermana. Finalmente, Azuri se harta.

—¡Ah! ¡Suficiente! ¡Esto no es lo que esperaba! No hay manera de generar escandalo con esto, ni siquiera respondió si es un Ser Especial, o no.

—Azuri —trata de calmarla, un poco avergonzada por la reacción de su amiga—, vamos, luego le haces una pregunta, apenas empezamos.

—Ey, la rubia tiene un punto. ¿Eres un Ser Especial, o no?

—¿Por qué insistes con eso?

Katly comienza a notar el nerviosismo del erizo. Prevé que intentará cambiar de tema.

—Ya te lo dije, tengo super velocidad.

—¿Solo eso?

—Ah…

—¡¿Estás enamorado de Katly?! —Qkidna, arrasando con todo.

Hay variedad de reacciones en la habitación. Matsy despierta. Katly, el erizo y Saki se sonrojan. Kina parece molesta, hasta se da una palmada en la frente. Alvin solo hace una mueca mientras sus ojos parecen querer salir de sus cuencas.

—Chi…Chicos —trataba de hablar la gatita—, creo… creo que no es el momento.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué no? A todos nos importa.

—"No es cierto" —dijeron Kina y Alvin.

—"Claro que sí" —Qkidna y Azuri.

—… —Saki.

—Como sea, la pregunta está en el aire. ¿Qué tienes que decir, chico?

—Debo decir que eres un idiota, Qkidna.

—Dice la verdad —asegura el detector de mentiras.

—Caso cerrado, volvamos a lo que importa —Alvin.

Comienza un pequeño debate dos contra dos en el que se discute la continuidad y curso de la conversación, donde no se llega a ningún lado. Algo molestos y nerviosos, Blue y Katly cruzan miradas por accidente, rápidamente voltean hacia otro lado, pero una leve sonrisa brota en ambos; Saki se da cuenta de esto.

—Una pregunta más interesante sería sobre Little York —sugirió Kina.

—Estoy de acuerdo —secundó Alvin.

—Ah, de acuerdo. Oye, chico, cuéntanos de tu tiempo en tu pueblecillo natal.

Los labios del erizo tiemblan por unos segundos, pero no pierde la compostura, sonríe. Una comodidad fingida, Katly se da cuenta de inmediato, las verdaderas emociones que ahogan a Blue, más que nostalgia, son melancolía, culpa, una leve sensación de impotencia. Sin embargo, su rostro y tono de voz lo ocultan perfectamente, acepta hablar por primera vez acerca de su vida en Little York City.

La descripción que da del lugar es muy precisa, como si creara una pintura con la mente. Explica que, a pesar de ser considerado un pueblo, es una ciudad pequeña, donde probablemente en un solo día llegues a explorar cada rincón. La mayoría de las calles cubiertas de un pavimento rocoso, dando una sensación de campo sin serlo, con una que otra colonia de la ciudad donde el suelo es solo tierra.

Las casas son pequeñas y humildes de adentro hacia afuera en su mayoría. La ciudad carece de edificios grandes o de importancia, razón por la que la ciudad apenas está marcada con letras pequeñas en cualquier mapa. A pesar de esto, Blue cuenta con entusiasmo cómo no necesitabas ir a ninguna otra ciudad vecina para encontrar lo que buscabas, pues había todo tipo de tiendas y comercios, dando una inmensa variedad de opciones para divertirse, comprar suministros, etcétera.

Luego, cuenta con algo de tristeza sobre un lugar en especial. Un orfanato donde ayudaba de vez en cuanto en su tiempo libre, cuando no había otra cosa qué hacer y los libros no le inspiraban, lo que era casi siempre. Los chicos no dudan en preguntar más sobre el sitio.

El orfanato es quizá el edificio más grande en toda la ciudad, aunque viéndose pequeño al lado de la estación del Equipo Especial en Begin City. Cientos de habitaciones en siete pisos, doce baños, un gigantesco comedor y un área de juegos capaz de albergar una centena de niños.

La pregunta casi obligatoria sale al aire por voz de Katly, ¿por qué terminó asistiendo un orfanato? Blue explica que tal vez se sintió un poco conectado al lugar desde la primera vez, razón por la que volvió luego por su cuenta. Pero la auténtica razón por la que llegó ahí en primer lugar es… hace una pausa, ofrece una sonrisa, luego dice que lo obligaron.

Katly no detectó una sola mentira en toda la historia, pero es fácil sospechar que faltan detalles ahí. Luego de eso les cuenta lo que hacía en su tiempo libre además de asistir el orfanato, para luego pasar a la escuela.

El tiempo pasa muy rápido. Los primeros en perder interés son Azuri y Kina, después Alvin, hasta que solo Katly y Qkidna siguen prestando atención y hacen preguntas ocasionales. Finalmente, el armadillo se harta.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Me toca preguntar!

Todos dirigen la mirada a Stius, Blue se prepara, sabe que viene algo molesto.

—Cuéntame, ¿qué hay en ese estuche que cuidas tanto?

—No te lo diré.

Todos voltean a ver a Katly.

—¿Qué?… ¿Es en serio? Saben que no lo hará.

—Debe ser un secreto muy grande.

—Solo algo muy importante para mí.

—¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en esconderlo?

—Porque…

—Era una pregunta retórica, realmente no te esfuerzas en esconderlo. Solo está ahí, bajo tu cama. Si fuera algo que en verdad necesitas ocultar, no estaría en un sitio tan descuidado.

—Bueno, no se supone que gente entre a mi habitación y husmee, Alvin.

—Si fuera algo que en verdad necesitas ocultar, te habrías deshecho de eso, ¿no es así?

—Olvídalo, Alvin, no hablaré más del tema. Siguiente pregunta.

—¿Por qué lo evades? ¿Por qué lo conservas?

—Ya basta, Alvin.

El ambiente se pone demasiado tenso. Con Blue a la defensiva y el armadillo presionando, los demás no saben si interrumpir o solo guardar silencio, pues, a pesar de su curiosidad, también prefieren mantener calmado al erizo. Solo Alvin podría insistir tanto en el asunto, la habilidad de un inventor y la necesidad de conocimiento que tiene un científico. Antes de que se den cuenta, ambos se ponen de pie, mirándose a los ojos con determinación y una búsqueda por imponer dominio, cosas que los machos hacen instintivamente. Los demás buscan calmarlos de inmediato.

—Alvin, está bien, si no quiere hablar de eso ahora, lo mejor es dejarlo para después —decía Katly.

—Vamos, chico, no hay necesidad de pelear aquí, no quiero tener que sujetarte, o algo —Qkidna, poco convincente.

—Oigan, no empiecen una pelea ahora, en este sitio voy a salir lastimada por error —hablaba Azuri en su defensa.

—Chao, chao, chao.

—Escondes muchos secretos, Blue. ¿Quieres que te diga algo curioso?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dexter tiene la función de detectar Seres Especiales y Comunes cerca de nosotros, incluso decir qué poder tiene el mobiano detectado. Pero… contigo pasa algo extraño. A veces no detecta nada, otras veces suena la alarma, sin clasificar nada. ¿Por qué?

—Quizá solo está averiado, Alvin, o debes afinarlo.

—¿Será eso?

Las miradas se vuelven más intensas, los demás solo están paralizados a la expectativa. Las gatitas listas para salir del alcance de los posibles golpes, Qkidna y las Kokoda listos para detenerlos si es necesario. Para la fortuna de todas, una llamada telefónica les interrumpe, Alvin responde, sin que ambos despeguen la mirada del otro.

—¿Hola? Sí, ¿qué sucede, Kira?

Todos voltean con extrañeza, Blue cambia su rostro igual, sin dejar de verse molesto. Entonces, Alvin deja su semblante anterior por uno de preocupación, deja al erizo a un lado y sigue escuchando.

—De acuerdo, estaremos ahí de inmediato. Intenten mantenerlo ahí, que no avance —cuelga—. Chicos, es Genevil.

—"¡¿Qué?!" —todos al unísono.

—No había pasado nada en semanas —comentó Katly, preocupada.

—Bien, es una buena oportunidad. Con nosotras, les será más fácil atraparlo.

Saki se ve muy nerviosa, motivada solo por el entusiasmo de su hermana.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos! —tomó Qkidna la delantera.

—Azuri, lleva a Matsy a un lugar seguro. Chicos, los alcanzaré de inmediato, debo buscar los anillos que guardamos para…

—Blue —interrumpió Alvin—, no hemos terminado, te sacaré la verdad de una forma u otra.

—Estás un poco obsesionado, ¿no crees? —ambos vuelven al humor perdido por la noticia anterior— No hay tiempo ahora, Alvin, acabemos el asunto otro día.

Una última mirada, y el armadillo sale del departamento junto los demás. Blue se dispone a buscar esos anillos.

Haciendo temblar el suelo por cada paso que da, el Halcón Rojo avanza lentamente por la ciudad. Con su espada envainada un cinturón de acero y el escudo en su espalda. El robot con la clara apariencia de un halcón mobiano de un verde metálico, va vestido con una armadura roja y oscura, reforzada con la que Genevil llama, energía roja, lo que le da ese tono rojizo.

Dicha armadura parece la de un caballero antiguo, pero modernizada un poco, cubriendo todo su cuerpo, pues lleva puesto un casco de igual apariencia. El escudo en su espalda tiene una apariencia similar a la armadura, pero de un tono más claro y brillante.

Toda la policía de Begin City, Kira entre ellos, trata de frenar el paso de la máquina de 5 metros de altura, disparando todo tipo de armas de energía y físicas. Las más pequeñas solo rebotan sobre la armadura, las dejan de lado rápidamente, optando por armamento más pesado, armas capaces de disparar enormes proyectiles y esferas de energía neutra. Algunas incluso deben ser cargadas por dos oficiales o más.

Kira, por su lado, intenta desbalancear al halcón con fuertes ráfagas de aire. Pero el enemigo solo ignora todo a su alrededor, avanzando sin rumbo alguno. No hay señales de que Genevil esté dentro, o siquiera presente en algún lado.

—Maldición, ¿no hay nada capaz de hacerle daño? ¡Vayan por esa arma!

—A la orden, señor.

Varios agentes abandonan el lugar en un vehículo, de regreso a la estación. Kira observa de cerca el robot al lado de varios oficiales sobre un edificio.

—¿Qué es esta cosa?

—Nunca había visto algo como eso.

—¿Qué es ese juego de colores? ¿Una mala broma?

—Estén alertas —tomó la palabra el albatros—, busquen algún punto débil, miren si encuentran algo raro en su estructura o sus movimientos. Probablemente su punto débil esté en el rostro o en algún punto bajo esa armadura —asegura, percatándose del mínimo espacio entre lo rojo y lo verde.

No pasa mucho tiempo para cuando los chicos llegan al lugar. Sin mucho tiempo para prepararse, las chicas solo se amarraron el cabello, mientras Alvin y Qkidna preparan sus armas.

El armadillo lleva su característica mochila, cuando se abre, varios aros metálicos salen para comenzar a armarse en el brazo derecho de su usuario, creando el Cañón Dorado, adoptando una apariencia más limpia que su versión anterior, de un color entre amarillo y anaranjado, conectándose al cuerpo de Alvin como una extensión de él. En la mochila, lleva un paquete de anillos, Alvin usa sus gafas para observar que el proceso de armado vaya bien, la energía de los anillos pasa por su cuerpo hasta el cañón, dejándolo listo.

Por otro lado, Qkidna solo debe cerrar los puños para activar sus guantes, que pasan del clásico color blanco a uno anaranjado con negro. Pequeños orificios aparecen en los nudillos, por donde puede disparar energía dorada. Alvin también puede observar esto con sus gafas. Sin duda, los guantes de Qkidna son un arma complicada; siendo forjados con anillos dorados, crean un vínculo directo a la energía vital del erizo, usándola como fuente de poder. La energía de Qkidna y su voluntad dictan los límites de esta peculiar arma.

Blue no tarda en aparecer también. Llevando en su mano 8 anillos dorados. Rápidamente uno por persona, guardándose los sobrantes.

—No es el robot más grande que nos ha enviado —comentó Qkidna.

—¿Un espadachín? Eso es nuevo —Kina, entusiasmada, contrario a su hermana.

—Alvin, ¿puedes analizarlo?

—Claro, en eso estoy.

Las gafas, con Dexter como centro de mando, le muestran a Alvin cada detalle de la estructura de la máquina. No tarda en darse cuenta de la armadura, y de la fuente de poder.

—Qué extraño. Su centro de energía es una especie de gema en su pecho, una muy grande. Es… ¿un diamante? Debe ser un error. Y ¿qué es esa clase de energía? Es comparable a la de los anillos dorados, pero no concuerda con ninguna que yo conozca.

—Uno bastante peculiar, ¿ah? ¿Dónde están el lobo y el pájaro? —se quejó Kina.

—Veo a Kira allá arriba.

Katly señala la posición de Zenoka al lado de otros agentes. El halcón sigue avanzando con tranquilidad, no parece tener rumbo, y el único daño que ha causado son sus huellas en el pavimento, que no tarda más de cinco minutos en repararse. Sin embargo, esta calma llega a su fin cuando los chicos entran en el campo de visión del robot, quien analiza de inmediato a cada uno, enviando datos a algún lugar.

—Oigan, creo que ya nos vio. ¿Le pateamos el trasero?

Saki da un paso atrás, pero Katly le da una palmada en el hombro, regalándole una sonrisa para animarla. Pero hay algo que mantiene a Blue y a la gatita con la guardia en alto, logran sentir la extraña energía de la que habló Alvin, solo ellos entienden de primera instancia la inmensidad del peligro frente a ellos.

—No, esperen, esta cosa es diferente. Debemos…

—Vamos, chico, dices eso cada tres ataques, siempre logramos vencerlos de todos modos. Ahora somos más fuertes —anima al resto del equipo.

Blue observa a su amigo, y decide confiar, no sin antes pedir a Alvin que busque un punto débil mientras el halcón se acerca amenazante a ellos, con un paso más firme que el anterior. Los demás agentes le siguen de cerca.

—La armadura roja parece estar reforzada por la misma energía que lo mantiene activo, no puedo estimar qué tan resistente es, pero será difícil quitársela. Debajo de la armadura y el casco está la estructura que hemos destruido antes sin problema. Si pudiéramos destruir la fuente de poder directamente… No, será mejor no intentar eso.

—De acuerdo, esto es lo que haremos. Qkidna, Alvin y yo trataremos de quitarle la armadura; con solo remover el casco debería bastar. Katly, Kina y Saki deben estar pendientes para sacarnos del peligro en todo momento, ya sea teletransportándonos o con intangibilidad. Usen sus anillos solo cuando sea absolutamente necesario. ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Hagámoslo! —gritó Qkidna.

—Cuando se quede sin armadura, ¡patearé su trasero mecánico!

—¡Estoy lista!

El halcón da un último paso, posicionándose a pocos metros de sus enemigos. Los chicos se ponen en guardia, entonces, la máquina desenvaina su espada, reluciendo la brillante hoja roja, un arma delgada comparando las dimensiones de su usuario, pero enorme para la perspectiva de cualquier mobiano. Se pone en guardia, ambos bandos esperando el primer movimiento. Kira y los demás agentes observan muy de cerca.

Al ver que no hay respuesta, el halcón rojo hace el primer movimiento, blandiendo su espada contra el suelo.

—¡Vamos!

Al primer indicio de movimiento, Kina teletransporta a Katly a otro sitio, mientras Saki hace lo mismo con los chicos, reapareciendo varios metros en el aire sobre la cabeza del robot.

—¡La batalla comenzó! ¡Brindemos todo el apoyo necesario! Recuerden, las armas convencionales no lo dañan, no gasten munición ni energía.

Todos los agentes se mueven a distintas posiciones, Kira entre ellos.

En el aire, Alvin enciende sus patines y apunta su cañón, Qkidna cae en picada junto con Blue, quien hace un Spin Attack. Para sorpresa de todos, el halcón se cubre a tiempo con el escudo, mostrando una asombrosa velocidad y reacción a pesar de su tamaño. Un fuerte golpe, un Super Disparo y el ataque giratorio de Blue colisionan al mismo tiempo, solo logrando empujar levemente el escudo. La máquina contraataca con su espada, pero Alvin se aleja impulsado con sus patines mientras las Kokoda teletransportan a los erizos. Varios agentes de la policía utilizan armas grandes buscando golpear los diminutos puntos que no cubre la armadura, los ojos entre ellos, sin tener éxito. Nuevamente, el halcón los ignora.

Los chicos y las psíquicas se posicionan sobre un edificio, apenas más alto que el robot. Blue se ve realmente alterado.

—Maldición, es rápido. ¿Qué es ese escudo? No logré hacerle ningún daño… ¿Blue?

La respiración del erizo está acelerada, los demás se percatan.

Recordando el momento en que la máquina blande su espada al aire, Jethog logró sentir solo una pisca de la energía fluyendo por la espada. No muy lejos, Katly pudo sentirla también, compartiendo la misma reacción.

—Katly —aparece el albatros.

—Ah, Kira, estás aquí.

—Lamento que mi presencia no se note. ¿Tienen un plan?

—Sí, lo tenemos, pero…

Katly observa con detenimiento al enemigo, quien ya se percata de la posición de los demás, pronto comienza un segundo intento.

—No sé si podremos…

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué descubriste?

—La energía con la que funciona el robot… No solo cubre su armadura, también su escudo y espada. Es… la espada lo que me aterra, nunca había sentido algo igual.

Esto logra poner algo nervioso a Kira.

—No te preocupes, pronto recibiremos más apoyo.

La ofensiva continúa, los chicos intentan atacar desde todos los ángulos posibles moviéndose gracias a las Kokoda. La mayoría de las veces solo golpean el escudo, solo Alvin consigue atinar algunos cañonazos en la armadura, obteniendo el mismo nulo resultado.

—No es posible… ¿Ah? ¡Ahh!

El armadillo estuvo a punto de ser cortado por la espada roja, pero Kina lo saca del lugar a tiempo. El golpe horizontal alcanza un edificio que era solo algunos pisos más alto. Fue un corte perfecto, la estructura comienza a desplomarse hacia la máquina, deslizándose. El halcón no intenta cubrirse, recibe todo el peso encima, sin recibir daño alguno, o siquiera moverse de lugar.

En esos momentos aparecen numerosos vehículos terrestres y aéreos de la policía, decenas de ambos, se podría asegurar que toda la policía de Begin City está presente ahora, dispuestos a dar todo el apoyo posible a los chicos. Comienzan a abrir fuego, con armas de energía mucho más potentes, disparando a piernas, brazos y cabeza, sin causarle daño en absoluto. Explosionen cubren el cuerpo del espadachín.

—Así no lograremos nada —lo piensa un momento—. Esto es lo que haremos. Kina, dile a Kira que no disparen, podrían darnos a nosotros. Alvin, tú y yo debemos dañar lo mejor que podamos la unión entre el casco y el resto de la armadura, justo en su nuca. Qkidna, debes sacarle el casco a como dé lugar. ¿Listos?

Todos asienten, Kina desaparece y Saki coloca a los chicos en la mejor posición.

—¡Acabemos con él!

Volando con sus patines, Alvin dispara múltiples cañonazos en la nuca del robot, esperando dañarlo. La máquina se voltea, por lo que el armadillo se retira, y por detrás, Blue golpea con el Spin Attack, siendo constante en el giro, causando todo el daño posible. Por arriba, Kina crea múltiples esferas de energía, arrojándolas a los ojos del halcón. Con demasiados objetivos esparcidos a su alrededor, y su visibilidad cortada, el gigante no decide a dónde atacar.

Más temprano que tarde, Qkidna cae en su hombro derecho, aproximándose sin tardía al casco. Pone ambas manos debajo y trata de levantarlo. Pone el máximo esfuerzo en eso, no tarda en hacerlo temblar y deslizarlo unos centímetros, pero la máquina se percata de inmediato. Entierra el escudo al suelo, y busca al erizo con la mano, pero Kina lo teletransporta a tiempo. Los chicos y las psíquicas se reúnen sobre una nave cercana.

—Creo que lo aflojamos un poco. No creí que fuera a ser tan pesado.

—Chicos, a este paso me quedaré sin energía dorada antes de que logremos algo.

—Denme un segundo para pensar… Saki, Kina, ¿pueden retirar el casco con telequinesis?

—Es demasiado pesado para cualquiera de las dos.

—¿Las dos juntas no podrían?

—Es posible, no lo sé. Pero si lo intentamos, no podremos ayudarlos a ustedes.

—Entonces, contaremos con la policía. Esto es lo que haremos …

Luego de no encontrar a Qkidna, el halcón busca a cualquier enemigo potencial con la mirada, pero no encuentra a nadie, se mantiene en guardia hasta que alguien decida atacar. Kira y Katly van sobre una de las naves, donde escuchan el plan de Blue, quien le cuenta a los demás agentes.

—Puede que funcione, pero es arriesgado.

—No estoy muy segura de poder hacerlo.

—Tranquila, lo harás bien. Si te sientes sin energía, absorbe el anillo.

Con todos de acuerdo, la estrategia se pone en marcha. Blue, Qkidna y Alvin regresan al suelo, llamando la atención del halcón disparando al aire. La máquina no tarda en blandir su espada contra ellos, pero solo logra rebanar la calle, pues el erizo mueve de lugar a sus compañeros, pasando por debajo del gigante hasta quedar contra él. Mientras esto pasa, las Kokoda levitan a los costados de la máquina, extienden sus brazos hacia él y concentran toda su energía en tratar de levantar el casco.

—Está muy bien sujeto… ¡Saki! —advierte a su hermana a la vez que el halcón se gira hacia los chicos, para quedar a un costado de él todo el tiempo sin ser vistas.

Por otro lado, las naves de la policía disparan en el cuello, buscando separar el casco del resto de la armadura. Los chicos distraen a la máquina; Qkidna y Alvin disparando mientras Blue los saca del peligro. El halcón se cubre constantemente con el escudo, buscando atacar cuando el fuego termina y el humo se disipa. Nadie parece causar ningún daño que se note, con excepción de la espada roja, que poco a poco va dejando su rastro de destrucción por todo el terreno.

Los chicos deciden tener más cuidado con su forma de posicionarse cuando otro edificio es rebanado y se ven forzados a huir.

—¡Estamos exhaustas! ¡Su turno!

Cuando las Kokoda se quedan sin energía, se teletransportan hacia una nave a una distancia segura. Los chicos, por su lado, saltan a una nave que baja para recogerlos, la misma donde van Kira y Katly. Por rápida que es la nave, el robot los alcanza con la espada, pero la gatita consigue hacer intangible el vehículo y a todos en él. Qkidna salta a la cabeza del halcón mientras Alvin dispara al cuerpo, buscando llamar su atención. La intangibilidad solo les dura tres segundos, lo que les bastó para ponerse a una distancia segura y dejar casi sin energía a Katly.

—No creo que esto funcione otra vez —Kira, ayudando a la gatita a ponerse de pie.

—Lo siento, Kat, no pensé que te tomara tanto lograr esto.

Cuando Qkidna logra separar el casco de la armadura, la máquina se percata de su presencia. Clava su espada en el suelo y se cubre de los cañonazos del armadillo con su escudo mientras se dispone a aplastar al erizo como a un insecto. Blue llega a tiempo y saca a Qkidna del lugar, saltando hacia otra nave a espaldas del espadachín.

—Bien, bien, falta poco. ¡Kina! ¿Cómo están?

—Danos un par de minutos —gritó desde algún lugar—, en verdad eso nos dejó exhaustas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un par de minu…?!

El robot los encuentra, dirigiendo una mirada tan atemorizante como sus ojos rojos la pueden hacer. El piloto trata de huir, pero son atrapados. Rápidamente abandonan la nave antes que la gran máquina la estrelle contra el suelo.

—Cuánta fuerza —otra nave atrapa a Qkidna. Los demás tienen suerte también.

—Kina, ¡no podemos esperar más!

Las hermanas aparecen levitando a varios metros sobre el halcón. Usando nuevamente su telequinesis, intentar terminar el trabajo de Qkidna, pero el robot las encuentra con la mirada en el primer instante. Alarmadas, deciden separarse, pero el espadachín saca su arma del suelo y se dispone a atacarlas. Sin importar lo alejadas que están una de la otra, la máquina es lo suficiente rápida y ágil para arrojar cortes y estocadas a una después de la otra, dándoles poca oportunidad de defenderse.

La fuerza de sus movimientos estremece a todos cerca de él, en especial a Blue y Katly. La espada roja incluso parece cortar el pavimento y otras estructuras solo rozándolas. Pequeños propulsores salen de las extremidades del guerrero para darle más impulso y movilidad.

Es obvio que se acabaron los juegos, las Kokoda solo pueden teletransportarse una y otra vez hasta que finalmente se alejan, quedando nuevamente exhaustas. El halcón se pone en guardia y se gira en dirección a la nave donde descansa Blue.

—Oh, esto es malo.

La espada roja es levantada con la intención de cortar la nave, pero Blue salta en dirección opuesta a la que vuela, casi como si supiera que el robot lo persigue a él en específico. Cae sobre otro vehículo, el espadachín intenta golpearlo con el escudo, pero, previniendo esto, el erizo hace un Spin Attack para huir lo más rápido posible.

Por otro lado, el resto de los chicos se reúnen dentro de otra nave.

—Maldita sea. Parece que lo de hace un momento solo fue un calentamiento para él.

—No puedo creer que se mueva tan bien. Es muy diferente a todas las otras máquinas de Genevil. Qué envidia.

—Envidia es lo último que deberías sentir, chaparro. Saki y yo no podemos con algo tan grande en movimiento. Nunca llegaremos a ese casco.

—¿Ahora qué haremos? —la más angustiada del equipo.

—Descuiden, ya no debe tardar. Un grupo de agentes traerán un arma especial. Debería tener la potencia suficiente para dañarlo, aunque no lo destruya.

—Si esa arma puede quitarle el escudo y hacer un agujero en su armadura, yo terminaré el trabajo —decía Qkidna mientras chocaba sus ansiosos puños.

—He notado un patrón extraño en su comportamiento —Alvin mientras analizaba los datos acumulados en sus gafas—. Parece ignorar por completo a la policía, incluso nos ignora a nosotros si solo estamos presentes. Ataca únicamente al que presente una verdadera amenaza, como Qkidna, Saki y Kina al intentar remover el casco. Pero parece buscar directamente a Blue.

—No es de extrañar, es el favorito de Genevil.

—Lo sé, Kira. Pero es un poco extraño.

—¡Oigan! —gritaba el erizo mientras se acercaba— ¡Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda ahora mismo!

Blue se queda sin lugares a donde correr. Las naves de la policía se vieron forzadas a elevarse y huir del peligro debido a los ataques casi frenéticos del robot. Al verlo acercarse, y luego de escuchar a Alvin, el piloto decide huir también.

—¡¿Qué está haciendo?! ¡Blue no nos alcanzará!

—Lo siento, niña, no pienso morir aquí.

—Los de la policía son unos cobardes —comentó Qkidna, disgustado, a punto de saltar de la nave.

—Oye, oye, espera un momento, ¿qué crees que haces?

—Deja de lloriquear tú también y ayuda un poco, Albatros. ¡Dame impulso!

El anaranjado da un gran salto mientras el vehículo se sigue elevando. La reacción de Kira al inicio es intentar detenerlo, pero cambia de parecer de inmediato y extiende sus alas para crear una corriente de aire, dándole un empujón.

Qkidna se atraviesa en el camino del robot, frena a la par de Blue al ver un Super Disparo salir de cada guante. Nada tardío, se cubre con el escudo.

—Es inútil —hablaba con impotencia—, es muy rápido y nuestros ataques no le hacen daño.

—Solo debemos golpearlo con más fuerza —aterriza.

Sin perder tiempo, el halcón usa su escudo para hacer que el suelo se parta y se levante en decenas de grandes rocas, los erizos incluidos en ese caos. Cuando los tiene alineados en el aire, se dispone a cortarlos a ambos.

—¡Maldición!

Al momento de blandir su espada, ésta se detiene en seco por un inesperado forcejeo contra la telequinesis de Saki, a la que pronto se uniría Kina. Los erizos caen de pie, Blue de inmediato comienza a cargar un Spin Attack, pronto adquiere suficiente potencia y Qkidna lo golpea para adherirlo a su guante; apunta, y dispara al rostro del enemigo.

Blue impacta contra el halcón justo a tiempo para que las hermanas pudieran huir. El golpe tuvo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo retroceder, aunque sea de mirada, pero se ve forzado a regresar a tierra al ver que un forcejeo sería inútil.

—Creo que es un buen momento para usar los anillos, ¿no? —comentó Kina, recuperando el aliento.

—Sí —aterriza—, quizá ahora sea… ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Blue siente una energía inmensa acumularse en la espada, dando un brillo muy llamativo. El halcón rojo arroja un corte al aire apuntando a los chicos y un rayo de energía roja sale disparado. El erizo fue el único en reaccionar a tiempo para sacar a todos de su alcance simplemente empujándolos. Para cuando el ataque desaparece, la calle no parece más un camino.

—¡Maldición! —se levantaba Qkidna— ¡¿Puede hacer eso también?! ¡¿Acaso solo juega con nosotros?!

—¿Qué clase de poder es ese? ¿De verdad podremos vencerlo?

No terminan de recuperar la compostura cuando la máquina está por arrojar otro ataque similar. Blue de inmediato saca a todos de su alcance, pero de poco les sirve, no toma más que segundos para tener que eludir otro disparo de energía del mismo poder.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde están todos? —los buscaba Katly con la mirada.

—Creo que sé lo que planea. Quiere agotar a Blue, sabe que no hay comparación en la energía y resistencia de ambos.

—¡Kira! ¡¿Dónde está esa arma?!

—No sé por qué tardan tanto.

Aunque Kina y Saki han recuperado suficiente energía para ponerse a salvo por su cuenta, Blue aun debe ayudar a Qkidna, pues el halcón concentra sus ataques en él. La respiración del veloz se acelera a medida que pasan los segundos, y el tener que parar de golpe para no marear o lastimar a su compañero con su propia fuerza al moverse no ayuda para nada. Se vuelve visiblemente más torpe y menos eficiente al moverse luego de algunos minutos.

Hace ya un momento que Kira ordenó a todos los agentes dar apoyo, pero el robot puede moverse con tranquilidad sin tener que preocuparse de nada. Ni los cañonazos de Alvin pueden pararlo o siquiera desviar su atención.

Blue lleva a Qkidna sujeto del brazo. Cada vez que se desplaza, ambos erizos son envueltos por una ligera capa de energía celeste.

Llegó la oportunidad que el halcón esperaba, el chico tropieza con los escombros, haciendo caer también al anaranjado. Sin muchas fuerzas para levantarse, al alzar la mirada ya ve venir el ataque de su enemigo listo para acabar con él.

Una gigantesca llamarada nubla su mirada, separándolo a él y la máquina arrojando su ataque final. La espada roja golpea el suelo, creando una enorme grieta al retirarla, disipando todo el fuego en el acto. Los erizos no están presentes, todos, incluyendo a la máquina, los buscan con la mirada. Finalmente los encuentran detrás del espadachín, ambos en el suelo, recuperando el aliento, con Marshall entre ellos.

—Je, je. Que no se te vaya a subir a la cabeza, Marsh. Ya te devolveré el favor luego.

—Hm. No puedo creer que siempre tenga que llegar yo a salvarlos —los deja para ir a encarar al robot.

—Oye, espera.

—Así que tú eres la famosa carta del triunfo de Genevil.

Ambos se ven a los ojos, la máquina no se pone en guardia, pero parece reaccionar al momento que Marshall enciende su potenciador, subiendo un nivel con cada lento paso que da, hasta llegar al sexto y último.

—¿Serás capaz de soportar mis llamas? Estoy ansioso por descubrirlo.

El lobo enciende sus brazos, poniéndose en guardia a la par de la máquina. Detrás, los erizos terminan de recuperar fuerzas, pronto se les unen las Kokoda.

* * *

 **Información** ** Extra:**

Como en muchos ánimes shonen, aquí existen cierto tipo de "Power Ups". Los que se han mostrado ahora se llaman Transformación Estándar, que es la transformación más básica y de mayor duración que puede adquirir solo un Ser Especial, como es el caso de Red Burning Marshall; cada TE tiene características únicas. Muchos Seres Comunes también tienen un tipo de power up único, como es el caso de Blue al hacer el Fury Hedgehog, que solo le permite hacer un ataque bombardeo. Cualquier otro tipo de transformación requiere el uso de ciertos objetos.

Las Transformaciones Estándar provocan un fuerte desgaste de energía, siendo el mayor quiebre a la hora de transformarse. Este desgate ocasiona que los efectos de la transformación sean temporales, dependiendo del Ser Especial. Aun si el mobiano se mantiene inmóvil, regresará a su forma normal en algún momento.

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo**

"Azul Zafiro"


	10. Azul Zafiro

Sobrevolando el cielo, una gran nave con la forma de un animal marino vigila el combate en desarrollo. Dentro, Genevil, Rebeca y Ashley observan en una gran pantalla dentro de la cabina. Se sienten seguros, no hay señales de que puedan perder, sin embargo, la mayor de las primas se siente ansiosa, lleva consigo la Katana Roja, mas no parece que la vaya a poder usar pronto.

—Si tan solo Jethog no fuera tan rápido, habríamos terminado hace tiempo.

—Dentro de los estándares de un Ser Común con super velocidad, el chico es algo lento en comparación a la media. Son sus reflejos y sentidos tan agudos lo que vuelven a Jethog un objetivo difícil de golpear.

En tierra firme, el combate parece lejos de terminar. El plan sigue siendo el mismo, los chicos buscan retirar el casco para poder dañar directamente la cabeza del Halcón Rojo, pero la tarea se imposibilita debido a los rápidos y agresivos ataques de este. La misma agresividad del enemigo va arrasando con toda estructura que se atraviesa. El campo de batalla está muy despejado en comparación al inicio del combate, excepto porque el terreno está repleto de escombros.

Sin tomar en cuenta lo anterior, se trata de un gran espectáculo. La luz generada por la espada roja, chocando con las explosiones doradas y las llamas de Marshall dejan perplejos a los agentes que observan a la lejanía.

—¡No puedo seguir disparando disparando de esta manera! ¡Estoy por quedarme sin energía!

—¡Kina! ¡Lleven a Alvin a un lugar seguro! ¡Danos instrucciones desde ahí, Al!

Sin perder un segundo, la serval teletransporta al armadillo a una nave lejana. A pesar de no poder aportar mucho a esta pelea, Blue se mantiene al pendiente de lo que sucede, listo para sacar a quien sea de un apuro y dar instrucciones como la anterior. Parece que el Halcón Rojo concentra sus ataques a cualquiera que le haga frente, no solo al erizo.

Kira, quien observa desde la misma nave que Alvin y Katly, recibe un mensaje en el comunicador de su oído.

—Excelente. Ya están aquí.

Aproximándose con prisa, otra nave de combate se hace presente. Destaca sobre ella un largo y delgado cañón, cuya estructura y diseño difiere del resto de armamento de la policía.

—¿Es el arma del que hablabas? —Alvin, curioso y esperanzado.

—Cortesía del Equipo Especial. Si esa cosa no daña al robot, no sé qué lo hará.

Tan pronto tiene en la mira a la máquina de Genevil, el cañón comienza a acumular energía. Kira toca el comunicador en su oído.

—Escuchen, tenemos una oportunidad de vencer a ese robot sin necesidad de quitarle el casco. Observen al cielo, esa arma debería tener el poder suficiente para dañar su armadura. Distraigan esa máquina para que no use su escudo.

Todos asienten mientras Blue le explica el plan a Marshall, única persona sin comunicador. A continuación, todas las demás naves comienzan un ataque masivo. Aun con todo esto, el halcón ignora los disparos, limitándose a cubrirse solo de los ataques de Qkidna.

 **Azul Zafiro**

 **La estocada final**

La carga termina pronto, la nave dispara. El robot logra reaccionar a tiempo, ignora lo que pasa a su alrededor y se cubre con su escudo. Un poderoso rayo de energía similar a electricidad lo obliga a enterrar su espada para evitar el retroceso. El choque del rayo con el escudo crea una luz que cegaría momentáneamente a cualquiera que la mire directamente, obligando a todos a cubrir sus ojos.

La energía del cañón se agota, comenzando a nuevo ciclo de carga. Antes de que el halcón se reincorpore, Qkidna acierta un fuerte golpe detrás se su pierna, impulsado con la telequinesia de Kina y Saki. La máquina cae de espaldas, y Blue a la par de Marshall usan sus respectivos ataques giratorios para rápidamente chocar con el casco, subiendo por el torso hasta el mentón. Pasan unos cuantos segundos de choque constante cuando el Spin Attack y la Rueda de Fuego logran retirar el casco. Sería Qkidna quien se encargaría de tomarlo y arrojarlo lejos. El erizo y el lobo retroceden y toman distancia.

—¡Te arrancaré la cabeza yo mismo!

Pero antes de que Qkidna pueda intentar algo, la máquina se levanta de un salto. Reincorporado y en guardia, visualiza la nave que le disparó y se dispone a seguirla, pero en cuanto da un paso, Marshall se le pone enfrente y dispara una enorme ráfaga de fuego, cortando su visión.

Al disiparse el fuego, la nave desaparece de su vista, y las Kokoda ya se encuentran arrojando esferas de energía en su rostro. Los chicos en tierra y los agentes en las naves se percatan del poco daño que su cabeza recibe, apenas perceptible, diminutas quemaduras y rayones, sin ninguna abolladura.

—Aun sin una parte de su armadura, es muy resistente —comentó Alvin, impresionado.

—No durará mucho, podemos vencerlo —Kira, con decisión.

El Halcón Rojo se enfoca principalmente en buscar la nave, pero los chicos ya han ideado otro plan aprovechando el poco tiempo extra. Se dispersan de nuevo mientras las demás naves de combate reanudan el fuego.

Dando un gran salto, Blue y Marshall aprovechan la asistencia de la policía, usando los vehículos como plataformas para ganar altura y la atención de su enemigo. El lobo acumuló fuego en sus manos durante el camino, liberándolo al estar cara a cara con el halcón; lo recibe de lleno, y antes de poder contraatacar, es golpeado por el Spin Attack. Una vez más, solo consiguen algunos rasguños.

Mientras tanto, las Kokoda elevan a Qkidna y le dan un empujón, así, el erizo logra conectar un fuerte golpe en la nuca del robot. Finalmente, una abolladura aparece, los ojos de la máquina parpadean un par de segundos, pero no parece haber daño crítico.

En el mismo instante en que se reincorpora, el gran cañón dispara, dándole en la espalda. Como reacción inmediata, el halcón se gira con lentitud hasta poder colocar su escudo contra el rayo. Cuando logra posicionarse de forma adecuada, retrocede con un gran salto. El rayo sigue y conecta con el suelo, creando una destrucción similar a la del mismo robot. El ataque es cancelado, obligando al cañón a recargar de nuevo.

El espadachín aterriza a unos 20 metros, alejado de los chicos y todas las naves.

—Ese fue un gran salto —Marshall, algo nervioso.

—Alvin, ¿cuánto daño pudieron provocar?

—Impresionante. Podemos hacerlo, Blue. El poco tiempo que el rayo logró impactar, agrietó la armadura. Cualquier ataque podría terminar de romperla en ese punto.

—Bien, sigamos adelante.

—Hay que patearle el trasero a ese pájaro.

—¡Vamos, por la victoria!

Todos se ven emocionados, excepto Marshall, pues sabe que su trabajo es evitar esa victoria, o por lo menos usar la oportunidad para eliminar a Blue, sin embargo, su mente está llena de dudas, no puede aclarar su mente, menos aún en esta situación.

El halcón se pone en guardia de nuevo, preparándose para blandir su espada. Todos saben lo que viene, y al ver a la máquina arrojar un corte al aire, tanto los chicos como el resto de agentes esquivan el potente rayo rojo que sale del arma, cortando con facilidad todo lo que se atraviesa. Pero el ataque no cesa ahí, el espadachín se dispone a arrojar el mismo ataque una y otra vez mientras avanza, obligando a todos a dispersarse sin posibilidad de un contraataque.

Pareciera que cada rayo es disparado al azar, pero Alvin es el primero en percatarse de un patrón. Algunos rayos son arrojados solo para separar a los chicos, otros realmente buscan impactar prediciendo la trayectoria que su objetivo toma al haber esquivado el anterior.

Kira y Alvin advierten al resto del equipo de esta estrategia, pero un par de naves son alcanzadas. Por fortuna, los agentes dentro lograron salir a tiempo. Más y más naves son alcanzadas por estos ataques, despejando el terreno poco a poco. No hay que olvidar que es Genevil desde arriba quien da instrucciones al Halcón Rojo, quien ahora busca librarse del exceso de fuego y contaminación visual que le impedían centrarse en un blanco específico.

A pesar de que sus ataques son bastante lentos en comparación a los cortes arrojados sin energía, ya ha causado una cantidad impresionante de daño, obligando a los chicos y toda la policía a retroceder poco a poco.

Mientras esto pasaba, el cañón terminaba de cargar energía. En cuanto el rayo es disparado, el halcón arroja un rayo en su dirección. El ataque rojo logra cortar el rayo de energía y sigue su curso, pero la nave esquiva a tiempo y el ataque persiste, obligando a la máquina a cubrirse con el escudo y enterrar su espada para evitar ser derribado por el retroceso.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Blue toma a Qkidna y Marshall del brazo y los lleva hacia el enemigo, las Kokoda les siguen de cerca. Una vez frente a la máquina, las psíquicas teletransportan a los chicos sobre la cabeza del robot, pero en ese mismo momento, el cañón se queda sin energía, y la máquina se reincorpora en un parpadeo para golpear a todos con su escudo.

Caen como piedras. Marshall y Blue por un lado, Kina, Saki y Qkidna por otro. El anaranjado, es quien más se esfuerza por levantarse, entonces una sombra los cubre a él y las chicas, es la espada a punto de aplastarlos.

Las Kokoda solo pueden cerrar sus ojos ante el inminente final, pero la reacción de Qkidna es otra. Absorbiendo la energía de su anillo para recuperar sus fuerzas, se levanta a la par que el halcón lanza su ataque y atrapa la espada con sus manos. El impacto es tan fuerte que el suelo se agrieta a su alrededor, el erizo pega un gran grito de dolor mientras sus guantes hacen corto circuito. Poco a poco la espada baja con la fuerza del robot, obligando a Qkidna a inclinarse. Las hermanas ven aterradas cómo pequeños chorros de sangre comienzan a caer de las manos del chico.

En ese momento, el quizá Spin Dash más fuerte que Blue ha hecho hasta ahora impacta con la parte plana de la espada, sacando de balance a la máquina, haciéndola caer a la par de Qkidna.

Con el robot en el suelo, Saki, Kina, Marshall y Blue se acercan al erizo, quien gime de dolor y mantiene sus manos cerca del pecho. El pequeño chaco de sangre bajo él los alarma.

—Qkidna… No puede ser, ¡no puede ser! —gritaba Blue, lleno de furia.

—Qkidna, déjame ver —Kina, casi sollozando, tratando de tomar las manos del malherido.

—No… ¡No! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Duele! ¡Duele demasiado!

Los guantes siguen haciendo cortocircuito, y Kina se ve obligada a retirarlos con telequinesis. Ambas manos tienen un limpio corte cuya profundidad no se nota por la cantidad de sangre que las cubre, casi es obligatorio mantener sus manos unidas.

—Qkidna…

—¡Ahh! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahhh!

—¡Blue! ¡Tú puedes curarlo!

Pero el halcón comienza a levantarse. Blue sabe que necesita tiempo y más energía dorada para curar dos heridas como esas. Su mirada muestra el enojo y la impotencia, varias veces más que la ocasión que fueron Kira y Alvin los heridos. Entonces, baja la mirada.

—No hay tiempo. Lleven a Qkidna a una de las naves y aléjense, debe recibir atención médica lo antes posible.

—Pero…

—¡Háganlo ahora!

La voz de Blue parece otra, mucho más firme y severa, mientras el brillo de sus guantes aumenta ligeramente. Las Kokoda deciden obedecer y juntas se teletransportan con el erizo.

Marshall, por su parte, recogía los guantes rotos. Por su falta de brillo y los diminutos circuitos asomándose por el corte, es más que obvio que han dejado de funcionar.

—Acabemos con esto, Marshall.

—No, ahora tú detente.

—¿Qué?

—¿No ves lo que está pasando? Ya lo dije una vez, enfrentamos algo mucho más grande que nosotros.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Esa cosa nos matará a todos si no nos rendimos!

—¡Lo hará de cualquier manera! ¡Mira lo que hemos logrado! ¡Podemos vencerlo! ¡El sacrificio de Qkidna no será en…!

—¡Abre tus ojos, Jethog! Estás cegado por tu ira, no ves la realidad. Somos solo unos niños, no podemos hacerle frente. Hay cientos de mobianos más calificados para estas cosas. Aunque Genevil gane esta batalla, no tendrá el mundo en sus manos.

—Esto no es… ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Juntos podemos vencerlo!

La máquina ya se ha incorporado, tiene a Blue en la mira, Marshall lo sabe.

—¡Deja de vivir en ese sueño de ser un héroe! ¡Piensa en los demás! ¡Alvin, Katly, Kira, las hermanas! ¡Están arriesgando sus vidas! ¡Qkidna ya perdió sus manos! ¡¿Vas a permitir que pase algo peor?!

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es por mis amigos y todo lo que amo que debo detener a Genevil!

—¡Pero él ni siquiera está aquí! ¡Aunque destruyas esa cosa, no lo atraparemos hoy! ¿Cuánto te costará derrotarlo?

—Yo…

—¡Blue, te cuidado! —advirtió Katly desde el comunicador.

Blue se gira, ve la estocada de la espada carmesí aproximándose, no podrá esquivarla, es golpeado por una bola de fuego que lo saca del camino. Fue Marshall quien la arrojó, ve caer a su rival con una mirada llena de miedo, confusión e impotencia.

—¿Por qué…? —pensaba.

El ataque del robot falla, la espada roza el suelo, creado una larga y profunda grieta. Al reincorporarse, la máquina dirige su mirada al confundido lobo, él la nota.

—Fue un error… Yo…

Se pone en guardia, Marshall responde haciendo lo mismo. Blue, por su parte, tiene problemas para ponerse de pie nuevamente, todo el daño acumulado le está costando, pero alcanza a ver que el cañón de la nave está listo para disparar nuevamente, así que comienza a cargar el Spin Attack para ser la distracción. Marshall, por su parte, prende sus brazos en llamas, pero alcanza a escuchar los giros del erizo junto a su energía acumularse. Indeciso, gira y mira a ambos sujetos a su alrededor, y finalmente crea otra bola de fuego con lo que logró acumular y la arroja a Blue.

El Spin Dash sale disparado, choca con la bola de fuego y ambos ataques se mezclan, creando un ataque giratorio en llamas. Al mismo tiempo, la nave dispara el rayo.

El robot no levanta su escudo, en su lugar, blande su espada.

—¡Blue, sal de ahí!

Sin embargo, en lugar de cortar al erizo, da un giro completo al momento de arrojar un rayo rojo para dirigirlo a la nave, atravesando el ataque de la misma como si lo partiera a la mitad. La nave se mueve para esquivar, pero el Halcón Rojo sigue arrojando ataques de energía, obligando a los agentes a evadir tan rápido como las capacidades de una nave de policía les permite. Y mientras esto pasa, el Spin Attack impacta la espalda del robot, no logrando conseguir ningún daño en la armadura, pues conectó muy alejado del punto débil creado con anterioridad.

Marshall observa perplejo la escena, sin mucho tiempo para tomar una decisión, opta por luchar. Acumulando energía, en unos segundos una explosión en su cuerpo lo transforma en Red Burning Marshall. Da un gran salto mientras crea una bola de fuego entre sus manos. En un parpadeo está a la altura de la cabeza, arroja su ataque, dando en el blanco. Esta vez, el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para desbalancearlo un poco y hacer que el fuego cese. Por desgracia para el lobo, la máquina centra su atención en él.

Aprovechando que aún se encuentra en el aire, trata de golpearlo con su escudo, pero Kina reaparece para teletransportarlo a un lugar seguro. Saki había hecho lo mismo con Blue, los cuatro están a espaldas del robot, solo un poco alejados. La nave está recargando nuevamente.

Mientras toman un respiro, Marshall recuerda haber abollado la cabeza del halcón.

—Creo… Creo que podemos vencerlo.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

—Logré hacerle daño. Podemos decapitarlo.

—Chicos, estaba pensando: ¿qué tan seguros estamos de que arrancándole la cabeza dejará de funcionar?

—Solo podemos intentarlo. Kina, ¿cómo está Qkidna?

—Sobrevivirá, Alvin y otros agentes lo atienden. ¿Oh? Marshall, veo que recuperaste sus guantes.

—Ah…

Tankdo aún lleva los guantes colgados en su cinturón. Se han quemado ligeramente los circuitos que quedaron expuestos, pero el exterior sigue casi intacto.

—Quizá el armadillo pueda repararlos, ¿quieren que se los lleve?

—Creo que te necesitaremos aquí, Kina —advirtió Blue al ver cómo el halcón se gira para de inmediato encontrarlos.

—Será mejor que usemos los anillos aho…

Tan pronto como la psíquica habla, el robot arroja un corte horizontal, disparando su rayo rojo. Las hermanas teletransportan a los chicos, reapareciendo sobre la cabeza del agresor. Blue conecta un Ataque Teledirigido mientras Marshall lo golpea directamente con ambos puños en llamas. Logran causar un daño apenas visible, destaca otra abolladura creada por el lobo.

Antes que la máquina pueda arrojar un contraataque, las chicas teletransportan a nuestros protagonistas una vez más. El cañón está listo para disparar, no lo piensan dos veces, pues el robot parece distraído, sin embargo, la gran máquina se inclina para, en un veloz movimiento, dar un enorme salto en dirección a la nave.

—"¡¿Qué?!" —gritaron todos en sorpresa.

El cañón dispara, el halcón coloca su espada de frente, haciendo que la misma parta el rayo como lo hizo antes, sin dejar de avanzar. Los agentes deciden esquivar, cancelan el ataque, pero esto solo le da libertad al halcón para, en un ágil giro, arrojar un rayo rojo que finalmente alcanzaría a la nave, partiéndola en dos para luego explotar con los agentes dentro.

Todos observan con los rostros en blanco, pues no habían tenido bajas desde la primera vez que Genevil apareció. Alvin, con voz temblorosa, pregunta a Kira cuántos agentes abordaban aquella nave, él responde que eran seis agentes de la policía, con la misma voz temblorosa. Por otro lado, Katly solo observa en silencio, llevando las manos a su boca.

El terrible silencio es interrumpido por el estruendo causado por el Halcón Rojo al aterrizar. Reincorporándose de inmediato, dirige su atención a los chicos en tierra.

—Chi…Chicos… ¿seguros que podemos vencerlo? Es obvio que no ha mostrado el máximo de sus capacidades aún.

Saki abraza con temor a su hermana.

—Jethog, ahora es cuando nos rendimos.

—No —respondió con una voz grave y firme.

—¿Qué?

—Ahora tenemos más razones para hacer volar esa cosa. Lo venceremos, confíen en mí.

—¡¿Cómo dices eso?! ¡¿No viste lo que…?!

—Marshall —giró para verlo a los ojos, un rostro de preocupación, de miedo, contradictorio a su tono de voz. El lobo se queda en silencio—, solo confía.

Mira de vuelta a las Kokoda, buscando transmitir confianza, cosa que no consigue.

—Sé cómo vencerlo, no permitiré que nadie más muera por culpa de Genevil, no importa qué. Marshall, Kina, necesito que me cubran.

—¡¿Cubrirte?!

—¡Estás demente! ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?!

—Solo confíen… por favor.

Se miran a los rostros. El robot no tardará en atacar de nuevo, no saben cómo responder. Entonces, Blue alza y extiende su mano derecha, el brillo en su respectiva esfera se vuelve intermitente. Esto confunde aún más a Marshall, pero no es el caso de las Kokoda, quienes más bien parecen recuperar la esperanza.

—De acuerdo, Blue, cuenta con nosotras.

—¿Qué? —Marshall, confuso.

—Solo dimos qué hacer.

—Necesito ser la atención de robot —dijo esto mientras la máquina se ponía en guardia—, pero no puedo moverme igual mientras espero. Necesito que me teletransporten cada vez que parezca imposible que lo esquive. Marshall…

—¿Yo?

—Necesito que lo enfrentes por mí, solo unos momentos —su mano sigue extendida, firme, y el brillo en su guante no deja de parpadear.

—¿Estás…? ¿Sabes lo que haces?

—Solo confía en mí. Lo venceremos.

—¿Qué piensas…?

El Halcón Rojo se impulsa con fuerza, corriendo hacia sus rivales.

—¡No hay tiempo de explicar! ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Vamos!

Las Kokoda desaparecen, mientras Blue da la cara al enemigo. Marshall, sin tiempo para pensar, decide seguir de cerca al erizo.

Tal como el chico advirtió, sus movimientos se vuelven visiblemente más lentos de lo normal. Cuando ambos contrincantes están cara a cara, la máquina arroja el primer golpe, Blue lo esquiva sin dejar de correr, pero el ave de metal no se detiene, sigue arrojando cortes a la tierra o golpes con el escudo intentando acertar alguno. Blue mantiene su brazo extendido siempre que puede, entonces, da un giro que es previsto por la máquina; arroja una estocada al suelo, pero Saki hace desaparecer al chico de inmediato.

Aprovechando que la espada está enterrada, Marshall usa la parte plana de ésta como puente. Salta hacia el rostro de la máquina en cuanto el arma es desenterrada, arrojando un potente lanzallamas. Un poco de fuego es recibido antes de poder alejarse y colocar su escudo, pero no recibe mucho daño. Kina ha sacado a Marshall del lugar cuando se descubre.

Blue corre de nuevo frente a él, la ofensiva continúa. Los segundos parecen minutos, decenas de movimientos son efectuados en pequeños instantes. Saki y Kina siguen su estrategia consistentemente, hasta que se quedan sin energía.

—¡Blue! ¡No podemos seguir así!

—¡Usen los anillos!

—¡¿Ahora?!

—¡Vamos!

Distraído, es interceptado por el escudo, que se entierra con la fuerza suficiente para quebrar el suelo y hacer volar escombros junto con él. En el aire, está por ser cortado por el filo rojo de aquella arma, pero Marshall llega antes y arroja una última bola de fuego al erizo, enviándolo de vuelta al suelo antes de ser cortado. Este ataque finalmente deja sin energía al lobo, perdiendo su transformación en el aire.

—Ahg, maldición —se quejó un momento antes de ser pateado con una fuerza suficiente para hacerlo volar hasta entrar a lo que aún está sin derrumbar de un edificio lejano. Marshall cae arrastrándose por una serie de oficinas vacías y en tremendo desorden, inconsciente, dejando caer su anillo y los guantes dorados a su lado.

Fuera, Blue y las Kokoda terminan de absorber sus anillos, las heridas no terminan de cerrase, pero al menos recuperan mayor parte de su energía. El erizo vuelve a extender la mano, pero recibe la señal de los chicos en la nave.

—¡Blue! ¡Salgan de ahí! ¡No hay forma de vencerlo! —sugería Alvin en desesperación.

—Sí perdemos esta batalla, no será el fin de todo. Volveremos más fuertes y recuperaremos lo perdido —decía Kira.

—Por favor, Blue, no sigas, esto no acabará bien al paso que va.

—¡No! ¡Todo el esfuerzo no será en vano! ¡No dejaré a Marshall aquí! ¡Y no dejaré que la muerte de esos agentes sea para nada!

La máquina se pone en guardia, pero arroja un fuerte corte en dirección a las Kokoda, disparando el rayo rojo, cortando la tierra a su paso. Al ser tan inesperado, las chicas apenas tienen tiempo de reaccionar y desaparecer, pero en el mismo movimiento, el espadachín dirige la ofensiva a Blue, continuando el juego anterior.

—Otros agentes ya están buscando a Marshall, estará bien, salgan de ahí —insiste el albatros.

—¡Ya no hay nada que le haga daño a esa cosa! ¡Ni siquiera tu mejor golpe podrá derribarlo antes que él nos derrote! ¡Detente ya!

—Por favor, Blue… no quiero… no quiero verte mo…

—¡No perderé!

La espada está por cortarlo de nuevo, pero ambas hermanas lo sacan del lugar. El teletransporte se vuelve más eficiente gracias a la energía dorada, siendo igual de impredecible para el halcón. Sin embargo, al reiniciar la persecución en la que Blue insiste, la máquina busca a Kina y Saki, arrojando otro ataque de energía al encontrarlas levitando lejos.

Las hermanas esquivan normalmente, pues la distancia les dio tiempo de todo, pero no contaban con que el enemigo fijaría toda su atención en ellas, arrojando rayos mientras se aproxima con una abrumadora velocidad. Viéndose forzadas a desaparecer una y otra vez, rápidamente se van quedando sin energía, usando sus últimas fuerzas en alejarse lo más posible a sus espaldas, pero como si esto fuera predicho, el halcón arroja un último rayo hacia ellas. Kina da un salto atrapando a su hermana y sacando a ambas de la trayectoria del ataque. Blue se acerca.

—Ya no… ya no tenemos fuerzas para seguir, Blue —decía mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento.

—No importa —dijo con una enorme sonrisa—, ya está aquí.

—¿Ah?

Blue no tiene la mano alzada. En cuanto escucha el primer paso de la máquina, se gira y corre hacia ella, levantando la mano una vez más. El brillo en la esfera de su guante es más intenso, dejó de parpadear. La máquina corre con la misma fuerza que antes, Blue no se detiene, ni parece dudar, avanza a su encuentro con la misma firmeza.

—¡Blue! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—¡Sal de ahí ahora!

—¡Blue, por favor! ¡No!

Entonces, varios agentes divisan un objeto viajando a una velocidad asombrosa, moviéndose en dirección al enfrentamiento. Cuando los enemigos se encuentran, el Halcón Rojo blande su espada hacia abajo, cortando el suelo, buscando acabar con Blue, y aquel objeto finalmente llega a manos del erizo, quien lo usa para cubrirse de la gran espada.

Todos observan asombrados cómo Blue resiste el ataque del robot, quien no deja de avanzar, arrastrando a su rival y abriendo el suelo a su paso. Los ojos más atentos notan cómo el objeto desconocido comienza a romperse; son Katly y Alvin los primeros en darse cuenta que se trata del estuche que Blue protegía con tanto celo. Finalmente, la máquina alza su espada, arrojando lejos al erizo, entonces todos pueden ver con claridad el estuche, prácticamente cortado a la mitad, abriéndose y rompiéndose, para revelar finalmente lo que ocultaba dentro.

Una espada envainada. De unos 70 centímetros de longitud, un mango negro con una piedra azul ovalada adornando al final que pronto Blue sujetaría, reincorporándose en el aire. La vaina es del mismo color que la empuñadura, incluso parece del mismo material, y pareciera que trata de imitar la forma que pudiera tener la hoja de la espada; le adorna cerca de la punta el dibujo de una piedra o gema color celeste, una figura de seis caras, dos de ellas alargadas, la misma figura dentro de la misma. El color y la forma dan la impresión de tratarse de un zafiro.

Todos se ven confundidos, sorprendidos, sin palabras. Con excepción de las Kokoda, quienes parecen más bien emocionadas. La máquina se detuvo, examinando a cada momento aquel objeto que no pudo cortar. Blue finalmente aterriza, y al sujetar su arma con ambas manos, sus guantes brillan a la par de la piedra y el dibujo en la espada.

—B…Blue… ¿Qué es…?

—Te lo explicaré cuando esto termine, Al —hablaba con la respiración muy acelerada—. Chicos, necesitaré toda su ayuda ahora. ¡Acabemos de una vez!

Saki y Kina aparecen en la nave donde los demás observaban.

—Kira, creo que el arma que Blue tiene puede dañar al robot fácilmente, incluso con su armadura.

—¿Bromeas?

—¿No lo viste hace un momento? Pudo resistir la espada de esa cosa. Esto más que segura.

Kira y Alvin se ven indecisos, es evidente que no confían del todo.

—Yo creo en él —habló Katly, llamando la atención—. Tiene mucho qué explicarnos, pero, debemos darle todo el apoyo posible si queremos ganar. Si dices que esa arma puede vencer al robot, entonces creeré.

Esto pone a pensar a los chicos. Finalmente…

—Bien —Alvin—, pero no podemos vencerlo si Blue no alcanza a golpearlo, necesitará una distracción.

El armadillo coloca si único anillo en su mochila, volviendo a armar su cañón.

—Solo tendré unos cuantos tiros, espero sea suficiente.

—De acuerdo —finalmente Kira se decide—. Alvin, Katly, los quiero abajo para apoyar a Blue como les sea posible. Yo dirigiré a todos desde aquí.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, las hermanas teletransportan a Katly y Alvin. Kira se vuelve para observar la situación: Blue y el Halcón Rojo tienen un par de minutos observándose, ambos moviéndose con lentitud y cautela alrededor. Entonces, la máquina blande su espada con fuerza, arrojando un rayo rojo en horizontal. Como respuesta, Blue hace lo mismo; en el instante que alza su espada para tomar impulso, los guantes, el zafiro, y las orillas que imitan el filo de la espada en la vaina, brillan de un intenso azul celeste. El erizo repele y desintegra el rayo con un corte en horizontal.

La máquina se disponía a avanzar, pero se detiene apeas empieza al ver lo anterior. Finalmente, Blue se mueve, y cuando el halcón se pone en guardia, un cañonazo de Alvin le da en la cabeza; aunque no le causa un daño a considerar, el humo corta la visibilidad, y cuando el robot puede reaccionar, el erizo ya logró un par de cortes en las piernas con un ataque giratorio; el brillo de la espada se apaga cuando el movimiento termina, al igual que antes. Blue se aleja por la espalda de la máquina.

Kira observa de lejos el daño causado por aquella espada aún envainada. Logró atravesar la armadura sin ningún problema, y pequeñas chispas salen de esos cortes.

Estando a una distancia considerable, Blue pega un gran salto en busca de cortar la espalda del robot, pero éste se gira rápidamente para golpear al chico con su escudo, en el cual, el erizo encaja su espada para mantenerse firme en él a pesar del golpe. La máquina lo pierde de vista sin saber qué pasó, así que Blue aprovecha para elevarse con un Spin Attack en búsqueda de la cabeza, pero el halcón lo detecta a tiempo y choca su espada contra el ataque giratorio.

Ambos retroceden. Cuando Blue aterriza y se reincorpora, ve aproximándose un rayo rojo, no podrá esquivarlo, pero Katly aparece a tiempo para abrazarlo y hacerlo intangible.

—Gracias, Kat.

La gatita solo sonríe. Es fácil darse cuenta de lo exhausto que ya se encuentra Blue, razón de sus reacciones ligeramente más lentas.

Las Kokoda los teletransportan antes de que otro rayo los alcance. Kina deja a Blue sobre la cabeza de la máquina una vez más, pero ésta huye, y Blue entierra su espada en el suelo al fallar, no tarda en sacarla. Cada vez que Blue arroja un ataque, las orillas que imitan el filo de una espada brillan con la misma intensidad que el zafiro dibujado en ella y las esferas en los guantes de Blue.

La batalla se reanuda, con el nuevo espadachín buscando una apertura entre la exagerada defensa de su enemigo.

Las naves de la policía deciden abrir fuego en busca de apoyar al chico, pero la máquina decide seguir ignorándolos. La espada roja es blandida con una fuerza increíble, causando destrucción cada vez que alcanza algo, y cuando no, una fuerte ráfaga de viento y una presión terrible es liberada, a menos que un rayo rojo sea disparado. Blue esquiva con agilidad, evitando en mayor medida contacto con la enorme espada, repeliendo ataques de energía y recibiendo ayuda de las Kokoda cuando le es difícil esquivar.

—Si él puede… quizás yo…

Jethog se detiene un momento, sujeta con fuerza su arma, siempre con ambas manos, el filo comienza a brillar nuevamente. La máquina se gira y arroja un rayo rojo en diagonal, Blue hace exactamente lo mismo, logrando arrojar un rayo celeste igual, solo que más pequeño, por supuesto. Ambos ataques chocan, destruyéndose mutuamente, creando una cortina de humo que el chico usaría para aproximarse por sorpresa. El halcón reacciona cubriéndose con el escudo, pero Kina aparece para teletransportar a Blue sobre su hombro; con el Spin Attack, cae en picada, cortando en un parpadeo el miembro de la máquina. Aterriza, y todo el brazo se desprende, cayendo con fuerza junto con el escudo; el robot retrocede rápidamente.

—Esa cosa es increíble, ¿por qué Blue esperó hasta ahora para mostrarla? ¿por qué tiene algo como eso? —decía Kira para sí mismo.

—Así que eso es lo que ocultabas, ¿cuántos secretos escondes, Blue? —hablaba Alvin, observando desde lejos.

El Halcón Rojo sujeta su espada con fuerza, el puño tembloroso, y Blue puede ver a Genevil a través de él; ambos se lanzan contra el otro, reanudando el combate.

Dentro de lo que queda de una estructura, un malherido Marshall, con anillo en mano, camina con lentitud hasta el agujero que creó. Tambaleándose, con un ojo cerrado por la sangre que cae de su cabeza, y tratando de sujetarse ambos brazos por el dolor. Puede escuchar el ruido del exterior, y al llegar a asomarse, ve con asombro la falta de un brazo en el Halcón Rojo y a Blue moviéndose con velocidad a la par de la máquina, con las Kokoda, Alvin y Katly a una distancia segura, listo para aparecer cada que el chico los necesita, lo que ocurre muy seguido. El armadillo dispara a los ojos de la máquina buscando limitar su visión, ya ha ocasionado un daño visible en esa zona, mientras Katly aparece para hacer intangible al erizo cada que se queda sin fuerzas para correr, dándole un respiro. Todos ayudados por las hermanas, quienes los teletransportan todo el tiempo.

—Cómo… ¿Cómo es posible? Estoy… ¿Estoy alucinando?

—¡Chicos! ¡Me quedé sin energía! Estoy fuera —se escuchó el grito de Alvin a lo lejos.

—¡Está bien, Al! Hiciste suficiente.

Una nave baja por él, el combate no se detiene.

El gran espadachín no deja de moverse ni un solo instante, blandiendo su espada en defensa y ofensiva, pues aprendió a temerle a la espada de Blue.

En un movimiento desesperado por alejar al erizo, la máquina lanza un corte horizontal a sus pies con una tremenda fuerza, levantando escombros y grandes rocas, pero el chico no se inmuta. Dando unos cuantos pasos atrás, salta y usa los restos como plataformas para seguir avanzando, todo a gran velocidad. Saki y Kina se encargan de alejar con telequinesis grandes rocas que representen peligro.

Blue usa una última plataforma para impulsarse contra su enemigo, este blande su espada en horizontal hacia él como respuesta, pero Kina eleva al erizo con su mente para que el ataque falle. La máquina retrocede, pero Blue le sigue el paso con un Ataque Teledirigido, girando junto con su espada, y el gran rojo apenas alcanza a bloquear el ataque con la suya. El azul retrocede.

—Blue, casi no nos queda energía.

—Está bien, Kina, intentaré acabar con esto.

El erizo salta, sujetando su arma con fuerza, haciéndola brillar de nuevo para arrojar un rayo celeste, la máquina lo bloquea, pero Blue no se detiene, continúa lanzando ataques de la misma manera mientras cae. Entonces, el chico nota que la espada roja comienza a brillar con mucha más intensidad. Un rayo es disparado con mucha fuerza, con el tiempo exacto para impactar a Jethog cuando aterrice, pero él se cubre y recibe el ataque. Es arrastrado varios metros atrás, pero logra repeler el rayo, mas no esperaba que la maquina ya estuviera frente a él para cortarlo desde arriba.

La espada cae sobre él, pero Katly alcanza a hacerlo intangible y moverlo de lugar, ambos caen, pero antes de poder reincorporarse, la máquina patea a ambos, enviándolos lejos.

Katly queda inconsciente al instante, su anillo cae a su lado. Blue resiste el golpe, pero pierde su espada y cae malherido igual. La máquina camina lentamente hacia ellos.

—Ma… Maldición. Katly, ¡Katly! ¡Despierta! —pero la gatita no respondía.

Frente ellos, cae Kira, quien saltó de una nave, extiende sus alas y comienza a arrojar fuertes ráfagas de viento. Esta vez, logra alentar el paso de la máquina. Alvin lo ve todo desde una nave.

—Increíble. Sin el escudo y un brazo, perdió más de la mitad de su peso, ahora le es difícil mantener el paso.

Por otro lado, las hermanas aparecen junto con decenas de esferas de energía que de inmediato arrojan a la cabeza del robot, obligándolo a cubrirse con la espada. Blue aprovecha estas distracciones para acercarse a Katly. Toma su anillo para absorberlo, extiende sus manos hacia ella y, con algo de esfuerzo, comienza a transmitir su energía, sanando ligeramente sus heridas.

—B…Blue —hablaba aun sin poder abrir los ojos…

—Estarás bien, todo saldrá bien.

Las esferas se acaban, y la máquina puede abrirse paso nuevamente. Las Kokoda se ven obligadas a desaparecer por el peligro. Al absorber su anillo, Kira gana más fuerza y sus ráfagas se vuelven más poderosas. El Halcón Rojo comienza a retroceder, debe permanecer con ambos pies en el suelo para estar firme; comienza a alzar su espada.

—¡Blue! ¡Saca a Katly de aquí! ¡No podré detenerlo! ¡Las Kokoda no tienen energía para teletransportarlos!

Blue se queda sin energía, pero Katly ahora se encuentra bien, abre los ojos.

—Blue…

El responde con una sonrisa, Kira los observa, aliviado, pero al girar su rostro, ve como la espada es blandida al aire, disparando un rayo rojo. En ese mismo instante, Blue se levanta, alza la mano en dirección a su espada para que regrese a él, empuja a Kira y se cubre con su arma, pero al recibir el ataque, no resiste y, aunque no directamente, sufre el daño de la energía roja, siendo arrojado lejos al igual que su espada. Cae, sin más fuerzas para levantarse.

—¡Maldición!

—¡Blue! ¡No!

Ambos corren en su auxilio, Katly lo levanta y descubre múltiples heridas y cortadas en todo su cuerpo. El rostro del chico refleja dolor. El Halcón Rojo camina lentamente hacia ellos, así que Kira se levanta para encararlo.

—Kira, no lo hagas, te matará.

—Saca a Blue de aquí, una nave los recogerá y llevará lejos.

—Kira…

—Alguien debe distraer a esa cosa. Ustedes son más necesarios que yo, los necesitarán para contraatacar en un futuro.

—Pero…

El robot se detiene frente a ellos. Entonces, las Kokoda se unen a Kira.

—No dejaremos que mueras aquí. Cuando Blue y Katly se hayan ido, te teletransportaremos lejos. Solo intenta no forzarnos a usar mucha energía, o a todos nos aplastará, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien. Katly.

La gatita asiente con tristeza, Kina la ve, intentando dar su mejor sonrisa para transmitir confianza. Ayuda al erizo a levantarse, dejando que se apoye en ella. Avanzando a paso lento, deben llegar hacia una nave que está esperando lejos del peligro.

—Esto es un suicidio.

—Si es necesario, desaparezcan sin mí.

—No trates de hacerte el héroe, albatros. Saldremos de esta y volveremos más fuertes para recuperar lo que es nuestro —habló con firmeza, apretando ambos puños. Saki se ve igual, lo que da más confianza a Kira.

El robot alza su espada y todos se preparan para esquivar. Blue, con lentitud y esfuerzo, se gira para ver cómo sus amigos hacen un último esfuerzo para sobrevivir y permitirles escapar, esquivando los feroces ataques de la máquina usando el máximo de sí mismos, y las Kokoda arrojando esferas al rostro del enemigo para obligarlo a concentrarse en ellos.

—No puedo dejarlos… Esto… Esto no debería terminar así.

—Está bien, Blue, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. Por ahora… debemos sobrevivir.

—No… Esto no está bien.

Prediciendo el patrón con el que han estado actuando las psíquicas, el robot logra golpear a Kina con la parte plana de la espada, dejándola fuera de combate en el acto. Kira busca molestar al robot con fuertes ráfagas de viento, esquivándolo con largos santos, lo que pronto lo volvería muy obvio, permitiendo al halcón adivinar su siguiente movimiento y arrojar un corte en vertical, pero Saki se pondría en medio para intentar frenarlo con su telequinesis, pero poco a poco la espada comienza a vencerla.

—No… No puedo dejarlos… ¡No puedo dejarlos ahí! —gritó, empujando a Katly para correr de vuelta.

—¡Blue, no lo hagas!

Corre tambaleándose y a paso lento, extendiendo su mano para llamar de vuelta su espada. En ese mismo instante, siente una energía aproximándose, gira su rostro y ve venir un anillo dorado envuelto en llamas, fue arrojado por Marshall desde lejos. Blue atrapa ambos objetos, sujeta firmemente su espada luego de absorber el anillo para tomar impulso, y la arroja al robot, cayendo al suelo en el acto.

El Halcón Rojo ve venir la amenaza, pero la espada acelera en el aire, llegando a su objetivo antes de que este reaccione. Atraviesa su pecho fácilmente, entonces, Blue la llama de vuelta, haciéndola girar para finalmente arrancar su cabeza al atravesarla.

Saki retrocede junto con Kira, ambos mirando cómo su aterrador enemigo se desploma, dejando caer su espada y su cuerpo frente a ellos. Finalmente, la batalla acabó.

—Yo… no puedo creerlo… esa espada… ¡Blue!

Ambos se giran, viendo al erizo ponerse de pie con mucho esfuerzo, usando su arma como bastón, Katly detrás suyo. El chico los mira con una enorme sonrisa.

—Lo logramos, je, je.

Alivio, esperanza, la sensación de ser más fuertes ahora; estos son solo algunos de los sentimientos que abrazan a cada uno de los presentes, incluso a Marshall, quien aún veía desde aquel lugar. Aunque sintiéndose extraño, no puede evitar sonreír un poco, pero ese rostro desaparece pronto, remplazando su semblante por intriga y preocupación. Con mucho en qué pensar, se da la vuelta para buscar una salida, pero un par de agentes pronto lo encuentran.

Desde las alturas, las Paipin realmente se encuentran molestas.

—¡No puede ser! ¡¿Qué clase de trampa fue esa?! ¡Ya los teníamos, ya los teníamos! —se quejaba Ashley.

—Señor, están cansados. Por favor, permítame…

—No, no eres rival para ellos.

—¡Pero, Señor!

—Viste lo que fue capaz de hacerle al Halcón Rojo. Aun con toda esa energía roja que reforzaba la armadura, la sobrepasó fácilmente. Imagina lo que haría con tu katana. Aunque estés más entrenada que cualquiera de ellos, nos vencerán por mayoría y armamento, incluso ahora mismo.

—Pero…

—Eso es todo, Rebeca. Perdimos —dijo, ocultando lo mejor posible sus emociones, las que se pueden traducir en ira, impotencia, y algo de miedo.

Esto pudo con ella, tumbándola de vuelta a su asiento, lo mismo de parte de Ashley.

—Sin duda se trata de una _super arma_. Me resulta algo familiar, pero no me sorprende en este punto. No conocemos por completo a nuestro enemigo, lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es retirarnos.

—¿Eso será todo?

—Solo por ahora. No podemos vencer a Jethog, hay que aceptarlo. Al menos no hasta hacernos más fuertes. Ya volverá a saber de nosotros, pero no pronto.

Con esto dicho, Genevil envía datos de la pelea a la base y parte de vuelta, desapareciendo en el cielo.

Con todo lo anterior, el resto del día pasa tan rápido como un colibrí. Casi cayendo la noche, los chicos se encuentran recibiendo atención médica. Blue, Katly, Kina y Marshall; todos en la misma sala, separados por cortinas blancas.

—¡Auh! —se quejó la serval, acompañada de su hermana, mientras su cuerpo estaba siendo vendado por una enfermera— ¿No sería más rápido si solo absorbemos anillos para curarnos?

—Lo mejor es que dejen que sus cuerpos sanen naturalmente, así tendrán un poco más de resistencia en el futuro. Usar técnicas u objetos de curación solo ayuda a seguir peleando en el momento o curarte en una emergencia —explicó Alvin, quien espera cerca de la puerta.

—Pero… ¡auh!

La pequeña suelta una silenciosa risita por su hermana.

—¿En cuánto tiempo podré moverme de nuevo? —preguntó Marshall, igual de adolorido, recostado en una camilla y con vendas en ambos brazos, una pierna, y parte de la cabeza.

—Estarás bien para el regreso a clases, Marsh —respondió Katly, quien ya sale de su espacio, pues solo le lavaron algunas heridas y raspones que no necesitarán venda.

—¿Saben una cosa? —sale Blue de su espacio también, es quien tal vez tiene más vendajes, pues cubren buena parte de su cabeza, dejando salir las púas; mayor parte de los brazos, liberando sus manos con los guantes puestos; lo mismo en las piernas, y el pecho que estaría desnudo de no ser por las mismas— Estoy pensando seriamente en retirarme de esto.

—¿Estás bromeando? Lo tuyo son solo cortadas, ¿ya viste a Marshall?

Ambos entran al espacio del lobo, viéndolo en la camilla sin poder moverse.

—¿Qué están viendo?

Se une Alvin.

—¡Ja, ja! A eso le llamo tener mala suerte.

—Cierra la boca —gruñó, causando la risa de todos.

Entonces, la puerta se abre, y dos individuos entran a la sala, se trata de Kira y Qkidna. El último se ve muy decaído, pues sus manos están completamente vendadas. El resto de sus heridas eran menores, al igual que Katly. Alvin es el primero en decir algo.

—De acuerdo, retiro lo que dije antes.

—Hola, chicos.

—Qkid, ¿estás bien?

—Descuida, chico, mis manos sanarán en poco tiempo, pero… me dijeron que los guantes están rotos.

—Marshall los recuperó, pero… me tomará mucho tiempo repararlos, eran el trabajo de toda mi vida, ¿sabes? No será nada sencillo.

—Pero, ¿puedes repararlos?

—Ese nivel de daño… no.

—Ya veo…

—Pero puedo replicarlos, crear unos nuevos basándome en los antiguos. Tomará tiempo, pero puedo hacerlo —esto hace sonreír un poco a Qkidna.

—Bueno —salió Kina, con el pecho completamente vendado, al igual que los brazos—, al menos tú sí puedes moverte, no como el canino de allá.

—¡Ey! —gruñó otra vez.

Cuando las risas terminan, y las enfermeras salen, Kira toma la palabra.

—Tienen que escuchar esto. La policía recolectó los restos de aquel robot, pero cuando llegaron a la estación para examinarlos, la energía que lo hacía funcionar se había evaporado, no quedó nada para examinar. Cuando revisaron la espada, el escudo y la armadura, no estaban hechos de algún material especial, los Super Disparos de Alvin y Qkidna deberían poder dañarlos luego de varias ráfagas.

—Imposible —reaccionó Kina.

—¿Qué clase de energía era esa? Dexter no pudo reconocerla, incluso la confundió con la energía vital de un Ser Especial. Esto es tan extraño.

—Espera, eso no es lo más sorprendente. ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que su centro de energía era un diamante?

—Sí…

—Tenías razón —extendió su ala, mostrando pequeñas piedras brillantes.

—¡No puede ser!

—¡¿Podemos quedárnoslas?!

—Y tal como dijiste —apartó las gemas de Kina—, era de un gran tamaño. ¿Saben qué fue lo que lo atravesó?

Todos dirigen la mirada a Blue. Ahora él sabe que es hora de decir la verdad. Baja su mirada un momento, pero la alza con firmeza. Extiende su mano para que la espada regrese a él desde su espacio en la sala.

—Así que esa es la espada de la que escuché hablar —comentó Qkidna, curioso—, ¿tan filosa como para cortar un diamante? ¿Es posible?

—Y lo hizo sin desenvainar en ningún momento —complementó Kina.

—¿Qué clase de arma es? ¿Y por qué esperar hasta ahora para mostrarla? —cuestionaba Alvin.

—Chicos, sé que les debo muchas explicaciones, pero prometo que diré la verdad. El nombre de esta espada es _Zafait_ , y les diría más sobre ella si yo mismo lo supiera.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿No sabes nada sobre tu propia espada? —Qkidna, insatisfecho.

—Solo unas cuantas cosas. Su hoja es especial, tiene un poder asombroso, está forzada con la misma piedra que adorna aquí abajo.

Señala debajo de la empuñadura, la pequeña piedra azul.

—Zafiro —terminó de hablar.

—¡¿Zafiro?! —exclamaron todos.

—Síp, una espada de zafiro, de ahí parte de su nombre.

—Eso es increíble, quiero verlo.

—Eh… Lo siento, Al, preferiría que permanezca envainada. La usaría como tal si pudiera controlarla, pero es realmente difícil, no tienen idea. Por eso la vaina es tan especial.

Blue la mantiene en alto para que todos puedan apreciarla, incluso Marshall en su bajo lugar. La empuñadura, la vaina, los detalles en ella, todo parece fuera de lo común.

—Verán, esta espada ha estado conmigo desde que tengo memoria. Mi padre siempre dijo que era parte de la familia y que algún día podría empuñarla yo mismo. Me permitió hacerlo hace apenas unos años. Aunque nunca lo vi usarla, él me enseñó lo poco que sé de ella. Intenté desenvainarla un par de veces, pero no salió muy bien. La vaina sirve como un supresor de energía y reemplaza la hoja. Adelante, pueden tocarla, no tendrá filo a menos que yo lo desee.

Todos lo hacen.

—Está conectada a ti, ¿cierto?

—Así es, por eso puedo llamarla donde quiera que esté.

—¿Cómo creaste un vínculo con ella? ¿Qué la hace tan especial?

—Pues… No tengo idea —levantó sus hombros y sonrió, dejando inconforme a Alvin y el resto.

—Dice la verdad, chicos —afirmó Katly.

—Qué decepción.

—Lo siento, Qkidna.

—Lo más importante, ¿por qué esperar hasta ahora para usarla? Creo que habrían atrapado a Genevil desde antes con ella.

—Es… Es complicado. Para empezar: realmente no llegué a entrenar mucho con ella, apenas sé usarla. Además… es una especie de… vínculo con el pasado y… Realmente no estoy listo para hablar de ello ahora.

Con Katly confirmando que dice la verdad, los chicos deciden respetar eso.

La noche cae sin que se den cuenta. Todos, con excepción de Kira y Alvin, deben permanecer en el hospital por al menos una noche para observación. Cada quien tiene su pequeña habitación ahora. Hace unos momentos Azuri llegó para dejar a Matsy con Blue, y luego ir a ver a Katly.

El chico está recostado, observando por una ventana desde un piso muy alto, donde se puede apreciar un Begin City tan luminoso como la noche le exige. Con el pequeño chao jugando con cierto collar azul, Blue finalmente tiene un tiempo de tranquilidad para pensar y relajarse.

—Más de un año evitando usarla y ahora me veo forzado a hacerlo. ¿Seré capaz de detener a Genevil? ¿Puedo proteger a esta ciudad de verdad? ¿Realmente puedo redimirme? Sí que fue difícil convencer a todos de que ocultaran mi participación en las noticias, ¿cuánto tiempo puedo mantener las cosas así?

Entonces su teléfono vibra. Al revisarlo descubre un mensaje, sonríe y contesta, entonces se sienta, volteando hacia la puerta, por donde entra Katly, usando su intangibilidad.

—Te volviste una delincuente, usando tus poderes para salir y entrar a otras habitaciones sin ser vista.

—Oye, no lo digas de esa manera.

—Je, je. ¿Qué sucede, Kat?

—Nada, solo… solo quería verte.

Sin ropa para dormir, Blue solo lleva puestos sus rotos pantalones, los vendajes cubren bastante bien el resto de su cuerpo. Por otro lado, Katly, con su cabello completamente suelto, se dejó solo una blusa de tirantes y unos shorts algo cortos, dejando a la vista pequeñas heridas en todo su cuerpo que el erizo no pasaría por alto. La invita a sentarse a un lado, oportunidad que Matsy aprovecha para acurrucarse en su regazo.

—¿Dejas que Matsy juegue con tu collar?

—Le advertí que fuera cuidadoso con él o lo vendería al mercado negro.

—Eres malo. No te vi usándolo hoy.

—Prefiero no arriesgar esa cosa, ¿sabes?

—Entiendo. Oye, Blue, dime, ¿tenías una vida feliz en Little York?

Al escuchar la pregunta, el erizo se recuesta, dejando colgadas sus piernas al borde de la cama.

—Tuve una buena infancia, sí. Mi vida en Little York era perfecta.

—Y ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué decidiste vivir solo y tan lejos de casa?

—Es… Mmm…

Katly se recuesta de la misma manera, mirando a Blue, quien observa al techo mientras piensa una respuesta.

—Lo de que ibas a demostrarle a tus padres que puedes vivir solo… era mentira, ¿no?

—Sí, era mentira.

—¿Cuál es la verdad, entonces?

—Es… muy difícil de explicar.

—Te entiendo.

—¿De verdad? —volteó a verla, y Katly observa al techo ahora.

—También guardo algunos secretos. Cosas que preferiría olvidar, o fingir que no están pasando. Así que entiendo que te sea tan difícil hablar de ello. Lo importante es lo que ocurre ahora, ¿no es así? —le devolvió la mirada.

—Oh… Cierto, lo importante es lo que hacemos ahora. Somos héroes, ¿no es así?

—Bueno, tú eres el héroe, yo solo soy un soporte.

—Vamos, no digas eso, estoy más que seguro que proto serás tan fuerte como el resto de nosotros, si no es que más.

—Je, je, eso espero.

Dicho eso, comienza el silencio, uno que no es incómodo. Ambos se ven a los ojos, y no tardan mucho en darse cuenta de sus propias miradas y la del otro, causando un pequeño sonrojo en los dos. Matsy se da cuenta y ríe en silencio.

—Esto… ¿Te quedarás aquí a dormir, o…?

—¿Ah? No, no, no, ya me iba, o… ¿era una invitación?

—Ah, no, no, bueno, sí, digo, lo decía por si ese era tu plan, no quisiera que pensaras que…

El balbuceo es interrumpido por la rosa del chao, a quien Blue patea, tirándolo de la cama.

—Je, je. ¿Sabe? Fue… Fue difícil llegar hasta aquí, porque… no puedo ser invisible todo el tiempo y… debía cuidarme de las cámaras y… los guardias nocturnos… no sé si podría librar eso una segunda vez.

—Entonces, supongo que puedes quedarte.

Ambos están realmente exhaustos por todo lo que sucedió este día, por lo que, una vez cómodos, se quedan dormidos en poco tiempo. La cama es muy pequeña, Blue duerme boca arriba mientras Katly inconscientemente terminó acurrucándose a su lado, abrazando su pecho. Matsy en medio de ambos. Sobra decir lo incómodo que será para ambos cuando despierten.

Tan pronto como terminó el día, comenzaron las reparaciones en todas las áreas afectadas por el combate. A pasos pequeños, decenas o quizá centenas de máquinas pilotadas por mobianos trabajan en reparar la herida que sufrió la ciudad. Algunas calles y estructuras se reparan solas a paso lento, pero requieren de cierta asistencia. Toda casa, local o edificio cuenta con una garantía para estos casos, pues este mundo tiene experiencia al respecto.

Esta es Begin City, ciudad capital de la región Hiddlem. El lugar donde nacerán nuevas leyendas, donde la nueva generación de Mobius da sus primeros pasos. En este nuevo milenio, las cosas son diferentes.

* * *

 **Información** ** Extra:**

Los mobianos aves pueden aprender a volar, sin embargo, hay algunos que nunca lo logran, tal es el caso de Kira, quien, a pesar de sus fuertes alas, no puede volar.

Todas las grandes ciudades en Mobius tienen un sistema que repara los daños estructurales, pero no siempre basta con eso para reparar grandes desastres. Se trata del mismo sistema que repara los daños causados tras un combate en el Begin Gym o cualquier otro gimnasio o estadio.

Todos los mobianos tienen un cuerpo y sistema inmune superior al de los humanos. Dependiendo de la especie, tiene ciertas capacidades distintas, una resistencia superior, entre otros detalles. Estas virtudes se vuelven más notables en un Ser Común, y la diferencia es obvia en un Ser Especial, pues la energía vital de ambos está más desarrollada y permite que sus cuerpos evolucionen de mejor manera. Esto les da una mejor capacidad regenerativa también.

* * *

Algunos días después, en un día nublado, la carretera que marca la entrada a Begin City está algo concurrida, como suele suceder en ciertas fechas. Pero no solo vehículos salen y entran de esta ya popularizada ciudad. Un mobiano camina en solitario, cubierto por una capa que no permite ver su rostro, o su cuerpo. Sin embargo, esto no puede ocultar su pico, permitiendo saber a cualquiera que se trata de un ave, una especie pequeña.

Al poder ver la ciudad a lo lejos, alza la mirada. Ahora se puede divisar un poco de su rostro. Se trata de una chica.

—Begin City… Quizá alguien aquí pueda ayudarme.

…

* * *

 **Mobius  
** **Nueva Generación**

 **Segundo arco  
Azul Zafiro**

 ** _Continuará_**


End file.
